Love Or Something Like It
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Formerly known as 'A Flock of Feathers'. Athrun is a stalker, turned bodyguard, turned butler, turned tutor, turned dog? turned girl? turned slave! And now he has to face the seven deadly SSB sisters! Can you still call this love? He's worshiping her! AsuCaga Forever!
1. Ridiculously Handsome Perverted Stalker

**Title changed back! **From** 'A Flock Of Feathers' **to the first one,** 'Love Or Something Like It'... **Explanation is on Chapter 15.

Dedications:

I just want all of you to know that the "ridiculously handsome" part of my title was borrowed from within "It Just Happened", a fanfiction written byeternalasucaga so for that matter, all the credit goes to her.

eternalasucaga: I whole-heartedly dedicate this chapter to you! Thank you very much! Good luck on your fics and God bless!

This Fic is also dedicated to you, the person who is reading this and all the rest of those poor souls who have no life and is reduced to wasting their precious time reading my crap. But if it's any consolation, I also do not have a life which is why I've written this. Enjoy!

Warning: Some characters may be a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: I definitely own Gundam Seed/Destiny! ...in my dreams, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 1: My Ridiculously Handsome Perverted Stalker!**

**7:24 am, Sunday**

(Cagalli's Point Of View.) **  
><strong>

_With my eyes squinting from the light of the sun, I woke up to the sight an unfamiliar ceiling. On impulse, I turned to look around me and that's when I saw him. He was staring down at me with the most expressive eyes of emerald, his hair was of some hue of dark blue which reached just under his ear lobes and although, he seems feminine at first glance, his manly physique can be easily seen through the light cloth of his shirt. He seemed really worried, I can see it from the way his eyebrows furrowed. Now, he seems very familiar and I think I've seen him somewhere before._

_However, I do not know this man._

"who are you?" _I asked, barely making it a whisper, I still feel so weak and my mind won't even let me think, it was just blank._

_He stared right into my eyes and if I was in my right mind I swear I would've furiously blushed, but no, I think I was still in a slight daze that time as I was able to keep it in. He came closer and I prepared myself to listen intently to his explanation, whatever it may be I think I would believe him._

"I kidnapped you and now I want to rape you." his voice was as stern as the look in his eyes.

_I blinked, twice._ "eh?" _Then, realization hit me._ "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_"PAUSE!"_

_Okay! Take slow deep breaths, Cagalli. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale... No, I'm not talking to myself, this is actually playing inside my subconscious mind, so technically, I am not insane._

_Let's stop on that scene right there because even I can't help covering my ears from my own high-pitched scream and because I am sure a lot of you are in great wonder as to what happened which led me in this very uncomfortable situation._

_Let's go back a couple of hours before this fated meeting, shall we?_

_There I was, sitting comfortably in my favorite spot, near the window inside my favorite café, 'the fortunefield'. I was just eating my favorite chocolate parfait in peace, minding my own business, when all of a sudden..._

**2:37 pm, Saturday (a day before.)**

(Normal POV.)

"Cagalli!" a redhead called out.

_"great, they found me."_ she thought.

"phew! so this is where you went. we were looking all over for you!" Meyrin slumped on the chair in front of her then another blond sat beside her.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "hello, Meyrin, Stella. where are the others?"

"well, Shiho, Lacus and Mir went to buy groceries... As for my twin, we lost her on our way here." Meyrin said with a giggle.

"typical... so, how was it? did you enjoy yourself Stella?" Cagalli turned to her twin.

Stella nodded. "Stella really had a lot of fun... but now, Stella's tired."

"I can see that, want to eat ice cream?" she asked.

"yes!" Meyrin and Stella nodded in unison as Cagalli called a waiter for them to order.

* * *

><p><strong>4:30 pm<strong>

It was already half past four when the other girls met up with them at the café . Shiho, Lacus and Mir were carrying big bags of groceries which could last for a month but in truth, those will probably last for only a week or so. Flay was the one who arrived last, she had a lot of shopping bags with her and they quickly scrutinized her for that but thankfully, she did bought some things for all of them too so that should make up for her compulsive shopping.

After over an hour of mindless chatting, the seven sisters finally decided to call it a day and arranged all the bags inside the van, thankfully it was big enough to store away all the bags and stuff they got. When they were already about to board Cagalli decided to stay and walk around for a while.

"why? is something bothering you?" Lacus asked with worry plastered all over her face.

"no, nothing! I just felt like walking for a while. you know, to unwind or something. I want to let my mind wander off somewhere, just that." Cagalli assured her.

"all right, if you say so but are you sure you want to go off by yourself? I can go with you if you like." she smiled.

"no, it's all right. I'll be fine on my own, besides I know Flay gave you girls a really hard time earlier and you need your rest." she said.

"I heard that!" Flay yelled form inside the van.

Cagalli and Lacus looked at her and giggled before looking at each other again.

"well, just be sure to call if something happens and make sure you're home before dinner, okay?" Lacus took her hand.

"yes, yes. I'll be home before dinner. I promise, now go." Cagalli turned her around and pushed her to get on the van.

"okay, okay. I'm going." Lacus got on the passenger seat beside Shiho.

"by dinnertime, Cagalli." Shiho instructed as she held on the steering wheel.

"roger that, commander!" Cagalli gave her a mock salute.

With that she waved goodbye to her sisters and went on her way to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>5:27 pm<strong>

Cagalli sat on a bench near the edge of the cliff, she watched in great awe as the sun seemingly diverged and united with the sea on the horizon. The sky was painted in different lively colors of red, orange, yellow and purple. It was a wonderful sight, simply breath-taking.

When was the last time that she was able to watch the sunset like this, she can't really remember but one thing is for sure, she is in peace whenever she watched her day end like this. The sunset was a reminder for her that she was able to live through another day.

_"what the hell am I doing with my life?"_

Time and time again, she would ask herself the same question. She lived her entire life like this, just a normal day where nothing interesting ever happens and everything was just fine. Now, don't get her wrong. She has a happy family, five wonderful sisters—yes, she's leaving Flay out of it, a loving mother, a great uncle and although they had lost their father, he will never be forgotten. Cagalli was the fourth daughter of a wealthy family, she was quite intelligent, very athletic, artistic beyond measure, has a lot of hopes, dreams, goals and had many suitors, friends and no enemies. She was also allowed to do whatever she likes, crazy or not. So, how is it that she felt this empty? What was missing?

She took a deep breath of the salty sea breeze and then decided to head home, it was getting dark. She decided to walk home since it really wasn't a great distance form where she was standing and her mind was still wandering off on it's own to actually suggest riding.

She was already walking by herself down the streets on her way back home when she thought she heard something behind her, she quickly looked back and rolled a fist. But there was nothing there. She then decided to turn to a corner, in a dark alley. Just in case, someone was following her, she won't lead them into their house and she wasn't defenseless, she could take on five men three times her size if she really wanted to, she was a black-belter after all.

She stopped in the middle of the alley and turned around.

"okay, come out already! I can take you!" she yelled but noone answered.

After about half a minute, she heard something from her back. She instantly turned around and to her surprise it was just a cat.

"you scared me a bit back there." she was relieved.

She went near the cat and patted it's head, the cat purred in response.

Then, the cat suddenly screeched and Cagalli knew someone was on her back.

She quickly turned... and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"the Gods must be crazy!"<p>

"this world's coming to an end!"

"it's the apocalypse!"

"we're all gonna die!"

"it's every man for himself!"

"run for your lives!"

"I really need to expand my circle of friends." that was the only thing Athrun could mutter as he smacked his hands to his face in great embarrassment and his friends weren't making things any easier.

"oh, come on Athrun. Old buddy, old pal. You know, we were just messing with you!" Dearka slapped hid back hard while trying to stifle his laughter.

"of course." Athrun said flatly, he was desperately trying to fight his own scowl.

"yeah! I mean who knew!" Shinn was still rolling on the floor, laughing.

"didn't know you got it in you, Athrun." Auel narrowed his eyes while lightly hitting on Athrun's side with his elbow.

"you guys are not helping!" Athrun yelled at all of them with his face as red as it could be.

"sorry, Athrun. it's just... that was so unexpected?" Nicol commented, glancing on the other guys for support but nothing came. Dearka, Yzak, Shinn, Rey, Heine, Auel and Sting were all still caught up in their joy and laughter form teasing the blue haired friend.

"oh, forget it!" Athrun quickly stood up and was already walking out when he almost bumped into Kira when he opened the door.

"hey, what's up—?" Kira tried to greet all of them but was instantly dragged away by Athrun.

After Athrun and Kira were out of sight, Nicol turned to the other guys and said. "I can't believe you guys laughed at him for that."

"what? it was funny!" Shinn reacted.

"yeah! I mean, Athrun is a stud. Noone can deny that so why stalk a girl? it just doesn't make sense!" Heine added.

"it's just crazy—no, scratch that, he's crazy!" Auel laughed again.

"and he's been doing that for three years already, three bloody years! can't believe he kept it a secret for that long!" Dearka just couldn't believe it.

"maybe because he knew this would happen." Nicol answered with a sigh while walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00 pm<strong>

(Athrun's POV.)

_My name is Athrun Zala, I'm eighteen years old and I'm currently living in an exclusive dormitory owned by my best friend, Kira. He's the only guy I trust the most in this entire mansion, well, I trust Nicol as well but not as much as Kira. Anyway, Kira is the only person who knew of my one and only dirty little secret—but not anymore... the others just found out._

"so they finally found out, huh?" he paused and glanced at Athrun. "your deepest darkest secret..." Kira stated as he leaned over the balcony.

"I don't get it! What's the big deal? Dearka hits on girls—different girls for that matter—every single second of every single minute of an hour of everyday and he's practically sexually harassed all of them too! but noone makes fun of him!" Athrun was walking back and forth, waving his hands around in exasperation.

"well, you've been stalking her for three years now, Athrun... and up to now, all you know is her name." Kira said, trying his best to not make it sound awkward.

"that's not true! I also know her daily schedule!" Athrun crossed his arms in defense as he looked away, trying to hide his red face.

Kira chuckled. "right."

"why don't you just talk to her?" Nicol asked as he walked over to join the two of them in the balcony.

"that's the problem." Athrun looked down.

"Athrun, try to just approach her, talk to her. You know, just be casual. I'm sure everything would be all right." Kira walked over to him and patted his back.

"yeah, we'll support you." Nicol cheered him.

"I guess, I should just do it, right? Thanks, you two. " he smiled weakly at them.

"no problem." Kira and Nicol said in unison and after a few moments.

"so... I bet you know where to find her, right?" Kira smiled knowingly with somewhat a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>7:24 am, Sunday<strong> **(the next morning.)**

(Athrun's POV.)

_And that's what led me in this situation—No! I wasn't the one who knocked her out! I had nothing to do with that! No, I'm not being defensive! I honestly cannot do anything which would displease her! Although... No! Dirty thoughts, go away!_

"I kidnapped you and now I want to rape you."

_Did I just say that?_

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Please review! Tell me what you think andor you can pm me too! I love conversing with strangers especially if they have the same passion, like my undying love for AsuCaga!

On another note, I've always wondered how many readers read and don't review. Shame on you! LOL! X3

Seriously, think about this though... Reviews are the only pay writers like me get for working hard for our passion and sharing it to the world. So, if you're one of those people who just read and read, without letting the writer know you read his/her work, then you should keep this in mind.

_"You will always remember a story... but the writer won't ever remember or know you at all."_

Then again, you can change that and let the author know of your existence, but that'll only be possible if you review...X3 Besides, it shouldn't take so much of your time, right?...^^

Please join the Review Revolution!^^

and no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

05242011


	2. What Love is

Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews!

**mrs. zala**: Was it really that confusing? Anyway, thank you so much for your suggestion! This chapter will be dedicated to you because of that and yes, I have put some time indicators to be of assistance, I have also edited the first chapter. Again, thank you!

**Warning:** Athrun is a bit OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Love Or Something Like It<strong>"**

**Chapter 2: What Love Is.**

**7:00 am, Sunday**

(Kira's POV.)

Noone ever is allowed inside Athrun's room and that's a law that everyone must follow inside this mansion, unless he wants to die that is. Athrun was my very first tenant and because we've been each others' best friend since birth, it was never a difficulty for us to get along. I completely understood that he needed his personal space, I do too, so never did I even think of entering his room, although it was fine with me if he ever visits my room.

Athrun moved into my mansion as a tenant three years ago, of course I already knew of his secret agenda long before then, the truth is, I already knew of it even before he started doing it. He kept on telling me stories about her, how he first saw her, how he felt that moment, how he freaking fell head-over-heels and he even tole me how he found out her name. Basically, the only stories Athrun would tell was about her.

It seems that I was the only guy he trusts enough to confide in and for all those times that I listened on his every word, he thanked me by giving me 'Torii', a little green robotic bird, he said that it was the symbol of his trust and our friendship. I really didn't get it that time because I know that he has a lot of friends, he has loving parents, many fan girls and a close to perfect life. Why should he ever need me? I'm sure the other guys would listen to his gibberish if he would just talk but no, he had to choose me, just like he chose her.

Now, that reminds me, exactly how did the other guys found out about his secret? I know I never said anything and I'm sure he was very careful not to leave his door unlocked as well...

(Normal POV.)

"Kira!"

a voice broke him out of his thoughts, it was Nicol.

"what is it?" he answered, putting down his tea on the table.

"are you sure, we should just leave Athrun alone with that girl?" Nicol asked.

Kira stared at him for a while and then blinked. "hmmm..."

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 am<strong>

(Athrun's POV, before Cagalli woke up.)

It's been three years already, since I first started doing this. Back then I just really liked her, she was the only girl I've ever really took notice of and now my feelings for her has turned into something I really hate. To call it an obsession would already be, by far, an understatement. I simply can't even breathe without thinking of her first. Yes, I think—no, I am crazy... and I hate it so damn much. I hate how much I love her, how powerless I am when it comes to her, how my heart has always been laid out for her, I hate how she doesn't even know I exist. When have I become like this?

The first time I saw her, she was just a little girl with mud all over herself but even then she had instantly captivated me, without even ever meaning to do so. She was like an Angel who fell from heaven, she had golden hair and eyes. The setting sun and the golden sky on her background just illuminated her angelic form by a millionth and then I thought twice, maybe she was a little goddess instead.

It was nine years ago when she was only a child of seven years old and I was nine. She was playing with other children in the park and I was just watching her from a great distance, I didn't know her and I knew she wouldn't bother a bit about me. When the clock tower's bell rang, she instantly looked at it. It was six in the evening, she probably had to go home.

She ran to the direction which leads out of the park, she waved goodbye to her playmates and I was certain I'd never see her again. Just then, she looked back at me, her eyes were very beautiful, it was the first time that I have ever seen eyes like those. When she looked at me, it's as if she could see through my soul and then I could swear time stopped for the both of us.

_"I'm Cagalli, what's your name?"_

She said and then she gave me a smile. That was the warmest smile I have ever received from anyone in my whole entire life. No girl could smile at me like that, not even my mom, Cagalli's smile was the best smile I have ever seen. It made me feel like I was floating on my way to heaven, such pure bliss that was never brought about within me by anyone else. She was the like light herself.

But I couldn't utter a word, heck, I couldn't even blink. I was scared that if I said something, I'd humiliate myself and she'll laugh at me. For a while we were just staring at each other, it was as if she was feeling the same way—but no, she was actually waiting for my answer and since I couldn't give any, she started pouting. I guess my silence irritated her but I didn't regret it, I just found out that she was cuter when she pouts.

_"Do I look weird or something?"_

That kinda woke me up from my daze, unfortunately before I could answer her and give her my name, a woman with long brown hair who looks a lot like her, called her. She looked back, turned to me and took my hand. For the fourth time that day she sent my heart flying into ecstasy and she wasn't even trying. I was lost in my happy place again.

She gave me a red sweetgum leaf.

_"It's a star. Just make a wish and it'd come true."_

With that said, she ran off to her mother and I never saw her again, I never thought I will.

Looking at the leaf in my hand, I honestly didn't have a wish in mind. Then again, it wouldn't be bad if I could see her again. If that would happen, I swear, I would never make a fool out of myself in front of her ever again and then I'd tell her my name. On the other hand, that was also kinda the reason why I couldn't get myself to approach her again. To not approach her would be better than making a fool out of myself, at least, back then I thought so.

Next time I meet her, I'll never let her go. She'll be mine.

That blond little girl with the muddy dress was the only thing— person that I have ever truly wanted. At that time, I just wanted to be her friend and to get to know her but now I know that I don't just want her, I need her. Sure there were a lot of girls around but she was the only one I was ever really attracted to, she was above all else. I don't even know why, she just makes me feel different and I like it.

I strived hard to be the best, studied rigorously to be on top, fixed myself properly to look great, built a sturdy foundation of loyal friends and created an image that everyone respected so much and were envious of. Of course, what I already was before that, wasn't bad but I wanted to be perfect in every single way, for I thought it was the only way that I could be worth her attention. I just want to be the best for her.

When I was fifteen and was allowed to move out or in this case live in a dorm owned by my best friend's family, I was able to see her again. That time, I just finished unpacking my luggage and thought I'd ride around town to relax. While I was riding my motorbike, it started to rain and I quickly decided to take the shortest route home. I was never the kind if guy who would wear a rain coat, I would rather get soaked and I already was by the time I reached the bayside.

The road was slippery and wet but I didn't care, I still went fast. You see, I was never a fan of the rain. It was gloomy and melancholic, it makes me feel like the sky was crying out of pity and I didn't like that feeling. It was never a delight to have the heavens looking down on your being so I just had to get home. Besides, when I was younger, I used to have fond moments hanging a 'Teru Teru Bozu' near the window with my mother. It was the one thing I was glad I could do whenever it rains.

Nearly reaching the speed limit, I thought I caught a glimpse of a girl... and I did.

I quickly turned to the brakes, spinning on the side until I came to a complete stop. Then, I ran towards the beach and I saw her. She was as beautiful as ever, her hair had grown longer and it was reaching midway through her back. Again she was wearing a muddy wet dress but still, she remained to be the most beautiful girl I have ever met, seen, imagined.

She was bathing in the rain, spinning around and around with her arms widespread, her eyes closed and her face was directed to the sky. At that moment, I wished the rain would never stop. With the waves of the sea crashing down on her feet, complementing her every whim, I knew that I have just discovered something divine beyond description, which I don't even have a proper word for.

Her mere existence is a miracle, I believe in God now.

After she got enough of the rain, I followed her home and that's the moment when I started stalking her.

Truth be told, I really didn't enjoy the action of following her everywhere and I was never proud of it but I couldn't help myself. Every single second of every single minute of every hour of every day, I wanted to see her. Little by little, I took pictures, I knew it was wrong but I needed to have a little piece of her back home, in my room and wherever I go.

Through those three years of stalking, I was able to learn a lot about her.

Her full name is Cagalli Clyne, some people call her Cags or Calli for short, otherwise they would address her by the use of pet names like 'Barbie', 'Barbie Doll', 'Dolly' or 'Doll Face', they always have something to do with dolls, probably because she looks like one.

Cagalli always prefers to be called by her given name, though. I like her name, it comes from the flower Kagaribi Dawn 'Red Star', it's a rare orchid of deep red color which looks exactly like a red star, it may have also come from the word 'Kagaribi' which is japanese for 'Bonfire'. I'm not really sure which one but based on my sources, her parents considered her name by both.

Cagalli is 16 years old, she has messy blond hair and golden amber eyes, somehow fair complexion but definitely not pale. She's not that short but she always seem to pass up as being petite as for her demeanor... let's just say, many says that she's fearless.

Cagalli is the fourth child of seven siblings, yes, you read right, seven siblings and guess what... all girls. Yes, her parents must've wanted a son that bad, it actually took them five consecutive years to realize that their family just wouldn't be blessed with one.

Cagalli is currently living in a mansion near the bayside with her six sisters, here in the City of Orb which is run by her uncle Uzumi Nara Athha, he's a really great man, very devoted to his responsibilities to the extent of not marrying and choosing to live on his own for the sole purpose of selflessly serving his people that's why her mother, Via, Uzumi's younger sister, had always told him to treat the seven sisters as his own which they were all happy for. Via lives with Uzumi right now and helps him in his job, the seven sisters didn't want to be a bother to them so they decided to live by themselves, though I think they only wanted to be free and not to mention, be away from the public's eye. The only thing I know of her father is that his name is Siegel Clyne and that he passed away sometime ago.

As for her siblings, the first is Shiho, the second is Lacus, the third is Miriallia, of course Cagalli is the fourth, Cagalli's twin Stella is the fifth, the sixth is Meyrin and Meyrin's twin, Flay is the seventh and last. I don't really care much about her siblings so let's just leave it at that. Although, Cagalli has a twin, they don't look exactly alike. They have different eye colors and hair styles so it's easy to tell who is who.

Anyway, by now I have already told you a lot about Cagalli and our meetings, as well as my 'habit' and feelings. So, I guess it's time to go back to what was happening in the story.

"I kidnapped you and now I want to rape you."

You people don't know how much I wanted to kick myself hard when I said that. I wasn't thinking straight! It's not my fault, you can't blame me! It's not everyday that I would have Cagalli all to myself, helplessly sleeping in my bed! When she stirred, I instantly got aroused, I'm a guy too! And besides, you all know that she's the only object of my every thought. (sigh)

When I found her she was knocked out by a purple-haired-maniac, yes, I'm a maniac too but at least I wouldn't do something like that and I'm a very good-looking maniac, unlike him.

It took me all of my greatest effort and self-control to try and not kill that guy afterwards although, I did give sent him to the hospital... I knew I wasn't the only one stalking her but I didn't knew some go that far. I better watch her more closely form now on... that's if she'd let me near her again after what I just said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

That was the first time I have ever heard a scream like that, come to think of it, she always gave me a lot of 'firsts', but now is not the time to think about those! How the hell am I gonna explain everything to her?

(Normal POV.)

Cagalli held tight on the bed sheet, eying the man in front of her. He hasn't moved an inch after her scream.

_"I have to get out of here! Move, Cagalli!" _she thought.

Cagalli decided to throw the bed sheet at the blue-haired man then, she pounced on him, trapping him between her legs, she was sitting on top of his torso and then she strangled him, gripping tightly on his neck with both of her hands.

Just then, the door banged open. Kira and Nicol barged into the room, with the rest of the tenants following them. They were all shocked at the sight before them. It was quite awkward.

Noone spoke a word, they were just staring at Athrun and the blond girl on top of him.

Cagalli was the one who broke the silence.

"Kira?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**-** I used the surname 'Clyne' because it was the most pleasant sounding surname amongst the girls' surnames.

**-** I'm using Siegel Clyne with Via because I'm not really familiar with how Ullen looks like, I just know he's blond and also because I'm already using Siegel's surname and I didn't want to make an OC to play their mother role.

**-** Kira is not related to Cagalli in this fic; Cagalli and Stella are twins just like Flay and Meyrin.

**-** Athrun is two years older than Cagalli.

**-** Sweetgum (american), it's a tree which has star-shaped leaves.

**-** 'Teru Teru Bozu' is a little traditional hand-made doll which is made out of white paper or cloth that the japanese hang outside of their window by a string. It is supposed to have magical powers to bring good weather and to stop or prevent a rainy day.

By the way, this chapter serves the purpose of filling in a little background of Cagalli and Athrun, just so you know. Was it boring? I hope not.

Please review and voice out your opinions!

No flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

04272011


	3. Single Since Birth

Chapter 3!

Thanks for the reviews!

Dedication: eternalasucaga and the3pleA, Happy birthday to the both of you! Cheers!

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 3: Single Since Birth.**

(Cagalli's POV.)

Single Since Birth or SSB for short, refers to an individual who has never had a boyfriend or girlfriend since ever, it is actually best defined as it is said. Now, I don't know about you, but me, as much as I'd hate to admit it, I am one.

I never saw myself as the person who thinks too much. Basically, I just do whatever it is in hell that I want and then care later about the consequences which may follow. If it doesn't bother me now, then that's great and if it may bother me later, then I'll think about it when it happens. I don't like worrying my life away, I just want to be free to do anything.

However, as whimsical as I may be, I still think.

The idea of lovelife doesn't really strike me as appealing, not even in the least. The cycle of attraction, courtship, dating, relationship, cheating and break-ups, is much too cliché for me already. Everyone just seems to have that same story about a girl and a boy, meeting, falling in love, fighting for each other and then breaking up in the end... or in some cases, the girl gets pregnant and her family puts a shackle around the guy's neck and imprisons him through marriage.

One day, a friend of mine, Asagi, asked me something really unexpected.

_"How come you've never had a boyfriend before?"_

I was instantly, taken aback. Never in my entire life had anyone make a big deal about that, noone ever dared to ask, they would fly with a black eye if they did, but Asagi was a friend of mine and that made all the difference.

That time I didn't have an acceptable answer so I settled with the first somewhat valid excuse which came to mind.

_"I don't wanna have one."_

She responded with a silent nod and never asked again.

I lied. I wanted to have a boyfriend too, just as much as any other girls... although, I'd hate to be acknowledged as being one of everyone else. Still, I am a girl too and I wanna be loved.

All the people in the world and still you can feel lonely.

Though ironic, it's true and it kinda hurts. Everyone needs and deserves to be and feel loved. No matter how big the family is, no matter how many your friends are and no matter if everyone knows you or not, it is still different when you have someone special. A person only for you and vice versa.

Later on, I gave it some more thought, I wanted to be prepared for the next time that question would come up again. And I ended up with three probable but validated answers.

No guy has passed my sky-high standards yet which truly means that I still have not found a guy who perfectly suits me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being too picky but If I don't like them, why enter a relationship for? I'm not really chasing perfection but I don't want to just settle, either. I know I'm not perfect but I know I'll try to be and I know that once I've met the guy for me, I'll love him completely.

Most of the guys who court me are complete idiots. I'm not sure if they're really serious or not and even if they really were, I never felt it. The person that I should fall in love with has to love me completely, I don't want to be the only one who loves because I know in myself that once I fall, I'll fall to the endless pit. If the guy doesn't really love me as much as he wants me to think he does then, no thanks. I don't want to have a boyfriend just to be able to say that I have one.

I see myself as being realistically idealistic, that means I really think logically when it comes to considering the possibilities I may have with my possible boyfriend. Having said that, I still believe in love at first sight too, though I also consider taking a second look. In the end, since I'm not in love with any of my suitors, there shouldn't be any reason for me to enter into a relationship with any of them, besides I only see those guys as my friends and that's all they'll ever be.

Now, I'm not afraid of falling in love, getting hurt or risking anything, I just don't feel like wasting any of my time, effort, money and a lot of other things on something that's not really worth least of any of it. I know, pretty much, all I've said are contradictions of contradictions but I can't help it, that's just the way I am. Still, my case really isn't the worse. I mean, the rest of my sisters have never had boyfriends as well, the farthest any of us had ever gone is dating and it was such a fail for both Mir and Flay. Oh, well. I guess it runs in the family.

You haven't truly live until you've loved.

Although I've loved my family, friends and God, I still have yet to realize what true love means. I know it's crappy to believe in soulmates and stuff but isn't it just thrilling to think that the one person made for you is right under the same sky?

I have to admit it though, that I'm a bit slow when it comes to understanding that subject and I have not really ever had any experience to defend myself with but still, I do believe that I am open-minded enough to be able to accept things as they are, no matter how extreme they may be...

...but now, I'm kinda thinking twice.

(Normal POV.)

"Kira?"

Kira didn't respond, he looked at Athrun who was struggling to be free and then back at Cagalli.

"what the hell is going on here?" Dearka seriously didn't know what to make of the situation, none of them did.

"uhmm, are we interrupting something?" Nicol just couldn't help asking. He wanted to, at least, lessen the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

Kira sighed. "First thing's first. Cagalli, would you please get off of Athrun."

"but—" she tried to protest but was cut short.

"it's just a big misunderstanding." Kira stated.

"how do you know?" Cagalli asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just do, I'll explain everything later so if you please." he almost pleaded, well he already did.

Cagalli silently complied, stood up and took a few steps back, her eyes fixed on the man on the floor.

Kira smiled then, turned to the guys behind him. "uhmm, guys... could you leave us for a while? ...please."

"no way! I wanna watch this." Dearka whined.

Nicol sighed. "oh, come on." he then, took Dearka by the arm and led the way out, the rest of the guys followed.

"you have to tell us everything later, okay?" Heine winked at Athrun as the latter was getting up.

"there really isn't anything here that you need to know." Kira pushed him out of the door and closed it in his face.

Afterwards, Kira looked at Cagalli and walked over. "sorry for the discomfort." then, he looked at Athrun and back at Cagalli. "Cagalli, this is my best friend, Athrun."

"you're best friends with a kidnapper?" Cagalli asked in exasperation.

Kira chuckled. "no, Cagalli. Listen." he paused. "when Athrun found you, you were already knocked unconscious. Athrun didn't know who it was that knocked you out but I assure you, he's in the hospital now so you don't have anything to worry about and it was already dark that time and he didn't know where you lived so he decided to just take you here, that's all."

_"how the hell did he know all that?"_ Athrun mused to himself.

"oh, really? thanks." Cagalli looked at Athrun and smiled at him, she didn't have any reason to doubt Kira. "but then... why did you say those things?" she instantly glared as she remembered.

Athrun who just received a smile and a 'thanks' from her was still in a daze to think straight so he just made an excuse.

"would you believe me, if I say I was only joking?" he forced a laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

Cagalli stared at him for a while before replying. "that was the worst joke someone has ever pulled on me! don't you dare do that again! you scared me!" she yelled at him.

"sorry, I couldn't help myself." he smiled sheepishly then he looked at Kira.

and Kira just gave him the 'I-don't-know-what-that's-about-but-I'm-not-gonna-ask' look.

"anyway, my sisters are so gonna massacre me once they found out I slept in an all guys dormitory! what the hell am I suppose to do?" she was quite frantic.

"relax, just tell them the truth. I'm sure Lacus would understand. it'll be fine, I own this dorm anyway." Kira assured her.

"still, that won't do! Shiho would have my head—you own this dormitory?" she raised an eyebrow.

"hard to believe?" Kira countered.

"well... no, not really." she answered.

Athrun was really happy now that she knows his name, though he wasn't the one who introduced himself, still. However, as he sat there and watched how Kira and Cagalli conversed with each other with great ease and casualty, he felt a sharp pang in his chest. He knew that Kira would never attempt to steal Cagalli away from him but of course, Cagalli was never his from the beginning and what would he do if in case Cagalli got attracted to Kira? He just won't stand for it but right now he's in no place to have a say besides, now is not the time for irrational thoughts. Why was he even thinking about things like those right now? Those don't really matter—no, they definitely do... but only to him.

Kira noticed the quick change in Athrun's aura, he knew he should already end his chat with Cagalli so he decided to change the subject.

"by the way, Cagalli. if you don't mind, I think it would be better if I called Lacus and explained to her how you're here." he said.

"that's right! Call her, now!" she beamed.

"all right, excuse me for a sec." Kira went out of the room, leaving Cagalli alone with Athrun.

Cagalli looked around, the room was pretty clean and neat, it was really different from what her room looked like. She always thought that even if she kept her room in disarray, it would still look better than any guys room but she was wrong.

"are you the one maintaining this room?" she just had to ask, maybe they had a maid or something then she'd feel better.

"yes." his answer was brief, he honestly didn't prepare himself for a chance like this. Again, he was making a fool of himself and it was quite effortless.

"hmmm." that wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

Awkward silence ensued and Athrun was silently cursing himself in his mind.

"do you wanna wash up first? the bathroom's over there." he remembered that she just woke up and he just had to say something.

"...sure, though I wish I could take a shower." she muttered the last parts but Athrun heard.

"you can and you may... but I only have guys clothes." he answered walking over to his walk-in closet.

"really? you'd let me borrow some?" she beamed.

"of course, but you gotta hurry, Kira will be back soon." he said handing her a shirt and pants.

"thanks, I'll be done in no time." she quickly ran to the bathroom.

After seeing the door close, Athrun finally let out the breath he's been holding, trying in all his might to just be casual.

"this is just the beginning."

He then fell face down on his bed and after snuggling a little to his comfort, he closed his eyes and took a whiff of Cagalli's sweet scent which was still lingering on the pillows.

"you are so freaking head over heels, Athrun." he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Meyrin was frantically pacing back and forth in the dining hall. She woke up this morning to the terrible news that Cagalli didn't come home last night, after dinner she lazily slumped on her bed because of exhaustion, she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to sleep so bad and now she kinda felt guilty for not caring.<p>

It was quite apparent that Lacus and Shiho had a hard time sleeping, Shiho was drinking too much coffee and as much as Lacus tried to look all right, her face spelled exhaustion. They have called her up a million times but unfortunately her phone was off.

"for the last time, Meyrin. Sit down!" Flay yelled in irritation, her twin was driving her crazy.

"but what if something bad happened to her? this is the first time that she didn't come home! whenever she was out at night, she would still come home no matter how late it was! what if she had an accident? was mugged? kidnapped? or worse... raped?"

"I really wanna see someone try." Flay giggled to herself as Meyrin, Mir and Shiho threw death glares at her. She quickly took notice and reacted. "oh, come on. can't take a joke?"

"not right now, Flay." Shiho warned and Flay humphed.

"Stella doesn't want to lose her twin." tears were already forming in the corners of her eyes.

"don't worry, Stella. you won't lose her, I'm sure she just got caught up with something." Lacus comforted her.

"but really, where the hell is she?" Mir commented.

"when she gets home, she's done for." Shiho was worried but she doesn't want to sound soft, she is the eldest and right now, she's the one responsible for all of them.

It was then when Lacus received a call on her phone, she looked at it and muttered. "it's Kira." she then, excused herself and walked away.

* * *

><p>(Athrun's POV.)<p>

I have never had a girlfriend before, it was just Cagalli that I wanted and noone else. Noone can ever come close to her, noone can ever be of comparison, noone can ever be better. I know, I sound like I'm worshiping her but the truth is the word 'worship' is already, by far, an understatement.

Cagalli has never had a boyfriend before and we will be each other's first, last, one and only, true love. I'm serious and though it sounds overly sappy, Cagalli is my soul mate, my everything, my life. I'd do anything for her and I don't care what anyone else thinks, I don't give a damn about the rest of the world, they can just die for all I care.

Throughout my years of stalking her, I have learned that Cagalli has dreams about the love of her life and that will be me. I have built up myself to be the dream boy of every girl and I have learned to take pride in that. I don't want Cagalli to see that there's someone else better out there therefore, I will be perfect but I won't lose myself. I'll show her that I am the best for her and it would be by being me.

(Normal POV.)

Kira knocked and walked back inside Athrun's room to tell them that he had just called Lacus, explaining everything and that they'll just send Cagalli home after breakfast.

"where's Cagalli?" he asked, walking over to his blue-haired friend who was already sitting on the edge of his bed.

"in the bathroom, taking a shower." his answer was brief and irritation was apparent in his voice. He kept his eyes away from Kira.

Kira chuckled. "Cagalli and I met through my good friend Lacus... that's all." he tried to assure him.

"why didn't you tell me sooner then?" he looked at him with half-lidded eyes, he was not pleased.

"sorry, I wanted to see how you'd react when you found out." he sat beside his friend. "but look on the bright side, now you have connection... you can't hide anymore, Athrun." he smiled slyly at him.

"Am I supposed to be grateful for that?" he did not like where this is going.

Kira chuckled again. "Athrun, come on, dude. lighten up, we still have to send her back after breakfast."

"you're going to have her stay here for breakfast? what about the other guys?" Athrun quickly panicked.

"don't worry, by now they're all probably done eating already."

After a while of silence, Cagalli finally emerged from the bathroom. Athrun's shirt and pants were too big for her but that's what made her look even cuter.

Athrun instantly blushed but concealed it with a light cough then, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"let's go eat breakfast now then we'll send you home."

Cagalli just nodded. "thanks a lot."

Kira walked over to Athrun and whispered. "geez, Athrun. relax will you?"

"I'm trying." he whispered back.

When they got to the kitchen, Nicol and Heine were still there. Nicol seemed really surprised that Cagalli was wearing Athrun's clothes and Heine just snickered to himself while he placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

"breakfast is served, your highness." he flashed a smile.

"thank you but please just call me Cagalli." she sat beside Kira and Athrun was in front of them. "you are?"

"Heine Westenfluss at your service." he slightly bowed his head.

Cagalli nodded and looked at Nicol.

"oh, and I'm Nicol Amalfi. nice to meet you." he offered her his hand.

"nice to meet you both as well." she shook Nicol's hand.

Kira didn't fail to notice the look on Athrun's face at this friendly gesture so he decided to act fast but before he was able to do anything Dearka showed up beside the door.

"hello, gorge—" he was cut short by a pan which flew to his face as soon as his foot stepped inside the kitchen.

Nicol just looked at Athrun in great shock.

"Dearka, you still alive?" Heine tapped his side with his foot and the blond just groaned in response, not bothering to get up.

"why the hell did you do that?" Cagalli asked Athrun who was still breathing hard from all the force he gave in throwing the pan.

"oh, don't worry. that's just a normal greeting we do here everyday, right?" he looked at Kira, trying to get someone to back him up while a vein was threatening to pop.

"uhmm, right." Kira's sweat dropped then he gave out a nervous laugh.

_"Although, I act a lot like guys, I have always seen them to be different from me... probably because I grew up surrounded by girls. Nonetheless, never did I once think that they were any more complicated than how they seem to be... or so that's how I thought back then."_ Cagalli continued to muse to herself as the seemingly primitive creatures, called guys, went on with their ruckus.

_"maybe I should stop acting like them."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>We'll be moving on with the story from here. Please review!<p>

No flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

04302011


	4. The Tale Of Seven Sisters

Chapter 4!

Thanks for the reviews!

Yurien-Sai19: Like I said, I only aim to be better. Besides, I wanna make up for all the shortcomings my first fic had so you can say that this will be very sappy and waffy with all the corn and cheese you can throw in the middle. Lol! I actually can't believe that I wrote those things, that was so not like me but it's okay, I still liked how it turned out.

esp: We have no life, and we also have no Lovelife! Sucks to be us! But still, having no boyfriend is not a sin! There's nothing wrong with us! Lol! By the way, did you know that in korea they celebrate a day for singledom, unfortunately they call it 'the black day'. It is celebrated every April 14, 2 months after valentines and 1 month after white's day.

Dhevz: Lol! yeah, it's my fault that Athrun is over exaggerating on Cagalli but I like it that way! wahaha! I haven't watched 'Rozen Maiden Dolls' yet but it's on my watch list, unfortunately, I don't really have the patience to download animes so I just don't watch, hehe... You're right, Souseiseki seems a lot like Cagalli but I think Cagalli looks more like Shinku. Anyway, the idea of seven sisters did not come from that anime, I actually got that idea from a fic that wasn't finished, I just changed some things but don't tell anyone, okay? (*winks*)

JC: Lol! we think alike! I'm also fond of Nicol X Flay, I don't know why but I really like to get them together.

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something like It"<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Tale Of Seven Sisters.**

Lacus, Shiho, Mir, Stella, Meyrin and Flay were all astounded at the sight in front of them. Kira and Athrun just delivered Cagalli back home and after a few words they invited them inside to talk and stuff. Upon arrival, Cagalli instantly got questioning stares from her six sisters because she came back wearing someone else's clothes and a guy's, for that matter.

"you have a lot of explaining to do, young lady." Shiho crossed her arms as Lacus led the two guys into the living room and they followed.

Cagalli just sighed in response. _"this is going to be a long day."_

Cagalli's thoughts were then disrupted by Stella who quickly gave her a hug. "Stella was so worried."

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Stella but I'm okay now so let's be happy." she smiled at her as she pulled away to follow suit.

When they got to the living room, Lacus motioned Kira and Athrun to take a seat. Lacus sat beside Kira, Athrun was on Kira's other side and Shiho was seated in front of them with Cagalli by her side. The rest of the girls stayed on the sides.

After Myrna brought the tea and cookies, they started the needed 'discussion'.

"let's cut to the chase, who are you two and why did Cagalli had to stay the night at your place?" Shiho demanded an answer, she was the eldest after all and she had to know things.

"I'm Kira and this is my best friend, Athrun." Kira motioned to the man beside him. "Cagalli stayed with us last night because she got mugged, Athrun was the one who saved her and he didn't know where her home was, so he took her back with him instead."

Shiho looked at Cagalli to confirm what Kira said.

"it's all true." she said, glancing at Shiho before looking back down.

"and you said you could handle yourself." Flay just had to take that chance to mock her, Cagalli glared at her in response.

Shiho sighed at the sight of the two. _"why do they always do that?"_ then she turned her attention back at the two guys. "so why was there a need of change in clothes?" she looked at the boys with such stern eyes that says 'don't you dare say something stupid'.

Kira gulped before answering. "that's actually Athrun's clothes, she borrowed it before taking a shower this morning."

"I see." Shiho didn't look convinced so Lacus decided to intercept, Cagalli was just quiet the whole time.

"thank you so much for saving Cagalli and taking good care of her, we wouldn't know what to do if something bad were to happen to her." she gave assuring smile to both Athrun and Kira.

"it's okay, no problem." Athrun and Kira said in unison.

"so... can I go now?" Cagalli looked up at Shiho.

Shiho sighed before answering. "fine, I'll let you go off easy now, but next time take your karate lessons more seriously." Shiho stood up and went to the direction of the door. "I'll see you guys later then, I still have to take care of our papers for school, summer's ending sooner than you think."

Cagalli smiled sheepishly in Shiho's back and after the door closed. "phew! that was a close one, thanks Lacus." she smiled at her.

"don't mention it, I'm just glad you're all right." she smiled back.

"as for the two of you, thanks a lot, you don't know how much this means to me." Cagalli was grateful that she wasn't the one to explain things to Shiho.

"anytime." was Athrun's reply.

"it's nothing." Kira smiled.

After cooling off the tension which left with Shiho, the girls introduced themselves to the two boys and started friendly chats, until...

Flay sat in front of Athrun, beside Cagalli. "so... did you two do 'it'?" this came out straight from Flay's mouth without any signs of hesitation, as if it were just a normal thing that everyone does, her eyes were twinkling and her expectations were all plastered on her face.

"Flay!" Cagalli shouted with all of her might, her face was red because of severe embarrassment.

"what? you're wearing his clothes and spent the night in his bed! what else are we supposed to think?" Flay raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, the least you can do is spill, come on, Shiho's gone now." Mir just had to add up to Flay's teasing.

"nothing like that happened! tell them Athrun!" she turned to Athrun for back up but the guy could only shrug, much to her disappointment.

(Cagalli's POV.)

I could only helplessly sigh in defeat as my sisters continued to tease me and Athrun. Meyrin and Lacus had to join Flay and Mir as it was 'fun', at least in their opinion, it was. I don't even know why Athrun only shrugged, he seemed to have been pleased on how my sisters were teasing him, I wonder why...

It wasn't normal for my sisters to be so warm and accepting to someone they have never known before, maybe it was because of Kira. But still, why was Athrun just the same? He was so approachable to them, he wasn't like that earlier, not to me at least.

After that, Kira and Athrun had to go home, they said they still have a lot to do back at their dorm. I wanted to change clothes so I could give back Athrun's clothes quickly but he said it was all right and I could always visit them and return it, Lacus agreed to the idea, considering that she could come with me once I do so and she would see Kira again. Typical Lacus.

You see, Lacus is in love with Kira, since they first met but he doesn't know. Clueless Kira.

I remember it like it was just yesterday, Flay barged into the house squealing her lungs out, laughing her head off. It was quite weird for her to be able to do both at the same time much less to be acting like someone who just got out of a mental asylum. It was never like her to be acting like that, we're used to having her behave with superficial sophistication. Then Lacus came in, following her into the living room, her face was red and she seemed really out of it.

As it turns out, Lacus and Flay bumped into Sai, Flay once went out with him through a blind date. Sai was with a friend of his and that was Kira. When Sai introduced himself and his friend to Lacus and Flay, Lacus was simply shocked.

Ever since we were young, Lacus always had this weird dream of getting married to guy with brown hair and violet eyes. It was like a fairytale wedding in the middle of a forest with birds and animals all around. She always told us about how happy we were in her dream and that it was just perfect. She told us once that if ever she would meet that guy in real life, she would never let him go.

And then she met Kira, the man of her dreams... literally.

Honestly, I can't believe that something like that was possible, but Lacus was completely convinced, the moment she laid eyes on him. Lacus was love-struck and she was going to do anything to get Kira's attention or at least, make friends with him.

Flay was so out of breath due to excessive laughing, Lacus seemed to have made a complete fool of herself. She was stuttering when she introduced herself, her hands were shaking, her face was so red and she stared at him the whole time, I don't even know if she managed to blink but judging from Flay's reaction, she probably couldn't.

I don't know what so great about Kira, sure he was good-looking but not that hot, sure he was kind but not entirely selfless and yes, he was funny, easy-going, thoughtful and cute but he's still pretty much an average guy. I don't know how he got Lacus to dream about him but it's for sure that Lacus is way too good for him.

When we found out what happened, we couldn't help but laugh ourselves. It was so hilarious, that was the first time Lacus had ever lost her poise and much more humiliated herself. Shiho, Mir and Flay were all very skeptical about Lacus' choice, on the other hand, Meyrin and Stella were so enchanted by the idea, I, personally had my doubts but to be able to keep the balance for proper judgement, I aligned myself with Meyrin and Stella.

And so, we all befriended Kira and he turned out to be such a great guy, that we no longer questioned any of Lacus' actions, those regarding Kira of course.

Since then, Kira has been a great friend of all of us, sometimes we would make fun of Lacus but we all know that Kira would be a suitable partner for her.

Although, it kinda makes me wonder how Kira never, not even once, mention about Athrun. When he introduced Athrun to me, he said he was his best friend so how come he never told us anything about Athrun?

* * *

><p>Athrun was driving the car with Kira on the passenger seat, they were on their way back to the dorm when Athrun remembered that Kira has yet to explain how he knew about what happened the night before.<p>

"how did you know I found her knocked out by a maniac?" he asked the man beside him.

"would you kill me if I say I stalked you?" he snickered at his answer, knowing well enough that Athrun was doing the very same thing that time.

"very funny... so, you followed me after giving me an advise to make my move?" Athrun kept his eyes on the road.

"I just had to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid, after all I was the one who told you to move therefore I'd be held responsible for your actions if ever you did do something stupid."

Athrun shook his head while chuckling. "you don't trust me?"

"nope, not at all." he said straightforwardly while slouching on his seat.

"damn you." Athrun muttered under his breath.

Kira laughed hard, trying to annoy his best friend with his mirth. "but you gotta admit it, Athrun. stalking a girl for three years isn't normal! who knows what you could've done to her! I can't simply fool myself and say that you're not crazy, because you are!" he wiped tears that formed at the corner of his eyes. "...for all I know, you could've raped her."

Athrun flinched at hearing the word but he didn't reply.

"by the way, how did the other guys found out about your secret? I don't recall ever saying anything." Kira continued.

"that bastard Dearka, barged into my room the other day while I was taking a shower and then took my laptop without my permission!" he shouted in annoyance, remembering the incident.

"and then he saw the pictures... I can see how that went." Kira directed his face to the sky, for some reason he's feeling lazy again.

Athrun glanced at him, he was still hesitating but he was also curious. "how did you get yourself acquainted to Lacus? I didn't know you were friends."

"hmmm... remember when Sai went on a blind date? it turns out that his date was Flay, then when Sai dragged me along with him on one of his escapades a couple of months ago, we bumped into Flay and Lacus was with her." Kira closed his eyes and sighed.

"you're not interested in her? I think she likes you." he glanced at Kira and awaited a response.

Kira smiled, eyes still closed. "Lacus? she's way far out of my league, dude—and no, I'm not gonna court her just so you could have a better chance of getting to Cagalli."

"ugh, fine." Athrun gave up.

but after a while of silence.

"so, you really think she likes me?" Kira asked.

Athrun could only roll his eyes in response and then he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Lacus was sipping her tea in the balcony when Flay slouched on the couch near the balcony's entrance, Meyrin and Cagalli were playing a game on play station, Mir was reading a magazine and Stella was eating cookies beside Lacus.<p>

"so... any progress on Kira?" Flay always had to ask the obvious.

Lacus didn't reply, she just blushed and looked away.

"Lacus, if you're not gonna jump on him... I might." Flay just loves to tease.

"you wouldn't!" Lacus was taken aback, she expected Flay to tease her but not to that extent. After all, the seven sisters had this unspoken rule that they cannot go out with the same guy that one of their sisters are seeing or in this case, liked.

"I wouldn't... but you know I could." she paused to look at Lacus. "...just like all of the other girls out there, if you play it slow someone might beat you to him, you'll never know. would you be able to stand the man of your dreams be taken away by someone else? I suggest you pick up the pace, Lacus... or else." Flay seemed to be seriously trying to provoke Lacus so the other sisters decided to intercept.

"drop it, Flay. you're going overboard." Mir simply stated.

Flay raised pouted before sighing and then she looked away, she knew Mir was right but she wasn't gonna admit it. However, even if Flay was just teasing, Lacus seemed to have been concerned, she honestly didn't know what to do.

"don't worry, Lacus. it'll be fine, just be yourself." Cagalli assured her to which Lacus replied with a smile.

"yeah, Kira seems to like you a lot too." Meyrin added.

"besides, it's about time, that at least one of us gets a boyfriend." Mir chimed in.

"if Lacus is gonna get a boyfriend then I want one too!" Flay declared.

"you talk as if you could just buy one, Flay." Cagalli retorted as she raised en eyebrow on Flay.

"just because you just slept with a hot guy last night doesn't mean he's instantly your boyfriend, you know!" Flay retorted back, crossing her arms.

"I did not sleep with him!" Cagalli yelled. "and I don't think of him as my boyfriend!"

"right..." Flay narrowed her eyes on her, then winked which only infuriated Cagalli even more.

"stop it! that's not funny!" Cagalli threw a couch pillow at Flay and the two went on with their usual quarrel, forgetting the fact that they were once discussing about Lacus' possible love life.

It was always like this, one of them would start the teasing then the other would get pissed and they would go off. Scenes like these were so common in the household, that it would be weird if one day passed without the two of them getting into each other's nerves. Since they were young Cagalli and Flay never got along in anything. Cagalli was the 'Fearless Princess', naughty but nice, cute but crazy and wild. She did everything she wanted, reckless or not, as long as she had fun, she would do it. Flay, on the other hand, was the 'Drama Queen', it's because she's always overly superficial about almost everything and her brutal frankness didn't help one bit on giving her a possible soft side. She was shallow but light-hearted, vain but thorough, rude but sophisticated and although she seemed uncaring, deep inside they all know that she wasn't really that bad.

But those two had their common traits as well, they are both straightforward, almost to the point where they don't seem to care about the recipient's feelings; they were both stubborn, they just had to do whatever they please and be hard-headed about it; they were both loveless, all right, that's something that they all have in common but you get the point.

"stop it you two, it isn't worth getting so worked up for." Lacus stopped their fighting before they completely trashed the living room, they all know where a simple teasing would go, eventually.

It was always Lacus who pacifies the house, her angelic voice always reign supreme throughout arguments, whether decisive or not. She was the sweetest and the most lovable, her kind and caring words always seem to appease us and pierce through the stubbornness of everyone in the house, Flay and Cagalli were not of any exception. Even Shiho, the fierce commander as the eldest, did not stand a chance. Lacus would often have her ways through Shiho's strictness, it was the understanding that got the two of them to have a really strong sense of righteous judgment, after all they were leading the rest of the girls.

Whenever Shiho wasn't around to discipline them, it was Lacus who takes over and Mir, sometimes getting tired of all the ruckus, would willingly volunteer to assist her in keeping control, otherwise, she would just take pictures of how idiotic her sisters can be. As for Meyrin and Stella, they would often be excluded from the trouble. Meyrin doesn't enjoy teasing, unless it involves guys but normally she would just voice out how the possibilities were and Stella is always as quiet as a mute but her eyes are one of the most expressive which only compromises for her few words.

_Cagalli's POV._

_Father used to say that humans are like one-winged angels, they can only fly by hugging each other. He must meant that we can only go on with the help of others and that no man can live alone. I agree with him in a lot of ways, for we never seemed to have the need for other friends as long as we had each other, of course we had friends of our own but sisters are different, we always just seem to be there._

_A family is something that you didn't ask for but was given to you, just as much as they didn't ask for you but you were there. One can't replace them or have exchanges whether you wanted to or not; you didn't choose them and they didn't choose you but still you stick together, not because you were forced to do so but because you are a family and you just know that they will always be there no matter what._

_A family can only accept... __Friends can only tolerate... __And significant others are those who truly love._

_Nonetheless, you still need to bear with others in order to live._

Cagalli was broken out of her thoughts as a pillow hit her head. "ow!"

"she started it!" Flay threw another pillow.

"no, I didn't! you did!" Cagalli dodged the pillow and went to grab it when Lacus got to it first and that stopped their daily routine of trouble.

"seriously, you two are like kids." Lacus muttered aloud.

"no frowning, Lacus. that could cause wrinkles." Mir joked as Lacus seemed to be getting stressed, Lacus smiled in response as Flay and Cagalli decided to call it quits for the day.

"hey girls, I just remembered... in order to get a boyfriend, someone has to court you first, right?" Meyrin blurted out all of a sudden.

"uhmm, Duh!" Flay was the first to react.

"so then, none of us can get a boyfriend now, right?" Meyrin decided to ignore Flay's comment.

"after the epic fail in dating, Flay and I are out, Lacus is probably the closest to having one right now." Mir stated.

"my date was not a fail!" Flay defended but took it back quickly. "Sai just happened to be... not my type at all!"

"whatever." Mir chuckled and Cagalli laughed.

"Tolle wasn't exactly the greatest date too, you know." Flay retorted sarcastically.

"don't go there." Mir's right eyebrow was twitching.

"you started it!" Flay pouted.

"no, I didn't! you did!" Mir's voice was starting to get loud.

"sounds incredibly familiar." Cagalli muttered to herself as she sighed. _"Oh, yeah, that's what I said a few minutes ago."_

"why are you girls so eager into having boyfriends anyway?" this came from Shiho, she just got back and took a seat in front of Lacus, interrupting the heated argument of Mir and Flay.

"nothing really... it's just that, Cagalli went desperate last night." Flay started another one yet again, probably revenge for Cagalli's laughing earlier.

"how dare you?" Cagalli yelled in irritation. _"here we go again."_

"don't start it again, you two." Lacus warned to which the two instantly yielded, the argument earlier was still too fresh to start a new one from the same issue and Cagalli sighed in relief and gratitude.

"it's not that bad, not having a boyfriend..." Shiho trailed off, her voice becoming less audible.

"Stella's already happy just by being with all of you." Stella said while looking at all of them.

"oh, Stella!" Lacus hugged her.

"yeah, at least we have each other!" Meyrin beamed, batting her eyelashes.

"yeah... we get to be helplessly stuck with one another for the rest of our miserable loveless lives." Flay retorted sarcastically.

_"although, she said that, we all knew what she really meant."_ Cagalli thought. _"truly, we all love each other, but it's only a special kind of love which can completely fulfill the soul."_

"way to ruin the moment, Flay." Mir eyed her.

"well, it's true!" Flay crossed her arms.

And after a few moments of silence, they all gave out deep audible sighs.

"so much for having each other..." Cagalli muttered aloud.

* * *

><p>I know, this chapter is a little rough on the edges but I had to write it. I'm trying to pick up the pace but there are still some things I had to build up, what do you think? Please review!<p>

No flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

05042011


	5. Worlds Within

My first late update! So sorry for that! You see, my stupid dog knocked over the computer's cpu while I was typing, could you just imagine the damage? and as much as I wanted to update sooner, getting it fixed took longer than I thought but all is well now so here you go!

By the way, thanks a lot for the reviews!

esp: about your suggestion, that's not a bad idea at all! (*goes into thinking position*) I'm starting to see some events now, thank you so much for that!

Dhevz: I forgot to mention that I also had some ideas from 'Sister Princess', are you familiar with that? it's a story about twelve sisters and one oldest brother, who's a lot like Kira. the series is kinda harem and incest so I didn't watch it but it has always been stuck in my watch-list so I got familiar with it. I totally see Flay in Chikage, Cagalli in Sakuya, Lacus in Karen, Mir in Yotsuba and Rinrin, Stella in Aria, Meyrin in Haruka and Shiho in Mamoru, if you don't get it, search it and you'll know what I mean, if only you have spare time, that is.

Author's Note:

Just so you guys know, this is how old each of them are:

19 - Shiho, Yzak, Dearka, Heine & Sting

18 - Lacus, Kira & Athrun

17 - Miriallia & Rey

16 - Cagalli, Stella, Shinn & Auel

15 - Meyrin, Flay & Nicol

So, basically, there are 10 guys living in Kira's dorm, including himself.

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 5: Worlds Within.**

(Flay's POV.)

Where do you sit on the first day of school?

That is the question, and more often than not, it can only be answered by Fate. Yes, Fate. Simply put, destiny follows like a shadow on everyone's every decision, that's how the relationship between destiny and free will actually works. People get to decide then things happen afterwards and this is one of the best examples.

The seat that you chose to sit on may be altered later by seating arrangements, usually through names or else, by some random whim your Professor had in his twisted mind. Still, the seat that you cose can be the place where you'll meet possible friends. After all, they'll probably be those seated around you. Come to think of it, freinds are not really those whom you chose, they were just the first ones there.

Your chosen seat may also be a standard as to what kind of a student you are. If you are diligent in learning, you will be in the front row; if you're the lousy type, you'll usually be in the back, (to be able to get out fast when the class is dismissed); if you are the daydreamer, aloof, indifferent or the I-don't-give-a-damn type, you'll probably be near the window; and if you came in late, you'll be a filler, fillers for the rest of the unwanted and untaken seats.

Now, I know you may think that I'm making such a big fuss over a typical seat but no, you're wrong. Because I believe that wherever you may sit, on the first day of school, dictates your destiny for the rest of your life. Especially, if it's a new school, or in this case, a university. (A/N: I don't know how it goes for the rest of the world, but here in the Philippines, 15-year-olds are already accepted in College, that means we can graduate with a bachelor's degree by the age of 19. so yeah, that's how I'm setting it up for them.)

Just like me, today is my first day in this new surrounding and although I won't be alone as my twin is with me, we are totally different and most likely to end up going on different paths, usually, the exact opposite ways.

Unlike me, Meyrin if very friendly, approachable and easy to get along with. Sometimes, her kindness is verging on being a push-over and that's what I really don't like. People tend to take advantage of you when you're too kind but Meyrin is just to damn innocent or maybe even naive to relize that. Seriously, I don't even know if she's remarkably idealistic or just plain stupid.

We are like, totally opposites. I am mature, she's such a child; I am well poised, she's just a klutz; I'm fine with studying, she's such a nerd; and although, we both like to be pretty, her style and fashion sense is much too in contrast with mine. Sometimes, I even woner if were blood-related, let alone twins.

Since all seven of us are taking up majorly different courses, we have to go separate ways upon entering Archangel University. From this point on, it's every girl for herself. We'll all be heading to different departments, different buildings, different classrooms, _different worlds._

College is very different from Highschool, in every class you get, you don't just have different professors but different classmates as well. What you call 'friends' in highschool, are now reduced to mere 'acquaintances'. Each and every one has their own tight schedule, tons of paperworks, alien classmates, demented professors and outrageous subjects that are so far out from your course description yet they force you to take it anyway. And to make matters worse, Shiho didn't even enroll me into a block section, that means, I'll be struggling for life every class interval. (A/N: If you guys have yet to get to college, believe me, there _IS_ such a thing as Hell on earth!)

"Now, let's see..." Flay was walking into a tall white building. "my first class is on the fourth floor." she said to herself as she looked at the elevator and saw that it was overloaded already.

"I guess, I'll just take the stairs then. it's only my first class anyway, it can't always be like that, right?" she walked towards the direction of the staircase but before she could take her first step of the stairs, she paused and took a piece of paper out, it was containing her schedule for every week for the rest of the semester.

"and my next class will be... in the fifth floor... of the College of Behavioral Sciences Building." she walked near a window and searched for that certain building but she couldn't see it. "if I'm not mistaken that would be three departments away from here_—_no, wait."

three departments.

away from this building?

and my next class is on the fifth floor...

then, it hit her.

"what the hell? coming from the fourth floor of this building, I have to run through three departments to get to my building where my next class is on the fifth floor?" she gasped.

"even if I dash out, I'm never gonna make it on time! class intervals barely even make out a single minute! how the hell am I suppose to get there?" she was starting to panic.

"...and what if the professor dismisses us late?" by now, she was already imagining the horrific fate she would have to deal with, through everyday for the rest of her life, okay, that was exagerrating, but still.

"and I'm... wearing heels..." she gulped. "I'm a goner."

"how could you do this to me, Shiho? Damn you!"

(A/N: Lol! that happened to me in real life! from fourth floor to fifth floor of different buildings which was three departments away from each other, that was the distance between my classes and there was just no way you can squeeze yourself inside the elevators so I had to take the stairs! and yes! I was wearing heels! *sigh* I was forced to endure that cursed schedule for an entire semester. damn it.)

* * *

><p>Cagalli was running through the third floor hallways as fast as she can, it was her lucnh break and they had an agreement to meet up in the rooftop so they can eat lunch altogether.<p>

"wait!" she yelled to stop the man from pressing any button in the elevator, he was by himself.

Cagalli made it just in time before the door closed but before she could tell the man which floor she had to get to, she had to catch her breath first and she did so by bending over, her hands were on her knees.

"and to think I thought I'd get used to this by now." she said inbetween pants then, she straightened up and regained her composure but she lost it again when she saw who the man was.

"well, it's been a while... doll-face." Athrun smirked.

"don't call me that! just Cagalli is fine." she was too tired and still a little out of breath for this.

"which floor?" he asked as he motioned his fongers towards the buttons.

"top." was her brief reply.

"top?" he repeated as he pressed number ten.

"I'm supposed to meet up with my sisters at the rooftop." she explained.

"I see." he fixed his eyes to the mirror wall beside him, he was staring at her reflection in it.

"what about you? where are you headed?" she asked while staring at the numbers on top of the door.

"top as well." he answered, smiling on the inside.

"why?" she looked at him as he closed his eyes feeling her stare.

"I have something to take care of in the lab." he said plainly.

"hmm..." the door opened and she dashed out. "see yah!" she turned to a corner, you have to take a small flight of stairs to the rooftop. she didn't even look back at him.

Athrun stayed in the elevator, this wasn't really his floor. And as he was about to press the button which would take him there, someone stopped the elevator doors from closing.

It was Cagalli.

"I thought you said this was your floor?" she asked panting, she just ran back to him as fast as she could.

"I lied." he chuckled, he didn't even bother thinking of an excuse. _"damn it! she's so cute!"_

"why?" she broke him out of his thoughts.

"because we haven't seen each other since, you know." he smirked as he stepped out the elevator, what he told her was the truth but somehow it came out as a joke.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, before sighing and shaking her head. "are you busy tomorrow?"

_"is she asking me out?"_ he thought then made a joke of it. "why? are you asking me out?" his smirk growing wider.

Cagalli blushed but defended herself. "no! of course not! I just wanted to meet up with you so I could return your clothes!"

_"well duh, Athrun."_ he was really disappointed, for a minute there she had his hopes up then again, he can't let it show. "really? I thought you wanted to keep those?" he smirked, teasing her was so easy.

Cagalli blushed again. "why the hell would I wanna keep your clothes?"

"you tell me." he crossed his arms. _"I can't stop teasing her, she's so cute when she blushes!"_

Cagalli gritted her teeth, she was so frustrated now, can't he get enough? "Look, are you gonna meet up with me or not?"

he chuckled. "when and where?"

"are you free at three? that's when all of my classes are done." she simply stated.

_"my classes actually stretch up until six—but who cares?"_ he thought then he replied. "sure, where then?"

Cagalli paused to think for a while then she beamed. "rooftop!" (A/N: gotta love the rooftop! it's the best place in school!)

Athrun chuckled again at her childish side. "great, I'll meet you up there tomorrow at three." he walked back inside the elevator but before the door closed, Cagalli asked him one last question.

"wait! before you go, tell me first where your real floor is!" her hand got in the way of the doors.

for the umpteenth time, Athrun chuckled then he took her hands out of the way and gently pushed her back a little.

"ground floor, exact opposite of yours."

then he winked at her and before she could even react, the door closed.

Cagalli blushed furiously as she gasped. _"I can't believe him!"_

Inside the elevator, Athrun was covering his mouth and was in great struggle to control his snickering, his face was so red.

_"Athrun, control yourself. you don't need to rush, you have been able to endure it for three years after all."_

* * *

><p>"you have culinary class? why? that's a maid's course! and besides, your taking up education, aren't you? that's just outrageously, far-fetched!" Flay yelled at Lacus' face.<p>

"that's probably because I took it up as a free elective." she reasoned.

"and what the hell is that?" Flay yelled even louder.

"it means, she could take up any subject she has as long as it would fill-up the amount of units her free electives have." Mir explained.

"do I have that?" Flay turned to her twin.

"how should I know? didn't you read your course description?" Meyrin asked her back.

"no, what for? Shiho already took control of my schedule." Flay answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Mir rolled her eyes as Meyrin face-palmed herself.

"that reminds me, where the hell is she? I still have to kill her for all that she put me through." Flay continued her ranting.

"she only did that so we could all come to school, eat lunch and go home together." Lacus reminded her of what they had agreed upon the night before.

"why?" Flay asked, she didn't really listen to whatever they talked about last night.

"because college tends to be stressful, agitating and not to mention lonesome." Mir answered, not bothering to give her the real reason.

"we won't have time to feel those when we get busy eventually." Flay retorted.

"we were just thinking of your good and Meyrin's. besides, Cagalli and Stella aren't quite used to this as well." Lacus added, knowing that Flay doesn't need to know the real reason.

"but still! that's not a good enough reason to put me through hell!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away. "this is all Cagalli's fault! if she didn't sleep elsewhere that time, Shiho wouldn't be even more over-protective now!" she figured out the real reason anyway.

Lacus and Mir exchanged glances and sighed.

"Quit your whining, precious. you're ruining the mood." Cagalli emerged from behind, she just got to the rooftop.

"Calli!" Stella beamed, motioning Cagalli to sit beside her.

"well, if it isn't Barbie, how was your day? I trust that you behaved like a doll." Flay smirked at her.

"not again, you two." Meyrin sighed.

"she started it!" Flay yelled.

"no, I didn't! you did!" Cagalli countered.

"I'm starting to get sick of that same old line." Mir added.

"me too." Meyrin agreed.

"both of you, enough!" Shiho finally arrived.

"finally, you're here_—_" Flay was cut short.

"no changing of schedule!" Shiho Shiho narrowed her eyes on Flay.

"but_—_" Flay tried.

"that's final!" Shiho's word is law, at least for the six younger sisters.

"grumpy old coot! no wonder you have no boyfriend." Flay muttered the last sentence but made sure everyone heard.

"what did you say?" Shiho's tone was menacing, her aura slowly turning into a dark shade of violet and black.

"nothing!" Flay beamed with fake cheerfulness, as stubborn as she wanted to be, Shiho is not the girl you wanna mess with and then everyone laughed.

After all the laughing, they all decided to sit around and open their bentos.

(Lacus' POV.)

I took the time to look at my sisters' faces, they all looked perfectly happy.

Finally, all of us were able to get here, the last step towards growing up. It took us quite a while but that's all right, what matters is that we're here now and soon enough, we'll all go on.

Shiho took another course after finishing her first so she'll be staying here, watching over them through it all... but me, I'll be graduating this year. Of course, I still have to take my master's degree but that won;t really take all the while. This will be my last year in this university and just when we've been complete.

I will definitely miss all of this, I gotta make the best out of every precious moment. This world of mine, which revolves around my family, my dearest sisters, I will soon be leaving it for my dreams and for that one person I wish to spent the rest of y entire life with.

I only wish this bond of ours never break, we'll always be together at heart, wherever we go and no matter what happens.

We're all growing up and we'll all go on... but for now, just like what Shiho has said before, this is still...

_Our world of us._

Lacus closed her eyes and gave out a relieved sigh, Cagalli noticed it then she tugged a little on Lacus' blouse. Lacus looked at her and Cagalli gave an assuring smile.

_"Our world of us, huh? Lacus."_ they clearly understood each other even just through their eyes.

(Cagalli's POV.)

Lacus is gonna graduate soon but it's not like she's gonna go anywhere, well not yet at least.

We're all going on, huh? and we're taking our time, there's no need to rush, we'll all get there eventually, after all.

I'm currently a second year student of Fine Arts. I don't really look like it but I'm pretty artistic_—_or in this case, expressive. My life is like a big canvas and I just love how I'm able to do anything I want with it, it's like the ultimate freedom. Even in real life, I get to do anything I want, granted that I'll be responsible for every bit of it, that's the right price to pay anyway.

I just really wanna have fun, you get to live life only once after all, better to live it how you wanted to.

Reminisce the past but don't dwell on it. Look forward to the future but don't worry about it. Just live life for the moment and make it last, for the present goes by so fast, you can barely even notice it going.

Cagalli sighed before starting to munch on her rice ball.

* * *

><p><em>"My world of Cagalli..."<em> Athrun thought as he looked through a binoculars, he was leaning on the railings.

They were on a rooftop of another building, opposite to the rooftop where the seven sisters were. Kira was lying on his back on the ground with his arms acting like a pillow for his head and he had his eyes closed, like taking a nap.

"looks like, Cagalli really likes home-cooked meals..." he puts down the binoculars. "maybe, I should take up cooking class? is that what they call it?"

"no, I think they call it culinary arts." Kira lazily answered, no movement.

"no, that's the name of the course." Athrun looked at him.

"whatever! I don't give a damn. need I remind you that your course is business administration and we're already graduating this year?" Kira waved his hand around, eyes still closed.

"I can always take up a few more classes, I'm planning to extend for another year anyway." Athrun replied plainly.

"what? no way! for Cagalli?" Kira suddenly opened his eyes in surprise and then raised an eyebrow.

"no, for you..." Athrun looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "_—_of course, it's for Cagalli! who else could it all possibly be for?" he snapped.

"you're a nutcase, go see a doctor." Kira closed his eyes again.

"you mean a psychologist." Athrun corrected.

"whatever! anyone who could get you laid so you'll be devirginized and could stop with all your obsessive fantasies already!" Kira kept his eyes closed.

"now, you mean Dearka..." Athrun paused for effect. "...or maybe, Professor La Flaga?" he raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"either of them will do, sex is their forte anyway."

"you talk as if you're not a virgin yourself." Athrun crossed his arms.

"I'm not." Kira answered plainly as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"what?" Athrun wasn't expecting this answer. "so, you've done 'it' before? with whom?" he was in great disbelief. _"it's just impossible for Kira to have done it before me!"_

"I don't know, I forgot, everything became blurry when I woke up." Kira answered lazily again.

"you idiot!" Athrun threw his binoculars at Kira.

"oww..." Kira rubbed his head.

"that's a wet dream! there's a difference!" Athrun mentally kicked himself. _"I can't believe I almost fell for that!"_

"it's the same thing! basically, it feels real, doesn't it?" Kira was now sitting up, still rubbing his head.

"you're mental..." Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"says the guy who had binoculars and has been stalking a girl for three years!" Kira retorted, lying back on the ground again.

"why am I even friends with you?" Athrun asked, staring up at the sky.

"I ask myself the same question every time." Kira answered with his eyes closed, much like earlier.

"damn you..." Athrun muttered aloud.

Kira smiled, completely ignoring his best friend.

_"My world... filled with crazy, outrageously unbelievable friends."_

Kira then took a deep breath and sighed.

_"sometimes, I wonder how I got used to this..."_

* * *

><p>(Flay's POV.)<p>

It was already about three in the afternoon, I was walking through the fourth floor hallways of a certain building, I was hopelessly lost but I just couldn't get myself to admit it. What? you're expecting me to say I'm stupid enough to get lost? yes, my pride kept me from asking for directions and yes again, I already gave up on my last class for the day.

I turned to a corner for the umpteenth time, still not knowing where I'm going but I'm just too damn tired to even care, this first day took so much out of me and all I could do now is helplessly sigh. Plus, my feet hurt, running around back and forth buildings, totally took it's toll on me.

Then, I heard a someone playing the piano. I went over to the direction of a seemingly empty room, opened the door as careful as I could and that's when I first saw him. He had both of his eyes closed while his fingers were running smoothly through the keys, he was all by himself in the music room, I think, since it had a piano in it, that's what I assumed.

Of course, I could play the piano myself. All seven of us know how to play at least one musical instrument, I know how to play two, the piano, like I said earlier and then the guitar. I was too lazy to wanna learn how to play everything so I just stuck with those two. However, I only play when I was asked or when I needed to put on a show or impress people. But this guy was different, he still plays though he doesn't even have an audience. Why? What would he gain from that? Noone can hear him_—_no, wait... I'm here.

Then again, I could just walk away now and pretend as if I didn't hear or see this guy. But my feet won't budge and there's this small voice inside me that tells me to stay, to listen more. His music is different from mine, it's not empty and it's not for show. His music is from the heart, he plays because he wants to and he loves it, jut like Lacus when she sings but this even better, for there were no words.

I decided to walk inside in stealth then, I sat in a chair farthest from him, the exact opposite of where he is. I had to keep my distance for I have never seen this guy before.

I listened intently to his every note, I studied his every move and kept my eyes on his hands. Once in a while, I would glance at his face and try to figure out what he was thinking.

I always thought that normal people are boring because it's the truth and that's what they are. This guy is practically normal, therefore he should be boring. Then again, everyone is normal and everything is boring, it's just our perception about it which really matters. As for me and my sisters, we just try to make things extraordinary and have a lot of fun.

Thinking it through, somehow I'm not bored at all. Although, I am feeling a bit sleepy, it's not because of boredom, it's probably because I feel overly relaxed, calm and at peace which I don't really feel quite often.

This boy and his music has pierced through my strong defensive armor of superficiality and haughtiness, much more is that he has reduced me into such a vulnerable and defenseless state and I truly hated that but it's too late.

I have fallen into a deep sleep.

_My world of myself..._ he got into it, without me even noticing.

* * *

><p>Hey, this was such a long chapter! hope that makes up for my absence, typing took longer than I expected but it's done! and hopefully, I'll be back to my usual pace of updating! I missed all of you guys so much! So, please review!<p>

and no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

05132011

Lol! it's Friday the thirteenth! be careful guys! God bless!


	6. My Extremely Cute Doll Faced Princess

Chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews!

Light-Sakura: That's not what I meant. when I said, 'friends' in highschool, are now reduced to mere 'acquaintances', I meant, even if you make friends in college, they will only seem to be acquaintances because everyone has their own busy worlds, 'no strings attached'. But what you said is, of course, also true, that's to be expected when you separate ways with friends. Obviously, they get to meet other new friends, but so do you. I know, it's a bit sad but that's just how it is.

Dhevz: Thanks for that! I actually started wearing doll shoes after that horrible day...

sttubornheroine: I usually get lazy with the caps lock but your wish is my command. Thanks for mentioning it!

cagallifangirl: Lol! I'm insane! wahaha!

FushionAC: Remember when I said in my reply, that this is already the more decent and fluffy version of this story?

I actually have a Lemon version of this story, wherein Athrun is far worse than this, he's a rapist! wahaha! In that story he kidnaps Cagalli and rapes her on a regular basis wherein she's tied to the bed, he's a total psychopath there—no, wait, that's an understatement. But still, he's really out of it there... I never thought of publishing that one—heck, I haven't even typed it yet. If ever I do decide to publish it, I'd probably use another account and it'll surely be M-rated—heck again, it'll probably even be an MA or maybe I'd just put it in adult fanfiction, did you know such a site exists? Don't ask how I know! So yeah, I'll stop yapping now...

Read on!

**This Chapter is dedicated to the best anime twins ever!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAGALLI AND KIRA!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 6: My Extremely Cute Doll-Faced Princess.**

(Dearka's POV.)

Okay, I know this sounds really weird coming from me, but I think my dear friend just lost it. I already acknowledged and understood that he's in love but he is way too crazy. He's seriously starting to creep me out and that's wrong! I should be the annoying one, not him! He's supposed to be the cool and calm type, not the overly obsessive verging on psychopathetic type! (A/N: Lol! new word!)

You are probably confused as to why I, the usually laid back type, am whining like a damn brat who didn't get his toy. I'll tell you why, because Athrun, that unbelievable idiot who worships a girl but stalks her, just dragged me, Heine and Sting off to God knows where to buy fancy clothes in preparation for his date—no, wait. It wasn't even a date, she's just returning the clothes she borrowed, but still he goes way too far for that! And Heine, Sting and I, as he said, 'the oh ever-so-great kings of vanity', should help him. He was asking us a favor yet he mocked us, what a great friend.

"I know I'm good-looking but I'm not vain."

Yzak slapped the back of my head for that.

Heine sighed and nodded while Sting just shrugged as we yielded to his whims.

We all know that it's not that Athrun felt insecure, he just needed people's opinion to give his confidence a boost, because it's obvious that he doesn't wanna embarrass himself in front of her. And yet I still think he goes too far.

Come on, let's face it. Athrun is a stud, he has many admirers and girls would often throw themselves at his feet. I actually envy him a little for that, he doesn't even need to do or say anything. His mere presence would sent girls fainting from all different directions yet he remains to be indifferent about it and now we know why.

Honestly, he used to be a great mystery to all of us but not anymore, since his secret made it out, which is kinda my fault when you think about it. I have to agree though, that Cagalli is one gorgeous chick, I may have also gone after her had it not for Athrun being there first and the fact that he'd massacre me if I get too close. Remember? I haven't even said two words to her and he instantly threw a pan at my face! I don't even know where he got that, but you get the point.

He's totally crazy about her and I am not getting in the way, I know my limits and I know him long enough to be able to say that hell would break loose if he gets pissed.

"Hey, Dearka! Are you going to school or what?" Yzak yelled, kicking the door open to Dearka's room.

"I'm skipping morning classes, go on without me..." Dearka covered his head with a pillow.

"Let me guess, you guys had too much fun with Athrun last night." Yzak turned on the lights and opened the curtains.

"Yes, it was so much fun I almost went gay." Dearka retorted.

Yzak rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Oh, come on! Sting and Heine are already up and running, you're the last one in bed!"

"I..." Dearka paused as he raised his index finger. "—don't give a damn, now leave me alone."

Yzak sighed as he made his way towards the door only to see Shinn standing by the door, holding a glass of cold water.

"I'll wake him up." Shinn was wearing an evil grin.

Yzak smirked in response and then he stepped out of the room.

Moments later.

"GODDAMNIT!" Dearka shouted at the top of his lungs.

And thus their morning began.

* * *

><p>It was about seven in the morning, the seven sisters were having their breakfast. Shiho was sitting at the center of the long table, Lacus was sitting on her right and Mir on her left. Beside Lacus was Cagalli then, Stella. Beside Mir was Flay then Meyrin.<p>

"Next time, Flay. Remember that there are people waiting for you." Shiho scolded her as they remembered the incident yesterday wherein Flay came thirty minutes late at their meeting spot.

"I told you, I was sorry! I really didn't mean it, I jut fell asleep." Flay defended, she's sick of it already.

"How the hell did you fall asleep in the first place?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, that was very unlike you." Mir added.

"that's..." Flay stopped, replaying the events in her mind. "—none of your business!" then, she humphed.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and Mir eyed her.

Meyrin sighed.

"Just don't do that again, Flay, all right?" Lacus smiled.

"I won't." She muttered, looking down on her plate.

_"I wonder what happened to her yesterday, she didn't argue with me at all last night."_ Cagalli thought as she took another bite off her bacon.

Meyrin clapped her hands. "Oh! I just remembered! Can we go to the Acquaintance Party next Saturday night? Please, Shiho..." She made puppy dog eyes, batting her lashes.

"Why would you even wanna go there?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you know anyone." Cagalli added.

"Isn't that why it's called an 'Acquaintance Party'? You get to meet and make acquaintances there." Flay countered.

"You mean, you wanna go too?" Mir asked.

"Of course! It's a chance to let people know who you are and create an image." Flay answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"But it's a complete waste of time, College is bad enough already." Cagalli reasoned.

"Didn't you go to that party when you first got into the university?" Meyrin asked.

"Well..." Cagalli trailed off as she remembered splashing her drink to a purple-haired pervert she bumped into at her acquaintance party. "Let's just say, Stella and I left as soon as we got into that party."

Meyrin blinked twice while Shiho, Lacus and Mir sighed.

"All right, you two can go but we're all going as well." Shiho decided.

"What? Why?" Flay asked in surprise.

"We might need to keep our eyes on you." Mir explained.

"Do they allow that? Isn't that party exclusive to freshmen students only?" Meyrin asked to clarify.

"No, it's open for all. After all, it's practically the seniors who arranged everything." Mir answered.

"It's all settled then, we're all going to that party!" Flay cheered.

"Yeah!" Meyrin joined her.

"Great." Cagalli remarked sarcastically.

_"It's not really, that I hate parties or anything. After all, I love having a party for the seven of us but that's totally different. I don't like mingling with people I don't know and I just think of it all as pointless. People get to waste money, time, effort and money on things that aren't even necessary. Then, they tend to get wasted, lose all control and do completely stupid things. Sometimes, it's just boring and you even feel bad for actually attending._

_Or maybe if I met a great guy there it wouldn't have been so bad."_ _Sigh..._

The seven were already inside their family van, on their way to the university, when Lacus noticed Cagalli was carrying with her a paper bag. As usual, Shiho was driving with Mir beside her. Lacus was seating inbetween Cagalli and Stella. Flay and Meyrin sat at their back.

"Cagalli, may I ask, what's in the bag?" Lacus pointed to it.

"Oh, this... It's just Athrun's clothes, I'm meeting up with him and I'll be returning it." She explained.

Flay looked up at them.

"Oh." that was all that came out of Lacus.

Cagalli bit her lip as she realized something. _"Damn it! I totally forgot that I was supposed to return in with Lacus. What do I do now?" _She thought, then she looked at Lacus. "Wanna come with me when I return it? You'll never know, maybe Kira would be with him."

_"Idiot, you're as clueless as Kira."_ Flay stared at them with half-lidded eyes. _"There's no way he would be there so, if you go there with Lacus..."_ Flay sighed._"I feel sorry for Athrun."_

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to be a bother." Lacus answered, waving both of her hands in the air.

"Are you sure? I'm sure, it'll be fine with Athrun." Cagalli tried to assure her.

_"No, it won't. That guy would surely have something prepared for you."_ Flay thought to herself.

"Yes, I'm sure. You go ahead and have fun with him." Lacus slipped. _"Ooops!"_

_"Nice one, Lacus. I wonder if Shiho heard."_ Flay glanced at Shiho, who was concentrated in driving. _"Guess not."_

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm, nothing!" Lacus nervously shook her head.

"All right, if you say so." Cagalli shrugged it off.

_"That was such a pointless conversation."_ Flay sighed and looked out the window, putting the back of her hand under her chin.

* * *

><p>Kira was sipping his tea when Athrun came into the kitchen, he looked great, like he was prepared to meet her parents already.<p>

"What's with you?" Kira asked.

Athrun heaved a deep breath. "I think I'm ready now."

"What?" Kira's eyes were wide but he recovered fast. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Athrun nodded, anxiety was present in his expression.

"Well, it's about time." Kira smiled, taking another sip.

"I honestly thought you'd be more surprised than that." Athrun replied.

"I was, but I was thinking you'd push through eventually." Kira stood up and went on. "Come on."

Athrun chuckled then, followed.

(Athrun's POV.)

My greatest strength and weakness is the same person, I wonder if she even has the slightest idea of what she's capable of doing to me. If things go smoothly, it'll be great but if they don't, I wonder how I'm suppose to take it. Is there even a chance of her rejecting me? I don't want to be too full of myself so, I guess, there is but I surely won't stop for that. And even if she did reject me, I can always try again, after all I've endured it for three years now, stopping would waste everything. There's no other way but forward.

Honestly, I can't believe any guy is even capable of going this far for a girl, but I can't help it.

If Cagalli does accepts me, would we have problems? I can't believe, I'm thinking of this right now... Aside from the fan girls and the rest of Cagalli's other suitors, the only problem that we should be taking seriously is... her six sisters, if they don't approve of it, that is.

I'm sure that after that first meeting, those girls would've already felt something different. They're girls, they should be good at that. If they already have a idea, would they oppose it? I wonder how many of them has that instinct.

Shiho, Lacus, Mir, Stella, Meyrin and Flay.

I'm sure I wouldn't have to worry about Lacus. Mir, Stella and Meyrin would definitely be reasonable. Flay is sly but I'm sure I can make my way around with her... Now, the only possible problem left, is Shiho. She's strict, over-protective and domineering.

Damn...

Well, there's no use worrying about her now, I should just concentrate on what might happen today. All the possibilities. _Sigh..._

"You think, you'll survive the wrath of your fan girls when they see you?" Kira broke him out of his thoughts, they were already outside the mansion, walking over to Athrun's car.

"Uhmm, I have to. Cagalli would be waiting for me." Athrun suddenly blushed at the thought.

Kira snickered. "What if she let someone tag along? Think 'worst case scenario'."

Athrun stopped and fell silent. _"What if she comes with Shiho? Why didn't I thought of that?"_

"Athrun?" Kira looked back, only to see him staring into oblivion.

_"Wasn't I thinking of all the possibilities a while ago?"_ Athrun continued to ponder.

"Athrun!" Kira yelled at his face, Athrun was surprised and took a few steps back.

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

"You spaced out." Kira answered, then sighed. "Forget what I said earlier, I was joking. You better just relax." Kira smiled.

"Yeah..." Athrun nodded.

Kira stared at him for a while then he looked up at the sky, it was clear blue with a few fluffy clouds floating by.

"If it isn't madness then it isn't Love." He thought aloud as the wind blew their way.

"Pedro Calderon de la Barca." Athrun responded.

Kira looked at him, eyes opened wide, as if questioning. Then, his eyes softened, he looked away and smiled. "Right."

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, Cagalli was still unsure if she would return the clothes now because she totally forgot about Lacus. Meyrin, Mir and Lacus kept on talking about the party, Meyrin was obviously the most excited out of all of them. Suddenly Flay nudged her by the side, she turned to her.<p>

"Give me the paper bag later." Flay whispered.

"Why?" Cagalli whispered back.

"Let's have Lacus return it." Flay answered.

"To Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"Of course not, silly. To Kira." Flay's eyes had a mischievous glint, then she winked.

"Sure, I'll leave it up to you." Cagalli nodded in understanding.

"But you still gotta meet up with Athrun, okay?" Flay added.

"What for?" Cagalli wanted to clarify.

Flay stared at her half-lidded eyes but she didn't want to tell her off now. "Well, because he'll be waiting there, wouldn't he? After all, you did ask him to meet up with you there." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, right." Cagalli bit her lip. "What am I going to tell him then?"

"That you forgot it." Flay answered.

"That's stupid." Cagalli retorted.

"Just tell him the truth then, maybe he could be of some use." Flay looked away and flipped her hair.

Cagalli stared at her in disbelief for a while then she sighed.

* * *

><p>Athrun was leaning over the railings, staring blankly at the view of the city beyond campus gates. He was at the rooftop. It was one of the last places that his fan girls would think of looking for him in, he doesn't usually go there because of his tight schedule but he's there now since Cagalli asked him to meet her there. He was lucky enough that his friends helped him to fend off his fan girls so he could make a run to where he is now.<p>

Remembering how Yzak angrily yelled at his fan girls, scaring them away, he thought aloud. "I really have to thank all of them later for this."

"Thank who?" Cagalli broke him out of is thoughts.

"Cagalli!" He was startled but manage to regain his composure fast. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here, what about you? Have you been waiting long? My Professor went overtime." She gave him an apologetic smile.

He has only been waiting for ten minutes, but instead of saying that. "I've been here for over an hour already."

"What? Seriously?" Cagalli started feeling guilty but it really wasn't her fault.

Athrun chuckled. "No, I was just kidding."

Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed. "You really like messing with me, don't you?"

"Maybe." He gave her a teasing grin.

Cagalli slightly blushed but she didn't want to let him enjoy teasing her so she decided to cut to the chase. "I'm sorry but I won't be returning your clothes right now."

Athrun instantly wondered why, but instead of asking, he teased her more. "So, you decided to keep them anyway... Let me guess, you can't sleep without them and it's easier to dream of me when your wearing them, right?"

Cagalli blushed furiously, anger and embarrassment mixed together, not that she actually did what he said but still, how could he say that so casually? "In your dreams, pervert!" She yelled as she stomped away towards the exit but before she could even grip the door knob Athrun gripped her wrist.

"hey wait! I was only kidding." He smiled sheepishly, then she turned to face him. She stared at him and he continued. "So... Why can't you return my clothes now?"

Cagalli sighed. "I wanted to set-up Lacus and Kira... Will you help me?"

Athrun got an idea and smirked. "Sure."

"That smirk of yours is really starting to creep me out." Cagalli narrowed her eyes to emphasize.

"Great." He teased.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Well, that's it. See yah." She turned to leave when Athrun suddenly gripped her wrist again.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Leaving... Duh! I have better things to do with my life than waste the remaining of it with you." She retorted.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He made it look like it just a joke but he seriously felt that way. "But you owe me for wasting my time, you know."

"What? That's stupid!" She crossed her arms.

_"If you only knew that I skipped three classes just to see you..."_ Athrun thought to himself but he said otherwise. "Just treat me to a snack and it'll all be fine."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow then sighed before nodding.

They went to a café near the university and although they were there for Cagalli to treat Athrun, he ended up only ordering a cup of coffee while Cagalli ordered the biggest glass of chocolate parfait, with one whole chocolate mousse cake, a plate of assorted chocolate truffles, a tall glass of chocolate milkshake and glass of cold water to wash it all down.

Athrun could only blink when the waiter laid all of her orders in front of them.

"I can share with you the cake, the truffles and even the milkshake... but the parfait is mine." She said as she pulled the glass of parfait near her, scooping a spoonful of it and eating it with glee.

Seeing what's in front of him, Athrun was already drooling—not at the chocolate desserts though. He gulped.

"Thanks, but I'd prefer eating chocolate with... Hmmm..." He stared at her as he trailed off, getting lost into his world of Cagalli.

Cagalli still had the spoon inside her mouth, when she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up upon hearing his reply, then she noticed him staring, she shivered more. "Pervert! Stop that!" She threw her spoon at him and it hit his face.

"Ow... What?" He broke out of his fantasies.

"You... were staring like a maniac!" She accused.

"No, I wasn't!" He denied.

"Yes, you were! Those were the stares of someone who wants to do something... gross!" She wasn't exactly sure of what a better term would be but that's good enough.

"Sex is not gross, Cagalli." Athrun leaned back on his seat then he crossed his arms on his chest before continuing. "Guess with whom I wanna do it with?" He wore an evil grin.

Cagalli gasped, leaving her mouth wide open. "Athrun!" She tried to warn him, while turning beet red.

"What? Did you made guesses already? Tell me." He continued to grin.

Cagalli was struggling not to grab the glass of water and throw it at him, while trying hard to not blush any redder, if that was possible.

She bit her lip in frustration then, she suddenly stood up. "You... are such a...!" She hissed, struggling to find the worst word in her vocabulary and when she couldn't she turned to walk out. Unfortunately, Athrun was able to grab her yet again.

"You can't leave, who's gonna finish all of this?" Athrun motioned to the untouched cake, truffles and shake. "I was only joking, don't take it seriously."

Seeing that all those great food would be left for him to eat and that his smile was less perverted now, Cagalli sat back down. "Okay, but you gotta stop with those jokes because they aren't funny." She sipped her shake.

"Anything for you... My extremely cute doll-faced princess."

Cagalli almost showered his face with shake upon hearing that. "What the hell?" She glared.

"What? That was clearly not a joke." He winked.

Cagalli gasped again, then she gritted her teeth, before shoving all the food she could in her mouth. _"What the hell is up with this guy?"_

"Hey, slow down." He warned as he saw how fast she ate but she didn't reply, she acted as if she didn't even hear him.

"Are you ignoring me now?" He asked just to confirm and when she didn't even look up, he sighed.

_"I have to eat fast and finish all of these up, then pay and leave. Just ignore him, Cagalli! He's gonna tease you again once you pay attention to him!"_ She mentally scolded herself as she shoved more food into her mouth, completely oblivious of Athrun.

_"All right, two can play at that game."_ Athrun suddenly leaned near to her and suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

Cagalli blushed furiously upon contact, stopping instantly when she realized what he did.

"What the hell?" She stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs, gathering attention of everyone in the café.

But Athrun completely ignored her and just sipped his coffee as if nothing even happened. Cagalli was furious but took notice of the people staring at her, she quietly sat back down again but the glaring didn't stop.

After Cagalli was able to finish every last thing that she ordered, Athrun motioned for the waiter.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli asked.

"Paying. What does it look like?" He then took out a couple of bucks and handed it to the waiter. "Keep the change."

"But I was supposed to pay! This is my treat!" Cagalli yelled.

"You really thought I'd let you pay for me?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"But I ordered a lot! and..." She stopped when she saw that Athrun was seriously not gonna let her pay. "Fine." She mumbled then she suddenly stood and stomped off.

Athrun quickly got up as well and went after her.

She was already out the café when Athrun managed to catch up to her, luckily she wasn't running because she still had to meet up with her sisters to go home.

"Cagalli!" He called out but she ignored him.

He sighed, then looked down before grabbing her for the fourth time that day.

"What is it this time?" She snapped, then quickly regained composure when she turned back to look and saw him. "Athrun?" He was smiling softly at her.

"I love you, Cagalli."

* * *

><p>I love you too, Cagalli! And of course, Athrun as well!<p>

Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CAGALLI AND KIRA! May God bless the best anime twins ever!

muggle405: Look, you inspired me too! I posted the day after you did! Lol!

What do you think about this chapter, guys? Review me now!

and no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

05182011


	7. Raison D'être

Chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews!

Light-Sakura: You always think I have something 'evil', am I that 'evil' to you? Lol! Maybe, I am... (*evil laugh!*)

littlemsstrawberry: that's a great idea! I'll keep it in mind but it will take time to show in this story because I still have some plans before they get together so please just be patient, I will make the wait fun and worth it, okay?

Dhevz: sorry about that, I didn't know you were conservative. As for where Shinn poured the water, I'll let you decide. I actually didn't attend my own acquaintance party, I don't know why, but I was never thrilled about it. I agree, sweets make you fat but college makes you thin and that's what a balance diet really is! Lol! So, you wanna have Athrun do it with HIS own SELF, huh?

esp: Did the confession come out too fast? only for Cagalli, because he's been stalking her for three years now, right? Lol! with shackles? masochistic-sadistic hint? Am I really that 'evil'?

Why do a lot of people think I'm 'evil'? I know, I leave 'evil' cliffhangers; arrange stories in an 'evil' manner; use 'evil laugh' a lot of times; I also admit that I see, speak, hear and think 'evil' too, but I'm not really—okay, maybe just a little—okay, maybe even more—all right, fine! I am 'evil', but that's what's great about me, ne? Lol!

Anyway, some people actually want me to post the lemon version, unfortunately I'm not 'evil' enough! Lol! and I don't wanna get banned! I fear the greater 'evil', as in, Fanfiction management. Maybe with another account though... But don't get your hopes up, I don't wanna make empty promises, though I will try to work on it. Let's just see what happens, okay? Because right now, I'm still not ready.

On with this story!

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 7: Raison D'être**

(Cagalli's POV.)

"Love."

Probably the most used, misused, abused word in the dictionary. It something that everyone longs for and some even sought after it. I, myself, am no different. I have always dreamed to have someone and be loved, just as much as I want to love too.

I know, I don't come out as a romantic at all, but truth be told, ever since I was a child I have always dreamed of having someone to love and who'll love me back, just as much would be enough but even more would be a lot better.

I know I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world and sometimes I don't even act like a girl, but even people like me know that we need someone. Someone who'll appreciate, accept, tolerate, understand me and be with me through it all.

Someone who would show and say that he loves me...

"I love you, Cagalli."

Did I hear that right? Or was I hallucinating things?

It's probably just the sugar rush kicking in, after all I had too much chocolate intake earlier—yup, that's it. That has to be it, it just has to!

(Normal POV.)

"Cagalli?" A call broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out." Cagalli smiled sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

Cagalli has made it to the rendezvous spot wherein the seven sisters always meet up after class to go home altogether and now they are on their way back home. Shiho, as usual, was the one driving and Lacus was seating in front beside her. Mir sat inbetween Stella and Meyrin in the middle seats and Cagalli sat with Flay at the back.

"I was asking you which club I should join." Flay was a bit irritated but shrugged it off.

"Oh, right. Well, what do you wanna do?" Cagalli asked.

"Nothing." Flay responded.

Cagalli, with half-lidded eyes, stared at Flay then, sighed. "If you don't have anything that you want to do then joining some random club would just be a bother."

"Well, I don't really wanna do anything but I don't wanna waste my time doing nothing either." Flay retorted.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Cagalli shook her head.

"Yes, it does!" Flay crossed her arms and humphed.

Cagalli sighed and after a few minutes, she spoke in a low almost inaudible voice, only Flay could hear her. "Hey Flay, what would you do if someone suddenly confesses to you?"

"Athrun confessed to you? It's about time." Flay stretched her arms.

Cagalli was surprised. "How did you know? And what do you mean, 'it's about time'?"

"Cagalli, he's been stalking you for three years now, it's about time he confessed." Flay stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"He was... stalking me... for three years?" Cagalli stared wide-eyed at Flay with great disbelief.

Flay shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Cagalli, Athrun is like, totally hot, it's hard to miss him. Especially when he's always there, following you around, he gathers too much attention to himself with all those bimbos ogling over him. I honestly, do not know how you've never noticed him before."

"Since when did you know?" Cagalli still couldn't believe it.

Flay looked thoughtful for a while. "Remember three years ago, when we went to the 'fortunefield' after visiting father's grave, that time when I poured strawberry milkshake on Meyrin's clothes..." She trailed off.

"Wait, you poured that milkshake on purpose? But you said it was an accident that time." Cagalli raised en eyebrow.

"Well... Actually, I just made it look like one but that's not important! Anyway, do you wanna know why I poured it on her?" Flay had a mischievous grin on her face.

"No, but you're gonna tell me anyway, right?" Cagalli retorted.

Flay rolled her eyes. "Well, FYI, I poured it on her because she was drooling all over Athrun."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "Come again."

Flay sighed. "Allow me enlighten you." Flay smiled before continuing. "That time was the first time I saw Athrun, I'm not sure if that's when he started stalking you but that was the first time I noticed him, so we'll start there. Meyrin pointed him to me because she thinks he's so hot and he is. He was sitting by the counter and often threw glances at our table, I wasn't sure which one of us he was checking out back then, because you were sitting beside Lacus, remember?"

"Yeah, so when did you confirm it?" Cagalli asked.

Flay smirked. "After seeing him over and over again whenever we're out, we became quite familiar with him."

"We?" Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows.

Mir looked back at the two. "We all knew, all along." She smiled.

Cagalli stared at Mir.

"That's why we were so warm with him when he brought you back." Meyrin added while giggling.

"So, all of you know?" Cagalli was dumbstruck.

"All five of us, except for you and Shiho." Mir answered.

"How come Shiho doesn't know?" Cagalli was suddenly curious.

"If she did, poor Athrun would be dead by now." Flay said matter-of-factly.

"So, how come you never told me?" Cagalli was feeling a bit betrayed.

"Because then it wouldn't be fun anymore." Flay answered.

"Fun?" Cagalli repeated.

"Sorry, Cagalli. But we wanted him to come to you first, after all he's a guy and we're all girls, right?" Mir tried to be comforting.

"I guess." Cagalli looked down.

"I wish he would stalk me too." Meyrin said dreamily.

"Don't be so loud, Mey, Shiho might hear us." Mir whispered.

"Yeah, you wish, pigtails." Flay snorted.

Meyrin looked back at her pouting and Flay smirked.

Cagalli looked at them and sighed then she looked in front, she noticed Lacus was smiling at her through the rear-view mirror, she smiled back.

"So, what happened with Kira?" Cagalli leaned sideways to whisper to Flay.

"Who knows..." Flay only shrugged.

"You don't know? Didn't you say you'd set them up?" Cagalli asked, it wasn't like Flay to not meddle with personal things.

"I just told Lacus to have Kira return it to Athrun, that's all." Flay simply explained.

"You didn't have anything else planned for that?" It was hard for Cagalli to accept that Flay would stop there.

Flay turned to her wearing an evil smirk. "Oh, don't you worry, Cagalli. That was just a warm up, we'll have plenty of chances to make trouble later when everything gets set-up."

"I thought so." Cagalli muttered aloud.

* * *

><p>(Athrun's POV.)<p>

"I love you, Cagalli."

Did that came out too abrupt? Oh, who cares? I promised myself, I'd tell her this time and that's what I did. _Sigh..._

I wonder what her answer would be. For her, we've only met three times but for me, I've known her for nine bloody years now! I know, I shouldn't expect an answer right away but what should I do?

I know, I only have myself to blame for not having told her sooner and that's actually the only regret I have now, still...

Should I avoid her? That would make things easier for her, she'll have time to think, but I also had other reasons for why I decided to tell her about my feelings that time. It's because, I wanted to have an excuse to be around her and that's the truth.

I don't really mind if she rejects me, sure, it'll be heartbreaking but that would only make me try harder until she falls in love with me. Like what Kira said, there's no turning back now and I don't have any plans of giving up either.

Cagalli is my Raison d'être and I won't lose her, not even before I had her.

(Normal POV.)

_"What the hell?"_ Athrun thought to himself as he entered the living room.

He just got home and now he faces his dorm-mates, all of them seem to have this sad and gloomy smile on their faces, as if they feel sorry for him. Well, maybe except for Yzak who always wears a scowl.

"What's up, guys..." He smiled weakly as if sensing the upcoming interrogation from his so-called friends.

"Hey, Athrun. Here." Kira came up to him and handed him a paper bag containing his clothes. "It'll be fine, you can always try harder right?"

"What are you talking about?" Athrun got a little confused.

"Oh, come on, Athrun. There are a lot of fishes in the sea, you don't even have to bait them in." Dearka patted his back.

"What? You guys talk as if I've been rejected already!" Athrun was a little irritated.

"Don't worry, dude. We're here for you." Shinn raised a canned soda.

"Yeah! Bring out the booze!" Dearka cheered.

"You wanna go clubbing? It's for sure that you'll meet a lot of other beautiful girls there." Heine suggested.

"Yeah, forget about her." Auel added.

"Guys! I have not been rejected!" Athrun shouted but had an added thought. _"at least, not yet."_

The guys exchanged weird glances before Shinn muttered. "In denial."

"It's all right to admit it, dude. Real guys know how to accept defeat." Dearka put an arm on Athrun while nodding in understanding—or in this case, misunderstanding.

"But I really didn't!" Athrun took off Dearka's arm.

Auel sighed. "Athrun, we know she stood you up. We also know that you skipped three classes and waited for more than three hours just to see her but she didn't come."

"Yeah, she had Lacus give your clothes to Kira so couldn't possibly have went to see you." Shinn added.

_"Oh, yeah. They don't know about Kira."_ Athrun thought to himself.

"Sorry, Athrun. I'm sure you'll find the right girl someday." Nicol tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, but for now, we have a reason to get wasted!" Dearka beamed again.

"This isn't supposed to be a celebration, you idiot." Yzak smacked Dearka's back.

Athrun chuckled a little first, then started laughing his head off.

"Athrun?" Kira got a little worried.

"Damn, he's lost it." Shinn commented.

"Go, call a doctor!" Auel shouted.

"You mean a psychologist." Heine corrected him.

"Guys, don't start with that crap again!" Kira snapped at them then turned to look at Athrun.

"Athrun, what's the matter?" Nicol asked.

Athrun struggled to stop his laughter. "Nothing, it's just... you guys misunderstood."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

Athrun coughed. "Actually, I was with Cagalli the whole afternoon." A blush crept on his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed of course.

"Really? But we thought..." Nicol trailed off.

Dearka jumped on his back. "You have to tell us the story!"

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Shinn came closer.

"We just went into a café, that's all." Athrun pushed Dearka off.

"Well, something must've happened, come on!" Auel teased.

"Yeah, you two couldn't have been just staring at each other, right?" Shinn added.

"Please tell us, Athrun. We're all very much interested." Heine stated.

"Athrun." Kira joined in as well.

Athrun sighed. "Well, I did get to kiss her." He blushed upon recalling the incident. _"I actually can't believe I did that."_

"You kissed her? On the lips? Already?" Dearka went to his face.

"Yes, no and yes. I kissed her only on the cheeks, though." Athrun looked down, trying to hide his red face.

"You got her to wear your clothes on the first meeting and now a kiss—only on the cheeks but nonetheless, it's still a kiss on the first date—no, wait. That wasn't even a date yet, right?" Heine commended.

"Yeah, but that's already to be expected of Athrun, after all he's the hottest guy on campus." Shinn turned on the television.

"Is that jealousy, I hear from 'Mr. Rank Number Eight'?" Dearka teased.

"No, he's going homo." Auel joined.

"Shut up, Dearka, Auel! It's not like that! Besides, those ranks don't even really matter." Shinn crossed his arms, keeping his head turned away from them.

"Right." Dearka chuckled while Auel snickered.

"Anyway, thank you, Shinn. That was very flattering." Athrun mocked.

Kira chuckled. "So, how did she take it?"

Athrun was a little startled by the question but he knew they would ask, sooner or later. "Well, she didn't say anything... she just stared at me as if I suddenly transformed into a frog." He looked down, feeling embarrassed. "Then, the clock tower struck five and she had to go."

Dearka, Auel, Shinn bursted out laughing. Heine, Yzak, Rey and Sting stifled snickers. Kira and Nicol could only gave him weak smiles.

"Man, Athrun, your luck sucks!" Dearka managed to say while struggling to stand.

Athrun frowned.

* * *

><p>(Cagalli's POV.)<p>

'Raison d'être'

That's french for 'reason for living'.

As humans, we often struggle in finding our own purpose in this life, it's because we know we don't wanna waste this one chance so at least, we try to make it meaningful and worth living...

Right now, my raison d'etre is to achieve my dreams and be happy while living my life the way I want to and probably... maybe even... find love.

And looks like, I just found it—no, more like, he found me.

I honestly wanted to experience being struck by love at first sight, then again, how would you know if it was really love at first sight? Are there supposed to be signs? Or should you state or pray for the specific signs first?

Well, in any case, I'm still not sure if he was really serious when he said that but what if he was? How the hell did he fell in love with me?

(Normal POV.)

They just got home, Cagalli opened her door and closed it before setting aside her bag and stuff. Suddenly, her door slammed open, only her and Flay does that, sometimes Shiho too, but Shiho doesn't have any reason to do that—at least, not yet, so that'll leave Flay.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Flay asked, leaning on the door frame of Cagalli's room, her arms crossed.

"I was asking you the same question earlier, remember?" Cagalli answered.

"Well, you already know that he's been stalking you for over three years now or maybe even further back than that. But to you, you have only met him three times, it'd be wise to just follow what you feel. We know he's in love with you but if you're not sure yet, you don't have to answer him right now." Flay wasn't an expert but even she knows that there's no need to rush.

"I know, maybe he'll just avoid me." Cagalli thought that was normal for people who just confessed.

"He won't, he's gone too far to stop now, it would be more likely that he'll start tailing you around campus." Flay stated the possibilities while snickering.

"Wow, I never thought, you thought about it that much, thanks." Cagalli said in a mocking tone.

Flay grinned. "Don't take it seriously, I just don't want you to have a boyfriend first before me." She waved before walking off.

"Of course." Cagalli rolled her eyes before collapsing to her bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cagalli was on her way to their meeting place, it was lunch break. As usual, she was in a hurry and as she made her way to enter the building, she tripped and fell face first to the ground. As it turns out, a girl with long grayish blue hair, got her foot in Cagalli's way as Cagalli was running.<p>

Cagalli groaned but got to her feet fast and glared at the girl. "What the hell did you do that for?" She yelled.

The girl looked at her four other friends and said. "What are you talking about? I didn't even do anything." The girl smirked.

"You tripped me!" Cagalli pointed a finger.

"No, I didn't." She lied.

_"I don't have time to pick up fights with you low-lives."_ Cagalli took a step back and then turned to leave but before she could even take a step, the girl grasped her hair and pulled her resulting to Cagalli falling back down.

"Meer! Why did you do that?" One of the girl's friends asked in surprise.

"Shut up! This is personal! Are you with me or not?" Meer yelled at them.

Cagalli took a little while to get up, she hit her elbow on the ground and she was in pain. This time, Cagalli didn't ask why, she charged on the girl and a cat fight started.

* * *

><p>Kira was walking along the parking area with Nicol, Auel and Shinn. They were already turning towards the gate and when they got in, they noticed a crowd forming near the entrance of their building.<p>

"I wonder what that's all about." Shinn commented but they shrugged it off and started walking around the crowd because they still had to go to class. Suddenly they heard a voice calling them, it was Dearka. They approached him and saw that Yzak, Heine, Sting and Rey were there as well.

"What's up, guys?" Auel greeted them while Nicol waved.

"What going on here?" Shinn finally gave up on his curiosity but he didn't receive an answer. Dearka was just grinning like the idiot that he is.

"There's a cat fight and look who's in it." Heine stated as he pointed to the five girls ganging up on a blond.

"That's Cagalli!" Kira shouted in great surprise.

"What's Cagalli?" Flay suddenly popped up beside Kira.

Kira looked at her and pointed to the fight. "That."

Flay followed his finger and her eyes slowly widened at the sight of Cagalli trying to fend for herself against five other girls.

Flay suddenly took off her short coat suit and handed it to Kira. "Call Shiho and Lacus, hurry!" She ordered him then dashed out to Cagalli.

"Wait!" Kira tried to stop her.

"No one messes with my doll!" With her bag, Flay hit the head of the girl behind Cagalli and pulled the hair of the other girl who was holding Cagalli. "And I thought, I was hated." She said as she got back-to-back with Cagalli, the five girls surrounding them.

"I don't even know why they suddenly attacked me." Cagalli replied.

"I think, I do." Flay muttered.

"What?" Cagalli heard her but wanted to check again.

"You owe me a very expensive perfume... line." Flay grinned.

"You're gonna fight?" Cagalli asked, making sure.

"I don't keep my nails sharp for nothing." Flay smirked as she faced the girl in front of her. "Bring it!" Then, she charged.

Cagalli took on three while Flay fought against two. Loud shrieks can be heard while hair pulling, pushing, punching, kicking, elbowing, and scratches where put on display.

_"That's her..."_ Nicol thought to himself as he remembered his first encounter with Flay. "Who was that girl, Kira?" He asked, not looking away form the fight.

"The redhead? That's Flay, Cagalli's youngest sister." Kira replied while trying to gain contact with Lacus through his cellphone.

"Hmmm..." Nicol watched intently as Flay struggled against two other girls pulling on her hair.

Cagalli managed to free herself from Meer by elbowing her on the gut but as soon as Meer stepped back, the other two girls charged on her. The first girl tried to hold her back while the other girl tried to rip her shirt off, Cagalli kneed the other girl then grasped the first girl's forearm and shoved her to the other girl.

Flay, on the other hand, was now having a hair pulling contest with a girl while rolling on the ground. When Flay got on top, the other girl jumped on her back and they struggled more to get a good beating on her. Flay decided to get off the other girl and concentrate first on the girl on her back, so she pulled away from the girl on the ground and intentionally jolted to fall on her back, to which the girl on her back would be the one to take the impact.

"AAAHHHHH!" Meer shrieked loud, Cagalli just managed to tear a piece of her mini skirt.

Flay thought of the same thing and started tearing on the revealing clothes worn by those sluts. Little by little, Cagalli and Flay were both able to get the upper hand in the fight, considering that Cagalli was wearing jeans and Flay had long socks.

"Cagalli and Flay are really fighting them off good." Dearka commented as Heine and Yzak nodded.

"Yeah, who knew girls could actually kick ass." Auel added.

"They'll surely end up with a lot of bruises later and that won't be pretty." Heine stated.

"They'd still be pretty anyways." Dearka interjected.

"Still, this is going to be quite troublesome." Shinn said.

"Yeah, especially because they're up against them." Auel added.

Finally, Kira managed to gain contact with Lacus.

"Hello, Lacus? It's me, Kira. Listen, Cagalli and Flay got into a fight... against a sorority."

* * *

><p>Sharing!<p>

When I was 11, I got into a cat fight myself but it wasn't with bullies, it was with my own best friend. She pushed me hard on the wall and we puled each others hairs, causing a great commotion which got the class to a halt. After that, she was reprimanded in front of the whole class because the teacher took my side because she started it and it was her fault. As for my fair share of casualties, I lost a few hair strands and a best friend. And no, it was not because of a guy... I think.

Please review!

and no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

05242011


	8. Love At First Sight

Chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews!

Trivia!

You know what guys, the first time I heard the name Shiho Hahnenfuss, I yelled in my mind. "Who the hell is that?" I honestly, had no clue that time of who she was and then, I did my research. After a while, I finally got to know her and I was, at first, shock to know that Yzak actually had an admirer! I saw the screen shots which had Shiho at the back of Yzak and Dearka and I almost freaked out. "She was always there? How come I've never noticed her before? Why didn't she even have a single line?" Later on, after reading a few anime blogs about Gundam Seed, I found out that Shiho was supposed to be an honoring character for Nami Tamaki, just like Miguel Aiman and Heine Westenfluss for Takanori of TM Revolution. Unfortunately, Nami turned down the offer and that's the reason, Shiho became a mute. Did you guys know that?

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 8: Love At First Sight.**

It took a while before Lacus made it to the fight scene.

"Oh, my goodness." Lacus muttered, leaving her mouth open as she watched in terror how her sisters were being bullied. "Cagalli! Flay!" She shouted but when none of them turned their heads, Lacus took a step only to be pulled back by Kira, he had a tight grip on her and if they didn't have a grave situation in front of them right now, she would've blushed upon contact.

"Don't even try, it would only make things worst." Kira warned her. "Just stay here, you won't be able to help them anyway."

"Then, please help them or at least, stop the fight." Lacus pleaded.

"Why would we do that?" Dearka butted in. "Girls who fight are hot, I say, let them rumble—Oww!"

Kira elbowed him on his side. "Not helping, Dearka."

"What? It's true!" Dearka distanced himself form Kira. "Besides, after seeing Cagalli tear a piece of Meer's skirt, we're all hoping to see the view get less... covered, if you know what I mean." He grinned.

"You're an ass." Kira replied then turned to Lacus.

"What about you, Kira? You're not thinking the same way they are, are you?" Lacus was screaming inside her mind. _"Please don't give me an unpleasant answer!"_

"Of course not, Lacus. I have morals... Though, I have to admit, I hang around with the wrong people but it's not like I had a choice, they're my boarders." Kira looked at the fight, ignoring the gasps from his 'boarders'. "Why I'm not stopping them is because I am fully aware of how much Cagalli and Flay value their pride, they will only come to attack me if I get inbetween or act as if I'm a hero who wants to save them."

Before Lacus could react, someone already reacted for her. "Nice save, Kira." It was Shinn.

"Yeah, only he can get away with that." Auel added, shaking his head.

Kira didn't react, instead he continued as if he didn't even hear anything. "Besides, we can't interfere because Cagalli and Flay are up against _them_."

"I know that they're members of a big sorority but I'm sure if someone interferes, this will stop." Lacus reasoned.

"Lacus, we can't interfere because that's our sorority." Kira firmly stated.

"Kira, you're gay now?" Dearka acted shock.

"I didn't know you were a member of a sorority." Shinn also acted surprised, though all of them were fully aware of what's going on.

Kira turned to them. "You guys are such dick-heads." Then, he looked back at Lacus. "What I meant to say was, their sorority is supported by Athrun and since Athrun had supported them, I did too." Kira showed a bit of guilt on the way he narrowed his eyes.

Lacus was taken aback, Cagalli and Flay were being bullied by Kira and Athrun's 'friends'.

"I'm sorry." Kira directed his eyes on the fight again. "Don't worry, they won't lose."

Lacus was about to say something but before she could even muster the strength to argue with him, a familiar voice called her.

"Lacus!" It was Mir, she came with Meyrin and Stella. "What the hell?" Mir shouted as she arrived beside Lacus and saw the scandal.

"Calli!" Without thinking, Stella ran to aid Cagalli.

"Stella, no!" Lacus shouted.

"It's a twin thing!" Meyrin answered while running towards Flay's direction.

"Mir, stop them." Lacus turned to Mir and pleaded.

"Stop them? Heck, I'm joining them! Watch over our stuff, okay?" Mir threw her bag on the ground.

"Mir!" Lacus tried to stop her.

"Five on five, it's just fair!" Mir ran to her sisters just the same.

"Shiho, where are you?" Lacus muttered aloud as she clasped her hands together.

Stella quickly kicked the girl who was charging for Cagalli then they grappled while Meyrin jumped on the girl who was pulling Flay's hair and they fell to the ground. Meer had another girl helping her to keep Cagalli away so she coudn't tear any more of her clothes but before the girl could even step closer to Cagalli, Mir got in her way.

"Stop it already, you know you won't win!" Mir warned as the girl took a few steps back. _"We have to get this over with before Shiho gets here or we're toast!"_

"What are you saying, Mir? We just got here and besides, they need to pay for what they did to Flay and Cagalli!" Meyrin interjected while choking the girl who fell on the ground when she jumped on her.

"Yeah, we're already in trouble anyway!" Cagalli before punching the other girl on the face.

"I agree! Do you seriously think, I'd let them get away with this, Mir?" Flay pointed to her cheek where she got a scratch.

Mir ignored them. "Run away now, Meer! or risk having all of your clothes ripped off of you!" Mir smirked and awaited a response. _"Damn it! I need a new nick-name!"_

Meer was still weighing her options when she heard one of her 'friends'.

"AAAHHHHH! She bit me!" A girl yelled as she pushed away Stella but Stella just charged for her again.

And that's when Meer got an idea, she didn't yield, instead she attacked Mir, to which Mir countered by a blow on the neck, Meer instantly fainted. Copying Stella's moves didn't exactly work on her favor.

"Strike once but on the right place." Mir looked at her four younger sisters and grinned.

"That girl is so hot." Dearka commented, eyes fixated on Mir. Yzak rolled his eyes when he heard this.

"I like pigtails over there." Auel stated.

"Me, I like the other blond, she's cute." Shinn followed.

"Taking picks now, are we?" Heine interrupted while Rey and Sting looked at each other and sighed

"You guys..." Kira signaled his eyes to Lacus who was standing there the whole time.

"Oh, don't mind me, it's great that you guys liked them." Lacus smiled.

"Don't say that, Lacus. These guys are total bastards." Kira pointed to all the guys.

"Hey... you're supposed to be our friend, Kira." Auel whined.

"Yeah, some friend you are." Shinn added.

"Come to think of it, if we could get into the picture, Athrun would have back-up and we'd be a big happy family!" Dearka wore an evil grin.

"We can be brothers!" Shinn and Auel said in unison as they high-fived.

"But that's—" Kira was cut off by Lacus' voice.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." She smiled.

"Thanks." Dearka grinned like an idiot. _"So, she's supposed to be Kira's girl, huh? They look good together."_

"What about you, Nicol?" Auel turned beside him.

"Me?" Nicol asked, not sure what he meant since he wasn't really listening.

"Yeah, which one of them, do you like?" Auel had a weird smirk on his face.

"Why are you even asking me that?" Nicol doesn't really know what to say.

"Because you've kept your eyes only on her this entire time." Shinn was the one who answered, rolling his eyes.

"Who?" Nicol didn't mean to feign ignorance but that's how it came out.

"Oh, come on. Get real." Dearka teased.

Nicol just stared.

"We mean Flay, you idiot." Auel gave up.

"What about her?" Nicol asked again.

"This is hopeless." Shinn turned away with a sigh which kinda irritated Nicol a little.

"I just happen to have met her already, that's all." He reasoned.

"You've met Flay?" This time, it was Kira who asked.

"Yeah, at the music room on the first day of school." He explained.

"Oh." That was all that came out from Kira as they were suddenly distracted by the arrival of an angry long-haired brunette girl.

After Meer fell unconscious, they thought the fight was over since Cagalli and her sisters wouldn't want to fight an outnumbered group but they were wrong. The girl who kept on attacking Cagalli earlier charged for Mir while she was looking back, this time, Cagalli was the one who saved her by elbowing the girl's neck as Mir's example. Cagalli winced upon contact but was relieved when another girl fell hard.

"Clynes!"

It was a signature call for all of them whenever they get into trouble.

"Crap!" Flay cursed aloud, creating distance from the girl she was pulling hairs with.

"Please, don't let it be her! Please, don't let it be her!" Meyrin chanted while getting off of the girl.

"Damn it!" Cagalli turned to see who it was, although, the voice was already familiar.

"It's Shiho." Mir stated.

"Finally! You're here!" Lacus was relieved.

"I never thought you girls could be so uncivilized!" She glared at each and all of them.

"It was their fault!" Flay quickly pointed to the ground where two unconscious girls were lying.

"Yeah, they started it!" Cagalli took her side.

"Enough!" Shiho yelled then she approached the bitches who were backing away. "You people dare to hurt my sisters?" She hissed.

"Meer said so!" The girl in the middle pointed to her so-called friend.

But before she could hear a reply, she dropped to the ground, it was a single punch in the gut, an effortless blow from Shiho. There were now only two sorority girls standing, one of them was still getting up from what Meyrin did.

"Do you want to take this to the office or the alley?" Shiho asked with the most venomous voice, from someone who seems to be quite used to killing.

The two girls stepped back. "We'll get you later!" The girl Stella kicked threatened before dashing out of sight, leaving the other one to call for help to get Meer and the other two girls into the clinic.

Shiho smirked. "I'll be waiting then."

She turned to her back and walked out. "Come on, the guards are coming."

Lacus immediately followed her. "Let's go, girls." Lacus then, excused herself from Kira's group.

"All right, everyone! Shows over!" Mir shouted to the large crowd around them.

"Sometimes, Shiho scares me more than losing my own life." Meyrin suddenly whispered to Mir.

"Relax, Mey. She's only mad because she didn't get here fast enough." Mir winked.

"I know, right?" Meyrin giggled as they passed by Kira.

"Hey, Kira." Mir greeted.

"Hello, Mir and Meyrin." He waved.

"See yah!" Meyrin waved back.

After Meyrin and Mir passed, Flay, Cagalli and Stella came up to them.

"You look terrible, Flay." Kira handed her the coat. But instead of thanking him, Flay kicked Kira's shin. "Oww! My shin!"

"Well, rolling on the ground, pulling hairs, isn't exactly a trip to the salon, Kira!" Flay was obviously not in the mood.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. What I wanted to say was, you should fix yourself." He winced in pain.

"That's the same thing!" Flay yelled then kicked his other shin.

"Oww! My other shin!" Kira didn't bother explaining again, he knew she'll just kick him again and who knows where.

"I can't believe a guy would say that to a girl, even if it was true." Flay crossed her arms, she's still grumpy after everything and who could blame her?

"Flay, Kira's right so come on." Cagalli walked away with Stella.

"Oh, my God!" Flay gasped and they all turned to her.

"What?" Cagalli asked worried.

Flay was wide-eyed, staring at the back of her hand. "I broke a nail!"

Cagalli looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Very funny, Flay."

"No, it's not! This is serious!" Flay eyed her.

"Come on, Stella." Cagalli and Stella went off.

After Cagalli and Stella were a few meters away from earshot, Flay turned to Kira.

"Don't tell Athrun." She was serious again.

"Why not?" Kira was just as stern.

"You know why!" Then she ran to catch up on her sisters, she didn't seem to notice Nicol at all, who was by that time, just staring at her.

"Weird sisters." Shinn commented wherein Auel nodded in agreement.

"I'ts no fair! Kira knows all of them!" Dearka eyed Kira and Kira could only sigh.

* * *

><p>The seven sisters were in the parking lot, Cagalli and Flay were sitting inside while Lacus was fixing up their bruises. Shiho, Mir, Stella and Meyrin were watching them from outside the van, they were standing around.<p>

"Who were those girls anyway?" Cagalli said in an irritated tone.

"They're members of the biggest sorority here in the university." Mir simply stated.

"Doesn't that mean we might be up against the entire female student body?" Meyrin asked, looking worried.

"Not all female students are their members." Lacus further explained.

"Still they're the biggest." Meyrin continued.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Shiho assured her sisters.

"That girl with grayish blue hair, what was her name?" Cagalli asked.

"Meer Campbell." Mir answered.

"How disgusting, you have the same name." Flay reacted, distracting herself from the sting of the disinfectant Lacus was applying.

"Shut up! I'm changing my nick-name now..." Mir retorted, crossing her arms.

"What about, 'Milly'?" Stella suggested.

"That's a good one, Stella!" Meyrin approved.

"I second the motion." Lacus raised a hand.

"I think so, too." Shiho agreed.

"Anything but Mir." Cagalli laughed.

"Well, I guess it's good enough." Flay shrugged while Lacus placed a plaster on her cheek.

"Great! From now on, you are Milly!" Stella shook her hands.

After Lacus had fixed up Flay, it was Cagalli's turn. Lacus rolled up her sleeves and that's when they all noticed Cagalli's elbow swelling up so bad and was already turning purple.

"What the hell happened to that?" Mir yelled.

"Probably from the impact of my fall earlier at the start of the fight." Cagalli shrugged though it feels broken.

"It looks like you broke it and you even used it in fighting." Lacus touched it and Cagalli winced. "It hurts that much? Maybe, we should go to the hospital?"

"What? Are you crazy? We already skipped a class." Cagalli pulled her arm away.

"But Cagalli—" Shiho was cut off by Flay.

"I'll take her to Dr. Hibiki. It wouldn't be good if we all skip the rest of the classes and besides, I don't think I can concentrate on studying right now." Flay volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Meyrin asked.

"Yeah, of course! I'll just fall asleep in algebra again anyway." Flay winked to her twin.

"All right, sure, but be home before six, okay?" Shiho made a decree.

"We'll be home before you do." Flay retorted.

"Please take care of Calli, Flay." Stella tugged on her blouse.

"Don't worry, Stella. We'll be fine." Cagalli assured her as she rolled down her sleeves again.

With that, they separated ways.

* * *

><p>Cagalli and Flay just got out of the hospital, Cagalli's arm was fractured but the damage wasn't enough for her to get a cast. However, she did need to get it bandaged and she was told not to strain it too much for a while. They walked into a bus stop and waited.<p>

"Okay, I've put it up long enough, tell me what you meant when you said you knew why those girls attacked me." Cagalli broke the silence which has ensued between the two of them since they left the hospital.

Flay glanced at her then returned to staring at the empty road. "They are jealous and insecure of you because you got on a date with Athrun."

"It was not a date! And how the hell did you know that? I only told you that he confessed, nothing more." Cagalli crossed her arms, she was standing in front of Flay.

"I did my research." Flay held her head high.

"You mean, you gossiped." Cagalli's eyes were half-lidded, knowing Flay's ways.

"Whatever you call it!" Flay threw her right hand in front of Cagalli then, continued. "Anyway, I know also know that you and Athrun made quite a scene back in that café. It was such a hit that everybody who's anybody knows the entire story—or at least, what they think the entire story was."

Cagalli flinched, being well aware that she did most of those scenes and when Flay saw this, she smirked. "Everyone was talking about it so much, that by the end of my second class, I already know he kissed you."

Cagalli almost choked on air. "It was only on the cheeks and he was just teasing me!" Cagalli's face was so red, you'd mistake her for having an allergy breakdown.

"Wherever it was, it was still a kiss... Wait, till Shiho hears about this." Flay smirked again.

"Don't tell her! Please don't! I'll do anything!" Cagalli begged.

"Anything?" Flay repeated as Cagalli gulped.

* * *

><p>(Athrun's POV.)<p>

Love at first sight...

Is it true? Does it really exist? How do you know if it's really love and not just lust at first sight?

Frankly, when I first met Cagalli, I didn't know what it was. I felt really weird that time, I couldn't even speak, it's actually funny to think about it now since I still have that leaf she gave me, although it has been deteriorating already.

Back then, she was just a complete stranger who wore a muddy dress. After meeting her I couldn't stop thinking about her—weird because normally, you could easily forget a face of a stranger, like what happened to her, she doesn't remember me at all but I remember everything clearly.

The twinkle in her eyes, the smile on her face, the ambiance of that moment and that weird sensation which took over me completely. I couldn't get it all out of my mind, she was always in my head. Maybe, that's how it all started. I never seriously did took time to ponder about it, but now that I've come too far, I guess it really was love at first sight.

I wonder how long should I wait for an answer. Is she even planning in giving me one? Will it work out?

And why is her eldest sister sitting in front of me, right now?

(Normal POV.)

It was early in the morning, Athrun and Shiho were sitting in front of each other in the living room. The other guys who were fully aware of the situation and everything that happened yesterday, decided to eavesdrop.

"Uhmm, good morning, Shiho. Is there something I can do for you?" Athrun hesitatingly started since he has yet to realize the situation.

"Cut the crap, you know why I'm here." Shiho has been glaring at him since she saw him.

"No, the truth is, I don't. Please tell me." Athrun replied, choosing to be careful with his words since she looked so pissed.

"I want you to disband the sorority." Shiho firmly stated.

"What?" Athrun was taken aback, why would he do that? Why was she asking that? And does she even have the right to ask him of that?

"Five girls from that sorority ganged up on Cagalli and she broke her arm." Shiho stopped there but deep inside her mind continued. _"Okay, so she didn't really break her arm but she fractured it, that's the same thing. She was still hurt."_

That was it... the magic word... Cagalli's name.

"Consider it done." Athrun's voice was stern.

"That was fast." Shinn commented as he leaned on the door for a more comfortable position.

"Of course it was, Shiho mentioned Cagalli's name." Auel was kept on pushing him.

"Impressive." Yzak muttered aloud with a grin. Dearka glanced at him.

"Good." Shiho replied. _"That was easier than I thought, Flay was right."_

"I'm sorry for the trouble those girls have caused." Athrun was sincere about that. And although he still doesn't know what really happened, Cagalli was bullied by five girls and she was hurt. That's it. _"Cagalli was hurt."_

"That's not good enough." Shiho glared again.

"Then, please tell me how may I redeem myself." Athrun was starting to panic. _"She was that hurt? That her sister can't even forgive me?"_

Shiho smirked. "I have a condition for you."

_"A condition? For forgiveness?"_ Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Let me hear it then." Whatever it was, he was surely doing it.

"I want you to serve as Cagalli's bodyguard." Shiho maintained a calm expression.

"What?" Athrun couldn't believe his ears.

"You heard me." Shiho was actually serious with that.

"But... Why?" Athrun just had to ask.

"You wanna court Cagalli, right? That's the only way I'll allow you." Shiho crossed her arms. "But of course, that doesn't mean, I'll be rooting for you."

"They want Athrun to be Cagalli's bodyguard? Why?" Shinn voiced out.

"When girls are enraged, they have a more tendency to be vengeful than men." Kira answered from their back, he was leaning onto the wall of the hallway. Nicol was beside him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Auel asked.

_"It's payback."_ Athrun thought as he debated within himself if he would accept readily or act as if he wasn't interested. "What are you going to do if I refuse?" He did the latter.

Shiho smirked before standing up. "Have it your way then, but if those girls come to bully Cagalli again, I swear..." She paused halfway near the door so that all the other guys who were eavesdropping would hear her. "I will rip your penis off in the slowest most painful way God could ever imagine." She hissed, the evil smirk never leaving her face. Then, she opened the door revealing pale faces.

She looked at Kira. "Hello, Kira."

"Hi." Was all Kira could muster to say.

"The next time you wimp out, I will have your head mounted in my living room wall." She said inbetween gritted teeth, then she walked away.

Kira gulped. "Yes, Ma'am."

After Shiho got out of sight, the guys started to recompose themselves.

"I'm taking quite a liking for that girl." Yzak said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Really? Why?" Dearka asked.

Without looking at him, Yzak answered with a smirk. "She makes Athrun and Kira's life miserable."

Dearka rolled his eyes then he noticed Athrun run out the mansion, chasing after Shiho.

Athrun finally made it out and he stopped just in front of Shiho's car, she was about to enter it.

"How is Cagalli doing?" Athrun suddenly asked.

Shiho blinked her eyes and raised an eyebrow but answered anyway. "She's fine, I asked her to not to attend school today but she's still going."

"I see. Can I start now?" Athrun asked.

"So, you've accepted?" Shiho replied with a question.

"Yeah, I'll be her bodyguard from now on." Athrun simply stated while Shiho smiled and waved goodbye before entering her car.

"Looks like this will be fun after all." Shiho muttered as she turned on the car's engine.

* * *

><p>I just noticed, I'm losing reviewers... Is this getting boring? Am I becoming cliché? Is my story not worth reviewing? Or worst, I'm losing readers! Please say it isn't so!—Or maybe, the review bug is still there? It only happened to me once, though...<p>

Anyway, if you have time and I hope you do, please check out this link. (just remove the asterisks.)

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*www.*facebook.*com/photos.*php?id=177230632327594

This is the proof of how addicted I am... Lol!

and no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

05282011


	9. Synchronicity

Chapter 9!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys! Thanks for bearing with me, too!

Maria-Reynne: Remember the rankings? I included it here but I'm warning you, I'm a bit biased. Lol!

littlemsstrawberry: Lacus didn't join the fight because she was being held back by Kira but she will have her fighting moment, eventually. And Shiho commanding Athrun to be a bodyguard, is part of her test, like your suggestion except I'm having Shiho go first, hope you don't mind because I already have the final test in mind and I don't think Shiho would do that so I'll just have her go first, okay?

Author's Note:

So sorry for the late update! I had to settle my papers in school for a week or so. Ugh! I can't believe they would put me through so much just because I was shifting courses, from Psychology to Journalism. Yup, that's how these thoughts and sentiments were formed and made it's way out of my mind. Psychology made me go insane! Lol!

Anyway, I'm going to be thrown back to hell again after fourteen months of heaven, Life is truly cruel. Yup, my NEET life is over! But I will definitely not drop this nor neglect it, for that would instantly kill me! Lol!

Again, thank you so much guys! Love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 9: Synchronicity.**

Lacus, Milly, Cagalli, Stella, Meyrin and Flay were riding on the van, they were on their way to school and since Shiho left the house earlier than them, Milly was the one driving. (A/N: Yes, I will be using her new nick-name too. The name 'Mir' doesn't appeal to me anymore since 'Meer' was introduced. Lol!)

"Where did Shiho had to go to this early? Do you know where she went, Lacus?" Milly stopped at the red light and glanced at Lacus who was sitting beside her.

Lacus slightly shook her head. "I'm afraid she didn't say anything, but I'm sure she'll explain everything to us later at lunch break." She replied.

"I hope so, because she looked really scary yesterday, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Cagalli slouched on her seat careful not to hit her elbow, Stella was at her side.

"If by stupid, you mean like, getting that sorority of bitches disband, well, she's definitely done it by now." Flay replied nonchalantly while staring at her face on her compact mirror.

"WHAT?" Milly almost hit a pedestrian crosser. Cagalli and Meyrin only stared at her in shock.

"Flay... What did you say?" Lacus looked back.

"You heard me. She went to get that sorority disband, we talked about it last night." Flay didn't even bother looking at them.

Milly opened her window and yelled. "Sorry!" Then, she rolled it up again and drove. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"What for? It's not like you can stop her." Flay retorted.

"What did you tell her?" Cagalli asked, praying that Shiho doesn't know anything yet.

Flay looked at her and smirked. "I told her about Athrun."

Cagalli and Meyrin gasped. "You did what?" They were more like the twins now.

"Don't worry, I only told her that he likes Cagalli, I didn't say anything about that whole stalker thing." Flay closed her compact with a click.

"Wait a minute... Didn't you just say that she went to disband the sorority? And now, you're telling us that she went to Athrun?" Milly tried to clear up.

"Yup, she's getting Athrun to disband it for her." Flay was rummaging through her bag.

"What?" Meyrin was nearing frantic mode.

Cagalli's mouth hang wide open. "Would he even do that?" She asked as she recovered.

"Of course, he would." Flay paused and turned to look at them. "After all, it's all for you." She said in a teasing tone.

Cagalli was just stunned, she was already speechless and usually she'd just be yelling around when things like these happen or maybe she was just having a hard time absorbing things.

Flay crossed her arms and continued. "Athrun only supported that sorority because it was made for him. That sorority is basically made out of Athrun's fan girls, Shiho told me so."

Cagalli was about to snap when Stella spoke out of the blue. "We're here." And true enough, they have already arrived at the university's gates, they didn't even notice it.

* * *

><p>After Shiho left, Athrun hurriedly went back inside the mansion to prepare himself for the day. After all, he has quite a big mess to fix, then again, since he'll be with Cagalli from now on, maybe he's just excited. When he got to his room, he quickly ran into his closet and grabbed some clothes then, ran and kicked Dearka's door open.<p>

"What the hell, Man?" Dearka yelled as he was inserting his other leg into his pants, he didn't have a shirt on which means he was just getting dressed.

"Which is better? Brown or green?" When Athrun said 'brown', he raised the green turtleneck and when he said 'green', he raised the brown shirt. And by that, I hope you have a proper understanding of how messed up his brain is right now.

"You barged in without knocking just to ask me that?" Dearka raised an eyebrow as he put on his black t-shirt.

"Just choose!" Athrun snapped, he was almost killed by Shiho first thing in the morning, then he finds out what his crazy fan girls did to Cagalli, then he decided to disband the sorority, then he was now Cagalli's bodyguard! And not to mention that he's feeling nervous and excited and his stomach was turning and that he wants to go to the bathroom.

"All right." Dearka gave in, knowing well of his friend's ordeal. He looked at the two clothes first before answering. "The brown one."

Athrun frowned at his friend's choice, then looked at the green turtleneck. "But green is Cagalli's favorite color." He muttered aloud before turning to his back and continued. "Green it is, then." He smiled.

Dearka twitched an eyebrow. "Then why did you even ask me in the first place?" He yelled but got no reply since Athrun was already walking back into his room, not caring anymore about Dearka. "Ugh! He's hopeless!" Dearka slapped his forehead as he walked out of his room and went towards Athrun's, he was quite concerned.

When he got there, he saw Nicol, Auel, Yzak, Heine and Shinn inside. Athrun was staring at his reflection in the big mirror while Shinn was slouching on the bed, Nicol and Auel were on the couch, Yzak was leaning on the wall and Heine was standing behind Athrun holding a black blazer.

"So, where were you during the whole fight? It happened during lunchtime so you had to be free." Shinn asked while looking at how he was wriggling his toes.

"Where was I?" Athrun repeated the question, trying to recall the answer. Then, he shivered.

_(Flashback:)_

_Athrun was seating uncomfortably in his seat because all five girls in the room were all in his face. They were the officers of the sorority but Meer wasn't there even though she was the president._

_"Uhm, why am I here again?" He asked since he honestly didn't have a clue. "It's already lunch break and I have to go eat or else I'll starve for the rest of the entire day." He tried the 'concern' trick, only to have it backfire._

_"That's exactly why you're here Athrun-kun." The girl with the violet hair smiled seductively at him, Athrun just cringed._

_"Yeah..." The other four girls followed in slow unison._

_Then, Athrun could only blink in great fear for his stomach as mountains of bentos were shoved to him, all at the same time._

_"Try this one first, Athrun!" A girl in ponytail yelled._

_"No! Mine, first! I made it myself." The violet-haired yelled as well._

_"No! He's gonna eat this one first because this is more delicious than yours!" Another girl yelled._

_"Uhm... On second thought, maybe I'll just skip lunch. It wouldn't be nice to eat just one so I'll just not eat at all." He tried to interfere but failed because he was ignored and the girls continued to yell at each other's faces._

_Athrun sweat dropped and decided to take this chance to run for his life. He slowly walked to the door and slipped out quick to make a mad dash. Then, he spent the rest of the entire day hiding in the janitor's office to save his life._

_(End of Flashback.)_

"I was... desperately trying to survive through lunch." Athrun need not to elaborate since it was well understood what kind of torment his crazy fan girls always put him through.

"I actually feel sorry for you." Yzak sarcastically commented as he smirked.

Auel, Shinn and Dearka bursted out laughing.

After the laughter of the three subsided, Nicol voiced out a question. "So, you're really gonna do this? You know, become Cagalli's bodyguard."

"What difference does it make, if I've been stalking her?" Athrun took the blazer from Heine and muttered a 'thanks'.

"Well, for starters, the difference would be that now you can freely follow her wherever she goes without being immoral." Dearka stated while leaning on the wall, beside Yzak.

"Second, now you get to protect her from people like yourself. Talk about irony." Auel followed.

"And third, by doing this you will now get to acquaint yourself with her family and get the chance of approval. And who knows? Maybe, you'd even get them to support and help you." Shinn lied on the bed, resting his head on his arms.

"I still think you're going way too far for a girl." Dearka commented.

"She's not just a girl, she's Cagalli_—_" Athrun defended only to be cut short.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Auel waved his hands in dismissal.

"She's Cagalli." Shinn started.

"The girl you've been in love with." Dearka followed.

"Since first sight." Heine joined in.

"Which was nine years back." Yzak was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Not to mention, the girl of your dreams." Auel added.

"Your one and only soul mate." Shinn continued.

"Your first, last and true love." Dearka grinned.

"The one girl you want to marry." Nicol couldn't help joining as well.

"And spent the rest of your remaining days with." Heine sat on the edge of the bed.

"And so on and so forth." Yzak finished.

Athrun was so embarrassed, did they really have to continue one another's sentences just to annoy him of what he's been saying since they found out about Cagalli?

It was a good thing Kira came to the rescue. "Now, now, guys. Don't be like that, you're discouraging him. We have to be supportive." Kira walked in, out of nowhere. "Don't worry, you guys will get your turn."

"I'll have you know that I've been with many girls before but never have I acted like that." Dearka motioned on how Athrun was showering himself with his body spray.

Kira looked and sweat-dropped. "Athrun, you smell great already, that's enough." Kira took the nearly empty can away.

"Yeah, I can smell you from over here." Auel added as he waved his hand back and forth in front of his face because Athrun's scent was already strong.

"Whatever." Athrun muttered before staring at his reflection in the mirror, again.

"Athrun, you look great too, if you stare at yourself any longer, I'm afraid you'll surely melt." Nicol was concerned but he was a friend too and they were all running late. Of course, they don't have to go altogether since they have different schedules but riding with friends is fun... as if they haven't had enough of each other at home.

Athrun sighed and gave in, He was actually just stalling because he was nervous but they had to go some time, right? "Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>It was lunch break yet again and as usual, Cagalli was almost always the last one to arrive. Lacus and Milly were the first ones there when Meyrin and Stella came. Then, Flay arrived with a huge smile on her face. Normally, the sisters would just chat away while waiting for them to be complete but this time, they were quiet but that didn't last long.<p>

Out of the blue, Milly spoke, breaking the silence. "So, what's your plan, Flay?"

Lacus glanced at Milly before looking at Flay. Meyrin kept her head down to her laptop but she was intently listening and as for Stella, well, she was there.

Flay stopped humming to herself and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Shiho is smart, strict and over-protective but when it comes to the pleas of her younger sisters, she gives in and obviously you're the only one who talked to her last night regarding 'that'. Now, tell us why you're doing this." Milly crossed her arms, demanding an answer.

Flay smiled, amused. "It is Fate, who works to bind the two of them together. Can't you just believe in God's mysterious ways? I am but a mere instrument in his play of destiny." She batted her eyelashes to annoy Milly more as she continued with her sarcastic drama. "I am only here to give fate a push to the right direction, after all, God is probably too busy doing a lot of other things for other people."

"Cut the crap already. If you do not want me to break your blow dryer, you'd tell us what you're up to!" Milly threatened, she was quite fed up with all of it.

Flay scowled. "Okay, fine! I told you, I wouldn't let them get away with this, remember?" She pointed to her face where a white plaster was covering the scratches she got from the fight. "I want revenge on those bitches and the best way to do it is through Athrun, since those whores all worship him. It's already a painful slap to their faces that Athrun is in love with Cagalli, what more if he was her bodyguard? Besides, you were the one who said, 'strike once but on the right place', right?"

"That was supposed to be literal!" Milly sighed in agony.

"And what do you mean by him becoming Cagalli's bodyguard?" Meyrin asked worried.

"Shiho wants to put him to a test, to see if he's worthy of Cagalli. After all, he is the reason why those girls attacked her, so you can't blame Shiho for being over-protective. As for Athrun, he's been stalking her for years, I'm sure he'll do it so there's no problem with that. And think about it, if Cagalli falls in love with him then that's great, two birds with one stone." Flay slightly shrugged as she leaned backwards on the railings.

Milly didn't know what more to say, she looked at Lacus and she was as worried as her, it was shown on her face.

"Well, if Cagalli falls in love with Athrun then they'd both be happy, right?" Meyrin was slowly trying to convince herself since Athrun was obviously crazy about Cagalli.

"As long as Calli is happy, everything's fine with me." Stella looked down.

"But wouldn't those girls only be more infuriated with Cagalli? More so, if they find out that it was Shiho who got Athrun to disband them." Milly reasoned, sorority wars are not to be taken lightly. (A/N: My block-mate was stabbed because of a frat-war and after spending about two weeks in the hospital, he transfered into another university in the province.)

"Don't worry about it!" Flay waved her off, then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She quickly shoved it in Milly's face. "We have this!"

It reads:

**THE TOP TEN HOTTEST GUYS IN CAMPUS!**

**1. Athrun Zala** **-** 18, Senior, Bachelor of Science in Business Administration.

**2. Kira Yamato -** 18, Senior, Bachelor of Arts Major in Philosophy.

**3. Dearka Elsman -** 19, Second Course, Bachelor of Science in Criminology.

**4. Heine Westenfluss -** 19, Graduate School, Master of Science in Psychology.

**5. Yzak Joule -** 19, Second Course, Bachelor of Law.

**6. Auel Neider -** 16, Sophomore, Bachelor of Science in Computer Science.

**7. Nicol Amalfi -** 15, Freshman, Bachelor of Arts Major in Music.

**8. Shinn Asuka -** 16, Sophomore, Bachelor of Science in Civil Engineering.

**9. Sting Oakley -** 19, Graduate School, Master of Engineering Science.

**10. Rey Za Burrel -** 17, Junior, Bachelor of Science in Political Science.

"Uhmm... A list? How is this supposed to fend off those horrid fan girls?" Milly asked, narrowing her eyes on the pinkish lipstick-like stain all over Athrun's name.

"Not just any list! This is the official list of the top ten hottest guys in campus! Didn't you read?" Flay snatched away the paper. "I got it from a former sorority member, she was one of those girls who established the criteria and supervised the votings." She added.

"Hottest guys? That means..." Lacus trailed off as Flay continued for her to confirm her thoughts.

"Yup! Kira's name is here too." She showed the list to Lacus, Meyrin and Stella. "It's on second, see?" Kira's name was written in a very lovely cursive writing, it even had a heart taking the place of the small letter I's point.

Lacus was a bit terrified at the sight, it was the exact same way she would write Kira's name like whenever she would doodle and daydream.

"And did you know that they all live in the same house? Kira's dorm. That means Cagalli practically met all of them already! I wonder if any of them are gay..." Flay trailed off.

"So what of it?" Milly asked, breaking Flay out of her suspicions.

"This is the answer! All we have to do is be like them!" Flay beamed with her greatest plan ever. "Everyone knows that popularity and image are two of the most important things in life!"

"I still don't see where you're going with this." Milly shook her head.

"We will become popular! And everyone would love us! Then, those bitches will run out of luck and we'll win!" Flay declared in the most cheerful tone.

"What are you talking about? They'll just kill us." Milly tried to reason... but failed.

"The more famous you are, the more friends you have. The more friends you have, the more allies you have. And more allies means more chances of winning against enemies." Flay explained which was really wasn't necessary since Milly knew where she was going to begin with, what Milly didn't understand was why.

"It's gonna be all right! I already have everything planned! I'll just explain everything later, over lunch." Flay winked and all of her sisters could only give out deep breaths of helplessness.

* * *

><p>(Cagalli's POV.)<p>

Do you believe in Fate?

Like, things happening together as meaningful coincidences. As if, everything just simply falls into the right place. Simply, having God or divine intervention to alter your life and push circumstances to the direction which was meant to be. You don't even have to do anything, just let the gentle gust of wind blow you to the way where your destiny lies and everything will be fine.

It's not that your entire life was long decided for you, it's just a simple way to let yourself believe in something that was out of this world, out of your fast-paced life which goes on and one and only makes you tired. This a reason for you to dream. Or, is it just a mere excuse for when something goes wrong?

_So idealistic, yet so impractical..._

What about Freedom?

Doing everything that you want as long as you are capable of it. As if, you would fly if only you could. Like, your every success happened because you did your best. But what if your best wasn't good enough? Are you to be solely blamed for your shortcomings and failures? Is everything gonna be fine just because you say so?

It's not really that your life was only taking place under the sky, it's just a way of living because you were born here, just like everyone else. This is the world you live in, the life you live with. Or, is it just a mere occurrence in this world that not even many people will remember after you die?

_So realistic, yet so meaningless..._

Fate or Freedom...? God's will or your God-given human will...?

If you answer 'Fate' or 'God's will', does that mean that your entire life wasn't really yours? That it was just borrowed from God and that only he has the right to take control of it? That everything that happens was long written in the books of Destiny? That the life that you have lived so far, is just another insignificant episode in God's amusement show? Are we merely clowns dancing on our own stupid way off the edge of this life?

But what if you answer 'Freedom' or 'Human will'? Does that mean that you think this is your life and you're the only one who controls it? That everything that happens is due to your own capabilities and faults? That there is no such thing as God and people only have to struggle to survive the everyday fight until the day they die? Are we just tiny specks of dust on earth, living merely insignificant lives? Is that it?

Then again, what if you get just the right mix of both? It wouldn't really be that bad, right? You'll never really know, maybe it might even turn out better than what you've ever hoped for...

To be able to live your life in your own way with just the right interference from the great divine. A few coincidences here and there to spice up the entirety of your everyday living.

Maybe, I should help God in creating my fate so even in the least I have a say in it, right? Like, doing only the best of what I can and leaving the rest to him. Hey, that's a pretty good deal.

What the hell? I choose both.

(Normal POV.)

Cagalli came barging in through the doors. She was still panting for she had to take the stairs this time, the elevator was so packed, if this was a cartoon, it would've already exploded.

"Cagalli!" Flay yelled out in glee as she ran to Cagalli. "This is it! We'll be able to show those girls what were made off! They'll regret ever messing with the Clynes!"

Cagalli didn't really understand what she was talking about but before she could even ask, Shiho finally came and suddenly spoke from behind her.

"Hey, girls! I have a big announcement to make!" Shiho smiled widely and saw the look on her sisters faces but ignored it anyway. "Flay might have already told you about this but I don't care." She looked at Cagalli and took her hands. "Cagalli, from this point on, Athrun Zala will be your bodyguard!" She then motioned to the door where Athrun slowly emerged and walked to them.

"Hello, my princess. It's an honor to be of your service." Athrun took her hand and bowed slightly before kissing the back of it. He didn't fail to notice Cagalli's bandaged arm, definitely not broken but definitely not all right, either. _"I made the right decision. Good riddance with them."_

Cagalli quickly pulled back her hand upon contact and took a few steps back before blinking twice.

"EEEHHHHH!" She shrieked.

* * *

><p>Opposite to the rooftop where the seven sisters and Athrun were, a group of guys were watching and were completely enjoying themselves at the show.<p>

"Hmmm, interesting... Very interesting, indeed." Kira was looking through a binoculars then he removed it from his eyes and continued to watch_—_I mean, observe.

"Cagalli's freaking out, this is fun!" Shinn commented as he too, placed down his binoculars.

"No fair! Athrun get's to hang out with all of them! Especially now, he's practically a member of the family already!" Dearka whined while sitting on the ground, Yzak just rolled his eyes at this.

Nicol laughed uncomfortably at him before directing his attention on Kira. "Uhmm, Kira. Since when did you start developing this... Uhmm, habit?" He wasn't sure of his choice of words himself but he continued anyway. "Of stalking_—_I mean, spying on Athrun?" He finally got it out.

Kira looked over to him. "What do you mean by that? And why not? This is fun."

"You got that right! This beats reality tv shows by a long shot!" Auel laughed, eyes still fixated on the scene.

Nicol sweat-dropped before sighing in defeat since they were really having fun anyway.

"So what's the plan? We're not just gonna watch them from here all the time, right?" Heine suddenly spoke.

"Hmmm..." Kira pretended to think about it. "Well, I could just head over to them and join in since I've known all of them even before Athrun... But I wouldn't want to leave you guys here. After all, you guys seem to be really interested." Kira had a sly smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>The seven sisters chose to eat at a nearby café that day and they brought Athrun with them, ignoring Cagalli's incessant protests about the whole thing. They have just finished ordering and were now waiting for their meals.<p>

Athrun sat beside Cagalli and since she didn't want to hurt Athrun's feelings by being too aloof from him, she heaved a deep breath. Then, she suddenly turned to him. "Hey, Athrun." She called.

Athrun blinked in surprise since he expected Cagalli to ignore him. "Yeah?" He smiled.

"Did you, by any chance, bathed in perfume this morning?" She asked while narrowing her eyes in discomfort.

"Hmmm, maybe..." He honestly didn't mean to tease but he didn't want to admit it, either.

Then, out of the blue, Flay called for all of their attention.

"Now that were all here, I want all of you to know that I have just arranged for all of us sisters, to play as a band in the coming Acquaintance party! We'll be playing for the main event! Isn't that great?"

* * *

><p>So, how was it? More AsuCaga moments in the coming chapters! Lol! I hope you guys still remember my first summary, because obviously that's where this story is headed for. By the way, this chapter's title has a double-meaning to it, wanna make guesses?<p>

and no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

06032011


	10. The Legend Of The Rose Princess

Chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews!

This chapter was inspired by Saiunkoku Monogatari's Bara Hime and the Philippine myth of 'Why do roses have thorns?'...

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 10: The Legend Of The Rose Princess.**

After Flay's sudden announcement, all of her six older sisters were forced into accepting it for everything was already arranged and if they back out, no band would play for the main event. They only have a day before the party and they still have a lot to plan and rehearse. It's not that they don't know what to do, they just want to make sure that they won't end up humiliating themselves in front of the whole student body. Also, they know this is a good chance to clean up their names after displaying such unethical behavior because of that little incident.

It was already three in the afternoon, the seven sisters with the only guy, Athrun, were walking in the hallways towards the music room. Then, when they reached the door, Flay turned around to look at Cagalli who was walking far back behind them, Athrun was right beside her.

"Hey, Prince! We'll take it from here, you can go now." Flay smiled sincerely, if she could be sincere, that is.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Why? Can't I watch you?" He asked.

"You don't need to be Cagalli's bodyguard when we're around." Shiho was the one who answered before turning her head to the door and opening it.

"Yeah, and we want our performance to be a surprise! ...Besides, I know you still have classes." Flay winked at him, then quickly turned to Shiho and walked inside the room with her.

Athrun said no more.

"We'll see you later, Athrun." Mir said then she walked inside with Stella.

"See yah." He murmured.

Lacus only bowed her head to excuse herself as she too, went inside. Athrun nodded.

"Bye, Athrun!" Meyrin waved cheerfully before following inside, Athrun slightly waved back with a forced smile.

After the six girls have entered the room, only Cagalli stood by his side. He turned to her and smiled. "Guess I have to call it a day already."

Cagalli didn't respond and just remained quiet, which kinda made him worry a bit.

"Athrun." She called without looking at him and still, it lit him up instantly.

"Yeah?" He asked, he smiled enthusiastically.

Cagalli finally looked at him but she wore a rather serious expression. "You still have classes?"

"Uhm, yeah. I guess." Athrun just shrugged.

Cagalli looked down. "Right now, is the exact same time and day from when we went to that café last week..." Cagalli tried to trail off but Athrun didn't seem to be getting the message, so she continued. "That time, you said you were already free."

Athrun's mouth made the shape of the letter 'O', as he realized where she was getting at. "Well, I'm not really the studious type." He laughed nervously. _"She cares..."_

"Liar." She mumbled to herself as she took a step forward.

"Wait." Athrun stopped her by quickly stepping in front of her, he couldn't just grab her like what he always does because her left elbow wasn't in a good condition.

"What?" She wasn't meeting his gaze.

"Aren't you even gonna give me a kiss goodbye?" He asked sincerely, hoping for... I don't know, a miracle?

Cagalli glared at him immediately, her cheeks red form both anger and embarrassment. "And why the hell would I do that?" She yelled to his face. "For your information, Athrun. You are my bodyguard! Not my boyfriend!"

"Well, even so. I still am, the closest one to a boyfriend that you've got. So technically, I kinda am your boyfriend." He stated matter-of-factly, as if it was really a fact.

"It doesn't work like that!" Cagalli yelled, furious.

"Well, how does it work then? It's better having me than noone, Cagalli." He just can't stop teasing her.

Cagalli looked far away, making sure to not meet his gaze. "I don't want a bodyguard." She muttered softly but Athrun surely heard her.

"Would you rather have me stalking you, then?" Athrun was quite serious with that because of everything he's been through.

Cagalli snapped. "I'll be fine without you, Athrun. I don't need you!" She yelled, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Athrun managed to keep a straight face and swallowed hard before answering. "I know..." He paused, making sure she sees the decisiveness of this moment. "...But I need you."

Cagalli was taken aback and still Athrun was smiling sincerely to her. She knows she's hurt him a lot with those words, she can see it in his eyes. Cagalli looked down, she didn't seriously mean what she said, just one of those spur-of-the-moment things. But that's not an excuse, she felt ashamed and guilty. She knows she has to say sorry.

Cagalli opened her mouth for an attempt but before she was able to say or mumble something, Athrun spoke first. "Fine. If you won't give me any, I'll just keep on stealing some." He mumbled.

Cagalli looked up to him. "What?" She wasn't exactly sure on what he meant.

Athrun looked at her sternly but softly. "I love you, Cagalli."

Cagalli's eyes slowly widened, realizing that he said that again and after all that she said?

Then, Athrun quickly grasped her right wrist with his left hand and cupped her face with his right hand, knowing that her left arm is useless. He drew her closer and they stared at each other's eyes in such a close proximity, they can feel each other's breaths in their faces.

"Don't worry, you don't have to give me an answer... Just let me stay by your side and that'll be more than enough." Athrun's voice and breath were intoxicating, Cagalli could almost swear her knees became jelly.

"I'll say it again... I love you." He repeated then he finally closed the gap and kissed her, full on the lips. Overwhelming sensation of pure ecstasy took over both of them.

Still Cagalli was a bit shocked.

After a few moments, Athrun broke the kiss and released her wrist. He stood in front of her and smiled. "See you later, my princess." He then, winked and made a mad dash through the hallways.

Cagalli was left standing there, completely still.

"So, what happened?" Milly whispered from behind Flay as the latter was peeking through the slight opening of the music room's door.

"Nothing much." Flay smirked as she put her cellphone inside her pocket, then she opened the door and called. "Come on, Cagalli! We need to rehearse now!"

Cagalli slowly turned to her and recovered. She then joined them inside.

"So, which song are you gonna sing, Lacus?" Meyrin asked as she sat in front of the equalizers.

"Me? Am I the one to lead?" Lacus asked, pointing to herself.

"Well, you do have the best voice and you love to sing_—_" Meyrin reasoned but was cut short by her twin.

"Nope, I'm afraid Lacus won't be our lead vocal this time." Flat flatly stated as she walked towards the dual electric keyboard.

"What do you mean?" Milly asked as she took a bass guitar out of it's glass cabinet, Cagalli was behind her.

Lacus and Meyrin looked at each other.

"So, who's gonna sing then?" Cagalli asked while taking a double neck electric guitar and wearing it, careful not to hit her elbow. _"Good thing it was my left arm which got hurt, or else I would have problems with playing the guitar."_ She thought to herself then, she turned around to face her sisters, she was a bit surprised to see that all of them were looking at her. Apparently, Flay has been staring at her the whole time which could only mean one thing.

"Oh no! No way!" Cagalli stared back at all of them but it was futile. "You girls can't be serious!" Her eyes were pleading but to no avail.

"Remember that this is your fight, Cagalli. We're only helping out." Flay started.

"No way in bloody hell!" Cagalli yelled. "Lacus is the best singer, she should sing!"

Flay shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. If Lacus sings, everyone would fall asleep and we can't have that during a party."

"Flay!" Shiho and Milly both yelled at her.

"Well, it's true! We have to admit that Lacus's voice is not for parties, and we're not gonna let her sing some remix version of anything 'cause that will only make her look like a whore." Flay waved her hands in dismissal then, she looked at Lacus. "No offense, Pinky. Your voice is great and all, but it won't work for situations like these."

"Oh, none taken. I completely understand your point." Lacus nodded.

"Flay, that is not the right way to talk to your older sister!" Shiho reprimanded her instantly while pointing a drum stick at her.

"I said, no offense!" Flay retorted.

"I am still not singing out there!" Cagalli snapped at them.

Flay turned to her and smirked. "Sing... Or else." She threatened while approaching Cagalli.

"Or else what?" Cagalli dared her.

Flay's smirk grew bigger and when she got close to Cagalli, she shoved her phone to Cagalli's face, almost hitting her. "Or else this."

It was a picture of Athrun and Cagalli kissing.

Cagalli gasped in horror. "You're black-mailing your own sister?"

"Why not?" Flay shrugged, then whispered to Cagalli's ear. "Don't worry, I'll be kind enough to give you options... Shiho or a scandal?"

* * *

><p>(Athrun's POV.)<p>

_"I'll be fine without you, Athrun. I don't need you!"_

Those were the most painful words anyone has ever said to me... Or maybe, it's because it was said by the most important person in my life? I don't really know which, but I guess I deserved it.

Ironic enough, those were the exact same words I told Meer and her friends earlier this morning when I disbanded them.

_Flashback:_

_"I don't care anymore!" Athrun shouted as he slammed his fists on the table. "I don't need you! I don't need any of you!" He continued to glare at them with intense blood-thirsty eyes (seed mode)._

_"But Athrun, we were just—" Meer tried to make excuses._

_"What? You were just ganging up on the niece of the governor?" He snapped. Technically, that wasn't really the reason why he was mad but it was the best excuse he could think of._

_"Do you have any idea that she fractured her arm? The Deans are not happy with that at all! And the worst part is, that I get to take the blame for all of your actions!"_

_Athrun stood up and was headed for the door when Meer tried to stop him. She held on to his arm to which he shoved her away with one push, she was caught by her friends._

_"From this point on, I do not have anything more to do with any of you." He hissed, before giving them one last death glare and slamming the door shut._

_End of Flashback._

But I don't regret it at all... what they did to Cagalli was unforgivable.

However, it kinda makes me feel odd.

Cagalli is my strength and inspiration, I guess that means she's my weakness as well, but never did I thought that she could make me feel so bad after saying things, I know she doesn't even mean.

But I truly meant those things that I said to Meer and the others... Every single word.

Now, I'm not feeling guilty about it, nor do I regret ever saying it.

It's just... what if Cagalli meant what she said?

What's gonna happen to me?

(Normal POV.)

After Athrun ran away from Cagalli, he stormed out of campus and went straight home to the dorm. Upon entry, he didn't greet his dorm-mates_—_heck, he didn't even acknowledge they were there. He just walked to his room, completely oblivious to the calls of his concerned friends, slammed and locked the door.

"Hey, it's only half past three. Doesn't he have classes until six?" Heine asked while putting down his coffee.

"Yeah, well. He looked pretty upset to me. Maybe, he got dumped?" Shinn commented as he tried not to crash his car on the game on the game he was playing with Auel. "I mean, everything that happens to him, this past few days is always about Cagalli."

"He can't get dumped, they haven't even dated yet_—_SHIT!" Auel cut himself with a curse when he crashed his car and lost to Shinn in their game. "Damn it!"

"Well, I guess you do have a point. After all, he is Athrun Zala. Then again, that Cagalli girl is pretty much something else, as well... And that's three days of washing the dishes for you!" Shinn smirked when he remembered the bet they made before playing.

"Whatever... So, what do you think got him so down?" Auel stood up and threw his joystick at Shinn.

"Who knows?" Shinn shrugged as he caught the joystick and placed it carefully inside the tv cabinet.

"Maybe, he got rejected?" Dearka looked up from his porn magazine to see the reactions of his friends.

"You think so? Cagalli didn't strike me as the snobbish heart-breaker type..." Heine waved to Yzak when the latter arrived and plopped down the sofa.

"Well, in any case, what do we do? None of us are any good with those kind of things." Auel walked around the sofa trying to peek into Dearka's magazine.

Dearka suddenly raised his hand while holding a cellphone. This got every guys attention and they were expecting him to say something but he didn't. Instead, he dialed a number and positioned his index finger in front of his mouth to signal the other four guys to keep quiet.

"Hello, Kira!" Dearka greeted him loudly when he picked up the other line. Yzak just rolled his eyes at this.

_"Dearka, what do you want?"_ Kira was straightforward, he knows Dearka won't call unless he wants to bother people.

"Can you come home early today? We have a little situation in here." Dearka shoved Auel's hand away when the latter tried to snatch away his magazine. Heine started snickering.

_"What? Why? What happened?"_ Kira sensed Dearka wasn't just making up stories. _"Is it Athrun?"_ He guessed.

"Yup, lover-boy skipped the rest of his classes again and no, he's not with Cagalli. He's locked up in his room right now and I think he's crying." Dearka wouldn't really know that of course but if it can make Kira come home early then why not?

_"Okay, just leave the confrontation to me. See yah!"_ Kira hung up.

"Why Kira?" Shinn asked after Dearka placed down his phone.

Dearka just smiled at first then, he narrowed his eyes and said. "Because when you talk to Kira, it's like talking to your conscience."

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys . That's it for me, I still have to practice Jujutsu. I'll see all of you at five." With that, Shiho left her six younger sisters.<p>

"What's Jujutsu?" Stella asked.

"It's a form of a grappling martial art. It's famous for teaching you the ability to throw your enemy to the ground and for fighting with the use of pressure points." Meyrin answered while having a finger raised.

"Ahem-nerd-ahem." Flay faked a cough and Meyrin scowled.

"Maybe, I should try that." Cagalli said thoughtfully while Flay looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"In any case, what do we do now? Our drummer's gone." Milly asked while placing back the bass guitar from where she took it.

"We still have about an hour until five." Lacus commented as she glanced at her watch.

"Why don't we just tell stories?" Meyrin beamed, then quickly turned to Cagalli. "So, Cagalli. Anything new with Athrun?"

Cagalli instantly blushed, remembering that sudden incident involving their lips. "Nothing happened!" She humphed. And her reaction just made Flay burst in fits of laughter, which only hinted the other girls that something really did.

Cagalli glared at Flay but the redhead didn't stop, she didn't even try. Then, when she was able to hold herself firm, she wiped a tear forming at the corner of her eyes and said. "Now, now, Cagalli. If you don't stop with all your stubbornness you're gonna end up like the rose princess."

"The rose princess?" Cagalli lazily repeated.

"Yes, as in, the legend of the rose princess, duh. Hasn't anyone of you ever heard of that?" Flay raised an eyebrow.

Noone answered. Milly and Lacus only looked at each other, then looked at her again. Stella just blinked.

Flay sighed. "Allow me to tell you a story then." She walked over to the piano and sat on top of it.

_Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far, far away. There lived a happy King and Queen who just got blessed with their firstborn child. She was the loveliest child the world has ever seen. The most precious gift of God, as they say. She grew up, only to be the most beautiful young lady of all. Not to mention, the kindest soul alive. There were also rumors of her having mystical powers to which many people have wanted. Her name was Rose._

_As news of her beauty, pure kindness and mystical powers spread far and wide, many suitors across the country tried to meet her up and ask for her hand in marriage. However, the royal family was quite protective of their most cherished one, so they had her kept away from the outside world and hid her on top of the tallest tower in the middle of the most isolated forest._

_As a result, the people and her suitors were enraged. They accused the royal family of keeping her powers to themselves and hiding her away to avoid losing control. A nobleman of the kingdom, stood up to lead the people in overthrowing their King and they succeeded. The King was killed in battle and the Queen was murdered when she refused to tell the whereabouts of their beloved princess._

_Shortly thereafter, Princess Rose learned of the fate of her parents in protecting her, so she prayed to God that she be kept safe by their souls from the greedy hands of those who seek her powers. And upon a drop of her tear, the wish was granted. Huge thorny vines enveloped the tower and the trees surrounding it grew taller, concealing it from human eyes. The princess was never heard of again._

_One day, a wandering knight of a neighboring kingdom, got lost in the depths of the forest. He accidentally stumbled upon the tower and discovered a fine young lady imprisoned in it. With all of his courage mustered, he decided do the most noble thing he could, to save her. He made his way by slashing through the huge thorny vines, he climbed up the tower gripping on thorns until he reached her window. He peeked inside and there she was, the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. It was love at first sight._

_The princess was afraid in the beginning, but as she got to know that he wasn't from her kingdom, she came to trust him and they became great friends. The knight would visit her every now and then to ask her to come with him to his kingdom, where she could be free and live happily without fear. But the princess had her doubts and was quite stubborn about the whole thing, since it seems he only wants to take her as his wife. However, the knight was very persistent, he just wouldn't give up. He came to her everyday from then on and as the days passed that they were secretly meeting, they were discovered._

_The greedy nobleman sent his men to follow the knight, who has been reportedly seen around their kingdom's territory and as they found him they discovered their princess locked up in a tall tower. Greed and hatred were born of the nobleman as he got hold of this news. Then, they didn't waste time._

_The next day, they followed the knight once again to where their princess was kept. The knight started climbing up the tall tower again and the nobleman waited for the right chance to attack and kill him. They wanted the princess to witness how they would finish off her captor and then free her afterwards._

_And just as if on cue, the princess came to view. She was again delighted to spend another day with her mysterious admirer. She looked out the window and down to her knight coming for her. He smiled when he reached her and just as he was about to come inside, a single arrow came flying by and piercing through his back. But just before the knight fell, the princess got a firm hold of his hand._

_They fell and died together, holding hands._

_Everyone was stunned, they quickly looked at where the arrow came from and there he was, the nobleman._

_News quickly spread that the nobleman had killed the princess and the knight, he was then, imprisoned and the people could only feel nothing but remorse. Later on, the kingdom was conquered. As it turns out, they have killed the prince of their neighboring kingdom who disguised himself as the knight. The people have learned their lesson and was even happier with the new reign._

_Amidst all the happenings, the renewed kingdom was experiencing, a beautiful red flower with thorns grew up from the same spot where the blood of the knight and the princess met._

"The End." Flay concluded cheerfully.

"Was that a happy ending?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm not really sure." Lacus answered.

"Well, they died together so, I guess so." Milly touched her chin with her index finger.

"What the hell was that?" Cagalli snapped.

Flay acted bored. "I just thought you ought to hear the story anyway."

"Whatever!" Cagalli waved her off. "I'm going to the van." She immediately went out the room.

"Calli, wait for me." Stella followed her.

"Come on. Let's go." Milly walked out as well.

"Well, at least, you managed to kill fifteen minutes." Meyrin giggled as she made her way pass Flay.

"Shall we?" Lacus waited for Flay as they both got out of the room. "By the way, where did you hear that nice story? I'm sure, I've never heard of it before." Lacus asked.

Flay shrugged. "I made it up."

Lacus blinked. "Eh?"

* * *

><p>Kira finally arrived home alongside Nicol and they were greeted by their dorm-mates.<p>

"What are you doing back so early, Nicol?" Heine asked him.

Nicol smiled. "I wasn't allowed to enter the music room as the Clyne sisters had a rehearsal." He explained.

"A rehearsal? For what?" Dearka chimed in.

Nicol shrugged. "They're playing for the Acquaintance party, I guess."

"Really?" Dearka had a smirk on his face as he rubbed his chin. The other guys sighed at his gesture, all fully aware of his thoughts.

After some slaps on Dearka's head, they went up to Athrun's room and when they arrived in front of his door, Dearka held onto the knob.

He started twisting it but to no avail, it was locked. He glanced at his friends and took caution. "I think he's crying in there."

"That's the second time you said that. You really wanna see Athrun cry, don't you?" Kira sighed and shoved Dearka out of the way then called out. "Athrun! It's us, We're coming in!" Kira used his duplicate keys to open Athrun's room, after all, it's his mansion.

Kira motioned his friends to back away, then he slowly twisted the knob and opened the door.

They couldn't see anything, everything was pitch-black. The only light present was that coming form the hallway outside.

"I can't see anything!" Shinn bursted out in a not so low tone.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Auel gagged his mouth with his hand.

"Guys, shhh!" Kira looked back at them.

"Wait, why should we be quiet anyway?" Nicol asked.

"Where's the light switches in here?" Heine muttered while feeling around the wall.

"Did Athrun commit suicide already? That was fast." Dearka commented as an eerie feeling came over them upon entry.

"Seriously? You mean, if there were lights he's body might actually be in front of us!" Shinn freed himself from Auel's grasp.

"I don't wanna step into blood, my sneakers are brand new." Auel joked.

"Oh, quit with all this crap already! Athrun! Where are you?" Yzak shouted and just as if on cue, the lights went on, Heine just found them.

Still, there were no signs of Athrun.

"Maybe, he drowned himself in the toilet." Shinn muttered aloud, then he suddenly jumped back when he turned to the bathroom and heard something coming from inside.

"Is his ghost in there?" Auel asked, grinning at Shinn who looked as if he saw one.

Kira walked forward then knocked on the door. "Athrun? You alive in there?"

There was no response.

"Should we break it open? I got no more keys." Kira asked since he doesn't really keep keys for bathrooms.

"Let's do it!" Dearka walked up to the door first, only to have his face pushed back by Athrun who just opened the door.

"I'm fine, just fell asleep on the tub." Athrun emerged fresh from a bath, he was wearing a bath robe.

"And he lives!" Auel proclaimed as he raised both of his hands to the air and walked towards the exit. They only wanted to make sure, he's still alive anyway. Now, they'll leave it to Kira.

"We'll leave it to you, Kira" Nicol smiled at Athrun then went out.

"We'll see you two at dinner, then." Heine followed after Nicol.

Yzak dragged Dearka out and Shinn waved at Athrun first before closing the door.

"Seriously, you guys are too much." Athrun went into his walk-in closet to grab some clothes.

"What? We love you!" Kira mocked as he opened the sliding doors which lead to the balcony to let in some fresh air.

Athrun just snickered before putting on a t-shirt and pants.

"So, you all right?" Kira asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"A little shaken, but I'm fine." Athrun went out of his closet casually dressed.

"Is it Cagalli?" Kira looked at him.

"No, not really." Athrun shook his head as he sat beside Kira.

Kira looked surprised and Athrun just chuckled before continuing. "I just found out how I've always made Meer felt or any of my fan girls for that matter. Except, it should probably be more painful for them."

"Rejection." Kira clarified.

Athrun nodded slightly then, he closed his eyes and opened them again. "What if Cagalli never falls in love with me? What if she never comes to like me? What if I'm just wasting my everything on nothing? What if_—_"

"Meer loves you but you're in love with someone else. You love Cagalli and she isn't in love with anyone." Kira simply stated as Athrun looked at him. "That's the difference between the two of you." Kira continued. "You have a chance but she never did. I feel sorry for her just as much as you do but there's no helping her. However, you still have this chance and wasn't it you who said you'd take it?" Kira patted his back and stood up.

"Don't worry, Athrun. Nothing stands in your way." With that Kira walked off and opened the door, but before he could walk off.

"Hey Kira!" Athrun called.

And Kira looked back, halfway through the door.

"I kissed her, you know." Athrun boasted. Kira blinked a few times before chuckling and they both made their way to the dinning room.

_"Nothing stands in my way." _Athrun smiled.

* * *

><p>You know what guys, I honestly wanted to make Athrun poop. *slapped* But that would ruin the set-up so yeah, he just took a bath. Lol!<p>

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

06102011


	11. A Proud Self Proclamation

Chapter 11! Thanks for the reviews!

Okay, just so you guys know, I've changed my Pen Name! ...obviously...

I'll explain later... Anyway, from now on, I am **Fate Camiswhil**. Please, try to keep that in mind.

On another note, I am obviously starting to take time in my updates, so sorry for that! Like I said before, I'm being thrown back into that hellhole that normal people call school, so yeah, I hope you guys would bear with me as I am already about to die... But don't worry, I will update! ... if not soon then, eventually... Hope you guys would understand... Thanks!^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! Any idiot can figure that out, but I still need to point it out because I don't want my fic to be reported... Again, I'll explain later, in my ending notes...

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 11: A Proud Self-Proclamation.**

Today is a big day for the seven sisters... But even so, a stubborn hot-headed blond refuses to get out of bed. They still had a lot to do since their performance is tonight and yet they remain unprepared_—_or in this case, _she_ remains to be unprepared. Cagalli has set her clock to ring at exactly 5am but when it already did, she just threw it hard to the wall, shattering it into little pieces. It is now half past seven in the morning and she's still in bed.

The light of the sun has penetrated her yellow curtains, she could already feel that warmth. She squinted her eyes, trying to fully adjust to the brightness in her face. She shifted in her bed and rolled over to the other side so she could avoid the light and then, she snuggled comfortably in the loving arms of her bed_—_wait a minute...

Since when did her bed had loving arms?

She shot her eyes wide open, only to reveal that ridiculously handsome perverted stalker beside her, who had his strong and muscular arms firmly wrapped around her body. Of course, by this time, he was already grinning like the maniac that he is.

"Good morning.., my extremely cute doll-faced princess." His voice was a bit husky and that only added up to that weird feeling he never failed to give her, then her brain has finally finished processing what was happening.

"AAAHHHHH!" She shrieked and bolted up sideways, nearly falling off her bed if not for the loving arms of her bed_—_I mean, Athrun.

He chuckled as he pulled her back up to the bed, then he cupped her face with both of his hands and gave her a long kiss on the cheek, just a little to the side of her lips for a tease. "You are so lucky, you get a lot of kisses from me." He smirked.

Cagalli just stared at him in great disbelief and after a few moments of recuperation, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "What the hell are _you_ doing in_my_ bed?" She was dead sure that this time she was, indeed in her bed.

"What else did it look like? I was sleeping with you." Athrun raised an eyebrow at her as if she was the one in the wrong.

"Get off my bed now!" Cagalli ordered him as she started kicking his thighs. _"I can't believe he even has the guts to face me after what happened yesterday!"_

"I don't wanna! I just want to lie here beside you. Don't worry, I'll let you snuggle up to me anytime you like." He shielded himself with a pillow as he continued to tease her.

Cagalli's face was so red, it's like... red. _"Good thing he didn't kiss me on the lips, I haven't brushed my teeth yet_—wait, what the hell am I thinking?_" _But before she could yell at Athrun again, the doors fell open, revealing a very very furious Shiho.

"DAMN YOU, BASTARD!" Shiho ran and lunged at him causing the both of them to fall over Cagalli's bed. Shiho was sitting on top of him, both of her hands tightly choking him. "How dare you?" She hissed.

"It's not my fault!" Athrun managed to shout. "Flay called me to come here!"

"Don't you dare use my sisters to get out of this one, you've done it this time!" Shiho squeezed even harder on his neck and Athrun was seriously choking, Cagalli didn't feel sorry for him though.

_"Serves him right." _She thought but quickly took it back when she saw that his face was changing colors. _"Err... Maybe, I should help him now."_

But before Cagalli could come to his aid, Flay spoke from behind. "He's telling the truth, I called him to come here." She suddenly appeared by the door.

"Why?" Cagalli asked while Shiho did her best to ignore Flay and continue choking Athrun.

Flay didn't answer, she just pointed to the floor near the wall, where little pieces of what seems to resemble an alarm clock was scattered.

Then, Lacus came to the scene. "Shiho, would you please get off of Athrun now, we still need to eat breakfast."

Shiho sighed as she got up and kicked Athrun on the side for her final blow, then she walked off.

Athrun was still groaning on the floor when Milly arrived with Meyrin and Stella. Cagalli was helping him up.

"You're late, Milly. Shows over." Flay waved her hand in dismissal as she walked off with Lacus.

"We missed it? Ugh! And I wanted to at least take a picture! Stupid Camcorder won't work!" Milly kept on hitting it before she followed them.

"Myrna said you can have breakfast with us Athrun, so hurry up, okay?" Meyrin beamed and dragged Stella away with her.

"Calli, hurry and get dressed too!" Stella managed to get out before they were out of sight, leaving Cagalli and Athrun.

Cagalli helped him sit down, then she went to the bathroom to wash up and change out of her nightshirt. Meanwhile, Athrun stayed put on her bed, he took that chance to look around her room.

Cagalli's room wasn't very big, just right. She had a computer, a book shelf, a dresser with a mirror, a sofa and a glass sliding door to the balcony, from which he came in. Aside from the clothes, papers and bags scattered all over, her room was normal.

"Shiho didn't seem to know you were here, that means you didn't come from the front door... So, how did you get in?" Cagalli asked as she got out with a towel on her head.

"Through the balcony, Flay opened it for me." Athrun bent down to wear his shoes, he had to take it off before lying beside Cagalli earlier.

"I see." Was all that came out from Cagalli as they were suddenly engulfed by awkward silence, until Cagalli broke it. "Hey, Athrun."

"Yeah?" Athrun asked, avoiding to meet her gaze and feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry."

Athrun quickly looked up at her in surprise. "Come again." Thinking his ears were failing him.

"I said, I was sorry." Cagalli turned her head to hide her slight blush.

"What for?" Athrun has quite an idea but he would love to hear it from her officially.

"I didn't mean what I said about you yesterday, I just said it because you were such a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, Cagalli. If I was, I would've gotten laid with all of those fan girls of mine already but I never did." He paused to glance at her then he quickly turned away to hide a blush. "I'm just unbelievably in love with you and sometimes I can't help myself." He sheepishly tried to explain it in the best words he could think of, but it only made Cagalli frown and he didn't like that reaction.

"You say it as if professing love for someone, is the easiest thing to do." Cagalli always had her doubts of him and this was one of the reasons. Of course, she didn't really mean it, she just wants to see how he would react to what she said.

"It's not like that." Athrun's voice was suddenly loud and stern.

Cagalli flinched a bit but she didn't show it, after all she knows that Athrun was desperately trying to get on her good side. "Then, explain yourself, because you know I clearly don't understand even a little about you." Her voice was just as stern, she knows provoking him wouldn't be a good idea since he was a stalker, who knows what he could do? Then again, her sisters are only downstairs, if anything should happen, she would just scream.

Athrun looked down, feeling helpless as he bit his lower lip. "I honestly don't know anything anymore, all I know is that..." He paused to muster much needed courage to look at her and give her the most reassuring smile he could. "...all of this started when I met you." He paused again. "And I don't even give a damn about my pride anymore."

Cagalli's eyes slowly widened at him, but only to narrow again as she voiced out her final question. "Why me?"

Athrun's eyes were twinkling with confidence and his smile grew even wider as he answered. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>When the seven sisters, plus Athrun arrived, they saw that everything was nearly set for the party at the Gym. The stage was all set, complete with all the musical instruments that they'd be using. The food was being prepared, the tables and chairs were arranged in their proper places. The gym that used to be just a court is now a stunning venue for a mad party and most of them couldn't wait any longer.<p>

"This is going to be the best show this school has ever seen!" Shiho's eyes were burning wildly.

"We'll give them a night they'll never forget!" Milly was just as crazy.

"I am so excited!" Meyrin beamed while Flay snorted.

"Me too!" Lacus clasped her hands together.

"Yeah!" Milly and Stella cheered.

"I'm not." Cagalli muttered under her breath for she knew this was going to take a lot out of her, whether it be positive or not.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great." Athrun nudged her from behind and smiled at her again. He didn't really know why the seven sisters were doing this but nothing else really matters more to him except to be beside Cagalli.

Cagalli thought of answering him with a 'thanks' and just smile, but after remembering that she couldn't give him a reply earlier in their talk, she just nodded.

The girls didn't rehearse anymore since they were all well aware of what to play and do throughout the entire performance. And they wanted to give the rehearsal time for those who actually need it, like those less experienced bands who will play for warm-up.

* * *

><p>"You guys look great already! Geez! Let's just go!" Kira was exasperated, the 'oh ever-so-great kings of vanity', were taking so much time in fixing themselves, as if they were never satisfied no matter how good they already look.<p>

"Yeah, we're already about forty five minutes late." Nicol added while glancing at his watch.

"Relax, guys. It's a party, noone comes on time." Sting cooly replied.

"Yeah, besides, it's an acquaintance party. Only those lame freshmen would actually come early." Dearka took Sting's side.

"I beg your pardon." Nicol couldn't help but feel somewhat offended since he is a freshman.

"Ooops! Sorry, Nicol. I didn't mean you. After all, you'll be late and coming with us." Dearka winked, still with a smug grin on his face.

"Whatever." Nicol rolled his eyes, then walked off following Kira.

"They're still not ready?" Shinn asked as he eyed Kira and Nicol who just arrived.

"They do know that their faces can't be changed without surgery, right?" Auel opened a bag of chips and plopped down the couch.

Nicol looked at him quizzically and asked. "Wouldn't that spoil your appetite for later?"

Auel shrugged. "No way, I have plenty of room."

"Hey, where's Zala? Shouldn't he be coming with us?" Yzak came with that seemingly permanent grouchy face on.

"He's already there, he went to Cagalli earlier, remember?" Kira answered.

"Tch! Lowering himself for a woman, I used to think he had brains." Yzak scowled more.

"Don't be like that, the guy's in love! And he's the first to seriously fall out of all of us, we should all be proud!" Dearka finally got down, Heine and Sting were just behind.

Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Finally!" Shinn threw his hands up in the air.

"Well, someone's excited." Heine teased.

"No, I'm not!" Shinn quickly reacted, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Kira was a lifesaver for Shinn.

"You bet!" Dearka's grin was so big, it reached his ears. And everyone else were all smiles.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the party has indeed started. The place was crowded. People were everywhere. Dancing, eating, socializing and just pigging out. Girls and guys all alike.<p>

"So... what do we do now?" Auel asked as they walked into a corner, taking a table for all of them.

"Well, we came here for the girls... But they're nowhere to be found." Dearka answered, occasionally waving at any random girl who passed by.

"You just waved at one." Shinn commented.

"Not those girls! I meant, the seven sisters. You know, the Clynes." Dearka grabbed a glass of drink.

"They're probably backstage." Rey pointed to the direction of the stage.

"Do you think Athrun is still with them?" Nicol looked at Kira.

"Definitely. You guys want to check it out? It's not like we're not allowed back there anyway." Kira moved forward and was followed by the guys, only to stop at about three tables from the stage as all the lights suddenly went out.

"I guess this marks the start of the main event." Heine muttered aloud as they exchanged glances and looked around.

"Looks like, we made it just in time." Sting commented with a smile.

True enough, people started to gather around the stage and the dance floor was instantly packed. Out of the blue, they saw Athrun emerged from the backstage and was making his way around.

"Athrun! Over here!" Kira called out.

Athrun looked at them and smiled. Then, he went towards them. "You guys are late!"

"Blame the 'Oh, ever so great kings of vanity'." Shinn spat out. Athrun chuckled.

"Oh, come on! We just had to look good." Dearka defended. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and you took time yourself, Shinn." Heine retorted cooly.

"Not as long as you guys!" He shouted but was barely understandable, they were slowly being enveloped to the crowd and it was becoming quite noisy.

"Hey, look." Auel pointed to the stage as the curtains were being raised, everyone payed attention.

Since there were no lights, it was kinda hard for everyone at first to see who it was on stage, but as the spotlight turned on, it revealing Cagalli, Milly, Flay and Shiho.

"Let's put our hands together for the Clyne Sisters!" The announcer's voice boomed out of the speakers as the crowd suddenly went wild.

Cagalli was standing in front, with her back facing the audience. With a count to three, she suddenly turned to face the crowd and that's when they started playing. Cagalli had a double neck electric guitar, Milly was on bass, Flay on the dual electric keyboard and Shiho on drums.

_Houki Boshi - Younha  
>("Comet" - Edited Translated Version)<em>

_Looking up at the night sky by myself, I saw a comet_  
><em>Though it appeared and vanished in a second<em>  
><em>When I think of you, my chest begins to throb<em>  
><em>I want to see you right now, but I can't fly through the sky<em>

"Hey, where are the rest of the girls?" Kira asked Athrun but kept his eyes to the stage.

"They're at the back, taking care of the lights, equalizers and other stuff." Athrun answered, trying to push forward.

"I see, it would've been kinda awkward if they were all at the stage playing, right?" Heine commented as Athrun nodded.

"Woooh! Mir, I love you!" Dearka shouted and the crowd followed.

"Dearka!" Yzak warned him.

"What? Everyone's doing it, you're suppose to shout stupid things in concert-like parties like this." Dearka reasoned. Athrun and Kira eyed him.

"Yeah, don't be such a sourpuss, this is a party!" Shinn sided with Dearka.

_If perchance I could have become a comet_  
><em>I would go flying through the sky<em>  
><em>No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, this thought is strong<em>  
><em>So as a comet I'm always unafraid.<em>

__You are always fighting something by yourself_  
><em>Being by your side is all I can do<em>_

Meyrin was taking care of the equalizers while Stella was busy on the lights. Lacus felt somewhat unneeded so she decided to look at the crowd, that's when she spotted Kira with Athrun and the other guys near the front. She quickly excused herself to Meyrin and Stella as she made her way to Kira's direction.

She made it near them just in time to hear Heine shout something stupid.

"Cagalli, I love you!" Heine shouted as every other men did. Athrun's eyes widened at him then, he shrugged. "I can yell stupid things too." Heine actually just meant to tease Athrun.

Athrun suddenly blushed, thinking he was right and of what he should be shouting at times like this. Then, he heard other guys in the crowd shouting things like, 'marry me!', 'I love you!', 'be mine!'. Obviously, they were all shouting it to Cagalli, since she was the one in the lead. Athrun frowned at this, Cagalli was attracting a lot of other men.

"You can yell stupid things too, Athrun." Lacus encouraged him.

"Lacus? Where'd you come from?" Athrun asked but she only smiled in reply.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone would hear it considering all this noise." Kira assured Athrun as he placed his hand over his best friend's shoulder.

Lacus and Kira smiled at each other.

Athrun then thought about it, what should he shout to make the other guys think that Cagalli was his and that they should back off?

_If perchance I could have become a comet_  
><em>I would go flying thorugh the sky, surely<em>  
><em>I would definitely reach you, with this single moment of light<em>  
><em>Lighting up your present and passing through the sky<em>  
><em>If I could have become a comet<em>  
><em>I would surely stay by your side, at all times.<em>

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Athrun yelled with all his might, but realized something was wrong when the crowd suddenly went silent.

As it turns out, he yelled _that_ at the end of the song and everyone heard him clearly. Now everyone in the hall was staring at him. He was Athrun Zala, the hottest guy in campus, who wouldn't pay attention to him?

"So much for noone hearing, right Kira?" Shinn snickered at Kira from behind as Athrun was frozen solid.

It was a good thing that the curtains fell at the end of the song, or Cagalli would've jumped on him for the kill.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he yelled something like that for everyone to hear!" Cagalli whined to her other sisters as they were on their way to the backstage. "That was so embarrassing!" Cagalli was struggling hard to suppress her blush.<p>

"For all we know, you liked what he did." Milly teased and giggled.

"Self-proclamation. He's claiming that the two of you are something you're really not." Flay stretched her arms as she yawned and continued. "It's a pretty good strategy though."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked, she was already taking off her guitar.

"Because of this performance, you just gained the attention of a lot of guys, even Athrun knew of it and that's the reason he did what he did." Flay explained, eyeing Shiho.

Shiho was just silent, she didn't really know what to make out of Cagalli's involvement with Athrun. Of course, she's not against him at all, but she can't help feeling a bit overprotective. After all, Cagalli was the most similar sister to her, they both wanted to become boys when they were young, since their late father has always wanted a son.

"Wait 'till I get my hands on him!" Cagalli broke her out of her thoughts.

"Relax, Cags. Athrun probably just hated other guys wanting you." Milly teased even more as they finally met with Stella and Meyrin.

"Don't worry, Commander. It'll be fine, we'll all be there." Flay whispered in Shiho's ear, trying her best to assure the oldest since she always took care of all of them. Especially her and Cagalli since they always tend to get into trouble. Shiho smiled at her in reply and Flay quickly turned her head to her twin to change the topic, since Cagalli's whining was getting a little irritating. "Where's Lacus, by the way?"

"Nowhere." Meyrin giggled as she shared a knowing glance with Stella.

* * *

><p>Athrun excused himself from the group after completely humiliating himself, he wanted to look for Cagalli to at least, apologize to her for yelling something stupid.<p>

"Uh, guys. I think I need to go look for Cagalli, I'll see you all later." Athrun waved as he went off.

"Sure, go on, Mr. Lover boy." Dearka just couldn't help teasing, he hasn't had enough even if Athrun already humiliated himself by himself. Kira and Yzak rolled their eyes at this.

"What about you, Lacus? Why don't you come with us for a while?" Kira turned to Lacus and was the one who invited her to join them, how could she refuse?

Lacus accepted and went with them to get to know them all. They were all quite the guys, but the person who seemed to gain Lacus' interest, besides Kira of course, was Nicol. They were so alike in so many aspects. They were both inclined to music, soft-spoken, gentle-natured and amiable.

Cagalli and the rest of the sisters just got out from the backstage when Flay spotted Athrun nearing them, she quickly turned to wink at Meyrin and when Meyrin winked back at her, they pushed away Shiho, Milly and Stella leaving Cagalli behind to bump into Athrun.

After seeing that Athrun had invited Cagalli into a private talk, Flay started walking towards the area where Athrun came from.

Lacus was having a comfortable chat with Nicol when Flay spotted them, she also noticed that Kira was somehow looking a bit like he was left out. After all, he was there but he was just standing there.

_"That's not the right way to win over a man, Lacus."_ Flay chuckled at Lacus' innocence as she smirked and walked towards them.

Lacus was oblivious to Flay's stare as she kept on listening intently to Nicol's stories about his concerts.

Then, out of nowhere, Flay suddenly hugged Kira's arm, surprising everyone in the area, especially Lacus and Nicol who were right beside him.

"So this is the reason why you suddenly went missing, Lacus!" Flay was now clinging onto Kira's arm, trying her best to rip it off.

"No, it's not! I just didn't know how to help back there..." Lacus reasoned from Kira's other side, she was blushing unbelievably, knowing well what Flay meant and Nicol just stood there, lost.

"Right..." Flay's eyes were half-lidded while sarcastically acting as if she believed her.

Out of the blue, Kira spoke. "Uhmm, Flay... Remember what I told you about personal space?" He hinted as he noticed how Lacus kept on staring at Flay's arm, which is clinging onto his arm.

Flay then, abruptly turned her attention to Kira and pretended to pout before brushing off what he said. "So, Kira! What was your course again?" She asked with all the fake enthusiasm she could muster.

Kira laughed nervously. "I'm taking up Philosophy, Flay." He answered hesitatingly while trying to free his arm.

_"Boring!"_ Was what Flay thought originally but pretended to feel otherwise. "That's so cool! And interesting... Oh, why weren't you my blind date that fateful day?" She started her dramatic act again, teasing Lacus to no end.

"Ouch, Flay. I'm only over here." Sai came up to them from the side, pretending to look hurt by her words.

Flay and everyone else turned abruptly to him. "Sai! Oh my gosh! You're still alive! ...And Tolle too... With Kuzzey, of course." Flay's tone of voice turned sarcastic with every mention of the names.

"Flay, you're so mean!" Kuzzey blurted out.

Flay raised an eyebrow. "I was already being kind you know... I actually acknowledged your existence this time." Flay nodded her head knowingly.

"Meanie!" Kuzzey yelled before turning to his back with a humph before pulling Sai with him to get away.

Flay rolled her eyes at this and turned to Kira again. "I would love to stay by your side a little longer, Kira. But someone's polluting my air now."

"How dare you even speak of that incident!" This time it was Tolle who blurted out something only they understand.

Flay raised her eyebrow again. "What are you talking about? I didn't even say anything." Flay was feigning innocence.

"For your information, that was so not my fault!" Tolle shouted in defense, only making obvious to everyone that something did happen with them.

"Save it for someone who cares, because obviously, I don't..." She waved him off then, motioned her hand to someone not far away from them. "But Milly over there might actually listen."

Tolle stiffened at the mention of the name, then turned cautiously to where Flay was pointing and saw Milly with Shiho. "Hey, Mir..." Tolled waved nervously.

Milly only blinked her half-lidded eyes in irritation then grabbed Shiho's hand before saying. "Come on, Shiho. Let's get wasted." And they walked off.

"What? Mir!" Tolle tried to go after her.

"They're gonna drink? I wanna drink too!" Flay released Kira to go after her two older sisters. "See you, Kira."

"Wait, Flay! You're still a minor." Lacus found her voice.

"So is Milly but she's gonna get wasted!" Flay whined before grabbing Stella and Meyrin to join them. After all, if all of them drink, Shiho wouldn't have anyone to scold. "Come on, StelMey." (A/N: Stella and Meyrin's name put together.)

"Where's Calli?" Stella asked as she was being pulled away.

"In good hands, I'm sure." Flay smirked, knowing way too well where the other blond is.

"See you later, Kira." Lacus suddenly excused herself.

"Are you sure, you need to go? After all, Shiho will be there so, everything should be fine." Kira thoughtfully noted.

"Just to make sure, Shiho loses herself when she gets too much alcohol." Lacus smiled nervously. "Please just keep an eye out for Cagalli, okay? ...Or in this case, Athrun."

"No problem." Kira smiled and she was gone.

Dearka, Yzak, Shinn, Auel, Heine, Rey, Sting and Nicol just watched everything in silence from behind Kira.

"How the hell did you know all those girls, Kira?" Dearka suddenly questioned him from behind, almost startling him.

"Athrun and I met them when we took Cagalli home, remember?" Kira glanced back at them. _"They don't really need to know that I've known them further back than then, right?"_ Kira smiled slightly before taking a sip of his drink, knowing all too well that noone would doubt him.

_"I wonder how this night's gonna end..."_

* * *

><p>Okay, I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN THE SONG! And I am very well aware that I have violated some rules because I still used them. Regardless, this is not a statement for me to feel less guilty because I feel no such thing and I know explaining is futile but I have to do it, anyway.<p>

I am also well aware that in my previous fic I used some lyrics which was obviously a violation as well.

But still, I used them because I do not have a song of my own and I can't just write one. If ever, I do write one, noone would recognize or understand it, granted that I don't use the entire lyrics anyway... Yes, that's pretty much still an excuse but that's all I am capable of, so sorry.

'Houki Boshi' by Younha is an ending soundtrack for Bleach, I suggest you listen to it to hear the great synchronization of the piano and the electric guitar.

And as for why I changed my pen name, it's because I am being hunted down by real people that I actually know and I don't want to be found. Lol!

In this case, I would rather receive flames than be reported. But I hope that you won't because I gave this my all.

Regardless, I hope you can respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

06272011


	12. Still Life

Chapter 12! Thanks for the reviews!

Miyu Nanami: No, nothing happened between Flay and Tolle. In chapter 4, I mentioned that Flay and Milly went blind-dating with Sai and Tolle, respectively. Something happened during Tolle's date with Milly but Milly never told anyone about that. However, Flay found out because of Sai.

FushionAC: Their parents will play a very important role near the ending so just be patient, they'll have their time.

iamarocketeer: Most of Athrun's crazy fan girls weren't there because it was an acquaintance party for the freshmen but don't worry, news travels fast.^^

Maria-Reynne: I actually did it the other way around.

AsuCaga4ever: Sorry, it took a while. My muse ran away so, I went off to chase it...^^

I honestly liked my previous Pen Name better as well and that's actually my real-life nick-name, I'm sure that those who added me up on facebook know that. Still, I had to change it because, like I said, I'm being 'hunted' down and I'm not really sure if I wanna get caught or not, Lol!

**ATTENTION!**

I would like all of you to know that the idea for the 'sisters' in this story came from a fic entitled 'Of Bonds And Relationships' by whitelilies. I want to credit her because she is back and I don't wanna get into trouble...

Anyway, just to give you guys the 'heads up', the pairings are non-canon, so yeah, if you choose to read it, don't be surprised if the couples are unusual.

whitelilies: I am very sorry for not asking permission at first, I thought you were already gone and don't plan on coming back. Anyway, now that you're back, I want everyone to know that the idea wasn't mine, it was yours and now I'm giving you all the credit you deserve. Thank you so much! And welcome back!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs, go figure.

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 12: Still Life.**

As the night was getting later, more and more people were making their ways to the dance floor. Shiho and Milly sat on a table nearest to the stage and the buffet table. They already had a few shots but decided to not get wasted after all since they still had to play for the last song later at the end of the party

"What do you think?" Flay came up to them with Meyrin and Stella in tow.

"I think Athrun's doing fine. Cagalli is so lucky." Milly answered with a small smirk on her face.

"But still, why did he have to be on her bed, first thing in the morning, Flay?" Shiho's eyebrow twitched, remembering the little 'bed scene' earlier. Flay just shrugged.

"Stella thinks that was cute." Stella giggled while she sat herself beside Shiho.

"Whatever." Shiho stood up and made her way towards the buffet table.

Just as Shiho went off, Lacus finally arrived to join her sisters. "Where's Shiho?" She asked eyeing how Flay sat herself down in the middle of Meyrin and Stella.

"Just went to get something to bite." Milly gestured her to sit beside her and she did.

Lacus nodded absentmindedly. "By the way, what were you talking about with Flay and Tolle earlier?" She just couldn't help asking.

Milly groaned as she rested her head on the table. Flay let a small smirk form on her lips.

"I was kinda hoping noone would dare ask." Milly retorted as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Did it have something to do with that blind date, you and Flay went to?" Lacus pushed more.

"Come to think of it, I'm kinda interested too, in hearing about how you failed that date." Shiho just came back with a bowl of chips and a Tequila in her hands. "With Flay, it was no wonder. But with you? It had to be a different story."

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Flay humphed.

Having Shiho say that about Flay made Milly feel a little better, but she still didn't wanna say it. So, Flay answered for her instead.

"Tolle was such an idiot." Flay paused to look at Milly and then, she continued. "During their date, he farted and said Milly did it."

Silence... then the sisters erupted in mirthful fits of laughter. Milly was the only one who wasn't laughing. "This sucks."

After their laughter died, Milly asked Shiho if there was a chance for her to get a few more shots and Shiho gestured to a mini bar set-up where Champagnes were being served. Then, they were off. Flay wanted to go too but decided to stay since her drink wasn't even finished yet.

While Stella and Meyrin were helping themselves with the food, Vino and Yolant came up to them. "Hey, Mey!" Vino greeted with wide smiles and Yolant just gave them a nod.

"Good evening." Lacus greeted back.

Flay just studied them with half-lidded eyes. _"Geeks..."_

"So, what can we do for you guys?" Meyrin asked while popping a chip into her mouth.

Vino smiled sheepishly. "Well, you see..."

"There was a song request and they were asking for the Clyne sisters to sing it." Yolant finished for Vino.

"So, can you?" Vino asked.

"Hmmm..." Meyrin pondered about it while looking at Lacus and Stella for answers. "Well, Cagalli's busy right now..."

"While Shiho and Milly are off drinking..." Stella added, trailing off.

"And Flay just disappeared somewhere." Lacus said after taking a look behind her to see no Flay.

Vino and Yolant looked at each other before Vino answered. "Well, that's okay. Those guys didn't say it has to be Cagalli, they just said for the sisters to sing again."

"Will it be okay if it were just the three of us?" Meyrin asked and Vino nodded.

Meyrin turned to look at Stella and Lacus.

"It'll be fun!" Lacus encouraged the two and walked forward to Vino and Yolant. "So, what's the song?"

* * *

><p>Athrun had led Cagalli out of the gym and they went to the nearby field. Cagalli climbed up the bleachers and sat there while Athrun just walked and stood in front of her.<p>

Looking down at him, Cagalli crossed her hands over her chest. "Well?"

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen." Athrun kept his head down, he was blushing and still awfully embarrassed. And Cagalli knew she didn't need to add up to his stress.

Cagalli heaved a deep breath. "Why the hell did you come up with something like that anyway?" Remembering his every word, Cagalli turned her head away as she blushed just as much. What he yelled back there was a statement that they were together and even if they really weren't, it was still a statement of her as his and since he was the hottest guy in campus... What kind of girl wouldn't be flattered? Even in the least?

"The guys said it was okay to yell stupid things since noone would hear anyway, so I did." He cringed at the memory.

"But then, everyone heard since you yelled it at the end." Cagalli narrowed her eyes on him.

Chuckling sheepishly, Athrun looked at her. "I was kinda thinking about what to yell and when I thought about it, the song was already over." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease himself form the embarrassing feeling which still lingers.

"You know, you didn't only humiliate yourself... you humiliated me as well." Cagalli stated flatly.

"That's why I'm saying sorry." Athrun turned his head back down.

Cagalli gave out en exasperated sigh as she jumped off the bleachers. She then, placed her right hand at Athrun's left shoulder and smiled at him. "Forget about it, it's fine now."

Athrun was a bit surprised, he was expecting her to yell curses at him and call him names but now, she was smiling at him as if it was really fine and she even had her hand over his shoulder. He took a quick glance at it and smiled secretly.

"Besides, it's not like we can do anything about it now. Who cares what they think anyway?" Cagalli pulled her hand back and ran off fast. _"Why wasn't I mad? I was supposed to be mad!"_ She violently shook her head to ease away her stupid thoughts.

"She's right." He murmured as he breathed and followed her. _"Hey, at least I don't have to take back what I said." _Athrun smiled inwardly at the thought.

As Cagalli was halfway near the entrance to the gym, she bumped into a guy who was apparently a bit drunk.

"Sorry!" Cagalli quickly apologized, it's because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going that she bumped into him.

"Oh, it's okay. A girl as cute as you could bump into me anytime!" His breath reeks of alcohol and Cagalli could only turn her head away in great disgust. "So? You wanna go somewhere?"

But before Cagalli could retort another guy came out. "Dude, what the hell?" The new guy quickly dragged his drunken friend away from Cagalli. "Sorry, Miss Cagalli. He's just drunk."

"Oh, that's okay. This is a party after all." She gave him a weak smile as she was still kinda confused with what's happening.

The new guy chuckled sheepishly. "Have a pleasant evening, Miss Cagalli." Then he continued dragging his drunken friend away.

Cagalli tried to shrug the weird feeling off but as she turned her head to enter the gym, she heard the guy scold his drunken friend.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't hit on Miss Cagalli Clyne, she's Athrun Zala's girl!" He whispered loudly.

Cagalli's eyes widened at the comment. _"They think, I'm... Athrun's girl?"_

But before Cagalli could even process if she liked that or not, Athrun came up from behind. "Something wrong?" He asked, obviously concerned for he saw something strange in her expression.

"Uh? Nothing. Come on, let's go inside. I think I heard someone shout Lacus' name." Cagalli kept from making eye contact and just entered. Athrun followed suit.

* * *

><p>By the time that Athrun and Cagalli were able to get back inside, Lacus was already sitting on a stool on the stage. Meyrin was sitting beside her with a guitar and Stella was on drums with some other band guys on the back for back-up.<p>

_Just a smile_ - _Barbie Almalbis_

_I wanna tell you everything_  
><em>Please reveal<em>  
><em>Won't you come up closer<em>  
><em>I want to hear you breathe<em>

It wasn't a slow song but a very feel good one, Cagalli and Athrun turned to look at each other with questioning stares, then Athrun just shrugged.

"It was a request." Flay came up from behind them.

"Hmmm... Nice song, so who requested it?" Cagalli asked.

"Beats me." Flay shrugged and walked off.

After Flay left, Athrun turned to Cagalli. "Wanna dance?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Why not?"

And the two went off to the dance floor.

_I'm walking down the street_  
><em>I'm lost at sea<em>  
><em>Out of the crowd you smile and<em>  
><em>You're all I see<em>

"Is it me? Or is Lacus looking this way?" Dearka asked, glancing to the other guys for a response.

"Who knows?" Shinn shrugged.

"Who cares?" Auel took another drink.

"You know what Dearka, I think she is." Heine was the one who finally answered, smirking knowingly.

Then, the two turned their heads to follow Lacus' gaze which landed on... who else? Kira, of course.

_You make me feel like I_  
><em>Can get lost inside your eyes<em>  
><em>I feel closer to the sky<em>  
><em>When you save the day with just a smile<br>__Just a smile_

Kira was smiling that boyish smile of his and Lacus was looking straight at him, each of them never faltering, neither of them wants to look away or even blink.

"Those two got something don't they?" Yzak said as he emerged from behind Dearka and Heine.

"No doubt." Dearka replied.

"It's like, they're completely lost inside each other's eyes and don't even notice anything else." Heine rubbed his chin.

"Eww, don't go all gross on us, Heine." Shinn commented with a cringe.

"Hey, where's Nicol?" Auel suddenly asked.

"Wasn't he just beside Kira a moment ago?" Heine answered.

"You think, he went with Sting and Rey?" Shinn asked.

"No chance." Yzak scoffed.

_When I looked for you in everyone_  
><em>I thought I'd search the world in vain<em>  
><em>Now you look at me and the search is done<em>  
><em>We will never be the same, not the same<em>

"Well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes?" Athrun whispered to Cagalli.

"What is?" She followed his gaze and saw that Flay was dancing with Nicol. "Whoa..."

"Hmmm, I think they look good together." Athrun commented as he saw Cagalli's reaction.

"No way, that's impossible... Since when?" Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes.

"God Knows." Athrun replied as Cagalli shook her head with a smile then, started jumping to the beat of the song. They were in front, near the stage where Lacus, Meyrin and Stella could see the two of them.

"Hey look, they seem to be really having a lot of fun." Milly commented as she was watching Athrun and Cagalli, laughing while jumping up and down.

"Hn?" Shiho followed her gaze. "No comment."

"I think Lacus is planning to skip her turn to test Athrun... Guess, that means I'll be having my fun next." Milly smirked.

Shiho fought the urge to roll her eyes.

_Oh, you make me feel like I_  
><em>Can get lost inside your eyes<em>  
><em>I feel closer to the sky<em>  
><em>When you save the day with just a smile<em>  
><em>Just a smile, a smile<em>  
><em>Just a smile.<em>

As the song ended, Flay turned to look at Nicol and asked. "Why'd you ask me to dance anyway?"

Nicol shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted a formal introduction ever since we met on the first day."

"We did?" Flay asked in a caustic tone.

_Flashback:_

_It was the first day of school, Nicol was very excited to enter a new world. He was a freshman now. After classes, he immediately signed up for the music club and asked them for permission to use the music room. As he was given permission, he hurriedly went there and and played the piano._

_He didn't realize how much time has passed since he started playing but he didn't care, he was inside his very own happy place right now where nothing can take him away from his music. True, noone hears him but that doesn't really matter, what's important is that he's happy even though, he was by himself._

_Then again, he wasn't really alone and yes, someone was actually listening to his music... she fell asleep though._

_After he finished playing his composition, Nicol glanced at is watch. It was already quarter past five, he needed to go home fast before it gets dark. Getting up from the chair, he noticed a sleeping figure in the farthest back of the room. He approached it and found a redhead girl. Without thinking twice, he tapped the girl to wake her up. He was told to lock up the room after he used it so, he was left with no other options._

_Flay felt someone tapping her, she cursed in her mind for she was having such a nice nap and this person, whoever he was, had the courage to disturb her. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes to reveal her hands resting on a table, then it hit her. She fell asleep!_

_She quickly stood up and looked at her watch, it was 5:47._

_"Your awake." Nicol smiled at her before turning on his back to grab his blazer and bag which he left at a table near the piano. "You must've been very tired to just fall asleep like that over there but still, do you know it's a bit rude to sleep when someone is..."_

_Nicol didn't get to finish what he was about to say because when he looked back to the girl that he was supposed to be talking to, she was already gone._

"You didn't even say anything, you just disappeared..." He trailed off just to continue on a different tone. "And then next time I saw you was when you were rolling on the ground, pulling the hair of some other girl."

Flay just blinked at first, then she smiled and giggled.

* * *

><p>The party went on with the students dancing, eating and laughing all throughout the night. Lacus, Meyrin and Stella joined up with the guys. Shiho and Milly followed suit and so did Flay and Nicol. All of them were already comfortable with each other as Athrun and Cagalli arrived to join in.<p>

"So, you two know each other?" Cagalli whispered casually to Flay.

"Hn? Well, he said we met on the first day..." Flay replied, keeping her eyes on her phone.

Cagalli blinked at her reaction then, sighed. "Flay, Nicol is a kind and gentle young man, he's not a squeeze toy, okay?"

"Excuse me?" Flay raised an eyebrow.

"Just saying." Cagalli looked away.

Flay frowned. "He's not my type, you know."

"And I repeat, 'just saying'..." Cagalli shrugged.

Flay's eyebrow twitched but decided to let it go and heaved a sigh. "So, what's up with you?" Flay looked at her sternly.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli honestly questioned.

"There's gotta be something wrong with you, if you're approaching me." Flay stated flatly.

Cagalli blinked at first but said, "It's nothing." as she glanced at Athrun and Flay noticed.

"You're still mad about that whole 'girlfriend' yelling thing?" Flay asked.

"No, it's not that." Cagalli lightly shook her head.

Flay gave out an exasperated sigh. "Then, what is it this time?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"It's starting." Cagalli's voice was barely a whisper but Flay still heard.

"What's starting?" She asked, suddenly curious.

Cagalli looked at her but failed to answer as Meyrin suddenly came out of nowhere and clung onto Flay.

"Where were you? You suddenly disappeared earlier..." Meyrin gave a drink to her twin.

"Nowhere." Flay answered plainly as she took a sip.

"I know where she was." Cagalli answered Meyrin, thinking she'd tease Flay to get back at her for the latter's matching games. However, Athrun approached her again, so she decided not to.

"Here, Cagalli." Athrun handed her a martini.

"Thanks." She happily accepted, then she got nudged by Flay.

"Well, see you later, Athrun." Flay took Meyrin with her as the two redheads joined the rest of the sisters in a safe distance.

Athrun turned to Cagalli. "So? Liking the party somehow?" He asked.

As they conversed, they didn't notice that another pair was watching them.

"They're really starting to act like a couple." Lacus commented as she eyed Cagalli laughing at something that Athrun told her.

"Yeah, Athrun's improved a lot." Kira added.

"We'll see." Flay retorted, glancing at Milly who was too busy arguing with Dearka to notice anything else, but Shiho saw Flay look their way.

"What do you mean?" Kira and Lacus asked in unison and blushed when they realized it.

"Milly's up next." Flay stated casually.

Lacus was a bit surprised. "But, wasn't I supposed to...?" She trailed off, thinking if she should say it in front of Kira.

"Do you have plans to?" Flay asked back.

Lacus looked down then she glanced at Kira and Kira looked at her in return.

"If you tell him, it's fine." Flay gave her consent as she made her way off. Meyrin smiled at Lacus then, followed Flay.

Lacus nodded to herself, then she turned to face Kira. "I have something important to tell you."

Shiho heard Lacus and whispered to Milly. "I think Lacus is going to tell Kira."

"It doesn't matter, they'll all know eventually." Milly whispered back to Shiho, then she turned her attention to Dearka who was constantly tapping her. "For the last time, I'm not going!" She snapped at him. Since the sisters joined the guys, Dearka has been incessantly asking her out.

"Oh, come on!" Dearka tried again.

"That guy is so hopeless." Auel commented, as he eyed Dearka from his seat.

"So is Shinn." Heine added.

"What do you mean?" Auel asked and then followed Heine's gaze.

"Wanna dance?" Shinn asked Stella.

"Sure! I love dancing!" She pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cagalli's POV.<strong>

The night went on until past midnight, the guys didn't stop drinking and the girls didn't stop clicking. After all, everyone would love to see pictures of the hottest campus guys getting wasted. Especially those stolen shots which make all of them look deranged.

Milly was the one who started it all, she told Dearka that if he drinks five bottles by himself, she'd date him and the idiot obliged. Well, that was when the drinking contest started and that's why they're vomiting their intestines out now.

We helped them get steady and made sure they'll be fine by themselves for we still had to sing for closing time. It was remarkable that Athrun, Kira, Rey and Nicol were fine and not drunk, because the rest of the guys were really out. Dearka was the worst, followed by Yzak, Auel, Shinn, Sting and I honestly think Heine was just acting drunk to get away with his teasings.

Tennessee Williams was once quoted.

_"Life is all memory, except for that one present moment that goes by so fast, you can hardly catch it going."_

So true... Everything that we know are basically just moments, carved inside our hearts through memories. All we really have is, this now...

So, for now... Let's try to just make it last.

I went back up the stage, having this in mind. This will be our grand finale for tonight's party.

_Long Live - Taylor Swift_

_I say, "remember this moment."_  
><em>In the back of my mind.<em>  
><em>The time we stood with our shaking hands,<em>  
><em>The crowds in stands went wild.<em>

As the crowd started feeling the song, I had a tight grip on the microphone then glanced back at my sisters. Flay was on my right while Milly was at my left and Shiho was behind. Lacus and Stella were beaming at me, then Meyrin suddenly winked at me. I wonder what that was about...

Something tells me they're up to something... It's probably about Athrun again, I hope he doesn't take it seriously.

No, don't get me wrong, I like the guy but I don't love him... yet?

_We were the kings and the queens,_  
><em>And they read off our names.<em>  
><em>Tonight you danced like you knew our lives<em>  
><em>Would never be the same.<em>  
><em>You held your head like a hero,<em>  
><em>On a history book page.<em>  
><em>It was the end of a decade,<em>  
><em>But the start of an age.<em>

Hey, that reminds me of him, he always has his head high, like he doesn't have anything to be ashamed off. He always has the courage to smile at me even if I already said something bad to him... And come to think of it, he's kinda a hero to me just now and he didn't even had anything to do about it.

I honestly like having Athrun around but I'm still not sure of what I'm feeling. I know he's sincere, since I've already said so many horrible things to him and yet he still sticks around to be with me, no matter how bad I treat him...

I don't really want to be a mere property but I want to be with someone too, just like all the other girls... I'm a girl too, even if I don't at like it sometimes...

What he said earlier remains to be fresh in my mind...

_"Why not?"_

_Long live, the walls we crashed through,_  
><em>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you.<em>  
><em>I was screaming, "long live!", all the magic we made,<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders,<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

I wonder how his crazy fan girls would take his one-sided proclamation earlier... I'm sure news would travel fast and I'm as sure a hell, those girls wouldn't like it one bit...

By tomorrow, it could be hell...

But who cares what they think... I don't, and I'm pretty sure Athrun doesn't give a damn either...

I'm not afraid, bring it on...

_Long live, all the mountains we moved._  
><em>I had the time of my life,<em>  
><em>Fighting dragons with you.<em>

I glanced at Flay and she smirked at me because of that line. Remembering our hair pulling session with those sorority girls, makes me so glad I have my sisters by my side and I know they'll never go anywhere... Because we're a family.

_I was screaming, long live, the look on your face._  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders,<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered.<em>

_Hold on to spinning around,_  
><em>Confetti falls to the ground,<em>  
><em>May these memories break our fall...<em>

Sometimes I wish to just go back in time to relive all of the memories I've experienced and just feel it again. But I know that as long as we live, we'll be able to make even happier memories... We'll never really know... Maybe, in the future, we... won't be singles anymore...

_Can you take a moment?_  
><em>Promise me this,<em>  
><em>That you'll stand by me forever,<em>  
><em>But if God forbid, fate should step in.<em>  
><em>And force us to a goodbye,<em>  
><em>If you have children someday,<em>  
><em>When they point to the pictures,<em>  
><em>Please tell them my name,<em>  
><em>Tell them how the crowds went wild,<em>  
><em>Tell them how I hope they shine.<em>

If ever my sisters and I would be forced to a goodbye, it would probably be only possible once we decided to get families of our own.

Wow... Thinking about the future is so promising, that it almost makes me cry.

_Long live, the walls we crashed through,_  
><em>I had the time of my life with you.<em>

We won't always be like this forever, but we all had the time of our lives...

This is the best day of my life... so far.

_Long, long live, the walls we crashed through,_  
><em>All the candlelight shined just for me and you.<em>  
><em>And I was screaming, long live, all the magic we made,<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders,<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid.<em>

As the song was nearing it's end, confetti fell on all of us and it was such a breath-taking moment. I'm so glad Flay black-mailed me into singing here. To think, we'll actually have such fun. Who knew?

_Singing, long live, all the mountains we moved,_  
><em>I had the time of my life,<em>  
><em>Fighting dragons with you.<em>

Lacus, Meyrin and Stella ran towards us and gave out hearty laughs as we started hugging one another. This has been a very successful and fun party, I definitely wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

_And long, long live, the look on your face,_  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders,<em>

_One day,_

_We will be remembered._

"Wooh!" Athrun yelled from the crowd.

"I love you, Cagalli!" He continued yelling stupid things, he probably already got over his humiliation and is back to his arrogant self. I bet he's gonna pretend that he's drunk later.

Yep, we'll definitely be remembered all right.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

The title 'Still Life', actually means portraits of inanimate objects, but here I used it to mean 'freezing moments through picture-taking' and that the Life we have is a collection of memories so, it literally is, 'Still Life'.

By the way guys, I created a group on facebook for AsuCaga fans because I wanted to have a means to converse with you guys about AsuCaga stuff and the other groups aren't as active as they used to be... So, please join us! Just search for 'AsuCaga Forever' as a group on facebook and I'm sure you'll find us, thanks!

or try this link, just remove the asterisks...

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*www.*facebook.*com*/*groups*/*123335237757424

and no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thanks again!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

07222011


	13. The Butler Did It

Chapter 13! Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the chapter title! I borrowed it from a fic of the same title by steshin and the book of the same title by Kasey Michaels... But unfortunately, this chapter has absolutely no connection to those stories whatsoever... I just used the same title because I think it works, in more ways than one...^^

By the way, I changed my picture back to my old one, because I just found out someone else is using that same picture, so yeah, I know that's not really interesting...

On with the 'bed scene'! XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 13: The Butler Did It****.**

It was already morning by the time they realized it, the good thing about this morning though is that, it was sunday and that means they don't have to worry about getting up early, getting ready and heading to campus.

"Athrun?" Cagalli called out.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"What are you doing here in my bed again?" Cagalli asked as she was lying beside Athrun in her bed.

"..."

He was actually thinking of an excuse but he couldn't think of any. He only had a mild hang-over and even if he did drink he never got drunk so saying that he was drunk would never work since he also helped the girls last night to bring home the rest of the drunk guys.

She sighed and rolled in her place to face him. "I know you weren't drunk last night." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think I fell asleep here after I carried you out of the car, because you fell asleep on our drive home." He was actually telling the truth but he didn't tell her that he knew she'd fall asleep during the drive and he intended to sleep there beside her in the first place.

She sighed again. "Shiho's gonna kill you again, you know."

Athrun just shrugged and smiled at her. "I'm getting used to it."

Then, something happened that Athrun never expected for Cagalli to do while they were like that.

Cagalli snuggled up to him and was giggling as she did so.

Athrun was kinda shocked but that didn't prevent him from wrapping her in his arms and giving her a tight hug. Then, he kissed her forehead and she laughed.

Athrun was in heaven. "So... does this mean you're officially my girlfriend now?" His eyes twinkled with great expectation and intense apprehension for an ultimate bliss.

Cagalli looked up to him and then turned her attention to the ceiling. "I honestly don't have a clue as to how it's like to have a boyfriend..."

Athrun's heart sank. He didn't know hot to react. _"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"_

"...but I think it'll be fine if I'm with you..." She continued and Athrun was revived. "Then again, I'm not sure as to how my sisters would take this..."

"Leave it to me." He kissed her forehead.

"You do know that they have a connivance against you, right?" Cagalli reminded herself of the time when Athrun became her bodyguard because of Shiho.

"I can live with that." Athrun reminded himself with everything that Shiho told him that time.

"They'll surely torture you, you know." She added absent-mindedly, trying to convince herself to let it go but Athrun interrupted her thoughts.

"You worried about me?" He teased.

Cagalli was taken by surprise but managed to pout yet couldn't suppress a blush. "Hell, no!"

Athrun stared at her, he found it irresistibly cute. "Cagalli..." He rested his upper body on his elbow so he was staring down at her.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, hoping they'd get back the serious conversation again.

But she was caught off-guard by his sudden change in aura. He was staring down at her with such obvious intense desire. "I suggest you not arouse me so much, otherwise I may not be able to guarantee your safety."

"What the hell are you—?" Cagalli couldn't finish her sentence anymore for Athrun has already dived on her and pinned her down. His lips were entirely locked on hers.

Cagalli was shocked, she never saw Athrun as a threat to do anything rash. She struggled within his grasp, he was so strong she couldn't even give him a nudge. His weight was entirely on hers, she could feel the radiating heat coming from his body then, it hit her, he wasn't kidding when he warned her not to arouse him. But she didn't—heck, she wasn't even trying!

She could slowly feel her control wavering, she was succumbing to him! She couldn't believe that her usually strong will and stubbornness were saying "hasta la vista, baby!" and the worst part was that, she was happily waving goodbye to them!

Cagalli couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, she was being overwhelmed by such a sensuous feeling that she never experienced before. A part of her was trembling in fear while the other part was excited like a highschool girl squealing over her crush. _"Is this what it feels like?"_ She mentally cursed herself for getting comfortable with Athrun and letting him go that far, but she held it in, knowing fully that she doesn't want him to stop either. So, instead she did the opposite.

Athrun felt her stop struggling and her attempt to arch her back to push herself more to him, he chuckled on the inside and decided that he wanted to devour her now. He licked her lips and in an instant his tongue was inside her mouth.

Cagalli whimpered at his attack but didn't struggle for she knew it was futile anyway. Athrun pushed hard on her mouth as he was sucking her throat out, his strong grip on her wrists got tighter. She then gave out a moan as Athrun slid his mouth to her jaw, neck and collar bone. He kept leaving butterfly kisses, with a little licking here and there.

Cagalli was so flushed and dazed, she could swear her sanity flew out the window. Then, she felt Athrun move his mouth a little closer to her ear and after licking her ear lobe, he whispered in his huskiest tone.

"Goddamnit. I love you, Cagalli."

His heavy breathing tickling her skin as her face turn even redder due to his previous assault and what he just told her. Then, he nuzzled onto her neck and kissed it once again before lingering there for a while.

Athrun was kinda waiting for a response, he wanted to know if Cagalli was already feeling the same but as he lingered and time passed, he figured to let it go for now since he was just getting started anyway.

He kissed her again, fully and passionately on the lips. He wanted to make her feel how much he loved her and just as he thought of that, his grip on her wrists got even tighter than before. But Cagalli didn't protest so he took that as a hint that it was all right.

Cagalli was still debating on returning his kiss or not, he needed an answer and she can't keep on prolonging this weird courtship they have, after all, Athrun was so perfect! But as she had already made her decision and was already prepared to do so, she heard something.

Something that she knew she wouldn't like.

click.

There it was again, what the hell was that?

Cagalli reluctantly opened her eyes to peak at what was making that sound, she knew she wanted to go on with her 'business' with Athrun but that sound was really pushing her off track. She already had an idea of what that could be and if her feeling was true, then damn it all, she was surely going to kill her sisters.

She looked up at the person in front of her and saw Athrun's closed eyes, he was still on top of her and it made her want to close her eyes again—but no, she had to see the source of that sound.

She then looked at the bed side and her eyes almost popped out, fully realizing what was happening.

click.

She squinted at a flash.

It hit her then.

"Aaahhhhh!" She shrieked.

And that startled Athrun, he pulled away to look at her with his hands still on her wrists. Then, he realized she was looking quite terrified at something beside the bed. He turned.

And he instantly flew out of the bed. Man, Shiho could seriously pack a punch.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Milly commented as she took a picture of Athrun while he was groaning on the floor.

click.

"So, that's where that sound was coming from." Cagalli muttered aloud as she pulled the blanket over her almost bare shoulders, she was just wearing a green spaghetti strap tank top with a 3/4 pajama shorts.

"Last time, my camcorder failed me and now, I didn't want to take the risk of missing another 'bed scene' so I just grabbed my ever-reliable camera!" Milly beamed, proud of her 'accomplishment'.

"Great..." Cagalli sarcastically cheered.

Athrun grunted and got up. "That said, I suppose you got a pretty good shot of that, huh?"

Cagalli glanced at Athrun. _"That's right, Athrun... Defend our privacy!"_

"Well, I did get a pretty aggressive Athrun on top of Cagalli, forcibly kissing her." Milly browsed through her shots.

Cagalli glared at Milly. _"Go on and tell her off, Athrun! What she did was wrong!" _Cagalli cheered inside her mind as she waited excitedly of what Athrun would do to Milly for her deeds. But she was gravely mistaken and ended up only disappointing herself when she thought Athrun was in his right mind.

"Give me a copy, okay?" He smiled at Milly.

"Of course!" Milly beamed more and held a thumbs up to Athrun.

Cagalli was plainly flabbergasted. "Athrun! Milly!" She yelled then, turned to Shiho. "Shiho, do something!"

But Shiho, who was always seemingly against Athrun, only gave out an exasperated sigh and face palmed-herself. "I could only take in so much..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cagalli's POV.<strong>

We, the seven sisters, and Athrun, were already eating brunch and I just couldn't help noticing the weird glances my sisters were giving me. Flay would snicker to herself every time she looked at me. Lacus would immediately look away in the other direction and pretend to not notice me whenever we would make eye contact. Milly wore a sly smirk and doesn't look at me at all. While, Stella and Meyrin would share knowing giggles from time to time. And as for Shiho, she was still fuming mad and tries hard to pretend that Athrun, who is sitting beside me, doesn't exist.

I wonder what it is that I'm not seeing?

Was the picture that bad? But Milly won't let me see it! Damn...

Athrun has unknowingly been accepted already but if he wants to make it all official, he's going to have to live through my sisters' schemes, they can be so over-protective and though it seems Athrun doesn't mind, I think I do.

Brunch went smoothly as tried my best to ignore the looks they were throwing at me. I'll just deal with that some other time, for now, what's important is that I'm happy to have _him_ beside me.

I don't know why but for some reason I feel very secured with him around. He makes me feel great about myself but it's not that I'm becoming arrogant, just a little too flattered.

I didn't know what kind of reason I was trying to come up with that time, but I still am curious as to why he chose me.

_"Why not?"_

Athrun's voice continued to echo inside my head. I don't even know why I can't seem to get those words out of my mind.

He's different from all of those guys I've met. He's so hopelessly devoted to me and even I can't deny that.

I sighed.

For some reason I was wondering how much he would be able to take. How much was he willing to give up for me? How much does he really love me? Then again, do I even need to measure that? I can already feel that utmost sincerity when he says 'I love you', he really does and I know it.

But what the hell is it that's holding me back?

Is it because, all of this is just too damn good to be true? I need to pinch myself, I must be dreaming...

Then again, Flay kicked my shin earlier and it hurt. So, I must be awake and this is all true and really happening.

I sighed again.

Is Athrun really worth the chance? I guess so, but he better not make me regret this.

After breakfast, we sat around the living room, I really didn't have much energy to move since I was still tired from last night's party. I feel so out of energy.

I was just lying on my stomach on the sofa, Lacus was having tea on the balcony with Stella and Meyrin. Shiho was reading the newspaper in front of me. Flay was nowhere to be found and Milly just dragged Athrun out somewhere. I wondered what she was up to but I guess it's just about that stupid photo she took earlier.

I feel sleepy. In fact, I just wanna sleep all day today. Maybe, I should go up to my room...

I got up and walked towards the door when suddenly, the doors flew open and Milly rushed over to us.

She was panting but she still beamed at us.

"Behold everyone! I present to you, our new butler!"

Then, from the shadows behind the door, Athrun emerged wearing a butler's uniform with a tie and an overcoat. Funny though, he didn't look like a butler at all, he looked like the master, even in a butler's uniform! How the hell does he do it?

Anyway, how the hell did he become a butler in the first place?

"Do I really need to wear this?" Athrun grumbled, loosening his tie.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded an explanation. Who wouldn't, when my sisters are making a manservant out of my suitor?

(A/N: Here in the Philippines, we once had an old tradition that the guy must serve the entire family of the girl he is courting.)

* * *

><p>"You want us to what?" Yzak yelled at Flay's face.<p>

"Yzak, calm down. You didn't need to yell at her." Nicol commented, taking glances at Flay's direction.

Flay went over to Kira's Dorm to inform them of the sudden changes that will be taking place starting this morning, she told them that Athrun won't be staying in the Dorm anymore because he'll be living with the seven sisters starting today but of course, she never mentioned about him being a butler there, the guys will just have to find out about that later.

She also instructed the nine guys to be of assistance in moving Athrun's belongings to the Clyne's Mansion and that's why Yzak just blew up on her face.

"Geez! Say it, don't spray it, Jouley." Flay mocked as she pretended to wipe her face.

"So, let me get this straight. Athrun's gonna live with you girls from now on and you want us to move his things?" Kira clarified.

"Yup, that's how it's gonna be." Flay nodded.

"Damn! That lucky bastard!" Dearka snickered and Rey shook his head in great disbelief.

"So, he's moving out?" Shinn was still astounded by the news.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll miss him too much?" Auel teased, he just couldn't help it even though, he, himself, was also a bit bothered.

"Hell, no!" Shinn shouted in defense and marched up the stairs to Athrun's room to pack his things. "Come on, Flay! I'm throwing out his things myself!"

Flay just shrugged and followed after him.

"Are we really sure we'd let him do this?" Sting asked. "He never told us anything. Aren't they going a bit too fast?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Athrun will enjoy his stay there." Heine answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, and he could always come back here anytime." Kira assured them.

"Still, why do we have to move his things?" Yzak grumbled.

"Just admit it, Yzak." Dearka rested his elbow on Yzak's shoulder, while narrowing his eyes at him. "You don't want him to leave."

"Fuck you, Elsman!" Yzak elbowed him on his stomach, causing the blond to wince but he recovered fast and managed another tease.

"No, I'm straight, but thanks for the offer though." Dearka snickered again when Yzak tried to strangle him and he evaded.

"Eww, you guys are gross!" Auel pushed the both of them out of the way and followed to Athrun's room.

"Come on, let's go." Sting called for the duo as they all made their way to Athrun's room.

After they finished packing only the necessities, like clothes, books and other stuffs, they took the boxes down and loaded them to their cars. Packing didn't take them long because, Athrun's things were all organized and they didn't need to bring him his entire room so they weren't tired either.

"So, does this mean those two are a couple now?" Shinn just couldn't help but ask.

Flay shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but I guess so, since he'd be living with us now." She tried her best to suppress a snicker.

"Is there something, you're not telling us?" Kira asked.

Flay raised an eye brow and sighed a few moments after. She then took out her phone and showed a picture to Kira and the other guys.

"Damn..." Dearka chuckled with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Do they know you took this?" Nicol asked.

It was the picture from when the seven sisters were having rehearsals and Athrun kissed Cagalli before leaving.

She shrugged. "Don't worry, my vote's on Athrun anytime." She assured them, then she hopped on the passenger seat. "Milly has better pictures than me so, if you wanna get the lowdown, we better get going." She winked.

* * *

><p>After Athrun made his entrance as their new butler, sparks flew and not the good kind. Shiho immediately pulled Milly into the hallway and closed the door of the parlour, leaving Athrun inside with the girls.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shiho shook Milly.

"What? This is my test for him." Milly simply stated.

"That's not what I meant! He can't live with us! It's hard enough for me to keep him out of Cagalli's bed and now you're only helping him!" Shiho just couldn't believe it.

"Relax, commander. We have permission." Milly wore a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Shiho took her hands off of Milly's shoulders and gave her a quizzical look.

Milly was about to answer but the door bell suddenly rang.

Athrun opened the parlour door and stared at the two of them. "Should I answer it?"

Shiho blinked for a few seconds before nodding and then followed after Athrun, Milly tagged along with the rest of the girls.

Athrun opened the door and held it open for the girls but they didn't need to step outside since the 'visitors' just barged in, carrying boxes of Athrun's stuff.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shiho hollered.

"We're the moving people, were here to deliver Athrun's stuff." Auel joked while putting down another box.

"Good morning, girls." Kira greeted with a smile as usual, giving a brief glance at Lacus and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Kira." Lacus shyly greeted back.

"Finally, I'm back!" Flay came through them then faced the guys. "Athrun's room is down the hall on the second floor." She instructed but noone moved. She sighed. "Well? Take his things there!" She snapped.

"Right." Shinn grumbled then, he lifted a box and when he noticed Cagalli, he dropped it.

Cagalli, who was completely clueless, just stared back at him. "What?"

Then, Dearka snickered. "Nice bruise, Cagalli."

"What bruise?" Was all Cagalli could say.

"The butler did it." Milly whispered to the guys.

"Who's the butler?" Kira asked, completely lost now.

"Who else?" Flay answered and moved the door to uncover Athrun from where he was standing.

"Hey guys." Athrun greeted them with a weak smile.

And they bursted out laughing.

"This is too much!" Shinn got out almost crying.

"Awesome! This is pure gold!" Auel fell on his butt and so did Dearka.

"It suits you, Zala." Yzak commented with an evil smirk.

"Come on, guys. There's nothing funny about this." Nicol tried to clam them down but failed since he was also chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, absolutely nothing." Kira added while failing to sound serious as well.

"Gee, thanks guys. I knew I could rely on you." Athrun gave out a caustic reply.

"No problem, dude. Anytime..." Heine mocked.

In the midst of the guys' mirth Cagalli whispered to Stella. "What bruise was he talking about?"

Stella couldn't really answer and she kinda blushed before looking away.

"Here." Flay handed her a compact.

Cagalli took it and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Aahhh!" Cagalli shrieked when she finally realized why her sisters were giving her odd looks earlier.

She quickly grabbed Athrun by the collar and tried to strangle him. "You gave me a freaking hickey! How dare you?"

"I did?" Athrun honestly didn't know he did but after scrutinizing Cagalli's neck, he found it. _"When did I?" _Then, he remembered when he lingered in an area for a while waiting for Cagalli's answer earlier. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, honest!"

"Liar!" She shook him violently, choking him.

"What a sweet couple..." Heine couldn't help commenting.

"Yeah, yeah, just get moving." Flay pushed him.

After getting Athrun's room settled, they rested for a while and chatted the afternoon away.

"So, are you sure you wanna go through this?" Cagalli whispered to Athrun as he sat beside her after serving snacks and drinks with Lacus.

Athrun shrugged. "Well, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"You know what I mean." Cagalli nudged him.

"Cagalli, I'm perfectly fine and never better, now that I'm with you. They can make a slave out of me for all I care, as long as you're here, life is great." He smiled and Cagalli blushed. This guy really know how to use the right words.

Cagalli looked away, still hesitating about the feelings she has yet to understand. "But what if you get bored and fed up with me?"

"If I get bored and fed up with you, I'll just die." He chuckled to himself and Cagalli pouted. "Don't worry, that'll never happen. I've been secretly in love with you for over nine years now and it's only getting stronger by the moment. I love you, Cagalli."

"I'm sorry." Cagalli looked down.

Athrun was kinda surprised with her response and suddenly got worried. "Why? What's wrong?"

Cagalli shook her head. "It's just... I can't say that back to you..." She looked away.

Athrun was taken aback again but he instantly smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have too."

Cagalli looked up to him with a questioning expression on her face.

He stared back at her and with all of his sincerity pouring out of his heart he said. "Cagalli, you don't have to love me back... Just letting me stay near you is enough." He smiled.

Cagalli's eyes widened, she could still see that hurt look in his eyes even when he's smiling like that. She didn't know hoe to escape the situation, so she turned the tables. "You say that after stealing my first, second, third and fourth kiss. And now, I bet you're already plotting schemes to take my fifth just as well."

Athrun was surprised then he gulped and suppressed the urge to kiss her now. "Maybe..." He smiled inwardly.

Cagalli sighed. "Your hopeless."

"Yeah, and it's your fault." Athrun sighed.

Cagalli regarded his statement for a while before speaking again. "Why did you let yourself fall this deep? You could've just dismissed those feelings earlier, then you wouldn't have to go through this."

Athrun stared at her with wonder and looked down. "You know..." Athrun though about it for a while before continuing. "The truth is, I hate how much I love you. I hate how you make me feel. I hate how powerless I am with you." Athrun looked back at her again. "I don't know what the hell it is with you, but it completely captured all of me and I hate it. I hate you for making me fall in love with you so much when you weren't even trying." He sighed again and kept his head low.

"I hate you for falling in love with me, then." Cagalli barely made out a whisper but Athrun surely heard.

His head shot up to look at her but she kept her eyes away from meeting his gaze, his eyes sadden. "Sorry... I'm sorry for falling in love with you."

Cagalli closed her eyes momentarily and opened them again. "So, does this mean it's over... before it even started?"

Athrun smirked. "No, not at all." He then took Cagalli's hand in his and looked at her, straight in the eyes. "I'll never let you go, Cagalli... For as long as you're mine, everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Kira was watching Athrun and Cagalli from a safe distance when Lacus sat beside him.<p>

"Those two are really getting well, aren't they?" She offered more tea but Kira politely refused, showing her that his tea from earlier wasn't finished yet.

"Yeah, I guess... Well, they're obviously doing better than any pairs here." He joked, glancing at his friends mingling with the rest of the sisters and Lacus followed his gaze. "I mean, they're so oblivious to the chaos that's going on right now."

"What kind of a girl wears pigtails in College? You're practically a mere child!" Auel yelled at Meyrin's face.

"What the hell is it with you?" Meyrin yelled back, just as loud.

"I am telling you, it's better to let your hair down!" Auel grabbed her pigtails and started pulling at it.

"Ahh! Shiho! Help me!" Meyrin yelped trying to pry Auel's grip off her hair.

But unfortunately for Meyrin, Shiho was having a much more important 'discussion' right now and can't come to her rescue. "Men and women are equal in everything!" She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Hah! In your face!" She shouted at Yzak.

"Whatever, woman! That doesn't change the fact that girls are girls!" Yzak shouted back, but quickly realizing the crap he just said and turns to look for Dearka for back-up but the tan blond was nowhere.

"We just need to lock them up in a room, bare-naked, and I'm sure something would happen. Then, we could take a video and it would be such a scandal!" Dearka beamed at his best ever plan yet.

"But Shiho would kill us if she finds out about this and besides, I don't think Athrun is perverted enough to wanna do something like that, especially to Cagalli." Milly countered him with half-lidded eyes, disbelieving the remarkable idiocy her companion is presenting right now.

"I can't believe they'd actually talk about things like that." Nicol sighed while shaking his head.

Flay shrugged. "Why not?"

Nicol looked at her, shocked. "Are you for real? Your a girl, you should know at least a tiny bit of decency." He tried to lecture her but failed when she retorted.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" She smirked and Nicol could only look away while blushing in great embarrassment.

"Does Nicol like her or something?" Shinn thought aloud to himself, staring at Nicol and Flay.

"Stella thinks they'd be a cute couple." She broke him out of his thoughts.

"If you say so but I still think they're a weird combination." Shinn laughed and Stella giggled.

Sting, Rey and Heine were watching the couples-to-be and they weren't very amused.

"This sucks! Were completely out of the loop..." Sting trailed off as they stared at their friends.

"It can't be helped, there are only seven sisters." Rey answered, glancing briefly from one pair to another.

Suddenly, Heine appeared from behind them and put his arms around the shoulders of the two. "So, Sting..." He looked at Sting and then at Rey. "And Rey... Wanna go gay?" He laughed at his own joke and rhyme, but the two remained passive.

Sting removed Heine's arm around his shoulders and patted him on the back. "Thanks for the attempt to lighten up the mood, Heine. It almost worked."

Rey distanced himself away from Heine as well but just as he was able to walk out the door a loud ringtone echoed in the room and all eyes turned to Shiho.

Shiho held a hand at Yzak's face, motioning for a quick pause to check out her phone. "I wonder who could it be, disturbing my 'exuberant' debate..." She trailed off as she opened her phone and saw the caller I.D.

"It's mom!" Shiho proclaimed and quickly placed the phone near her ear as she walked out of the room, gaining the attention of all her younger sisters, and the guys.

Upon hearing that Shiho received a call from their mother, Milly glanced at Flay.

Lacus saw this and started to ponder. "I wonder if it had something to do with Athrun's moving in?" She then looked at Athrun and was surprised that he was glaring at Flay.

"You didn't tell your mother?" Kira asked, breaking Lacus out of her thoughts, but then she couldn't provide an answer for him. Truthfully, she didn't know if they had permission or not.

Out of the blue and confusion, Flay stood from her seat, walked up to the door and opened it. Then, she turned around to face everyone. "I think it's about time, you guys take your leave." She then looked at Athrun. "Except you, Athrun. You're staying."

"Wasn't that the whole point of bringing my things here?" Athrun retorted, apparently pissed, but Flay quickly dismissed it by walking away to Shiho's direction.

Cagalli however, didn't notice the sudden change in Athrun's demeanor. "I wonder what mom's gonna say when she finds out about you..." Cagalli wondered out loud. Athrun glanced at her but quickly looked away, pretending that he didn't hear her.

_"If you only knew Cagalli..."_ Instead, he replied to her inside his mind.

_"...that your mother already knows..."_

* * *

><p>Please review guys, I missed you all!<p>

and no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

08162011


	14. Keeping Secrets

Chapter 14! Thanks for the reviews!

FushionAC: Remember the parents? They're here! Lol!

esp: Remember your suggestion about Shiho? I did what I could with it but not in the way that you might have expected. You'll find out later. Lol!

By the way, Happy Birthday to Shinn Asuka and Canard Pars!^^

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 14: Keeping Secrets.**

**_Flashback:_**

Eight months ago.

Athrun just woke up from a wonderful slumber. He was all smiles as he opened the curtains of his room, he looked over to see a beautiful garden, with all the wonderful flowers and plants imaginable. It belonged to his beloved mother.

_"Oh, yeah... I came home yesterday."_ Athrun silently thought as he looked over his shoulder and around his room, he was back at his parent's house, in his old room that he used ever since he was a child.

A smile slowly crept on his face as he remembered the events of yesterday.

He spent the whole day tailing Cagalli as she made her way through the entire amusement park with her friends. Of course, she didn't know he existed but who cares? As long as he can see her being happy everyday, it was good to be alive.

Yeah, stalking isn't nice and he's not the least, proud of it. Then again, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

He took a lot of pictures of her yesterday and can't wait to browse through them all later. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. It was a maid telling him to get down to have breakfast with his parents. He politely replied and went off to change clothes. It's been a long time since he ate with his parents and he's been looking forward to this the entire semester.

Before stepping out of his room, he noticed a calendar near the door. It was still set on the month he went home for vacation last summer. He took it of the wall and flipped through the pages until it was set for the current month. After that, he smiled to himself again, remembering the reason why he came home last night to this old room and house.

It was his birthday.

He walked fast and made his way to the dining hall where his parents were waiting for him. He smiled brightly as he saw them, sitting beside each other in the table on the balcony. He joined them shortly.

The cool breeze gently blew on his face as he bowed his head in respectful greeting to his parents, he then sat himself in front of them.

"Good morning, mother... father." He smiled and in return his parents also greeted him and smiled.

"Good morning, dear. Happy birthday." His mother kissed him in the forehead. "We love you."

"Good morning, son and happy birthday." His father folded the newspaper he was reading earlier and set it aside.

Athrun felt great. Sure, there were just words but it all meant everything to him. He took great pride in the words of his parents, it's all he could ever asked them for.

As breakfast went smoothly, he couldn't help but wonder why his mother would tend to glance at his father every now and then. She seemed nervous and seeing her like that just didn't sit well with him.

So, he asked. "Is there something bothering you, mother?"

Lenore was a bit startled. "Uhm, no. Of course not." She laughed awkwardly, then realized Athrun wasn't buying it so she changed the subject. "So, how was school?"

Athrun knew that his mother didn't want to talk about it so he just let it go, he wouldn't force her if she didn't want to share it. "It was great, all of us in the dorm just celebrated two days ago for the arrival of our new dorm-mates, Shinn and Auel. Also, Kira said that he'd be having the last room rented by the next semester."

"That's great dear. So... how are the girls treating you?" Lenore glanced at him before taking a sip of her tea.

Athrun stopped for a moment and heaved a deep sigh. "Mother, please... We've talked about that already. I'm perfectly straight. I am not _gay_." The last word was stressed far more than he liked but he didn't care. To him, it didn't matter. Why should it, when he knows he's indeed a man?

"I'm sure you're not, son... Otherwise, you'd be dead by now." Patrick retorted and leaned on his chair.

Athrun looked grimly at his father.

"I know that too, my dear. It's just that, maybe, you should consider getting a girlfriend... You're eighteen already and that's certainly of right age." Lenore put his hand over Athrun's.

Athrun sensed the pleading in her tone but he chose to ignore it and moved his hand away, by using it to pick up a piece of loaf and stuff it in his mouth while grumbling. "I'm fine, mother."

Lenore sighed, she didn't want it to come to this. "Athrun? Please look at me dear."

Athrun automatically looked at her but was still hesitating if he could trust that angelic face of his mother.

Lenore continued as she got her son's attention. "Are you still a virgin?"

Athrun almost spat whatever was left in his mouth as he was taken aback by the sudden query, he choked and coughed. Then, he almost slammed the table with hands when he partly stood up. "Mother!"

"Do not raise you voice on your mother, son." His father warned.

"But father!" Athrun was so embarrassed by now, his eyes were already pleading.

"Sit down." His father ignored his pleas and breathed. "Things like these are perfectly normal, you can always talk about it with us... We are your parents, we take pride in that." Patrick was unusually calm, considering he shouldn't be used to talking about things like these as well.

Athrun sighed in great defeat as he sat himself quietly and muttered a low: "I'm sorry."

Lenore let a small smile graze her features, as she gazed at the young man she raised. "Your father and I have been talking about it and we think it's about time..." She trailed off, trying to give her son a good hint.

Athrun sighed again. "Mother, father... You two have raised me wonderfully well that I do not take pride in fucking women. Sorry for the term, but it's the truth and that's just how I am."

Lenore looked at Patrick for back-up and he sighed.

"Listen, son and listen well. Your mother and I are very proud of you and all of your accomplishments... But unfortunately, we're not growing any younger..."

And Athrun grimaced at the thought.

"...and to put it bluntly," Patrick paused and heaved another deep breath before continuing. "though, it is not a sanctioned crime," He cleared his throat. "...stalking is still socially unacceptable."

Athrun's eyes widened at the realization. "How did you know about that?" His voice came faintly a whisper.

"We have our sources, dear." Lenore took another sip of her tea.

Athrun was completely lost for words. He couldn't believe that of all people his parents would be the ones to say it, even his friends kept their mouths shut. And if his parents already know about it, then whom else know about it?

"Athrun... We have made arrangements." Patrick placed an envelop on the table and pushed it towards Athrun.

Lenore looked away.

Athrun hesitated on opening the envelop at first, but he had no other options right now. He took it and slowly pulled a letter out.

Upon reading the first parts, he shivered.

It was a certificate, of his engagement...

To Cagalli.

He looked further down on the certificate and his eyes widened at the signatures.

There on the bottom left corner were the signatures of his parents, opposite that were Via Clyne's signature and under that was Uzumi Nara Athha's signature, signed as a witness.

"What is the meaning of this?" Athrun looked to to meet the eyes of his parents, his eyes were begging.

"We think this is what's best." Patrick answered, his voice stern.

"It's the only solution, Athrun." Lenore added.

"No!" Athrun shouted at his parents, he stood up readily and knocked down his chair which stunned his parents. He has never behaved like this before. "I don't want Cagalli to be forced into something she doesn't like! Let me do this on my own!" He yelled with all his might.

**_End of Flashback._**

Athrun heaved a deep sigh for the umpteenth time that day. Things aren't going as planned.

Why did Cagalli's mom, Via, have to call? Is it about him? Of course Via knows about the entire arrangement, after all, she signed the papers. But what does she want now? Didn't he already turn down the offer of his parents? Of course, he tore the certificate. But then again, he wasn't so sure of how many copies there were.

_"I can't blew it! I came this far already!"_ Athrun yelled in his head.

"Is there something wrong, Athrun?" Cagalli broke him out of his thoughts.

"No, it's nothing. I'ts just that, I was wondering what it'd be like meeting your mom." He flopped down on his bed. They were in his new room.

After Shiho received a phone call, the rest of the guys made their way out and the rest of the girls only rustled about their mother's phone call. Cagalli decided to go with Athrun and check out his new room, she was sure that her sisters would tell her about her mom's phone call later.

"Nervous?" Cagalli teased and sat down on his bed.

"Not really." He shrugged but in the back of his mind. _"You have no idea..."_

Cagalli giggled and laid down next to him.

Athrun smiled at the act and turned in his place to look over to her.

Cagalli glanced at him. "Don't get any ideas, Athrun. You're my butler now, remember?" She smirked.

Athrun gulped, he did not like the sound of that.

* * *

><p>The guys just got back to the dorm after being kicked out of the Clyne's home. Dearka, Shinn and Auel quickly dived into the couch, complaining about all which they go through for Athrun. Sting and Rey quickly disappeared upstairs while Kira and Nicol sighed with each other. Yzak's face was in a more scowl than usual and Heine was just, himself.<p>

"What do I gotta do to exchange lives with Athrun?" Dearka whined.

"You wanna exchange lives with him? I don't think that such a good idea." Auel yawned.

"Yeah, those girls only looked like angels but I'm telling you, they're slave-drivers. I pity Athrun." Shinn covered his head with a pillow.

"Zala brought it upon himself, he deserves it." Yzak hissed, rubbing his aching forehead.

"Come on, guys. They're not that bad." Nicol tried to reason.

"What you're saying is, they're not _that_ bad but still _are_ bad?" Heine asked.

"No, I'm saying they're not bad at all." Nicol explained.

"Why? Is it because the girl you liked caused all of this trouble?" Heine had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"No! Of course not! And I don't like her!" Nicol defended with tint on his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yzak waved the topic away. Nicol grunted.

"In any case, the opening for the annual sports festival is tomorrow, right?" Kira changed the subject, helping Nicol out. "I wonder what kind of sports they play?"

"That should be interesting, considering they're not all girly and stuff." Dearka perked up at the idea.

"I wonder of Athrun will be participating this year?" Shinn thought aloud.

"Of course, he would! The guy would do anything to impress Cagalli!" Auel sat up to look at the other guys.

"The real question is, are we gonna participate as well, Kira? After all, it's more fun to just watch Athrun suffer." Heine directed the question to Kira, knowing well that the guy was the one who had the most fun out of just watching from the top of buildings with a binoculars.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, he knew about what Heine was pertaining to but he wanted to make sure because he also knew about _them_.

"You said it yourself, Kira. Tomorrow is the opening of the sports festival... What better way to cover up your dirty deeds than through not-so-friendly matches?" Heine suggested and it lit up light bulbs on the heads of the other guys.

"That's right! I almost forgot about the sorority ex-members!" Shinn shot up and looked at them.

"They'll surely try to hurt Cagalli and the rest of the sisters, especially after last night." Nicol remembered.

"Considering the stupid things Athrun yelled that time, I'm surprised they haven't attack them yet." Dearka pondered.

"Zala is in for one hell of a week starting tomorrow." Yzak smirked.

"Whoa, that's dark Yzak... evil..." Dearka mocked, squinting his eyes for effect and causing the silver-head to slap him at the back of his head.

Yzak would've stayed longer with the rest of the guys if it weren't for his special appointment so after slapping Dearka, he went off.

After watching Yzak storm off, Heine asked again. "So, are we participating or not?"

"That'll be a 'yes'. After all, decisions like that are best made when Yzak's not around." Dearka held a thumbs up.

"So, it's decided then." Kira clarified with a smile, looking at everyone in the room.

"This will be fun." Shinn shared knowing glances with Auel.

"I just hope noone gets hurt." Nicol sighed.

* * *

><p>Flay walked towards Shiho as the oldest among the seven sisters folded her phone and ended the call. Milly stood near the door with Lacus behind her as the two watch the other two, but weren't able to hear anything.<p>

"So... What was it about?" Flay asked, trying to act casual.

Shiho sighed. "Why didn't you tell me about your talk with mom?"

Flay was a bit surprised but she didn't let it show. "I thought it would be more fun that way... Why?"

Shiho turned around to look at her sternly. "Mom said it's okay for Athrun to stay and that you have already asked for permission about that the other day."

"Is that all?" Flay was making sure.

Shiho glanced at her. "Were you expecting her to say more?"

Flay broke eye contact. "Not really."

Shiho narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what I don't know, Flay."

"Nothing." Flay took a step back.

"Flay..." Shiho warned.

"I said, you don't know nothing! Okay?" Flay then quickly ran through Lacus and Milly.

"Damn, that girl... She needs to be disciplined." Shiho muttered while Lacus moved forward to her, Milly followed.

"Is there something wrong?" Lacus asked, showing great concern.

Shiho breathed. "Nothing much, but we all need to talk later."

"Why didn't you tell Flay?" Milly asked.

"It's something that everyone has to hear and at the same time." Shiho walked towards the door but stopped and looked back at Milly. "By the way, Milly..."

"What?"

"What did you mean when you said you had permission?" Shiho faced them.

"That's just what Flay told me when I asked." Milly answered, she honestly didn't have anything to do with anything.

"I see." Shiho turned to her back again and tried to continue on her way but stopped when she heard Lacus asking a question.

"What about Athrun?" Lacus tugged on Shiho's sleeve.

Shiho sighed again before looking back. "I already told you that it's all right for him to stay here with us, okay?"

Lacus let Shiho's sleeve go and weakly nodded. Se could just feel there's something wrong with Shiho after receiving that call.

* * *

><p>Yzak made his way through the Hotel Plaza as he tried to look for a certain face. It's not everyday that she visits him so he was actually trying to prepare for it the whole day but that Flay ruined everything when she barged in and ordered them around to pack Athrun's things.<p>

_"Damn them!"_ He cursed in his mind as he was starting to think he was getting lost. But just then, he caught a glimpse of her and the expression on his face instantly softened.

He walked slowly and approached her. She sensed him and looked back. They smiled at each other.

"Hello, Mother." He greeted.

Ezalia greeted him back and hugged him gently before gesturing for him to take the seat in front of her. "It's nice to finally see you again, son."

Yzak couldn't remember when was the last time he saw his mother. Sure he grew up without a father but who cares. To him his mother was all he could ask for.

And though he won't openly admit it, he is a 'Mama's boy' and he knows it himself, that's why he would often yell at everyone, consider it as a defense mechanism that he developed from all the teasings he went through his childhood. But that doesn't really matter at all, he's already happy just having his mother around, even for just a little while.

* * *

><p>Athrun was quietly folding Cagalli's clothes in her room while she was switching channels on the t.v., trying to find something good to watch. Cagalli finally gave up and tossed the remote on the nearby couch, Athrun glanced at her.<p>

Rationally speaking, he still didn't know just where he stands in her life. He knew she's never had a boyfriend before so, he doesn't have to worry about being compared to anyone. But after that call Shiho received from their mother, he just couldn't put himself to ease.

He hasn't met their mother yet but he was sure he made a good impression when he refused the arrangement, for it would mean that he took Cagalli's feelings into account. Then again, how was he so sure that Cagalli wouldn't get angry with him once she finds out. Even if he turned it down, it was still a done deal and the signatures proved it. Cagalli will surely hate him for that, even when he didn't knew about it in the first place.

_"That wasn't my fault to begin with, or is it?"_ His thoughts echoed in his mind.

Until he was broken out of his thoughts. Cagalli was calling him. "Hey, Athrun?"

"What is it?" He looked behind him where Cagalli was lying on her stomach, hugging a pillow. She looked so cute just like that, acting so childish. _"I wonder what kind of crazy order she has for me now..."_

"Did you already tell your parents that you'll be moving in here?" Cagalli innocently asked, rummaging over the clothes Athrun was folding, picking them one by one and then tossing them across the room.

"Cagalli, if you keep on doing that I'll never be finished." Athrun stood up and picked up the pieces of clothing she threw and then sat back down on the side of her bed.

"Sorry, I was bored." Cagalli rested her chin on her hands and watched as Athrun continued folding her clothes again.

"It's okay. As for my parents, I have informed them already. So, you don't have to think about it anymore." Athrun smiled at her.

And Cagalli seriously didn't know what to think of it, wasn't she a bother to him at all? Even just a little bit? She has always been so curious as to why he chose her in the first place, for he never gave her a straight answer. But then, she was still glad he was here. Of course, he came off as rather aggressive with her last time, but she had to admit it to herself that she liked that side of him just as much as she liked this side of him.

_"This guy will do anything for me, right?"_ She smiled to herself, hiding her blush on her pillow. _"He's just perfect! What the hell did he see in me?"_

Just then, an idea popped into her head. But before she was able to say anything she heard a knock on the door.

"Cagalli, can I talk to you for a sec?" It was Meyrin.

Cagalli walked up to the door and opened it. Meyrin immediately saw Athrun there and asked if Cagalli could come with her for they were to discuss an important matter with the rest of the sisters.

Cagalli nodded in understanding, then her eyes suddenly lit up with that idea she thought of earlier.

She turned to look at Athrun with a bright smile in her face.

_"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not gonna like that smile?"_ Athrun thought but said otherwise. "I'm guessing, you don't want me to interrupt your discussion, right? Don't worry, I'll just stay here and finish this."

Cagalli's smile widened. "All right then!"

Cagalli stepped outside of her room and prepared to close the door when she said more. "But also, I want you to scrub my toilet with your toothbrush before you have dinner, okay?"

"Eh?"

The door slammed shut.

Athrun blinked. "I'm gonna need a new toothbrush." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Evil..." Meyrin muttered with half-lidded eyes, as she walked with Cagalli towards the kitchen.<p>

"Oh, come on. I'm sure he's not stupid enough to actually do that." Cagalli waved her off. "Besides, my toilet just got cleaned the other day. So, I'm sure he won't clean something that's already clean, right?"

"But still, I feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve that." Meyrin pouted.

"Don't worry, I was just joking. I'll take it back later after our talk. I just wanted to make sure he won't eavesdrop." Cagalli defended and made up an excuse.

"Fine, but still I don't think he'd try to eavesdrop anyway." Meyrin turned and bumped into Flay.

"Cagalli's right, Mey. There's a chance, he might actually eavesdrop on this one." Flay commented upon hearing Meyrin's last statement.

"Why is that?" Meyrin asked, not sure what to think.

"Just let it go, Mey." Milly came and walked passed them.

Meyrin walked with Milly and sat beside each other near on the counter.

"I just made that up, you know." Cagalli told Flay but the redhead just shrugged.

"Glad you girls are all here." Shiho turned to look at all of them as they made themselves comfortable. Lacus was standing by her side.

Cagalli sat in the couch in the corner of the room inbetween Stella and Flay. "So, what's this about?"

Shiho heaved a deep breath and closed her eyes as she prepared herself to make the most important announcement in her entire life.

"I'm engaged."

* * *

><p>Sorry, if it's a bit short... I really wanted to stop there...^^<p>

Any fic worth reading at all is worth reviewing just as well...

And no flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

09012011


	15. A Casual Couple

Chapter 15! Thanks for the reviews!

Sorry for the late update!

**Author's Note:**

Because I'm just so damn fickle-minded, I've decided to change the title of this fic back into it's old title, **'Love or something like it'**. Why? Because my muse took a U-turn and I ended up changing my original plans for this fic. Hence, the long time it took me to update. I will no longer incorporate the meaning of 'A flock of Feathers' into this as I've already decided to change my title.

I'm so sorry for the confusing changes that I always end up making but if I didn't do that, this update wouldn't be possible. And just like what I did in my previous fic, I'll only re-change the title back once this fic is finished. (to avoid losing readers if they don't know I changed the title.)

By the way, I'll be using fused names here for easier identification of their pairs or groups.

ShiLaMir - Shiho, Lacus and Milly.

CagaStel - Cagalli and Stella.

FlayMey- Flay and Meyrin.

By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN! *squeals!*

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 15: A Casual Couple.**

"ENGAGED?" Cagalli, Milly and Meyrin exclaimed in unison.

Lacus grew more worried, Stella was speechless and Flay narrowed her eyes in sudden irritation.

"To who?" Meyrin pried.

Shiho took another sigh. "I don't know... It hasn't been decided yet."

"How could you be already engaged when there's no guy yet?" Milly raised an eye brow.

"And what is this for, exactly?" Lacus asked.

Shiho gave out another deep sigh for the umpteenth time that day. She glanced at Flay before answering but before she was able to do so, Flay humphed and stomped off after meeting her eyes.

"What's her problem?" Milly commented.

"Never mind her, just remember that we'll need to visit mom and uncle Uzumi soon to clear up this matter." Shiho said and turned around to go up her room. _"...Because even I'm not certainly sure of anything as of yet."_

Meanwhile, Flay stomped upstairs towards Cagalli's room and barged in.

"Athrun! We need to talk!"

Only to see Athrun inside the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet, scrubbing it with his toothbrush.

"What the _hell_?" Flay was flabbergasted to say the least. She then turned to the door of Cagalli's room and yelled. "Cagalli! Get your butt up here!"

Shiho was the first one to enter the room, she didn't say anything and just sweat-dropped at the scene.

Cagalli came running with Milly, Meyrin, Lacus and Stella following her.

"What? What is it?" Cagalli went up to Flay, breathing heavily. Flay was blocking the way so she couldn't see Athrun yet.

Flay sighed and moved aside to let Cagalli see Athrun's current... uhm, situation.

Cagalli felt her jaw drop and gaped at Athrun in great disbelief. "I WAS JUST JOKING, YOU MORON!" She hollered as she walked to him.

Athrun just laughed nervously at her reaction and stood up, hiding his toothbrush behind his back and looking down as if he was a little kid who got himself into trouble.

Flay smacked her forehead and shook her head. "Oh, forget it!" Then, she exited the room with the rest of the sisters.

"Myrna said dinner will be ready in ten minutes, we'll wait for you two downstairs, okay?" Lacus smiled and closed the door.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" Cagalli gave out an exasperated sigh. "So, do you have another toothbrush?"

"Uhm, no. But we can share yours." Athrun beamed with his idea but only met a dead stare. "Uh, I'll just buy one later after dinner." He weakly answered.

"Okay, I'm going with you." Cagalli opened the door. "Come on, let's head downstairs for dinner. I'm hungry already."

Athrun nodded with a smile and followed suit.

Before they entered the dining hall, Cagalli whispered in Athrun's ear. "Sorry..." Then, she kissed him on the cheek.

Athrun smiled.

Dinner was a bit grand, Myrna insisted on preparing a lot of dishes to welcome Athrun to their home. And they all had a great meal. Shiho was sitting on the center seat, on her right is Lacus, followed by Milly and Stella. While on her left sat Cagalli then Athrun, Flay and Meyrin. Meyrin originally wanted to sit beside Athrun but Flay got in the way.

After dinner, Cagalli asked Shiho's permission to go out with Athrun to the grocery to buy his new toothbrush, they were allowed and went on their way quickly after that. The walk to the grocery store had been awfully quiet, Cagalli had technically tested how far Athrun could go and it was far beyond what she had expected at first.

Cagalli glanced at the bluenette walking beside her, he was actually quite tall for the average guy his age. She then, quickly averted her gaze to the street, knowing full well he'd probably notice her if she doesn't.

Cagalli couldn't quite figure out how it was just the two of them walking down that street, she somehow wished to see other people going about their ways to help her stop thinking about _him_.

_"Weird... Normally, at this time there'd still be a few people walking by..."_

And just as if on cue, they turned to a corner and saw people...

A couple actually...

There on a bench, near the vending machine, just beside the entrance of the convenient store.

And they were making out.

_"That didn't help at all!"_ Cagalli yelled inside her mind. _"What the hell are these people thinking?"_

She immediately looked at Athrun and noticed a hint of pink on his cheeks. But they continued walking until they got pass the 'couple' and walked into the store. Cagalli released a sigh of relief as the glass doors closed behind them.

Athrun walked towards the aisle of toiletries and Cagalli followed but then, the aisle of snacks seem to be calling her, so she went off there instead. After Athrun was able to get a hold of a new toothbrush and some other things, he started to walk to the cashier just to stop at a certain aisle where a certain blond seems to be having a field trip.

Cagalli kept on grabbing packs after packs of whatever seemed appetizing to her and she didn't seem to know when to stop. Athrun just stood by the shopping cart, which is already half full by now, as he watched in great amusement of how childish this girl can be.

Cagalli then turned to him and threw three large packs of assorted potato chips inside the cart then she strolled out of that aisle just to turn into another and Athrun couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you sure you can eat all of this?" Athrun asked, standing near her, but was ignored.

Cagalli tiptoed trying to reach a big box of cookies, her other hand was holding onto the stall but she still couldn't reach it. Suddenly, a hand surpassed hers and grabbed hold of the box she was aiming for. Athrun's chest brushed slightly on her head in the process and she blushed, only to pout at Athrun for helping her in the first place.

"Well, that got your attention." He smirked at her.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Cagalli tried to grab the box from, him but he kept it from her reach.

"I didn't take it for you. I took it for myself, I've never tasted this brand before." Athrun smirked again at the expression on her face.

Cagalli gasped in disbelief, she knew he was toying with her and he was winning! To think, that was _her_ favorite cookies!

"Then you can just get another one, you're tall anyway!" Cagalli argued but Athrun was still getting the best of her.

"But didn't you just say that I didn't have to?" Athrun continued to tease the now pouting blonde, who is trying her best to snatch away the box in his hands.

"Fine! By my power as your princess, I order you to give it to me!" Cagalli shouted while madly blushing before attacking and trying to tackle him down.

Athrun was taken aback by the statement and he just had to raise an amused brow before letting Cagalli have her way. Cagalli jumped on him, aiming for the cookies. Athrun swiftly dodged her and caught her from the back, holding her by her waist. He then, gently placed her down on her feet as he handed her the box of cookies.

"Here you go, my lady." Athrun smiled.

Cagalli reluctant at first, thinking he might toy with her again but still she snatched it away from his hands fast, muttering a word of thanks as she turned to her back and strolled away with the cart, still blushing from the contact.

Athrun chuckled to himself and quickly followed suit. _"God, I love this girl."_

When they got to the counter, Cagalli couldn't help noticing the strange behavior of the cashier. She kept on stealing glances at Athrun and tucking her hair behind her ear every other minute. For some reason, it was irritating. Then, came Cagalli's turn to pay but before she could stroll her way in front of the cashier, Athrun placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"Let me pay." He whispered.

"No, I can pay for it myself." Cagalli turned her head away.

"But Cagalli, I know you left your wallet in your room." Athrun whispered near her ear this time.

She felt his breath tickling her skin but quickly got over it as she turned to look at him and put her hands inside her pockets. True enough, she didn't have her wallet—heck, she didn't have anything on her, not even her cell phone.

It's a good thing Athrun was there.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I didn't think you'd actually buy something." He answered.

She then stared stunned at him as he just smiled and took the cart from her. He went over to the cashier and payed for all of her snacks.

And there she goes again, the cashier just can't stop batting her eye lashes this time and it annoyed Cagalli to no end.

"Ooops! I'm sorry, Sir but we seem to be out of change already. Could you just pick another item to cover the amount of change?" The brunette cashier said while leaning over to Athrun, good thing her uniform wasn't revealing.

Athrun felt a sweat drop then quickly turned to Cagalli. "Go pick another snack, Princess."

Athrun smiled sweetly at her, then she noticed the cashier glare at her direction and she just simply smirked. "Sure!" She replied with a bright smile, causing Athrun to blush and the cashier to send daggers her way this time.

Cagalli went over to the freezers and picked out a big cup of frozen yogurt, she went back to Athrun and placed the cup on the counter. "We could just share it if you want." She told Athrun while eyeing the reaction of the cashier, she laughed inside her head for her victory. _"I win!"_

Athrun then nodded. "Will that be enough now, Miss?"

The cashier snatched the cup and dumped it inside the brown paper bag. "Next!" She yelled.

Athrun raised an eye brow on how fast her mood went but shrugged it off since he didn't care anyway. "Let's go, Princess." He handed her the cup of yogurt and she took it with glee.

She didn't couldn't remember it anymore when he started addressing her as such, but she already got used to it so she didn't mind anymore.

They stepped out of the store to see that the couple earlier weren't there anymore.

_"What a relief!"_ Cagalli thought as she walked ahead of him. She started to eat the yogurt as Athrun followed behind her carrying one paper bag on his right hand and a small plastic bag on his left.

Cagalli spun around to face him and asked. "Want some?" She showed him the contents of the cup while letting the little spoon linger in her mouth and walking backwards.

"Even if I did, my hands are full. But thanks for asking." Athrun answered with a smile. He didn't mind that he looked like a slave right now, being with Cagalli just like this makes it all worth it.

"I'll feed you, then." Cagalli walked up to him and shoved the small spoon inside his mouth, much to his surprise.

Athrun let it melt in his mouth first before slowly swallowing it completely. Then, he chuckled and blushed. That was an indirect kiss! They were using the _same_ spoon then Cagalli quickly ate another spoonful of it straight after him.

When they started acting like a real couple, he didn't know but he also didn't care. What matters is that they were together and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon as the week of the annual sports festival starts today.<p>

"Athrun, what the hell are you doing in my bed, again?" Cagalli asked for the third time in a row since she's been waking up beside him for three mornings in a row now.

"Shouldn't you be already getting used to this by now?" Athrun retorted as he turned to face her in her bed.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Getting used to it, is still different from knowing what's right."

"Feels just right for me." He shrugged.

With that, Cagalli started laughing and he couldn't figure out why, he raised himself with his elbow so he could look at her.

"What's so funny?" Athrun asked as Cagalli was completely lost in her mirth.

"You!" She pointed at him.

"Me?" He repeated dryly, not really getting it.

"Yes, you!" She continued to laugh. "You're so funny because you love me!"

Athrun was taken aback by the statement. Of course, he was the one who said that and he did live up to his word by continuing to do so. But still, there was this strange feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite make out.

"I'm funny because I'm in love with you?" He asked trying to ascertain himself with the feeling.

"Yeah! It's like impossible!" Cagalli was still laughing, completely oblivious of the changes in Athrun's expression.

"Don't take me for granted, Cagalli." Athrun's voice barely made a whisper, but she heard him loud and clear.

She ceased laughing immediately and looked at him with caution. She was stunned by such a hurt expression on his face. "I'm sorry..." She softly muttered as she got up and held his face to look at her. "I was only joking." She then hugged him tight, making sure that she made him feel how important he was to her. She wanted him to feel that she didn't wanna lose him. Yet, she also wasn't so certain if they should go on like this or take the next step.

Athrun smiled and held her just as tight. "So, does this mean we're official?"

Cagalli suddenly pulled away and hit him with a pillow. "Yeah, right! In your dreams, Zala!" She laughed then, jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Cagalli!" Athrun groaned in frustration then sighed as he heard the door of the bathroom shut.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Cagalli decided to ride with Athrun in his car instead of joining her sisters in their family van. Shiho said she didn't mind and the rest of the sisters were ecstatic about the idea, Flay seems to be too quiet about it though but it didn't matter. Athrun would have gotten Cagalli to ride with him even if all of them opposed the idea.<p>

Athrun decided to simply tail after Shiho's van, since he knew the rest of the sisters would just watch them if he went driving on the road first. They got to school in no time and was greeted by Athrun's friends who were all waiting for their arrival by the parking lot.

"Missed me so soon?" Athrun teased as he greeted his friends.

"Yeah right, Zala." Yzak snorted, then took a hidden glance at the eldest Clyne behind Athrun and quickly looked elsewhere.

Athrun just shrugged off Yzak as he faced Kira. "What's up?"

"Have you forgotten? Today's the start of the annual sports fest." Kira answered and then gave a curt nod to Lacus.

"Yeah, how could I forget? I'm helping manage events for it." Athrun then turned to the girls behind him. "Which clubs are you girls in?"

"We're fine with anything actually, but none of us are current members of any team aside for Shiho, she's the captain of the women's Jujutsu Team." Cagalli pointed to their eldest sister.

"No wonder." Athrun muttered as he remembered how she always punched him.

"I'll have to take a note of that." Yzak said to himself but was heard by Dearka who was standing beside him.

"Take note of what?" Dearka asked him.

"Nothing." Yzak started storming off.

And they all went for a game.

* * *

><p>The seven sisters took a tennis court for themselves as they decided to play first before deciding which competitions to join. Cagalli and Flay became competitive again as they went to have a match first, twins versus twins. Milly held tight on her camera while Lacus was to keep track of points and Shiho was the umpire.<p>

"Don't you dare be a klutz now, Mey." Flay warned her twin, since she hates losing and Meyrin always seem to be clumsy every now and then.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Meyrin grumbled as she shifted her gaze to look at the other twins on the opposite side of the court and she felt kinda envious.

"Don't worry, Stella. We don't have to win, let's just have some fun!" Cagalli cheerfully encouraged her twin since Stella wasn't so confident in her athletic abilities, she much preferred dancing.

"All right." She shyly smiled back.

There weren't any classes scheduled for the entire week as the school held festivities like these, everyone would be seen either competing in games or just playing on their own by the courts.

"All right! That was a great serve, Stella!" Shiho cheered as the rally between the pairs began, both sides didn't have plans on losing today's match, especially since they were being watched.

"This is so cool!" Milly told herself as she captured every moment she could. It's been a while since they last played like this after all.

Athrun has been sitting on the bleachers, along with his friends on the side lines. Kira, Nicol, Heine, Dearka, Yzak, Shinn and Auel were all obliged to gather near him as they have nothing better to do. As for Rey and Sting, they preferred to watch board games like chess so they weren't there.

Athrun watched Cagalli's every move and tried to engrave it in his memory permanently. How she served, ran and hit the ball. He had always watched Cagalli's games long before they met personally but what really made him happy now was that, he's free to just watch her and didn't have to hide himself. Whenever he would remember how he was so much of an idiot, he would feel a little guilty. The days that he had spent stalking Cagalli seems so far, now that he was free to be around her. Of course, he couldn't be grateful enough to her sisters and his friends for supporting him but still, there was that little voice at the back of his mind whispering things that he doesn't want to think about.

He was then brought out of his thoughts as he heard Cagalli's voice. "Damn it, Flay! That almost hit me!" She shouted to her sister as she was able to pull off a swift lob.

"Sorry about that, I was actually _trying_ to hit you!" Flay yelled back as they bantered throughout the game.

Cagalli pouted as Meyrin turned to look at Flay. "Really?" She asked her twin.

"No." Flay scowled as she tried to hit the ball and failed. "Argh! Meyrin, that was your fault!"

"How was it my fault? That was your side!" Meyrin argued.

"You distracted me!" Flay growled.

Stella was cheering on the other side of the court. "We're winning!" She beamed at her twin.

Cagalli giggled at her twin's childish innocence and Athrun then couldn't take his eyes off her. She had her hair up in a messy bun, she was just wearing loose shorts paired with a simple polo shirt and was sweating a little already but she was still the most captivating girl he had ever laid his eyes on. He smiled contently. _There was no need to rush._

"You're drooling, dude." Dearka nudged him.

"Shut up." Athrun tried to ignore him, he knew he'd only tease him more if he let him.

As the game went on, Flay obviously became more aggressive with her hits, there was just no way she'd let herself be defeated while _he_ was watching, she would not let herself be embarrassed! She would win this!

But just as she was about to hit a score she unexpectedly faked a hit and aimed her shot at Cagalli.

Cagalli was frozen on her tracks, surely Flay wasn't that desperate to win, right?

"Cagalli!" Athrun shot up as he shouted her name in fear that she would actually get hit this time.

Everyone was stunned at what Flay did. But then, she didn't hit Cagalli at all. Instead, she hit a volley ball that seemed to be kicked towards Cagalli's direction, perfectly aimed at her head. And Flay's fake hit was what the volley ball needed to be redirected towards the fence behind Cagalli.

Cagalli slowly turned to see the ball touch the fence of their court, along with their tennis ball rolling by the side. Athrun hurriedly went to her side. "Are you all right?"

Cagalli looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah..." She gave out a shallow breath.

"Where the hell did that came from?" Shiho said to noone in particular as she hopped down from the high chair. Lacus and Milly quickly went to Cagalli as well.

"Should we continue with this?" Meyrin asked and looked to her twin.

Flay didn't reply, she just threw her racquet at Meyrin, then walked towards the volley ball and held it up. "Why don't we call it quits for the day?"

Cagalli and the rest looked curiously at her.

"I feel like playing a little of _bitch_ volleyball now." Flay had a mischievous smirk on her face as she started to walk towards the bench where her things were. She started packing. (AN: In my school, we have a special court complete with a lot of sand for those who partake in Beach Volleyball.)

Cagalli thought for a while before realization hit her. "You know what? Me too." Cagalli went to pack her things as well.

"You two aren't gonna get into another fight, are you?" Lacus asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we already have enough bad records as it is." Meyrin agreed with her.

"Don't worry, we'll just be participating in a friendly match... Right, Flay?" Cagalli answered too sweetly as she too now had that mischievous grin on her face.

"U-huh!" Flay's voice was covered with fake cheerfulness and she didn't bother trying to hide it.

Lacus turned to Shiho with a worried expression on her face. "Please, don't let them."

Shiho nodded but said otherwise. "Just make sure you break their bones and not yours."

"Shiho!" Lacus was caught by surprise and Milly started laughing.

Cagalli and Flay smirked up at her and did a mock salute. "Roger that, Commander!"

"Are you sure?" Athrun asked her, held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Of course, I am!" She raised her pointing finger along with her middle finger and gave him the letter V shape, reassuring him that she will gain victory.

Athrun smiled and shook his head, he's just gonna have to trust her.

Kira and the rest of the guys were watching the scene from the side of the bleachers, they all saw how Cagalli was almost hit and how worried Athrun was for her.

"It's actually quite amazing how they get themselves in so much trouble." Shinn commented.

"You mean, how Cagalli gets herself in so much trouble." Heine corrected with a small smirk.

"But that's Athrun's fault, right?" Dearka asked, complicating things.

"You can't blame him too, you know." Nicol countered.

"Oh, who cares? Are we just gonna stay here and watch?" Yzak snapped.

"Well, their game is over already..." Kira pondered aloud.

"So, who's gonna hit the courts?" Auel asked, looking at all of them.

And after a while of silence, Nicol spoke up. "I think, I wanna watch them play volleyball now."

The rest of the guys looked at each other first before reacting.

"That's not a bad idea at all." Dearka nudged him.

"This should be interesting, considering we all have a pretty good idea on who'll be the opposing team..." Heine smirked.

"It's settled then." Kira finalized, then they all started to walk over to the girls and Athrun.

Athrun took Cagalli's bag and handed her a bottle of water. She silently thanked him and drank from it. After that, she handed him back to bottle and he walked her towards the other court with his free hand resting on her lower back. Everyone was looking at them as they entered the beach volleyball field. Their friends were walking not far from their back, watching them just as intently as everyone else.

"Uhmm, since when did they start acting like a casual couple?" Dearka voiced out when he noticed that noone seems to have to courage to poke the issue.

"Probably, since they started sleeping together." Flay stated flatly.

"WHAT?" Almost all the guys felt their mouths hanging.

"They don't have sex, just _plain_ sleeping together." Flay clarified, stressing the sleeping part and glanced at Shiho before continuing on a much lower tone. "Well at least, that's what we want Shiho to think."

Mir snickered beside her. "How he ends up in Cagalli's bed every morning is still a mystery though..."

"I guess, Shiho doesn't scare him enough, huh?" Dearka smirked at Yzak but the silver head pretended not to notice.

"I don't think Athrun would do anything that Cagalli wouldn't like, so it's pretty much safe to say that they haven't done anything yet." Lacus assured them and herself.

"Key words, 'wouldn't like'." Flay said monotonously.

"So, you think they've done it already?" Kira asked while Dearka and the rest of the guys listened intently from their back.

"Nope, not really." Flay answered.

Kira sweat-dropped. "But doesn't that contradict everything that you just said?"

Flay shrugged and walked ahead, catching up on Shiho and Stella who were walking just behind the already dubbed 'couple'.

"So, any more progress?" Kira turned to Lacus.

Lacus pondered for a while. "Well, I'm the next one to give him a trial..." She trailed off.

"Please go easy on him." Kira asked.

Lacus smiled ever-so-sweetly before saying. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna make him do something that Cagalli really hates."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>I always knew Lacus was the yandere type...X3<p>

Please review and let me know what you think!

No flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

10292011


	16. Thy name is 'Athrun'

Chapter 16! Thanks for the reviews!

Okay, you guys are not gonna believe how hard it was for me to produce this chapter, I think I'm running out of Fluff! Lol! You see, after publishing the previous chapter, I already started with this one but stopped halfway because I couldn't think of a proper fluff. It's so hard to come up with a really good fluff when you know, it's not as good as your previous ones, and then my 'bed scenes' are just too damn hard to top! XD I was kinda frustrated with myself, so then, I decided to read my previous chapters to help me get back on track and looking back at all of it now... WTF?‼ I can't believe I actually wrote those things! Especially, chapter two! How I produced that was just beyond me now. Gah...-_-"

anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS‼^^

I updated now because I'm sure as hell that I won't be home tomorrow...X3 And it's a double treat! Two of my fics have been updated! sadly, the other one didn't make it in time...XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 16: Thy name is 'Athrun'.**

"I just don't get it! Why is X gonna be 45 when it's X?" Cagalli yelled at the blue-haired man beside her. They were in the rooftop and Athrun was patiently trying to tutor her because she's near to failing Algebra and she had an important test to take tomorrow. Now, it's not because she's dumb or anything, she just doesn't have the patience for that boring subject.

Cagalli was completely against it at first, but when she found out that she won't be able to join the University Olympics Triathlon on the coming saturday if she failed the test tomorrow, she accepted Athrun's offer and Lacus' trial.

_Athrun's POV:_

I could still remember what happened yesterday, when Cagalli almost got hit by a ball straight in the face. We went to face the girls behind the incident but they weren't able to have a match with them because those girls were in the middle of a so called 'training' for the Triathlon. Meer was known as the captain of the beach volleyball team and their coach Miss Gladius didn't allow a match between the two parties. However, before we went off, Meer told us that they'll settle everything on the individual triathlon competition on saturday. What's weird about that is, everyone knows that even though Meer's the captain of the beach volleyball team, she's still not athletic at all.

In any case, Cagalli accepted it which made me smile and wanna jump in joy inside my head, why else but because I'll be the prize... well, not really but I like to think about it that way. So now, I'm here, hell bent on making sure Cagalli makes it into the competition and doesn't hurt herself while she's participating in it. Meer didn't really state any condition in their match but even if, by some dumb luck that Cagalli loses to her, I just don't want her to get hurt. I don't care who wins, as long as Cagalli's all right then everything's great.

Still, there's this weird feeling telling me something's not right. Meer's no athlete, so why would she challenge Cagalli and no less, in the triathlon? And how come she didn't ask for any conditions in their match? Wasn't I supposed to be a prize or something? After all, they are fighting because of me, right? Well basically, Meer's fighting because of me and Cagalli just doesn't know how to back off from a challenge. Eitherway, I have to make sure Cagalli will be safe. I'm still her bodyguard after all, while being her personal butler and private tutor at the same time. I wonder when I'll have the honor to be promoted as her official boyfriend?

_Normal POV:_

Athrun sighed again for the umpteenth time that morning. "It's called substitution, Cagalli."

"Why didn't they just put 45 instead of X in the first place? Then, it'd make sense!" Cagalli retorted and dumped her algebra notebook in front of Athrun.

Athrun sighed yet again. "Just accept the rules and follow it. Then, I'm sure you'll do fine on the test tomorrow." He picked up the notebook and put it inside her bag. Then, he stood up and offered his hand. "Come on, let's have lunch."

Cagalli looked up at him and stared. With the sun directly on the back of his head, rays of bright light peeking through his softly blown blue hair, he looked as if he was this almighty savior offering her salvation. She squinted in the sight with a slight frown before finally taking his hand. "I'm so hungry, I think I'm getting delusional."

Athrun had to chuckle at that, although he didn't really understand what she meant. Then, they walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria.

When they got there, Athrun told Cagalli to just find a table while he buys lunch for the both of them.

"I want Kebabs!" Cagalli beamed before sitting herself in a table near the windows.

"All right." Athrun smiled at her before placing down his bag beside hers and walking off. He just got in line when he suddenly heard a soft buzzing sound, he felt for his pockets where a phone was vibrating. He took it out and stared at the caller ID for a while before casually answering the call. "Hello, Athrun speaking."

There was a pause on the other line. "Why do you have Cagalli's phone?"

"Because she tends to forget it." He answered monotonously.

Another pause. Then, he heard a fake-sounding chuckle. "Don't tell me you keep her wallet now, too?" She attempted a sarcastic joke but failed.

"Cagalli doesn't carry her wallet anymore, I pay for everything she buys." Athrun answered straightforwardly, showing a little manly pride.

And there was yet another longer pause on the other line, then a beeping sound indicating that Flay had already hung up on him. Athrun stared at the phone before sighing and placing it back inside his pockets.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Cagalli was staring out the window when a familiar voice called her name. It was Kira. Dearka who was just behind him waved at Cagalli's direction before walking off to the direction of the vending machines.

"Hey, Kira. What's up?" She greeted with all smiles, after waving back at Dearka.

"Just the usual." Kira shrugged with a smile and took a seat beside her. "By the way, why did you keep on rejecting my calls?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "You called?"

This time, it was Kira's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Yeah, I've called you for about four times."

"Really? Sorry, I didn't know. Athrun has my phone." Cagalli told him while glancing at Athrun, not far ahead in the queue.

"Athrun has your phone?" Kira repeated, making sure. Then, he smirked and tried to tease her. "Don't tell me he keeps your wallet now, too?"

Cagalli lightly shook her head. "I don't carry my wallet anymore, he pays for everything I buy."

Kira was silenced but quickly regained composure as he managed to utter a few words. "O...kay."

Cagalli decided she wouldn't let him hang around for long since she kinda already has an idea of what questions he would ask next. "So, why were you calling me anyway?"

Kira was brought back to reality and after realizing her question, he slightly blushed. "Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about something..." He scratched his head a little.

Cagalli smirked, it's payback time. "Is it about Lacus?"

Kira visibly flinched upon the mention of the name.

Cagalli grinned. "I was right, wasn't I?"

A nod and then he quickly averted his gaze from her.

Cagalli lightly shook her head, before placing her elbow on the table and resting her head on her palms. "Are you prepared, Kira? To suffer the same fate as Athrun?"

"You mean about the trials? Do you girls really have to get involved into one another relationships like that?" Kira asked, somewhat worried for himself and the fate of his best friend.

"Hmm..." Cagalli thought for a while. "Well, it's not really a tradition, just a kind of unspoken agreement between all of us."

Kira sighed. "If Athrun can take three years of stalking and a prolonged suffering in the hands of your sisters... I think I can handle it, just as well."

Then, they both erupted in laughs.

Cagalli suddenly halted and faced him with an stoic expression. "I'm serious."

Kira sweat-dropped but he knew that he had to do it anyway, he already decided about that when Lacus told him to not worry and he only ended up worrying even more but when he found out Athrun would only be doing tutorials, he was relieved. Still, he wanted a closer inspection of things. Not just for his best friend, but for himself as well.

"Same here." He answered determined.

"Aww, how cute... He's gonna do it for Lacus," Cagalli teased which made Kira blush. "...and now, he's blushing!" She started poking his cheek.

"Don't do that!" Kira quickly snatched away her hand from his face. "What if Athrun saw you? He's gonna go rage mode!"

"He's right, you know." Dearka's voice came from their back, he came strolling to their direction with an unopened soda can on hand. "Athrun is a combination of Kuudere and Yangire, that means he's the cool type who easily snaps when jealous. And trust us, you do not wanna try making Athrun jealous." He casually sat in front of the two and then carefully opened his drink.

"But why would he be jealous? Kira's his best friend, isn't he?" Cagalli asked, taking her hand back from Kira and then gave him a long pinch on the cheek.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Dearka was shaking his head. "There's no such thing as 'friends' when it comes to you, you know."

Cagalli slightly blushed but before she could even think of retorting, a cough was heard from their back. She and Kira immediately looked back, her thumb and finger still pinching Kira's cheek. It was Athrun carrying a tray with their orders.

"Athrun!" Cagalli instantly lets go of Kira and stands up to help him with their food, completely oblivious to the death glares the blunette was sending to Kira's direction.

Kira, however noticed it and quickly stood up. "Uhm, we gotta go now. We'll see you two later, then." He forced a smile as Athrun continued to follow him with a deadly gaze. Now doesn't look like the time to tease his friend about the calls.

Seeing this, Dearka stood up as well and took his can of soda into his hands. "We were just leaving, you know." He waved at the couple with a small smirk, before following after Kira.

"See yah!" Cagalli waved him off.

"What did they want?" Athrun asked as he sat down beside Cagalli, still a bit infuriated but he won't—can't get mad at her for anything.

"Oh, Kira was just asking why I haven't picked up any of his calls." She answered as she took a big bite of her kebab.

"I see..." Athrun mumbled with a low tone as he sliced his kebab before eating it.

"So, why didn't you answer his calls?" Cagalli turned to him with much curiosity.

"I didn't want them to know that I'm the one keeping your phone, they'd only tease me." He answered casually.

"Yeah, well they know now." Cagalli shrugged and he chuckled.

"Hey, Cagalli? Is it really okay for you to be eating with me right now and not with your sisters?" Athrun asked, remembering that Flay had called on Cagalli's phone earlier.

"Yeah, why?" She asked back.

"Because Flay called earlier." Athrun looked at her, trying to guess what kind of reaction she'll give him.

"Hmm... that's good, at least they know I'm with you." Cagalli dismissed it just like that but Athrun wasn't disappointed at all, he was just glad that Cagalli's becoming really comfortable with him nowadays.

"Do you have classes straight after lunch?" Athrun asked. Although, he has already memorized her schedule, he still wants to know if she'd be willing to go with him.

"No, I still have about an hour break. Why?" She ate the last of her meal.

Athrun smiled and suggested. "Then, we should get back to our private tutorials."

Cagalli stared at him. "If that's the case then, thanks for the meal but I have Chemistry right now." She abruptly stood up.

"Wait!" Athrun grabbed her hand, she shivered upon contact but feigned annoyance.

"What?" She snapped.

"Come on, Cagalli. You need to pass that test tomorrow or else you can't participate in the triathlon." Athrun reasoned.

"But I don't wanna study Math, we just don't get along!" She tried to pry him off.

"I've got an idea!" Athrun proclaimed with that handsome smile, Cagalli almost wanted to succumb.

"What's that?" She was curious too.

"If you can pass that Algebra test tomorrow, I'll give you a really special gift." It was sort of a deal to make her study harder.

Cagalli frowned but couldn't help herself. "What is it?" Her eyes narrowed.

Athrun chuckled. "It's a surprise." He winked at her.

* * *

><p>After much suffering from a lot of numbers and whatever you call those other things that has to do with Algebra, Cagalli was able to pass the test. But not without cursing Athrun and the subject he was tutoring her with.<p>

"I hate you."

That was the thanks he gets after being so loving, understanding and patient with his very uncooperative student. Well, it was better than nothing, right? _Not..._

_"Well at least, I got through the trial, right?"_That was actually just an empty consolation, but who cares? Cagalli passed and that's all that matters. Athrun heaved a deep sigh.

"So where's my special gift?" Cagalli asked in a demanding manner while narrowing down her eyes at him.

Athrun raised and amused eye brow. "You're gonna ask for that after telling me you hate me?"

Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest before turning her head in a humph. "That was a deal!" She reasoned with a pout.

Athrun chuckled, he can never say no. "All right. Let's go get it then."

From a distant building, the dorm guys watched in great amusement as Athrun walked Cagalli to his car and drove off to God knows where.

"Shiho, Milly and Lacus are all done." Kira pondered aloud for the rest of the guys to hear.

Shinn leaned on the window pane, then sighed. "Three more to go."

"Stella, Meyrin and Flay, huh?" Heine let a mischievous smile form on his lips.

"Dude, you're a sadist, aren't you?" Auel remarked after feeling a chill run up his spine, Heine was quite scary sometimes.

Heine chuckled. "So, what do you guys think, about the triathlon?"

They all looked at one another before Shinn spoke again. "I can't believe we're letting this bother us too much."

"That bastard Athrun's just so lucky to have us... That reminds me, what are you planning Kira?" Dearka spoke up, sitting in a flight of stairs.

"Yeah, are you serious about that?" Auel turned to the brunette in question. "Those girls are sadists too, you know." He glanced at Heine's direction and Heine frowned.

"Not to mention, it's gonna be complicated for you and Lacus if Athrun and Cagalli don't work out." Shinn added a thought.

Kira shrugged. "We're not gonna let that happen, Athrun's gone too far to—" He stopped midway when he saw Lacus approaching them.

"Hello, Kira. Hello, guys." She greeted them all ever-so-sweetly with a beaming face.

"Hey, Lacus." Kira greeted casually and the rest of the guys either nodded or waved.

"May I ask if you've seen Cagalli or Athrun?" Lacus asked politely, looking at Kira and then the rest of the guys.

"Not sure where they went but Athrun drove away with Cagalli just a few minutes ago." Kira answered.

"I see." Lacus placed a finger on her chin.

"Why? Didn't Cagalli tell you?" Kira wondered how far Athrun has gone these past days.

"Well, you see... Athrun always has Cagalli's phone and she hasn't really joined us over lunch anymore. They're always together... I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but the least they could do was to tell us where they run off to every now and then. So, I'd know what kind of excuse I should use to assure Shiho." Lacus looked thoughtful for a while before breaking into another sweet smile. "Well, in any case. May I speak to you in private? It won't take long."

"All right, sure." Kira nodded and looked at the other four guys around him.

"I'll only be borrowing him for a while." Lacus smiled at the other guys before tugging onto Kira's sleeve and they walked off.

After watching Lacus and Kira's back turn into a corner, they all turned to one another. "How come she greets Kira separately and the rest of us go together under the term 'guys'?" Shinn asked with narrowing eyes.

"Because she's one of Kira's fangirls." Auel answered with a smirk.

"Right..." They all said in unison while sharing knowing glances.

Dearka chuckled. "Well, good luck to them."

Heine looked at him. "Yeah, Shiho will surely _kill_ them if anything happens." He stressed the 'kill' word as if he was trying to convey something else.

But the message never reached it's destination, Dearka and Auel bursted out laughing. "Hell yeah!"

"I hope you guys don't do anything stupid." Heine mumbled to himself as he gave out a sigh.

"I gotta go, guys. I'm meeting up with Sting on my next class." Auel raised his hands for a wave, completely ignoring Heine.

"See yah!" Dearka waved back. "That reminds me, I have to endure Physics by myself... I wonder where Yzak went off to?"

"Is he cutting class?" Shinn asked.

"Before Nicol and Rey went to the Music Club, they told me they saw Yzak head out of campus.." Heine mentioned. "He probably has a date..." He added and they fell into silence until a few seconds later when Dearka and Shinn erupted in big roars of hysterical laughter.

"Nah...!"

* * *

><p>Shiho's POV.<p>

I was sitting inside a Café, mindlessly stirring my frappe. I've got a lot in mind recently and I just can't help feel a bit 'on the edge'. When mother called, I never expected something like this would come out of it. Of course, I always had that thought at the back of my mind but, I was never the one to think of those kinds of stuff so I quickly dismiss it the moment it appears.

I sighed audibly for the umpteenth time. Uncle Uzumi was the governor and since he had no kids, it was to be expected that the children of his younger sister, my mom, were to be put on arrangements like these. In other words, us... the seven sisters.

I don't really mind it though, because I'm the oldest. I would prefer for me to be wed first before my younger sisters of course. But the least they could've done was to tell it to my face, that's not asking much, right?

And what about them. Are they gonna get engaged to? Or just me? But that can't be, that wouldn't be fair. Then again, maybe they're gonna test first what's gonna happen to me before setting the rest of the girls up.

Gah... I really wish I was born a boy, Father always wanted a boy...

But then, if I was a boy then I couldn't possibly be close to my sisters as I am now. If I'm getting married, I'll be the only one married. I don't want my sisters to get married to a guy they don't like, I wouldn't want them to feel how I'm feeling now.

What about Cagalli and Athrun? Mom already knows about Athrun, right? Flay told me so. I wonder what they're planning...

I should definitely talk this out with mother and Uncle as soon as possible.

Normal POV.

"I can't believe this is happening." Shiho snickered caustically to herself but was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"You're talking to yourself... That's not a good sign." It was Yzak, shaking his head in sarcasm.

"Well, hello to you too, _Jouley._" She stressed the pronunciation of the letter 'Y' that she added at the end of his last name, making it sound feminine. (AN: Like, Julie. Lol!)

"Watch the your insult, Clyne." Yzak sat opposite of her then continued. "You'll be bearing that name soon."

Shiho raised an eyebrow, certainly this guy can't be saying what she thinks he's saying. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Yzak paused and stared seriously in her eyes. "We're getting married."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, from a familiar rooftop. Mir, Stella, Meyrin and Flay were watching how Lacus interacted with Kira as the two walked by to sit on a bench in a secluded area. Cagalli hasn't been eating lunch with them for two days now, she's always with Athrun but that was the least of their worries. Rather, they were worried about Shiho, the commander has been quite tense since her engagement's announcement and she didn't show up for lunch break earlier. They all know there isn't really much any of them can do, so now they just watch yet another story unfold. Lacus and Kira.<p>

"Is this gonna be the same with Athrun's case?" Meyrin asked no one in particular.

Milly lowered her camera and shook her head. "I don't think so. This time, it's Lacus who's after Kira."

"So, does that mean, we're not gonna give Kira trials?" Meyrin followed up.

"That'll be unfair to Athrun." Milly was the one to answer again. She was used to Stella being quiet but for Flay to keep her mouth shut was a totally different story and it doesn't feel right.

"So then, what do we do?" Meyrin looked at her quizzically.

Milly sighed. "I don't know, we'll think about it when it happens. In the meantime, we'll just go with the flow."

Finally breaking her silence, Flay spoke. "What are you girls gonna do if Shiho suddenly gets married?"

Milly, Meyrin and Stella looked at her.

_So that's what's bugging her._ Milly spoke first. "We'll kill the groom."

"Ehhh?" Meyrin was flabbergasted by both the question and the answer that came out so fast, it's obvious they were already thought of before... or have not really been given a thought at all.

Flay snickered. "In that case, we better get ready."

"For the wedding? Already?" Meyrin can't believe what she was hearing, this is just ridiculous.

"No, for the triathlon." Flay gave one last glance at the other seemingly 'couple' before turning to leave. "That event has to come first since Shiho can't possibly get married tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, we haven't even talked to mom and Uncle yet." Milly followed after snapping another shot on her camera.

"Do we really have to participate in that triathlon?" Meyrin whined, she was never fond of that kind of physical competition.

"We have to be Cagalli's back-up just in case and we owe them a fight remember?" Milly turned back at her before walking down the flight of stairs.

Meyrin heaved a helplessly exasperated sigh.

"It can be fun too." Stella spoke from behind her and smiled before pulling her to follow the other two.

* * *

><p>Athrun and Cagalli finally made it to where they were supposed to pick up Athrun's surprise for Cagalli. It was along the shopping district where they parked the car near a pet store. Cagalli immediately got a hunch when Athrun got out of the car, she got off too when he opened her door for her.<p>

Before they went into the store, Athrun took a step on front of Cagalli and opened the door for her. "Pick any pet you like." He knew Cagalli was fond of animals.

Cagalli beamed. "Yay! Thanks, Athrun!" She then ran off into the store.

Athrun chuckled and followed after her.

The store wasn't that big and there were only a few pets sold there, most of the exotic pets they sell are pre-ordered because they don't keep them there. The most abundant kind of animal there were dogs, cats, rabbits and the other normal household pets.

"I already talked to Miss Myrna and Shiho about giving you a pet, they said it's okay as long as I look after it. So, you don't need to worry about them." Athrun gave her a reassuring smile.

Cagalli beamed more and started to thank him again but stopped when she saw something she liked. Athrun got curious so he looked behind him and saw what Cagalli was looking at.

"This guy's perfect!" Cagalli approached the cage.

Athrun nodded in agreement. "All right, then." He then turned for the store owner. "We'll take that, please."

When they got back to the Clyne Mansion they were surprised to see everyone there, even some of the dorm guys. Namely, Yzak, Dearka, Kira, Shinn and Heine. Shiho was sitting in the middle couch, beside her was Yzak. Lacus was with Kira in a table near the balcony. Milly was standing behind the couch where Meyrin and Stella were sitting on while Flay sat in the couches' arm rest.

"What's going on?" Cagalli voiced out as the atmosphere seemed tense, she hid the cage of her new pet just behind the doors before entering the living room to surprise her sisters later.

"Yeah, why are you guys here?" Athrun directed the question to his former dorm-mates since a meeting like this was unusual and completely unheard of. Also, the text message they received earlier said it was urgent.

"We have an announcement to make." Yzak was the one to answer and he was surprisingly calm. Something's not right.

"Another damn announcement?" Cagalli commented with an obvious irritation rising, she didn't like this.

But before Yzak or Shiho or anyone else could react, Auel and Sting barged in. "Sorry we're late, Professor Badgiruel had an overtime." Auel greeted.

"It's okay, Athrun and Cagalli just got here too. Please take a seat." Meyrin welcomed them and motioned to the direction of the other guys. With a nod, Auel and Sting went to the opposite side of the room.

"Nicol and Rey might not make it. They were still in the middle of recitals when we stopped over at their building earlier." Sting informed everyone on the room as he slouched comfortably on the sofa.

"That's fine, we'll just relay the message." Kira said and glanced at Athrun.

Athrun led Cagalli to sit near the girls on the side. After taking their seats, Cagalli voiced out the hunch in her mind. "So... Let's get this over with." She looked around and stopped, staring at Shiho and Yzak. "Don't tell me, you two are gonna get married?"

Dead silence and awkward stares. Then Shiho's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, as it turns out. I'll be her fiancé." Yzak confirmed.

Auel and Shinn looked at each other, then at Dearka.

Dead silence. Yzak sounded so serious, none of the guys budged.

"Uhm, how are we supposed to react to that?" Meyrin whispered to Milly.

"After Shiho's announcement of engagement, this isn't really surprising anymore." Milly shrugged.

The message seems to finally have sunk in when Flay started yelling. "Nooo! First, Cagalli gets a hot stalker! Then, Lacus hooks up with Kira! And now, Shiho's getting married? This is just plain ridiculous! I need a boyfriend!" Then she ran out of the room, leaving everyone in utter confusion.

"She can't be serious, right?" Meyrin asked Milly but the brunette shrugged again.

"That went surprisingly well." Shiho commented and looked at Yzak who has almost the same grim face of exasperation.

On the other side, Kira and Lacus were both blushing.

"We weren't hooking up." Kira murmured.

Lacus looked at him. "Uhmm, what does that mean exactly?"

"It means a lot of things but the most prominent is getting together and having sex." Dearka answered and they fell into another deafening silence.

"So... my turn for an announcement!" Cagalli said cheerfully as she stood by the door. "Today we'll be welcoming another addition into the family!"

Everyone started giving her stares.

"You're pregnant!" Dearka, Shinn, Milly and Shiho all yelled in unison.

Cagalli blinked and then blushed along with Athrun, before denying it with all her might. "Hell no! I meant, Athrun brought me a pet!"

"Well that's disappointing, shame on you Athrun." Dearka shook his head before meeting a shoe, Shiho threw it.

She then proceeded to open the door and took the cage that she hid back there earlier. She opened it and released her new pet. It was a dog. A young golden retriever that wasn't so small anymore but was still as cute a little pup.

Stella, Meyrin and Milly quickly approached it.

"What are you gonna name it?" Meyrin asked excitedly.

Cagalli looked at her and then at Athrun before thinking it through. "Hmmm... I know!" She took the dog in her hands and raised it high. "I'm gonna call you, Athrun!"

"Eh?" Athrun stared at her before the realization hit him. "Whaaat?"

"Yeah, that's a great name. It'll surely remind you of who gave it to you." Meyrin agreed.

"Wait! I don't like that idea!" Athrun continued to protest.

"Aww, Athrun's so cute!" Cagalli squealed in delight as 'Athrun', the dog, licked her cheeks.

Athrun, the man, blushed hard and shook his head. "No! Don't call him that!"

Everyone started laughing hard. "Oh, Athrun... Come here, boy." Dearla mocked, looking teasingly at Athrun, the man.

Athrun, the man, glared. But that's not gonna stop them and thus, the teasings continued through dinner. After having announced that Yzak was Shiho's fiancé, it became kinda hard for the girls to push the dorm guys away so they just invited them for dinner.

"When are you gonna talk to your mom about this?" Yzak asked in a low voice to Shiho who was sitting beside him.

"Hn? Well, I think we can go there this sunday. Why?" Shiho answered before finishing off her meal and wiping her mouth clean.

Yzak looked down on his plate and sighed. "Mom doesn't know I already told you, should I tell her?"

"It's fine whether you do or not, I don't really wanna mind those things right now." Shiho dismissed the subject far too easily in his opinion.

"You're okay with this?" Yzak wanted to make sure he wouldn't be the one to push her since he isn't too delighted in the idea either, the only difference is that he doesn't have a say in the matter because of his mother and Shiho can practically beg her way out of it.

"No, but if mom says so then there's probably a good reason for it. She'll never make decisions like these just for the heck of it." After seeing Yzak nod, she stood up from her seat and started to clean up her part of the table by carrying her plate into the kitchen, most of those who were already finished did the same.

Lacus volunteered to take Kira's plate and followed after Shiho, it was her turn to wash the dishes. Kira joined him though and the rest of the guys lingered around the dining area waiting for anyone to decide to go home.

Suddenly, the front doors flew open revealing a grinning Flay, a panting Nicol and a disheveled Rey.

"What the hell?" Shinn commented as he was just about to take a seat beside Stella.

Everyone else stopped in their tracks, currently just gaping at the trio who made their unannounced entrance. Flay's smile never faltered even after receiving awkward stares and raised eyebrows, she then gleefully approached the table and beamed at everyone before pulling at Nicol's collar and dragging him by her side.

Nicol, being to exhausted to complain, just leaned on the table with both his hands for support. He was still panting heavily, God knows what she did to him. On the other hand, Rey was finally able to fix himself a little but confusion and a bit of irritation was made evident in his face.

Motioning to Nicol, Flay spoke. "Everyone, this is my new boyfriend!"

"EEEHHHHH!" That was the most prominent reaction everyone had.

Nicol, still catching his breath, tried to speak. "Wait... what?"

"Flay, you can't just run around town, pick a random guy and tell him he's your boyfriend, you know!" Milly snapped.

"Why not? He was just walking around, going nowhere." Flay crossed her arms.

"Correction, we were on our way home." Rey firmly stated as he neared the table.

"I meant his life." Flay countered.

"What?" Nicol was flabbergasted at the thought.

"But it doesn't work like that Flay." Meyrin sided with Milly.

"Who cares? I don't." Flay shrugged.

"Don't tell me you only want a boyfriend because everyone else seems to be hooking up." Milly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and your point is?" Flay was impossible.

Shiho, Milly and Meyrin sighed while Lacus just giggled with Stella. And as for the guys, the situation was too unreal for them to even consider reacting. It just doesn't make sense.

"Well, whatever." Cagalli stood up and walked off. "I'm gonna go take a bath with Athrun."

Athrun blushed hard at the thought but he knew it wasn't him that she was referring to, rather, it was that dog. "Damn dog..."

"Lighten up, Athrun." Dearka patted him on the back. "I should've told you, pets are a no-no as gifts."

Athrun looked at him grimly then, sighed. "I can't believe I'm starting to hate my own name."

"Look at it this way," Shinn said in a low tone while snickering. "Nicol has it worse."

* * *

><p>Later that night... Athrun went into Cagalli's room and stood by the door watching as she placed a lot of pillows on his side. Much to his disappointment, she then called his name but not him.<p>

"Come on, Athrun. We need to sleep now, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." After hearing his name, the dog hurriedly ran and jumped on Athrun's side of the bed. Cagalli then cuddled him.

"But I was gonna sleep there!" Athrun whined with a pout and showing those puppy dog eyes.

Cagalli looked at him, raised an eyebrow and quickly dismissed it. "No, Athrun's gonna sleep here from now on."

"Stop messing with me!" Athrun stomped forward, placed the dog on their feet and laid on his side.

"Athrun, I might kick Athrun in my sleep if he stays there." Cagalli took the dog and placed it on her side, her back facing Athrun.

Athrun stared at her back, humphed and pretended to not care as he turned his back on her too. "I'm not gonna get jealous over a dog, Cagalli."

"Oh, really?." Cagalli smirked then snuggled closer to her new dog. "I love you, Athrun. Good night. Mwah!" She kissed the dog in the head.

Athrun instantly jolted up, face beet red and turned to Cagalli who was hugging her dog.

"CAGALLI!"

* * *

><p><strong>"Behind the Stories"<strong> (a little dialogue portion about what us writers usually do and talk about while we're not in ffn.^^)

Written-Sin posted on facebook.

Written-Sin: Sent this to Lynx. -w- (referring to a picture of an AsuCaga doujin) This is my early Christmas gift for all of you guys! Feel free to claw at legs for it because I'm gonna pack...

Koichii: send it to me pleaseeeee~~ :D

Riko Chiaki: Lynx, send it to me too xD

Sandyx5: Send it to me, too, please :)

Fate Camiswhil: uhh... guys, could you please remind me of your emails...? you know how hard it is for me to have a brain only worth a few kbs, right...? X3 And wait! you said this was for Christmas, am I allowed to send it now?

Written-Sin: Yes, and don't have too much fun without me. X3

Fate Camiswhil: uhhm... err... I just saw the contents of the doujin... *awkward cough* it's not for minors! you've been warned‼ I will not be responsible for anything! even the pollution of the innocent mind! Lol!

Sandyx5: Actually, I stopped reading it when Athrun took off Cagalli's... YOU KNOW and touched her... You get it, right? LOL :D

Koichii: I'm on part 2 now. not really for minors. o_O

Fate Camiswhil: I happened to sent it out on all the contacts I have here... and it turned out to be rated so, yeah... sorry about that... though, the only contacts I have are those same people that I sent out the previous doujins to so, the pollution shouldn't be that damaging...X3

Koichii: i know the feeling... the feeling of innocent minds being tainted... X3

HotaruZala: kinda want this too. lol Whenever you have time to send it Lynx-chan.=) lol

Koichii: Lynx, the part 2.. it was sort of.. err, some parts are missing.. i think

Written-Sin: It's like a collection of oneshot AsuCaga doujins X3 So if it looks like that there's something missing (A missing page etc.), it's because there's really nothing in between to begin with :P. If they seem like they're not related to each other, it's because it isn't.

Fate Camiswhil: it's okay..^^ we can't read it anyway...XD

Written-Sin: Why not?

Fate Camiswhil: Because I'm not japanese...X3

Written-Sin: LOL XD You don't need to be able to read the text to understand THAT anyway.

Fate Camiswhil: ahahahaha...XD oh, yeah! you're right!

**AN:** If you guys want a copy of some doujins pm me or leave a comment.X3

MERRY CHRISTMAS‼^^

To Athrun and Cagalli! The same goes to all AsuCaga Forever members! Also, reviewers and readers! Love you all!^^

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think!<p>

No flames, please respect that this is my fic. Thank you!

(.^_^.)

Fate Camiswhil

12242011


	17. Gone Too Soon

Chapter 17! Thanks for all the reviews!

Saki-Hime: I don't really have plans on changing the dog's name but it's not gonna matter because... you'll find out in this chapter...XD

Cuteshe: Sorry about torturing Athrun so much! For some reason, I still feel a bit bitter about Destiny...XD In any case, don't worry about him because this fic is already ending, that means his suffering is nearing it's end too...X3

nonox3: Whoa! Was that a critique? As in, on my grammar? ahahaha...XD Normally, I just ignore stuff like this because they don't point out what's wrong. But since you took the time to say so, let me defend myself...^^

First, pronoun agreements. I want this to be easily understandable as much as I can make it so if it helps, I would interchange the use of pronouns with their proper names from time to time. Second, punctuation. I write in the way that I would say it in telling a story so commas are all around with ellipsis among others. Third, prepositions. I don't like using terms that normal people don't understand so to satisfy the need for such, I just describe it in the way that works best for me. Sometimes, I repeat or find a different way for the sentence to not sound repeated, but if it doesn't make sense to you then try reading it again or point it out to me so I can explain why I described it in such a manner. And lastly, I don't commit spelling errors, my dear... just typos that I'm too damn lazy to redo...XD

So, I'm not in the least bit offended, okay? I was just a little taken aback because I am quite confident in my knowledge of this language and there's a reason for that. It's because I'm one of the topnotchers in the Departmentals for this language in my entire university, including all branches and I'm not in the last place either so yeah, I'm literate! Lol! Just so we're clear, I'm not boasting, okay? I was just a bit shaken and now I'm thinking, maybe I should really get back to school...XD

In any case, if there's something you guys don't understand or if you find something wrong, feel free to point it out or quote it. So I can prove you wrong. LOL! JK! Just let me know so I can check it and prevent others from reading a mistake...^^ Okay, that sounds better...XD

By the way, so sorry for taking so long on this update! I already told you guys in the last chapter that I'm seriously running out of fluff right? And my other excuses are written in chapter 3 of 'Life is a Fairy Tale'...XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 17: Gone too soon.**

It was early Saturday morning and the sun hasn't even risen yet, but even so many students have already gathered around the school grounds. Today was the day for the triathlon to take place, after all. A triathlon is a multi-sports event involving the completion of three continuous and sequential endurance events. The sports committee decided to choose the standard distance for the race, commonly referred to as "Olympic distance". It has a 1.5 km swim, a 40 km ride and a 10 km run.

"It says here that you can take as much time as you like as long as you finish the race, but you can still quit in the middle of it if you don't feel like it anymore." Dearka read the poster out loud, the rest of the clique were surrounding him.

"No pressure, huh?" Shinn mumbled.

"Well, that only goes for those who don't want to win. But for everyone else, it's gonna be survival of the fittest." Auel commented.

"So, what's gonna be the prize? Is it worth it?" Dearka glanced back up again on the poster.

"It says, the winner gets a hundred thousand Orb Dollars and an all-expense-paid trip with a week-long stay in Wonderland Resort for 10 people." Nicol read.

They all looked at each other with much hesitation.

"But any student here can afford that, this isn't the most prestigious university in the country for nothing, after all." Auel grimaced.

"Well, the trip is free... and you can't possibly pick up a hundred thousand dollars in the sidewalks." Nicol reasoned.

"Hmmm... I guess..." Shinn still looked unconvinced, just like the rest of them.

"It still isn't motivating enough. I mean, that prize is like.. just our tuition for an entire semester. I'm sure they can give better than that." Dearka grumbled.

"You guys, this is just the prize for the triathlon, not for the over-all champion." Kira struck a point.

"But still." Dearka mumbled to himself.

"In any case, are you gonna join in it, Kira?" Shinn glanced behind him.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered while slightly scratching his face with his forefinger.

"Gah... that's no fun. I mean, even if Meer's challenge is directed to Cagalli, Athrun is still gonna join to win it for sure... that bastard really loves showing off." Dearka folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey, I heard that. I'm only over here." Athrun answered, emerging from Kira's side.

"Whoopsie! You were there? I didn't notice you at all." Dearka turned his head to the other direction. "I thought you were still tailing after Cagalli or something."

"Very funny." Athrun paused to stare at the poster as if in deep thought. "But Cagalli told me to not interfere because she wants to win this and she wants to do it on her own."

"So, why'd you sign up?" Shinn asked.

Athrun didn't answer and just shrugged.

Heine smirked. "You still wanna look after her? How sweet..."

Athrun blushed, turned his head and started to walk off. They all followed suit.

* * *

><p>A solitary shot was fired and signaled the start of the triathlon. Shiho, Stella and Cagalli went off with the rest of the students participating. The challenge Meer prepared was simple, they don't really have to win the entire competition, one of them just have to finish before the other. The first part was the 15 km swim. Lacus, Milly, Meyrin and Flay were on the bleachers. Lacus had Athrun, the dog in her arms while Milly was busy taking pictures as Shiho was the first to dive, followed by Cagalli and Stella.<p>

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be supporting them?" Meyrin asked no one in particular as she watched how Cagalli turned around for her third lap.

"We are already supporting them, even though it's just by being here." Milly answered as she took another shot of Stella.

"What about you, Flay? You were even the one who said we needed to get ready for today." Meyrin looked at the other redhead.

"Getting ready doesn't always mean to participate, you know. Besides, competing means sweat and that's gross." Flay scoffed before redirecting her sight on Lacus. "By the way, why did you bring that dog here, Lacus?"

"Cagalli said, she doesn't want this little Athrun to be left home alone, it is Myrna's day-off today after all." The pink-haired singer replied.

"Stella's really quiet oftentimes but she's really athletic too, isn't she?" Milly suddenly commented, breaking the previous thread of conversation.

"She's only doing that for her twin, it's natural." Flay commented as Milly focused her camera on Shiho this time.

"Oh, look! It's Athrun!" Meyrin called for their attention, transferring their attention from their sisters to the blue-haired guy.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Flay watched at how the bluenette rose from the water, he just completed his laps. "Didn't Cagalli told him to not interfere?"

"Well, he's far from Cagalli. Maybe, he just wanted to win this thing." Milly shrugged as she took a few pictures of Athrun as well.

Lacus looked around. "Look, Kira's in the competition too."

"And Auel, Yzak and Shinn." Meyrin added.

"What happened to the rest of them?" Meyrin questioned as she looked around.

"They're probably doing something more important... like, take pictures of girls in bathing suits." Flay brushed the topic off as she turned back to watch their sisters. Shiho was leading and the twins were quickly following behind. "Speaking of more important things, has anyone seen Meer yet?"

With that Lacus, Meyrin and Milly started looking around but the gray-haired ex-sorority member was nowhere to be found. She wasn't there at all. "She's not here?" Milly placed down her camera into her lap.

"This doesn't look too good." Lacus hugged the little puppy tighter as her worries grew.

"Let's go to the checkpoint of the biking route, we'll tell Shiho when they get there." Flay said and they went off, taking last glances at Stella who just got out of the pool.

On the other end of the bleachers, the dorm guys noticed the sudden movement of the four sisters. "They're heading to the checkpoint already?" Dearka mentioned as he took off his sunglasses, it isn't even that sunny to begin with.

"Let's follow them, this part should be over soon." Nicol suggested as Heine suddenly came from behind them.

"Where have you been? We were just leaving." Sting asked him but Heine wasn't able to reply fast as he was still catching his breath.

After a while, he was finally able to get word out. "She's not here."

"What?" Dearka asked, not quite sure what he meant.

"Meer's not on the list of competitors, she isn't participating in this." Heine heaved a deep breath.

"What do you mean, wasn't she the one who challenged Cagalli?" Nicol questioned.

"That doesn't sound good." Rey commented.

"We gotta tell Athrun." Sting said as they ran off.

* * *

><p>Shiho changed clothes fast and waited for Cagalli and Stella before the three of them ran to the biking checkpoint to get their bikes. She has been bothered since the beginning of the competition, Meer was nowhere in sight. She didn't see the gray-haired woman in the lines, in the pool nor in the changing room. <em>What the hell's going on? <em>She thought to herself as she looked at Cagalli, the blonde was tying up her hair again after the swimming cap messed it up.

"Let's hurry, we're still in the middle of the first half of the competition." She instructed as she looked back at the bleachers to find her other sisters but they weren't there anymore, she figured they already went on ahead.

They ran around the a few buildings to get out, the checkpoint would be in the west gate where they'd pick up their bikes and go around the entire campus before the last part of the competition. As they arrived at the checkpoint, they saw Lacus, Milly, Meyrin and Flay, the four sisters were waiting for them in front of the bike racks.

Lacus handed Cagalli her helmet and pads, they didn't really need that but it was in the rules that they have to wear those. "Thanks!" The blonde sister wear them on in great haste which got Lacus's concern.

"You don't have to hurry so much, you know." Lacus said.

"What? I might lose if I don't and I don't like losing!" Cagalli reasoned as she put on her knee pads.

"No, trust us, Cagalli. You'll definitely win this easy!" Meyrin cheered but the blonde didn't wanna be so confident in that.

"Yeah, we haven't even seen Meer anywhere." Milly added but Cagalli just found it weird.

"You mean, you haven't seen her yet too?" Shiho was the one who asked, taking the map for their route.

"It doesn't matter, let's just finish this!" Cagalli smiled at her sisters before taking a bike with the number 24, but then she heard her dog cry out to her in whimpers. "Aww, you wanna come with mommy?" She asked the little pup before taking him in her hands. She let the little Athrun lick her face a few times before placing him on her bike's front basket.

"Are you sure you wanna take him, he might slow you down." Milly gave her a thought.

"No worries, you guys already said that there's no way I could lose now, right?" Cagalli retorted, using their own encouragement.

"I guess..." Milly shrugged it off.

"Just be careful, you three!" Lacus shouted out as Cagalli, Shiho and Stella rode their bikes.

Not far from them, Athrun, Kira and Shinn watched and waited for the three to get moving first, they wanted to just tail the girls in a close distance, the competition doesn't really matter. But Yzak already went ahead earlier, although he knew this isn't something that Athrun was taking seriously for him to consider a fight, the truth is, he just didn't wanna tail after Shiho, things are still a little bit awkward. Auel went after him.

When they saw Lacus, Milly, Meyrin and Flay move out from the checkpoint, they decided to pursuit Cagalli and her two sisters. But before they could clear out from the checkpoint, they were interrupted by Heine, Sting, Rey and Nicol. "Hey, Athrun! Something's wrong!" Heine shouted.

Athrun, Kira and Shinn stopped in their tracks. "What is it?" Kira asked.

"Meer's not enlisted in this competition. It's weird." Nicol explained.

"She must be planning something." Shinn looked at Athrun. "But is that possible?"

"It is but we can't be too sure." Athrun replied. "Let's ride closer to the girls from here."

"All right." Kira and Shin agreed.

Meanwhile, Yzak and Auel were riding around campus when they noticed that only the two of them were riding on that path. Their University was such a vast place and that's why there was an assigned route for the biking part of the competition. Some students could just go off into shortcuts but if they don't collect the small flags on the way, they wouldn't be recognized as the winner even if they come up first.

"Are we lost?" Auel thought aloud as he looked around him, they were outside the football field which was on the map but why were they the only ones there?

Yzak stopped and looked behind them, Auel stopped too. "They can't possibly be that slow, can they?"

"Did we get the wrong map?" Auel asked, flipping a small piece of paper that has the number 20 on it.

"Wrong map? How many routes were there?" Yzak asked back.

"Were there other routes?" Auel asked back again and then they fell into silence.

"This is ridiculous! Let's go back and look for checkpoints." Yzak suggested and they turned around to go back.

* * *

><p>Cagalli rode fast and made a turn on the corner of the street, she was just following the directions written on the map that were put on their bikes earlier. She didn't show it to her sisters earlier but she was also a bit troubled by not seeing Meer at all. Something about this competition didn't sound right from the moment Meer spoke of it but just like everyone else, she couldn't just jump into conclusions, right?<p>

The dog Athrun barked at an old man walking in the street. "Behave, Athrun." She then noticed that there weren't much students in that area, in fact, she seems to be the only student participating and is going in that direction. She looked back, she could swear Shiho and Stella were just behind her a moment ago. Where were they now?

She took another turn and was forced to stop in the middle of the street, she was not familiar with this place! When did she take a wrong turn? She put her brakes down and grabbed the map to see if she can figure it out, it was then when she realized that the stupid map didn't make sense!

"What the hell?" She looked around. "Where am I?"

On the other hand, Shiho and Stella continued to ride fast, gaining lead from a bunch of students that they were competing with. When they turned into a corner, Shiho started wondering where Cagalli was. Wasn't she just in front of them a while ago? She looked back at Stella. "Have you seen Cagalli?"

Stella could only shake her head. "No, she was so far upfront earlier."

"That's weird." Shiho turned her attention back into the race.

But this conversation didn't go unheard by Athrun, he could also swear earlier that Cagalli was right in front of them, how could she just disappear all of a sudden? He looked back at Kira and Shinn. "I'll go ahead."

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you." Kira replied.

Athrun rode faster and got beside Shiho. "We'll go on."

Shiho nodded. "Find Cagalli for me."

"I'd do it anyway." Athrun nodded back and he was off. He was really athletic, he could've won this by now if he wasn't watching over Cagalli.

Shiho watched as Athrun took the lead in the race with ease, it wasn't long until he disappeared completely, leaving most of the competitors biting his dust. Kira and Shinn followed shortly.

She was starting to seriously get worried about Cagalli but she also felt relieved that Athrun would be there and for some weird reason, she knew she could trust him. As she made a turn with Stella following closely behind her, she got surprised when she almost crashed with another biker.

"Hey, watch it!" Yzak's voice came out too loud.

Her eyes grew wide open with a big question mark forming inside her mind. "What the hell?"

"Oh, it's you." Yzak regarded for her a while, he really didn't wanna meet up with her. The engagement thing was still bugging him at the back of his mind but he knows he cant blame her. Still, it felt awkward to see her. He looked away.

"What are you guys doing here? The route's that way." Shiho pointed to the direction she and Stella were heading to when the two guys suddenly came out from nowhere.

"Yeah, we figured.. that's why we went back." Auel was the one who answered.

Shiho sighed. "In any case, did you happen to see Athrun pass by here?" She asked, there was no way he'd make the same mistake as these two, right?

"Yeah, he went that way." Auel pointed to where they came from.

"What? Didn't you tell him that was the wrong path?" She questioned again.

"Of course, we did! But he wouldn't listen, he said something about Cagalli but I didn't hear it because he was mumbling to himself." Yzak explained.

Shiho frowned, she did not like the sound of that. "What about Kira and Shinn? Which way did they go?"

Yzak raised an eyebrow. "We were gonna follow them actually."

"That means Athrun went on his own." Stella looked at Shiho.

"Let's follow him." Shiho looked back at Stella before the two of them ride their bikes to the direction that Athrun took.

Yzak and Auel just watched the two girls. "Shouldn't we go after them?" Auel asked, trying to read the expression on Yzak's face. "I mean, she is your fianceé and all."

The silverhead heaved a deep and audible sigh. "I'll go after them, you go follow Kira and alert the others when you meet up with them."

"All right, if you say so." Auel watched as Yzak, turned his bike around and followed after Shiho and Stella. Then, he took out his cellphone and pressed the speed dial. After hearing someone pick up on the other end, he spoke again. "Hey, Sting. Where are you guys?"

"Where on the finish line of the biking route, what about you? Are you running already?" The other voice in the phone said.

"Err, no. Yzak and I kinda got lost and took a wrong turn somewhere. I'll be following after Kira's tail from here, Yzak went after Shiho, Stella, Athrun and Cagalli, I guess?" Auel was unsure if Athrun was really chasing after Cagalli. After all, he and Yzak never crossed paths with her on their way back.

"What?" Sting's train of thought stopped there, he didn't know what to make of the situation. Then, a sudden cheer from the other spectators directed his eyes to the finish line of the biking route.

"It's Kira! He's coming in first!" Dearka excitedly cheered.

"But wait a minute, where's Athrun?" Nicol questioned as they saw no trace of their blue-haired friend.

"He took a turn somewhere, I'm guessing he's following Cagalli." He paused, looking at his phone if he's still connected. "Shiho, Stella and Yzak are in his trail too." Sting answered Nicol's query before getting back to Auel.

"You guys inform Kira and the girls, wait for me there." Auel said before hanging up.

Sting then noticed the guys moving to meet up with Kira and Shinn.

"You guys did great! You two are in the lead and after that 10 km run, you'd definitely win this!" Dearka was more excited in winning than the two of them. "I would've joined too but I didn't wanna leave those girls without a watcher, you know."

He laughed, Kira and Shinn could only sweat-drop at him. "By the way, where's Athrun?" Kira suddenly asked, redirecting the topic.

"Yeah, he went ahead of us so he should've been here by now." Shinn added.

"And wasn't Cagalli leading earlier?" Kira said as he let his eyes wander off, looking for the bluenette and the blonde but instead ended up meeting with Lacus's worried gaze. She was standing with Milly, Meyrin and Flay on the other side of the finish line. Suddenly, she smiled at him and he instantly smiled back.

"Athrun went after Cagalli somewhere. Shiho, Stella and Yzak followed after him." Sting's voice came up from behind them. "Auel said, we should wait for him here and that we should inform the girls too."

"Why? What happened to them?" Came Flay's voice, the girls have already approached them and overheard their conversation.

"It seems Cagalli, Athrun, Shiho, Stella and Yzak got separated from the rest of the competitors." Kira answered, noticing the grim expression on the girls' faces.

"We should go look for them then." Milly suggested.

"But since Athrun's there, there's not much to worry about, right?" Meyrin looked at Kira.

"Well, yeah... I guess." Kira scratched his nape.

"Auel told us to wait for him here too." Sting added. "He should know whats going on."

"I hope they're all okay." Lacus thought aloud, Kira turned to her.

* * *

><p>Cagalli wandered aimlessly around the streets, she forgot where she made a turn a few moments ago and the map was completely useless. She was really unfamiliar with this place but she was sure, this was just a little behind the south gate. And as much as she wanted to ask for directions, there weren't much people there. Of course, there were buildings everywhere but the entire place seemed deserted. She stopped in the middle of an intersection, was it really normal for a place to have no one in it at a time like this? [1]<p>

She stared up at a tall building, it looked so old and abandoned. The houses around there looked as if no one lives there too, there weren't any vehicles passing by as well, it's as if this place was long forgotten. She didn't know such a place existed and it kinda intrigued her. The place seemed to be full of untold stories, like the kind that you see in post-apocalyptic movies. Okay, that thought was ridiculous. She has to find out a way to get out of this maze and get back to the race if she really wants to win.

But just as Cagalli hopped back on her bike, she heard a loud screech. She was pretty sure the sound was coming from the street on her right but when she looked there was nothing there. Was it possible for the buildings to echo the sound? If so, then where was it really coming from.

"Cagalli!"

A loud crash and blood splattered everywhere.

Athrun rammed his bike into the front tires of the big truck, grabbing Cagalli and rolling off to the side of the street as the truck slides off and falls to it's side, blocking off the street.

Athrun laid injured on the ground, Cagalli equally injured lying on top of him. They've sustained cuts and bruises everywhere, blood was also pouring from Athrun's head. For a while, none of them could move, their limbs felt numb and even the mere act of breathing seemed hard.

"You all right, Cagalli?" Came Athrun's voice.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She answered, remaining perfectly still. The impact proved to be too powerful.

"That's good." Athrun heaved a breath of sigh.

Cagalli stirred, finally mustering the little strength she could as she opened her eyes. She saw blood... and a lot of it.

She frowned and tried her best to get up. "Athrun, what about you? Are you okay?" She looked down at him.

Athrun grinned, assuring her that he was all right. "Never better."

Cagalli let a smile out when she heard his joke, can't believe he was able to make one in their current situation. She was relieved, he seemed to have gotten a not-so deep cut on his forehead but it doesn't look like it could kill him. She was really glad that both of them were okay.

She then took a moment to look at the truck, and then back at their wrecked bikes that look nothing more but mere metal scraps after getting rammed into the tires of the truck. She almost couldn't recognize them. Then, she saw the large amount of blood on the ground, where could it have come from?

_The truck driver?_

But the truck slid in a short distance away from their bikes after what Athrun did and the blood certainly didn't look as if it were from the truck's driver seat. The blood was just a big splat with a two long smears leading to the front tires of the big truck. Then again, none of them were seriously hurt.

_So, where could all this blood come from?_

She looked at the sight again, taking in all the damage as a bothersome tugging in her gut only riled up her anxiousness.

Suddenly she gasped and shot up.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" Athrun asked worriedly as he saw tears slowly formed and rolled off her cheeks.

Cagalli trembled as the realization sank in.

"Athrun!"

* * *

><p>I'm finally moving on with this story... *sighs*<p>

By the way, Happy 10th Anniversary AsuCaga‼ We love you both!^^

**Fic Facts:**

1.) If you're in the Philippines, you can just imagine Binondo near China Town or was it part of China Town? I'm not sure. But at the far back of that place, is a really scary place. I got lost there with my friends once and it was so hard to get out of there because there weren't much people and the place seriously looked abandoned. The buildings were old, the streets were empty, I was surprised there were no vehicles passing by and every turn looked the same. But the weird part is that I enjoyed getting lost there...XD It was like, Zombie apocalypse! LOL!

03082012


	18. Athena

Chapter 18! Thanks for all the reviews!

nonox3: omg! You're still here?‼ I thought I scared you away already...XD ahahaha...X3 I'm so glad you're still here though and sorry about my note in the previous chapter, was I rude? Anyway, thanks! Seriously, not many people look into the quality anymore so thanks a lot!^^

Guys!

Uhmm, so yeah... sorry about "Athrun", but he really had to go fast... I just needed a reason to steer things in this direction so, sorry about that... Hope this chapter makes up for it...XD

Anyway, sorry for the long wait! My computer broke and I still haven't fully recovered from the shock and trauma of losing all my files... *sighs* We tried to get if fixed multiple times but there was no saving it, so we had to get a new one... Yay!^^

On a different note, this fic's coming to an end! Only two chapters left...XD But I have a surprise at the end...^^

By the way, Happy Black's Day to all the single ladies!

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 18: Athena.**

Although, filled with a lot of people, the entire house was enveloped in deafening silence. Lacus, Milly, Meyrin and Flay just got home along with the rest of the guys after the accident. Shiho didn't bother getting back to school after she, Stella and Yzak found Athrun and Cagalli in the wreckage in the middle of nowhere. Instead, they went straight back home. Athrun being helped by Yzak, as much as the silverhead didn't want to do it. And since they've arrived home, Cagalli's been locked up in her room.

"So, let me get this straight." Milly was talking to Stella as Shiho was still too upset to even tell the story. "You found Athrun and Cagalli with their bikes reduced to scraps and Athrun is dead—I mean, the dog Athrun?"

Stella nodded with a few sniffs as she confirmed the news. "Ye—yes! He's gone! Gone forever and never coming back!" She sobbed between sentences before breaking into a complete ugly cry.

"For heaven's sake, Stella! It was just a dog!" Flay yelled at her but she only cried more.

"It wasn't just a dog! It was Athrun!" She cried hysterically again.

"Seriously, they should've given the dog a different name." Dearka whispered to no one in particular since his best friend was still too engrossed in grimly staring at Shiho, who's been quiet the entire ride home and is still currently lost in her own thinking.

"It's okay, Stella. At least, Cagalli and Athrun are all right." Shinn tried to comfort her but she only sobbed some more.

"No, he isn't! I just told you that Athrun's dead already!" She covered her face with both her hands.

"No, I meant.. The man, Athrun!" Shinn added in haste, wishing he could do something to stop her from crying.

"Oh, for the love of God! What a complete airhead!" Flay stomped off to sit on the couch, far away from Stella.

"Leave her alone, Flay." Shinn glared at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, anyway.. Where's Athrun—the man?" Kira inquired, it would be better to hear the story from him and Cagalli since they were the ones there.

"He went to check up on Cagalli after he finished burying Athrun, the dog, in the backyard." Shiho finally broke her silence.

"Could you guys please stop with making all of these distinctions!" Flay yelled in annoyance. "It isn't even funny anymore!"

"To me it still is..." Auel shared a snicker with Dearka.

Dearka then whispered to Nicol. "I think you're girlfriend's on menopause already."

"She's not my girlfriend." Nicol furiously whispered back.

Lacus sighed. "So then, what do we do now?" She voiced out as she looked for answers on everyone.

"We pay Mere back, of course!" Flay said and Mir nodded in agreement.

"But we aren't even sure if she was the one behind the accident, for all we know it could actually be just an accident." Meyrin tried to be the reasonable twin.

"And even if she was responsible for it, we don't have evidence." Shiho added.

"Then let's just force her to admit it!" Flay retorted. "Who else could it possibly be?"

Shiho looked grimly at her. "Still, the fact remains that we have no proof."

"Ugh! Then, let's make evidence!" Flay was unreasonable verging on desperate, but then no one can blame her for everyone else was just as pissed.

"We don't stoop low, Flay." Shiho said with a sigh, this talk was giving her a migraine and she already had a lot to think about.

Flay was about to yell another ear full for that when Lacus stopped her. "In any case, I believe we should be getting some rest first. I'm sure you guys are all very tired due to today's events and it's already nearing noon, you guys should stay for lunch as well." She looked sympathetically to the other guys in the room and they immediately obliged.

"What are you gonna do?" Yzak silently asked Shiho when everyone else started clearing out of the room.

Shiho sighed yet again and shook her head before answering. "I honestly do not have a clue." She then walked past him and they all proceeded with lunch.

* * *

><p>Athrun knelt beside Cagalli's bed where she was lying in her stomach and had her face buried in her pillows. She has been like this since they got home and never once did she look up at him or even answer any of his queries and words. She was crying a lot earlier and he was starting to wonder if she has already fallen asleep like that. He then decided to peek if she was awake or not, walking over to the other side of the bed, he saw that she had her eyes tightly closed.<p>

"Are you asleep already?" He asked, not really hoping for an answer as he carressed her tear-stricken cheeks. Finally deciding to leave her alone to get some rest as well, Athrun headed for the door and gave her one more glance before exiting.

Hearing the door close after Athrun stepped out, Cagalli opened her already red eyes. "I'm sorry, Athrun."

Meanwhile, Athrun could only heave a deep sigh. He never would've expected for things to turn out like this, seeing Cagalli like that was just plain torturous for him and especially because he can't do anything about it. He hated that feeling.

"Hey, Athrun. How's Cagalli?" Kira broke him out of his thoughts as the brunette approached him.

"She's sleeping already, she must've gotten very tired." Athrun replied absent-mindedly.

"You don't look too well, yourself. Why don't you got eat something first?" Kira asked while staring at bruises and cuts everywhere on Athrun.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Maybe, later." He brushed his bestfriend off as he headed towards his own room, which he hasn't really used since he's always been sharing Cagalli's bed.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right." Kira called out as he watched Athrun disappear into his room. He then, stared at Cagalli's door and decided to get back to the other guys, they needed to get back to their own dorm eventually.

"Well, where are they?" Lacus waited for him near the staircase, her hands clasped together near her chest.

"Cagalli's sleeping and Athrun said he wasn't hungry." He replied as they walked side by side down the stairs.

"I see.. Did Athrun tell you anything?" Lacus looked very worried.

"No, but it seems as if he doesn't quite understand what just happened to them himself." Kira shook his head with a sigh.

Lacus didn't reply anymore, she just kept silent and softly sighed.

_Everyone seems to be sighing a lot today. _Kira thought grimly, no one seems to know what to do. "Well then, I think the guys and I better get going.. If something happens, I'm just a call away."

Lacus forced a kind smile at him and he smiled just as forced.

"Kira, are you coming?" Auel called to him, while Meyrin held the front door open for them. Dearka, Heine, Sting and Rey were already outside. "You can stay longer here if you want. Yzak, Shinn and Nicol said they were staying 'till later."

"Really?" Kira was a little surprised, not of Shinn and Nicol but because of Yzak.

Dearka seemed to have read his mind. "Yeah, lover-boy's gotta watch over his future wife." He snickered at the thought.

Kira chuckled and then looked at Lacus. "Well then, I guess I'll be staying for longer."

Lacus could only smile gratefully in reply, it was better than what she gave him a while ago.

"Then, we'll see yah guys later.." Dearka waved. "If ever you decide to come home, that is."

Auel laughed and followed closely behind them, Meyrin walked them out.

Kira shook his head with a smile, it was good to have them around. "I wonder why those three decided to stay longer?" He voiced out his thoughts as he let Lacus lead the way back into the living room.

"Well, whatever their reason is, we sincerely appreciate this. Thank you." Lacus showed such intense gratefulness that Kira couldn't help feeling a little awkward.

"It's nothing, really. We didn't even do anything." Kira didn't really feel worthy of whatever kindness Lacus showed him, he could only wish he could've actually done something.

Lacus shook her head. "Just having you guys here is good enough, we're all girls so it's really nice to have you guys around."

"Hmmm..." Kira didn't know anymore how to reply to that, he unintentionally diverted his attention on Shinn and Stella since they were the only ones there. "Hey, Shinn! Where's Yzak and Nicol?"

Shinn looked up to them while still gently rubbing Stella's back, she already stopped crying. "Yzak went with Shiho and as for, Nicol..." He paused, thinking of a better term. "He got whipped?"

"What?" Kira and Lacus stared dumbfounded.

Shinn only shrugged. "Flay dragged him away by the collar."

"That doesn't sound good." Kira grimaced.

"I pray for Nicol's safety." Lacus muttered and Kira looked at her with raised eyebrows before she continued. "Or at least, that he gets back alive."

Kira sweat-dropped at that while Shinn just shook his head.

"By the way, Stella." Lacus started as she approached her sister. "You're up next on Athrun's trial, right? Have you already thought of something good that would get them closer?"

Stella instantly lit up, she thought really hard about what kind of trial she would give Athrun and truly felt that her test would be the best. "Yes! And it's gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

><p>And just as what Shinn said, Nicol got dragged by Flay back to the University. It was already mid-afternoon and because of the events early this morning, the school only had a few students going around. Nicol was a bit surprised as to why Flay took him there but it made sense since she said, she'd make evidence a while ago. When they got near the faculty Flay stopped and they hid in the corner of the staircase. Then, she turned to him.<p>

"Now, go in there and ask about why Meer wasn't there for the competition." She ordered him.

Nicol blinked in sudden astonishment. "What? Why me?"

"Because you look pathetic and they can't possibly lie to a face like that, they're sure to give in!" Flay smiled at her genius plan and reasoning.

But Nicol only stared back at her. "Should I feel insulted?"

"Just go! Go! Go! Go!" She pulled him out of the hiding spot and shoved him in the corridor where he was instantly spotted by one of the Professors.

"Well hello there, Amalfi." Mu greeted him by the surname as he was just about to enter the faculty. "Do you need something?"

_Ugh, might as well... _Nicol thought bitterly as he approached the blond Professor and flashed him an innocent smile before lying. "I was just wondering if any of the professors knew why Meer didn't make it to the competition, I was looking forward into watching her today."

"Hmm... Campbell huh?" Mu looked thoughtful, then suddenly smirked. "So, she's your type?"

Nicol's jaw dropped. "Uhmm, no. But..."

"Don't worry, there's no need to be shy." Mu motioned for him to join him in entering the teacher's lounge. "Although, I gotta admit that I'm a bit surprised that you're interested in her."

"Uhh, I said no." Nicol shook his head helplessly with fear apparent in his eyes.

"Well, whatever you say." Mu shuffled a few documents in his desk when a small paper fell on the floor, he bent down and took it. "Here it is! It's an excuse letter from Campbell given by one of her friends earlier, she also called in sick this morning." Mu was the one in charge of the entire competition as well as other activities due to his position as head of the Sports and Physical Education. He handed over the letter.

Nicol accepted it and read the contents quietly, it says that Meer was indeed home and sick so she couldn't possibly come for the Triathlon. "I see, so that's why." He handed back the piece of paper.

"Yeah, it was such a shame. I was also looking forward to seeing her duel with Clyne." [1] Mu snickered at the thought of the two girls fighting over Athrun as he placed the note on top of his table. _Kids these days..._

Nicol however, kept his eyes on the piece of note. _Maybe, I should take that._

"So, is there anything else you need?" Mu turned to him as if he was leaving soon. "Like, tips on girls?"

Nicol sweat-dropped. "Uhmm, no thanks."

"Are you sure?" Mu inquired again and when Nicol nodded briskly, he decided to let it go. _Maybe he has his own style. _"In that case, I better get going now." Mu walked past him and headed for the door.

Nicol, thought fast and surveyed the room to see if other professors were looking before he grabbed the note, hid it in his pocket and chased after the professor. "So, where are you heading now?" He struck a casual conversation.

"Well, I have to go report to the Head. It seems that some of our students got themselves in an accident a while ago, did you hear about what happened to Clyne and Zala?" Mu looked at him as they stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Uhmm, yes. I've heard." Nicol frowned.

"That was so unexpected, but it's a good thing that no one reportedly got hurt." Mu sighed before heading to the direction of an intersection that leads to another building. He waved off without turning his head. "See yah later, kid."

Nicol didn't bother replying, then Flay made her presence felt as she walked and stood beside him. Both of them watched as the blond professor turned into the intersection before completely disappearing from sight. Nicol took out the note from his pocket and looked at it before breaking the silence. "He thinks I like Meer."

"Who cares?" Flay scoffed and quickly snatched the note. "Now, give me that."

Nicol sighed for what seems to be the umpteenth time that day, he looked back at the redhead who was making her way back to the direction of the staircase. He sighed yet again.

* * *

><p>It was already half past ten in the morning when Cagalli woke up, she hoped that whatever happened yesterday was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. The dog wasn't by her side anymore, as well as the man Athrun. How long has it been since she last woke up by herself? She couldn't remember anymore and it made her feel very lonesome. Where was Athrun? Shouldn't he be sharing her bed? And to think, she actually got used to that. So, why? Why now of all times must he leave her alone?<p>

Cagalli groggily got up and swung her feet to the side of the bed, she suddenly felt her stomach grumbled and remembered that she skipped dinner last night. She walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. That should wake her up, thank God it was Sunday. She doesn't have to worry about going to school in her condition, not that she wasn't fine. She was all right actually but still, she felt a little heartbroken at what happened. And that thought of 'what if Athrun never came?', was also bugging her. She knew she could've seriously gotten hurt.

She sighed as she decided to get herself something to eat, she also had to be fine to not worry her sisters any more than she already did. She stepped out of her room and walked the long hallway, only stopping momentarily to stare at Athrun's door. Why wasn't he with her? He, of all people should be with her. But more importantly, why was she asking herself this?

Athrun didn't have any obligation on her, he's still just courting her if she remembered correctly. That's right, they were still each other's nothing up to now, after all this time. And she only has herself to blame. She knew she already liked Athrun, she can't deny that even to herself so why? Why are they still nothing? Shouldn't they be something by now? Athrun's already passed three of her six sisters, even if he fails to get the blessing of the remaining three, he already proved himself enough. And by all means, she knew she can't possibly want any other guy.

Cagalli sighed as she continued on her way to the kitchen, slowly taking steps down the stairs. Athrun was the first guy who ever took that much interest in her to place himself at the mercy of her six sisters and usually guys would just see her in the background of her more beautiful sisters. She couldn't feel any luckier than now that Athrun came in her life.

Having him love her was far too much than what she possibly could ask for, she smiled to herself.

When she reached the kitchen, she started wondering where everyone was. Normally, they'd all be up by seven and even if it's a Sunday, none of them usually sleeps in. Well, except for her that is.

Suddenly, she felt someone else's presence in the kitchen and when she turned abruptly, she was met by the guy she's been looking for.

But he didn't look like Athrun right now.

"Pfft! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Cagalli burst into a big and long laugh, she just couldn't take what was in front of her right now.

"Laugh it up." Athrun was worried about her since last night and he did want to sneak back inside her room, unfortunately he fell asleep too. And early this morning, the first thing he wanted to do was see Cagalli, but Stella surprisingly got in his way. Then, she told him about her trial and that's why Cagalli's laughing her head off right now.

Athrun and his almighty self, wasn't so mighty anymore. He was clad in a big puffy frilly pink gown, his hair was tied up in pigtails and he had a poorly but generously applied make-up. "Athrun, what the hell happened to you?" Cagalli tried to suppress her laughter but she just couldn't control it, this was too much!

The bluenette was beyond humiliated, this was downright inhuman. But then again, if it would cheer Cagalli up, he'd do it all the time.

"Not Athrun, his—I mean, _her _name is Athena.[2]" Stella came out of the blue and skipped towards her twin before giving her a big hug.

"This is Stella's trial for Athrun and he has to be a girl for the entire day." Lacus came in, making sure that she gave Athrun an apologetic smile as she passed him.

"But why this?‼ Seriously guys, I can't believe you put him through something like this!" Cagalli stood by his side.

"What's this?" Milly came in with Flay. "You're defending him now?"

Both Athrun and Cagalli blushed. "No! This just isn't right!" She shook her head in defiance and in denial.

"Relax, Cagalli. It's only for the day." Meyrin said as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's not like Athrun's gonna humiliated for this all his life." Milly said while tinkering her camera, completely contradictory to what she seems to be doing.

"Milly, I'm begging you. No pictures." Athrun begged.

"Say, please..." Milly teased as she aimed at him with her camera.

"Please..." Athrun pleaded with the looks of near to tears.

"Oh, did I say 'please'? I meant, 'cheese'!" And with a click, Athrun's misery was sealed.

"Milly!" Both Cagalli and Meyrin warned her in unison.

"Wasn't it enough that he had to be humiliated in front of Cagalli?" Lacus' voice showed great concern, anyone who get's embarrassed in front of the person they like receives more impact.

"Nope! I gotta show this to Dearka." Milly declared before heading out the door.

And when Athrun heard that, his heart sank. "There's no way they'd let me live this down" He sobbed.

"Don't worry, Athrun." Lacus tried to comfort him. "I'm sure Kira would defend you."

But Athrun could only sigh to that.

Cagalli wasn't so sure himself about how she would comfort him and to think they were supposed to be grieving right now. Even if it they've only had the dog for two days, it was still Athrun's first gift to her. And that's what really pained her, that she couldn't take good care of something that was just given to her two days ago. She lost the dog so fast that she didn't even have the time to consider the fact that what Athrun gave to her wasn't just a living dog, it was like a symbol that he was willing to offer his heart, if she'd just take care of it. But she couldn't.

Cagalli sighed, still thinking of how she should make it up to him. "Hey, Athrun. Come with me." She suddenly muttered while tugging on his dress, pulling him towards the stairs and completely forgetting about her stomach.

When the two finally disappeared from sight, Flay turned to Stella and broke her silence. "I'm not sure if I wanna know, but what the hell was that about?"

Stella laughed sheepishly. "Cagalli was so sad yesterday so I thought that could cheer her up."

"Well, she wasn't the one wailing her eye balls out last night." Flay muttered referring to the time when Stella was the one crying hysterically.

Stella only pouted in response.

"By the way, where's Shiho?" Flay redirected the topic when she knew she already won.

"I heard her talking on the phone earlier, we're supposed to visit mom today, remember?" Lacus reminded them.

"Oh, yeah... It's about that engagement thing, I almost forgot." Meyrin said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>Once Cagalli and Athrun made it inside her room, she securely closed the door and sat on the bed. Athrun just watched her from near the door, he was kinda feeling itchy with the laces of the dress and his heels were starting to feel sore due to the high heels, they forced him to wear.<em> Is this how being a girl felt like? No wonder Cagalli doesn't act like a girl.<em> Athrun thought to himself as he took off his heels and continued to scratch his thighs, oblivious to Cagalli's unwavering stare.

_I'm practically the luckiest girl in the world because of this guy, he doesn't need to give me anymore gifts, I'm not very careful with material things anyway. _She thought as she closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath before opening them again. She's probably going to regret this but what the hell, she likes him already! She might even love him already but she wasn't sure, she's never felt something like this before.

"Athrun?" She finally called him.

He turned to her while pulling off one of his pigtails. "Yeah?"

Cagalli didn't say anything, she just smiled at him and then what she did next, raised Athrun's eyebrows. She patted her lap.

Athrun blinked multiple times, processing what she was trying to tell him. It can't possibly be what he thinks, right? "Cagalli?" He called out as if trying to make sure she was in her right mind. But she didn't answer, instead she just giggled to herself and patted her lap once again. Athrun's face started reddening because of the action, she's not seriously doing this, is she?

"Cagalli, stop doing that. I might actually pounce on you." Athrun warned not only her but himself as well, this is not doing his self-control any good.

This time Cagalli laughed. "Come on, Athrun. Hurry up, already."

With that and without further thinking, Athrun finally jumped and gave in.

He lied on his stomach, hugging Cagalli by the waist while his upper body rested on her lap and his head pressed onto her stomach. He could definitely get used to this but why was she cuddling him? Wasn't she the one who needed comfort? "Are you all right now, Cagalli?" He asked to make sure.

She sighed audibly while playing with the other pigtail that Athrun wasn't able to pull off before he jumped on her. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

He smiled and let his hug tighten a little bit, there was no reason for her to lie to him so he finally felt relieved. But she wasn't done talking yet.

"And I think I'll always be, as long as you're with me." She continued and Athrun looked up to her, breaking his hug as he supported his upper body with his elbows at the side of Cagalli's thighs. "Thank you so much, Athrun... for everything."

"Am I missing something here?" He certainly didn't know what to make of that.

Cagalli chuckled softly as she tenderly placed both of her hands at the sides of his face. "I love you,"

Finally realizing what she was trying to make him feel after she bluntly said it, his eyes slowly widened and mouth slightly fell. Although, he wasn't able to mutter anything, not just because of utter shock, but also because Cagalli softly sealed his lips with hers. And without even giving him time to react, she broke it and hugged him tight before teasing him with a hot whisper. "...Athena."

"CAGALLI!" Athrun yelled in frustrated embarrassment, face as red as it can be. He was a guy, after all.

* * *

><p>Shiho tried her best to ignore the light smudge of lipstick on Cagalli's lips. <em>She doesn't wear lipstick! <em>She thought to herself before looking at Athrun, he doesn't have make-up on his face anymore, he probably washed up before coming down for dinner. He only wore the dress until late afternoon when Stella decided to let him ease off for the rest of the evening and besides, Cagalli seems to be fine now anyway.

Deciding to let it go for the best, Shiho relayed the message of their mom that she was in a business trip with their uncle Uzumi and won't be back until a few days later. Of course, Shiho understood but she still wanted to speak regarding a certain engagement as soon as possible so they agreed to meet for dinner when her mom and Uncle got back.

They have just finished dinner when Cagalli asked Athrun to go buy ice cream with her from the local grocery store while Milly, Stella and Meyrin started washing the dishes. After closing the door behind Athrun and Cagalli, Lacus turned to the direction of the kitchen but then took notice of Flay following Shiho upstairs. Flay has been surprisingly quiet the rest of the entire day, as if she was plotting something so Lacus decided to check up on the two.

Lacus tailed them, where she was led in front of the study. The door was ajar so she took a peek and heard Flay speak.

"Even if the principal says that she called in sick that day, there's no way that only three of the route maps were somehow incorrectly printed and that those exact three copies were subsequently placed in three subsequent bikes! If Yzak and Auel didn't get the first two then what would've happened to the three of you?" Flay's voice was indignant, she had always been the one to keep grudges.

"That's not enough, Flay. What if she really was sick?" Shiho countered her with reasoning.

"What you're saying is, we only need to prove that she wasn't sick in bed at home during the time of the accident, right? But what if, she just told some other people to do the job for her? She's rich enough and has tons of gullible bimbos!" Flay almost wanted to shriek.

"Keep your voice down and in any case, it's still stands that we need proof. More proof than just this excuse letter since this doesn't really prove anything." Shiho heaved a deep breath before returning to reading a book, dismissing Flay.

"Ugh..." Flay turned her back to her and exited the study room. Upon closing the door behind her, she was surprised to see Lacus standing out there. "You heard?"

"Just enough of it." Lacus confirmed, she doesn't lie. "So, what are you planning now?"

Flay sighed and looked up before settling her eyes to meet Lacus' again. "I don't know... I don't think I can do much with the things that we know now."

"According to the investigation, the driver of the truck which exploded there had a good alibi and was in no connection to Meer or any other member of her family." Lacus said thoughtfully, placing her hand under her chin. "There's no other way to prove that she has something to do with this."

"So, we're just letting it go?" Flay raised an eyebrow on her.

"No, I never said that." Lacus turned to walk away.

Flay got curious of her actions, Lacus always acts like that when she's already thought of something good. "So, what do we do?" Flay followed her and searched on her face for an answer.

Lacus beamed at her. "We confront her."

And Flay smirked.

* * *

><p>Lacus and Flay made it back downstairs just in time for Athrun and Cagalli's comeback, they carried with them an almost one week supply of ice cream. Milly, Meyrin and Stella greeted them halfway to the kitchen.<p>

"Finally, I can ease my craving!" Milly took one container and hurried to get a bowl.

"Milly, Wait! We still have to talk about that picture!" Athrun followed her into the kitchen while placing the other containers on the counter.

Cagalli took the chocolate flavor for herself as Stella went to call Shiho to come join them. And as soon as everyone got settled, Meyrin called for Athrun's attention. "So, Athrun. It's already my turn to give you a trial!" She declared cheerfully.

Both of Athrun's eyebrows rose because of that but he just chose to agree with her. "Uhh, yeah..." He chuckled nervously, why did he suddenly feel goosebumps run down his spine after hearing her say those words?

"What's the matter, Mey? Couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Flay sarcastically remarked, today was still the same day that Stella gave her trial after all.

Unfortunately, Meyrin didn't entertain her sarcasm. "Yes! Because I've waited so long for my turn!" She beamed.

_Why does she seem so happy about this?_ Cagalli thought to herself as she chose to not say anything since it's already a known fact that no matter what happens now, Athrun is gonna be her boyfriend. She quietly ate another spoonful, intently watching the scene.

On the other hand, Lacus smiled sadly at Meyrin, everyone knew that she's always had this major crush on Athrun. "All right then, Meyrin. Let's hear it."

Meyrin giggled before taking a stand in front of Athrun. "My trial for you is..." Meyrin was all smiles as she paused for the dramatic effect.

"I want you to go out on a date with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

1. Mu referred to Nicol, Meer and Cagalli by the surname, because that's how all of our profs refers to their students, right?

2. I remember telling someone in the AsuCaga Forever group that 'Athena' would be Athrun's name for when he goes gay. So, yeah...XD

**Important Announcement!**

As early as now, I would like to beg for your support in my upcoming battle...XD As I've mentioned once, I have started publishing my works in other sites, namely Wattpad and FictionPress... Recently, I've decided to enter a contest in Wattpad called 'The Watty Awards'. It's almost prestigious and I really wanna win, so I hope you guys can come and somehow show support by voting for my stories. I seriously need help...T^T

The stories I entered are re-written versions of 'Love Or Something Like It' and 'Life Is A Fairy Tale'. Of course, it's the same story but it already has a different setting and an entire OC cast. Mainly, Alex & Callie...XD If you know what I mean...X3

You don't have to read it, just vote for it! XD

Anyway, that's the reason I'm cramming now...XD There's a deadline there so I have to finish 'Love Or Something Like It' before it reaches the anniversary and 'Life Is A Fairy Tale' before October.

Okay, so please vote for me! I'm using the same pen name and avatar so just search for me on Wattpad.^^

If I win, I might actually get published! If I get published, I could be a bestseller! If I could be a bestseller, I could have a movie! If I could get a movie, I'd go to Japan and buy the rights of Gundam Seed! And once I get the rights, I'll make an AsuCaga anime, duh! (let me dream here...XD)

The possibilities are endless! And hell yeah, I'm chasing my dream! It's the only way I could catch it so I gotta take this leap of faith!

Also, I encourage you guys to re-write your fics to have an all OC cast and re-publish it there! It's worth the try and you never know what might happen, right?

And yeah, I decided to not enter the contest in the fanfiction genre because it'd be hard to get voters there and most of the winners of that genre are from Harry Potter.

I really hope you guys can support me because our dreams aren't dead. We can actually do something so let's try!^^

And please, let me know once you get there! You can just leave a comment.^^

04142012


	19. Misery Loves Company

Chapter 19! Thanks for all the reviews!

Although, I'm kinda wondering why I'm not getting as much reviews as I used to... Maybe, I should really just wrap this up. Then again, I still have that surprise at the end. Well, what the hell, I'll tell you guys

This fic, 'Love or something like it', is supposed to have a sequel. But now, I'm not so sure if I'll publish it since this story's practically growing old. Do you guys still want it?

I can't publish that plot as a new story because it needs this fic as a basis, so if it's not gonna be a sequel, it's not gonna be published at all. So please, tell me what you think now because the next chapter is the last for this already...XD

By the way, for all of those who voted, thank you very much! God knows I need all the help I can get...^^

And to those who haven't yet, vote for me now! This might actually become an anime someday, you know...XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 19: Misery Loves Company.**

"She wants what?" Kira almost choked on air while Dearka sprayed coffee all over Yzak. They were in the kitchen of Kira's dorm, Athrun went there straight after dropping Cagalli off on Campus, it was still pretty early in the day.

Athrun seriously didn't know what to do and most of Cagalli's sisters were against it as well, Cagalli didn't seem to mind though. Still, there's just something completely wrong with what Meyrin wanted. He sighed and repeated his greeting to them when he came in unannounced. "Meyrin wants to go on a date with me."

"The fuck is that?" Dearka placed down his mug, ignoring Yzak who was glaring at him while wiping his face.

"And what did Cagalli say?" Nicol calmly asked from the counter, pouring milk all over his cereal.

"Well, she said I didn't have to worry much about it anymore, that it'd be fine whether I accept or decline." Athrun let his head rest on the counter, the coolness of the marble somehow soothes him, but it wasn't enough.

"That's good, that means she trusts you." Dearka rubbed his arm after Yzak hit him.

"So, are you gonna do it?" Nicol asked, taking a seat beside him and motioned if he wanted some cereal.

Athrun shook his head and thanked Nicol for asking, before answering the query. "I'm not sure yet, Lacus said they'll try to talk Meyrin out of it and I really hope they do."

"Well, that doesn't seem to matter anymore since you're with Cagalli now, right?" Kira stared at him, waiting for an answer but it didn't came as he expected it to be.

"Yeah, I guess." Athrun closed his eyes momentarily.

"You don't seem happy about it." Dearka narrowed his eyes on the fallen figure, before coming up with a dramatic act. "Don't tell me you prefer Meyrin now!"

Athrun barely opened his eyes to glare at him. "No, of course not and I am happy about Cagalli being my girlfriend now, it's official." His mood suddenly shifted and he smiled with his face slightly turning a shade of pink.

"That's great, we should celebrate!" Kira raised a glass of orange juice and bumped it with Dearka's mug.

"Yeah, but I still have a problem with Meyrin." Athrun sat upright, he felt a little bit better now.

"Don't worry about her anymore, Cagalli's your girlfriend now, dude! It's a miracle after your three years worth of stalking!" Dearka mocked him and reminded him about everything he's been through just to get this far and he finally got what he wanted.

"Yeah..." He smiled lazily and started pondering about what he can do with her to celebrate.

Dearka and Kira gave him a weird stare for getting lost inside his own fantasies while Yzak only rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna be late for class." Yzak muttered before standing and walking out, he was not gonna stick around to watch Athrun drool in his daydreaming. But before he could take a turn in the hallway, he remembered something important and walked back to the doorway. "By the way, Athrun. Milly sent us an e-mail yesterday, it's hard to make me smile you know that but that seriously made me laugh."

Suddenly, Kira, Dearka and Nicol started snickering around him. However, Athrun only took it in stride, contrary to what they were expecting. "Well, it's just like what you guys said. Nothing matters anymore now that Cagalli's my girlfriend." He smiled, there was nothing embarrassing about that since it was all so worth it and he's not gonna let the guys get the fun in his misery, not when he ranks first before all of them.

Yzak shook his head with a chuckle, knowing that Athrun will definitely owe him big for what he's doing, he wouldn't get irritated by him that easily. As for Shiho, he's gonna have to figure out how he's gonna face Shiho's wrath the moment she finds out the truth or how he's gonna have Athrun face her wrath. He smirked to himself as he went on his way to school.

"By the way, Athrun. Don't tell me you only went here just to whine about your love triangle." Dearka questioned the blunette as soon as Yzak left.

"There's no triangle! If it's about Meyrin, that's just one-sided." Athrun snapped at him, weren't they trying to cheer him up earlier?

"Okay! Geez... Relax, will you? It's like you got PMS or something." Dearka backed away a little, the bluenette was awfully moody today.

Hearing the tan blonde say 'PMS' was clearly a distinction of what happened to him yesterday but he won't let him have his way, so it was best to just ignore him. Athrun turned his head to the other side.

"But seriously, Athrun. What brought you here?" Nicol asked, absent-mindedly playing with his food.

Athrun turned to him as he rested his jaw on a palm before he stated boredly. "I'm waiting for a package."

"A package?" Kira repeated, should he just have it delivered to the Clyne mansion rather than here?

Athrun nodded once and started explaining. "I wanted to give Cagalli another gift as replacement for that dog, so she wouldn't think about it anymore. I didn't want any of her sisters to see it first so I had it sent here."

"Hmmm..." The three other guys sharing the counter with him could only nod. Then, Dearka followed up the earlier question. "So, what's the gift this time?"

Out of the blue, Athrun chuckled shyly before answering.

"A ring."

* * *

><p>Cagalli, Lacus, Flay and Milly were walking towards their next classes. They just dropped off Shiho, Stella and Meyrin in the first building from the entrance of the campus. They didn't get to talk Meyrin out of it because she was so determined to go out with Athrun and proceed with whatever plan she had in mind. Shiho, Flay and Milly were already prepared to knock some sense into her physically if Cagalli didn't stop them.<p>

"Are you sure it's okay to let her date Athrun? We're sisters, after all and we have that rule for things like this." Milly was kinda irritated with the way Meyrin acted that night and this morning, it was just not like her.

"Yes, I'm quite confident in those two." Cagalli smiled at her, assuring her that everything was all right. "I trust Athrun and as for Meyrin, she's the one we should be really worrying about."

"That's true, Athrun had long proven himself that he seriously loves you. But I'm still against Meyrin's trial, who knows how much she's gonna hurt herself when Athrun rejects her." Lacus frowned at the thought, although Meyrin brought it upon herself, she's still their sister and cared more about how she would feel that how awkward it would be for Athrun.

"Let her be, Lacus. If that's what she wants then that's what she'll get." Flay scoffed, she obviously couldn't care less what her half-witted twin was up to. Sure she cares for her, but to desperately chase after the guy who desperately chases after their other sister was just beyond her.

"Don't say that, Flay. Meyrin could seriously get hurt, you know." Cagalli walked faster to stand side by side with the redhead.

Flay spared her a glance. "Wow, Cagalli, that's so arrogant of you, just because you know Athrun loves you so much."

Cagalli, Milly and Lacus were completely taken aback by that, she Flay wasn't usually that mean.

"It's not like that!" Cagalli stood in front of her with eyes demanding clarity, wasn't she on her side a few moments ago?

"Cagalli, you and Athrun just got together and you two are each other's first. That means, neither of you know what it's like to be with someone else. What if Athrun felt something different with Meyrin and what if you feel different with some other guy? Don't be over-confident, things change and a lot can always happen in a blink of an eye." Flay stared at her squarely, she was dead serious about this.

But why? Cagalli could only question herself as Flay walked past her, she looked back at her sister but she didn't return the gesture. She didn't follow her anymore since she already reached her building, things are gonna have to wait.

"We'll go ahead, Cagalli." Lacus couldn't get herself to say anything more than that, she was quite surprised herself.

As for Milly, she stayed with Cagalli since they shared the same building.

Lacus was able to catch up with Flay in time. "What was that all about?"

"You need to teach her fear sometimes." Flay kept a straight face, not bothering to look at Lacus's expression. "Fear isn't bad, it teaches you to be careful and to take care of the things you don't wanna lose. But Cagalli doesn't know anything about that."

"That's not what I was asking for, Flay. There's something behind what you said, I can feel it." Lacus held her hand, it was a signal for her to confess and only Lacus was able to do that among all the sisters.

Flay sighed, Lacus was irritating as ever. She looked at the pink singer in front of her and then avoided her gaze, would she tell her? Just then, Flay caught sight of someone that they've been missing for a while now.

"Meer." She hissed under her breath as she glared at the subject of her grudge.

"Meer?" Lacus was about to ask if it had something to do with Meer, when she realized that she didn't and that Flay just saw her from her back. She turned around and true enough the girl with grayish blue hair was there, standing in the corner surrounded by the other ex-sorority members.

Flay wanted to stomp towards her when Lacus prevented her from doing so, but just as she thought Lacus was gonna lead her away from Meer, she was proven wrong.

"Let me handle this, Flay." Lacus turned around and started walking up to Meer. "I'll do the talking and you get ready to fight, just in case."

"What?" Flay flabbergasted. Seriously, Lacus would be the pacifier but she never expected Pinky to ask her to be the shock-absorber! Still, she dashed to back-up her sister, who knew Lacus could be just as reckless as her?

"Hello, Meer. May I speak with you for a moment?" Lacus greeted the other girl with such an bright smile that Flay could only step aside, pinky was scary when she's like this. Normally people loved seeing Lacus give away the brightest of her smiles but when it's instances like these, Flay knows what fear is.

Meer narrowed her eyes on the two Clyne sisters but she shrugged it off, acting as if she didn't care and answering in such an annoyed tone. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask how you've been doing this past few days, you were sick last Saturday weren't you?" Lacus started.

Flay let her eyes wonder while intently listening to Lacus, she eyed the four girls behind Meer, there's no way she can take down all four of them on her own and Lacus doesn't fight, they're certainly at a disadvantage here. She returned her gaze on Lacus, just what was she planning?

"I would also like to know if you have any plans of challenging Cagalli again? Considering everything that happened two days ago." Lacus finished her words just like that and waited patiently for what Meer would come up with, whatever it was she'll be ready.

Meer gave her a smirk. "Oh, yeah.. I heard Cagalli got herself in an accident, that's probably because she was stupid enough to get lost on her own, even though route maps were already distributed, she couldn't even follow directions right."

Flay narrowed her eyes but Lacus remained calm in poised posture.

"But you're right, it's not over yet. Maybe, I could come up with another game to settle the deal regarding Athrun." Meer flipped her grayish hair. _If only you know what I mean._

"That's right, nothing was settled that day. But please consider this one thing before decide your next move." Lacus took one step forward to look Meer squarely in the eyes. "If anything bad happens to Cagalli or any of my sisters and I find out that you were the one behind it, then you better dig up your own grave because it'd be far too much easier to bury yourself alive in great hopes of dying, than making me angry and continue living. Trust me, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Her eyes flashed in Seed mode before she returned to normal and smiled again. "Have a good day."

With that Lacus turned to her back and walked off, Flay followed shortly behind her after taking a quick glance at Meer's horrified expression. "You're worse than me." She snickered behind Lacus.

"No, I'm not. I just gave her a friendly advice." Lacus winked and Flay rolled her eyes. "By the way, about Meyrin."

"What about her?" Flay asked dead-panned.

"Shiho said to leave her up to you, you're the last one remaining for the trials anyway." Lacus stopped, they were to separate at this intersection.

"Hmmm..." Flay honestly didn't wanna take it upon herself to be responsible of her twin.

"Well, in any case, I just hope everything ends up all right." Lacus gave her a wave before walking to the other direction and Flay could only stare at her back until she disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

><p>After school, Meyrin went straight home to get ready for her date with Athrun, she had to compromise with her sisters to get this date so she's gonna have to settle with a dinner and whatever they could squeeze in before that. She wore a peach sundress, a pair of strappy heels and light make-up. She likes Athrun, she knows that much and so does everyone else that's why she wants to get to know him in her own way, and even though everyone knows he loves Cagalli, she still wants to go through with this trial, not only to test Athrun but Cagalli as well.<p>

She's not really hoping for Athrun to have a change of heart because that just impossible, what she really wants is to make Cagalli somewhat jealous so she'd figure out what she has. This way she'll also be able to help Athrun in getting some of his dignity back and making Cagalli realize what she truly feels, but only because she doesn't know Cagalli already realized her feelings for Athrun.

A knock on her door and she already knew who it was.

"Meyrin, are you there? It's me, Athrun." Came the voice on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!" She cheerfully replied before opening the door and dragging Athrun away.

_This is going to be a long afternoon. _Athrun thought to himself as he released a silent sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm doing this to help you." He suddenly heard her say while they were on walking to his car, she smiled at him. "Let's try making Cagalli jealous, she's cuter when she's like that."

Athrun was a bit surprised but then he figured that Meyrin and Cagalli were still sisters nonetheless and that there was absolutely nothing to worry about after all. "Really? That was your plan?" Still, he had to make sure too.

Meyrin giggled. "Kinda... I figured that you always got the short end of the stick with all of what my sisters are putting you through."

Athrun chuckled lamely. "Well, I'm really fine with that. Seriously, I don't mind."

"You're too humble, Athrun. You should know that more girls might end up hating Cagalli because of what other people think we're putting you through." Meyrin's tone suddenly became serious and her eyes saddened. "You don't know what we felt when you and Cagalli got hurt and you'll never know what hate can do to people."

It was a bit too sudden but Athrun understood everything she said, it's like a warning. _But still, why did we have to go out on a date? _That's what he actually thought, but he just decided to nod his head without saying anything.

They decided to walk around a nearby mall first, Meyrin wanted to buy some clothes and stuff. She was asking Athrun what kind of things guys would normally like to see girls wearing. Of course, most things came out obvious because of the kind of guy Athrun was and that's when she knew, she might never find a guy like Athrun for herself. She was a bit saddened by that fact but there's no helping it, so instead of wallowing herself in what ifs, she decided to talk about Cagalli. In Athrun's case, it would be good for him to know everything about Cagalli or other things about the rest of the sisters, since Athrun was originally a stalker, she wouldn't be surprised if he already knew everything there is to know about Cagalli, but the rest of the sisters were another new thing.

"Sometimes, I feel envious of Stella because Cagalli's always there for her no matter what happens and even if she's the one in the wrong. But even if Flay isn't the nicest girl in the world, she's still my twin and we all know that being twins is a lot different from just being sisters. But of course, that doesn't mean that my other sisters are being less special, I love them all just the same." Meyrin paused to look at Athrun while testing a bottle of perfume on her wrist. "Am I starting to sound contradictory?"

_Oh, you noticed I was still here._ Athrun slightly chuckled, the pig-tailed redhead had been going on and on about her sisters for a while now. Does she even think he cares? "A little, but I understand that it's difficult to weigh each sister, especially if there were seven of you altogether. Also, it isn't wrong to wanna feel a special connection to your twin, Flay is still your twin after all."

"Yeah, even if she's super mean, she's still my twin." Meyrin laughed at the awkward topic.

"That sounded like an empty consolation." Athrun looked at Meyrin and she looked back at him before they erupted in unison.

"It's a fallacy." They both laughed, who knew what you learned in Philosophy class can actually be used in real life.

Athrun and Meyrin continued to discuss about Cagalli and the rest of the sisters, little did the two know that they were being followed by the very people that they were discussing.

"I can't believe they're talking about me like that." Flay hissed from behind the food stall she was hiding in, they were near the food court so it was easy not to be seen by the two.

"Well, it's true." Auel scoffed in a whisper from behind her, he can't believe he was dragged out of the dorm just to stalk Athrun and a girl he wasn't interested in. Yes, he was_not_ interested in her.

"Shut up." Flay glared at him, she was supposed to hit him if Nicol didn't stop her.

"Flay, stop it. They might see us." Nicol got inbetween them and made Flay turn her attention back at her twin, the three of them were standing behind a stall in the middle of the walkway.

"I can't believe they're doing this." Milly commented as she took another picture of the three, she was sitting inside a nearby café with Lacus, Cagalli, Kira and Dearka. Stella and Shinn were with them earlier but when Stella found a stuffed toy shop, she quickly ran away to get inside and they couldn't afford losing sight of the three and the two so they let Shinn go after her on his own. As for Shiho, she didn't wish to be a part of anything like this and she still had Jiu Jitsu sessions she can't miss.

"But you gotta admit, this is fun!" Dearka laughed as he took another sip of his soda, stalking is a really amusing hobby. "Maybe, we should do this more often."

Milly rolled her eyes, this guy was too full of it. She went with Lacus and Cagalli after they heard from Kira that Flay went to their dorm and she was planning to crash the date by using Auel as bait and distraction. They were originally planning to stop Flay, but as time went by they just decided to hell with it and they'll just watch everything to take amusement in it.

_Flashback:_

_Flay barged into the Kira's dorm and went straight to the living room, not giving a care in the world, when she went there she really wasn't sure if she'll find him there but it's not like she where else to look._

_Dearka was the one who acknowledged her first, Rey and Sting didn't seem to care. "Nicol's upstairs, just turn left—"_

_"I'm not looking for Nicol, I'm here for Auel." She cut him of fast as she continued to survey the room but Auel wasn't there._

_"Auel? Why him?" Dearka stood up to lead her to where Auel was._

_"I need him for something." Flay decided to be courteous at least, she was there to ask for a favor after all._

_Shinn saw Flay on his way upstairs and instantly dashed towards Nicol's room. "Nicol! Flay's here!" He yelled as he continued banging on the door._

_Nicol opened the door with a pained expression on his face, he didn't like how Shinn almost knocked over his door. "What does she want?"_

_Shinn shrugged. "She said she was looking for Auel."_

_Nicol blinked. "What?"_

_By the time Nicol and Shinn made it to the kitchen Flay was already standing in front of Auel, Kira was also there._

_"Get up and put your best clothes on, you're going on a date." Flay simply stated, arms crossed over her chest._

_"What?" That didn't quite register in his brain, then he saw Nicol and Shinn standing by the door. "Why don't you just go with Nicol? He is your boyfriend after all."_

_Flay shook her head. "No, not with me. But with Meyrin."_

_Auel raised an eyebrow._

_"But isn't she going out with Athrun right now?" Kira asked from the other side of the counter._

_Flay spared him a glance before returning her gaze on Auel. "Exactly."_

_Everyone's eyes widened. "What? Then you mean..."_

_Flay nodded and sighed before answering. "I wanna crash that date."_

_"But Flay..." Nicol approached her and stood beside her, trying to stop whatever this crazy plan was._

_But even before he could gain Flay's attention, Auel spoke. "What's in it for me?"_

_Everyone looked at him before looking expectantly at what Flay might say._

_"You could bang her if you get far enough." She shrugged, not a single fuck was given._

_"Flay‼" Kira and Nicol were the ones embarrassed for her, what the hell was wrong with her? Meyrin's her own twin for God's sake!_

_Auel slightly blushed because of that, no one was expecting that._

_"So, is this a done deal?" Dearka joked, trying to relieve the awkward silence that stretched itself after such a proposal._

_Shinn rolled his eyes and elbowed Dearka._

_Flay surveyed Auel's reaction. "So then, that's done. Get ready or we'll miss them."_

_"Are you sure about this?" Auel hesitated, he was attracted to Meyrin and that was enough of a reason for him to be willing but he was actually just joking when he asked what's in it for him._

_Flay nodded determinedly. "Yes, no matter what happens we have to crash that date."_

"But then, why does she even want to do this?" Lacus voiced out her worry.

"Yeah, wasn't she the one who threatened Cagalli earlier?" Milly stretched her arms over her head, looking over at Cagalli, the blonde's back was facing the glass window where the stall and the shop was, she doesn't seem to wanna watch anything. They came here to stop Flay after all, but that doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Well, I guess everyone can get so contradictory at times, it's normal to be like that and it happens to everyone." Kira took another spoonful of his ice cream.

"You're being too nice, Kira." Milly stared at him with half-lidded eyes and Lacus giggled.

"Hey, this just occurred to me, don't you girls have that rule of not interfering with one another's trial?" Dearka suddenly voiced out after seeing Flay drag Auel by the collar and push him towards the entrance of the shop where Athrun and Meyrin were at.

"Yeah, that's why we're here to stop them just in case, things get out of hand." Milly looked at him and took interest of what he was watching, she looked at the same direction and suddenly stood up from her seat. "Flay dragged Auel inside the shop!"

With that they all stood from their seats and followed from a distance. Nicol was trailing after the two, ready to pull them both back if ever Flay would suddenly jump on Athrun and Meyrin.

On the other hand, Meyrin was looking through the glass counter at the make-up sets which were displayed there. Athrun didn't pay much attention and kept his eyes lurking around the place when he saw a glimpse of blonde hair near the entrance, he also saw a shade of pink, two brunettes and a tall tanned blonde. Looking back beside him, he saw Meyrin having a hard time deciding which one she should buy, he smirked, she wouldn't notice if he went away for a while right?

Cagalli was the last one on the trail, she didn't really wanna go stalking Athrun and Meyrin. It just felt wrong, she'd trust them both with her life so there was nothing to worry about, right? But then, why was she bothered by the things that Flay said? Normally, she'd just ignore the redhead and her twisted thinking.

Suddenly, they saw Auel approach Meyrin and she was by herself, where the hell did Athrun go?

"So, this is what they call Make-up." Auel took a flat circular object and opened it to reveal a mirror and pressed powder on the other side, then turned to look at the girl beside him. "No wonder you look human."

Meyrin gasped, she was somewhat embarrassed and insulted of getting caught being there and with whatever he was trying to insinuate. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just looking around when I saw you standing here by yourself." Auel returned his gaze at the object in his hands before closing it and putting it back where he got it.

"Actually, I'm not alone. I'm on a date with Athrun." She turned behind her but the other blunette was nowhere to be found, how long was she standing there on her own?

"Like I said, I saw you standing here by yourself. Are you sure you're on a date with Athrun?" Auel nonchalantly looked around for other things he could set his gaze on just to avoid staring into Flay's direction. _Seriously, that girl needs some manners._

Meyrin was a bit saddened and was contemplating if she would even go look for him. "Not anymore, I guess." She opted not to. _Maybe it was better like this._

Cagalli could only watch with furrowed eyebrows as Meyrin conversed rather casually with Auel, she didn't like for it to end up like this and certainly she didn't want to hurt Meyrin. "Where the hell did Athrun go?" She muttered to herself.

"Looking for me?" Athrun suddenly popped out from behind her, there was that mischievous twinkle in his eyes again.

Cagalli was surprised but she was also a bit upset to take notice of Athrun's attempt to gain her attention, she frowned. "Why'd you leave Meyrin out there?"

Athrun wasn't so sure how he would react to that, his girlfriend was asking him why he left his date to see her? "Uhmm, because I saw you."

"I can't believe you just did that." Cagalli shook her head in great disagreement before rubbing her forehead, she sighed.

Athrun's eyebrows furrowed. "You want me to go back to her?"

Cagalli glared at him but didn't give an answer.

"All right, fine." Athrun sighed and turned to walk over towards the direction of Auel and Meyrin. _That hurt, that actually kinda hurt._

Lacus, Milly, Dearka and Kira noticed him after he took a few steps forward but before he was able to arise from the long aisles, Flay and Nicol met him halfway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Flay snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm going back to Meyrin." Athrun answered with a blank expression, he was a little upset with how Cagalli reacted but he couldn't get mad at her either.

"No, you're not. We're done here, so we're leaving." Flay grabbed the collar of his shirt and with all of her strength, dragged him away back to the direction of Cagalli and the others.

Athrun didn't retaliate, he didn't want to go back to Meyrin either so he just let Flay drag him off. Also, it was because of the begging look in Nicol's eyes from behind Flay that convinced him to just come willingly.

As quickly as they got passed by Milly and Dearka, Flay released Athrun and walked straight out of the shop.

"Let's go." Nicol signaled for the rest of them to follow and they did.

Upon arriving at the parking lot, Lacus and Milly went with Dearka and Kira on his car. Flay went with Nicol on Auel's car and Cagalli remained standing there beside Athrun, she already saw his car but she can't possibly act as if nothing happened earlier and just casually walk over to it. She was waiting for him, to give her a signal if it was all right to ride with him or to just go with Flay and Nicol since Kira's car is already full. Not to mention, everyone seems to be moving out in pairs.

But Athrun didn't move or say anything, he just watched as Kira gave them a wave before following Nicol out of the parking lot.

Cagalli stared at her feet, she was starting to feel tired from everything that happened that day. Suddenly, she felt a gentle tug on her hand and it was only then when she realized that Athrun had taken her hand in his and he was tugging on her so they'd walk together to his car.

He opened the passenger door for her and carefully shut it after she got in, he quickly got on the other side and started the car. The ride was silent and God knows how infuriating that felt for her. "Sorry." She muttered softly but she was sure he heard.

"Why?" He asked just as softly, not taking his eyes off the road.

Cagalli glanced at him for a moment, he was certainly scary when he's mad and she knows he's mad, even if he doesn't take it out on her. "For how I acted back there, I was just worried about Meyrin."

"And you weren't worried about me?" Athrun felt kinda bitter, sure he used to be her stalker but does she really have to make him feel as if she didn't give a damn?

Cagalli smiled to herself and looked out the window. "No, I trust you that much."

Athrun was so dumbfounded that he actually took time to stare at her, but when Cagalli saw him looking at her through the window, she abruptly turned to him. "Athrun, the road! Watch the road!"

Athrun's eyes quickly snapped back to the road, it's a good thing traffic was very light. After taking a breath, they looked at each other and smiled, then both of them started laughing.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and everything was going pretty well for everyone, except for Athrun that is. For some reason, he can't put himself at ease, knowing that in the last trial, he'd be at Flay's mercy and she doesn't have that in her vocabulary. He got off without problems on Meyrin's trial and since they already talked about it before they went out that day. But Flay would be different, there's no way she let him go that easily. Then again, she was almost nice the past days so maybe there's hope, hope for something that won't kill him. Still, what was that strange feeling tugging from his gut?<p>

He chose to shrug it off, he'll think about it when it happens. He sighed as he boarded off his car, he let Cagalli go home with her sisters earlier because they were supposed to talk about some things concerning their visit to their mother this coming friday. Shiho wanted to visit her as soon as they were back, so they decided to head straight there after classes were over, and they would probably spend the weekend over there too since it's been a while since they last visited their mother and uncle. That means, Athrun would have to spend the weekend back at Kira's dorm. He can't possibly get Myrna to spend the weekend alone with him in that big house and she was growing old too.

Athrun walked over the door, opened it and went in. He was supposed to go upstairs to his room just to put his things away before heading into Cagalli's room, but then he noticed Cagalli standing by the living room. Without thinking, he walked over to her, gave her a slight hug and a kiss on the forehead before turning his attention to the rest of the people in the room. He didn't even notice Cagalli's expression.

"Hey, what's up?" The usual greeting but only silence greeted him back, that and they were eye contact with him.

Except for Flay. "Hey, Athrun. We were just talking about you."

Athrun seriously didn't know what to make of it all, he looked at Cagalli, her expression was grim and then, he turned back to Flay. "What's going on?"

"Not much, we were just discussing your trial." Flay stood from her seat and walked up to him. "You're going to be a chaperon,"

Athrun raised an eyebrow, that would be pretty easy. Why the need for worry?

But Flay wasn't finished yet.

"...to Cagalli's date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Again, I'll remind you to please tell me what you want now, because it's now or never...XD

So, here's a little teaser to help you decide.X3

**Life World - **Athrun and Cagalli met an accident, resulting with her in a coma and him losing all of his memories, all except for her name. "Cagalli." Because your world can only revolve around the things you know.

So yeah, you can blame JErza all you want...XD After being exposed to too much Fairy Tail and the pairings there, I thought if there was a fic where it was Athrun who lost his memories and not Cagalli. Because normally, it was always Cagalli forgetting and Athrun chasing after the past.

This time it would be Athrun who forgets and Cagalli's in coma. Just think about the fact that Cagalli's former stalker turned fiancé would only end up forgetting everything, well except for her name that is...^^

See yah in the last chapter, guys!

04202012


	20. Of Devotion And Revelations

Chapter 20! Thanks for all the reviews!

So yeah, I decided to publish the sequel... I know, it's super cliché already to have that amnesia/coma drama and I guess I'm not the only one who thought of making Athrun the one to forget... yeah, shiloah18 and elgnis rekresreb informed me about that already...XD Oh, well... Mine will be different for sure...X3

Light-Sakura: You know me so well...XD *evil laugh!*

Wow, would you look at that? It's already been a year since I published this, can't believe I let this drag on for that long...XD

Well, anyway... this is it, guys!^^

* * *

><p><strong>"Love Or Something Like It"<strong>

**Chapter 20: Of Devotion And Revelations.**

"You're here again?" Yzak greeted Athrun as he entered the kitchen alongside Dearka and Shinn, they just got home from school, only to see the bluenette was at the exact same spot as he was seated the other day.

"Hmm..." Athrun glanced at him and back at Kira who was pouring some juice for the both of them, not bothering to answer as it was obvious and since he wasn't in the mood. He went straight to Kira's dorm after saying goodbye to Cagalli and the rest of the sisters, they were supposed to get back early sunday and as for the date, things were left unsettled. Flay told him it'd be fine even if he wasn't there but Cagalli had to go on that date, the redhead made him choose and it was either he goes with her or he lets her go off on her own, not knowing whatever could happen.

"He'll be staying here for the weekend." Kira was the one who answered, reminding the guys about the sisters' visit to their mom.

Yzak frowned but before he could give a reaction, Dearka interrupted the train of thought. "The fuck is that?" The blonde pointed to the seemingly strips of bread crusts that Athrun was eating.

Athrun stared at what he was holding before shrugging and taking another bite. "Cagalli and Lacus made sandwiches earlier for them to eat while they were on their way."

"And...?" Shinn opted him to continue.

"They didn't like crusts."

"O-kay." A brief pause before grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and Shinn went out. "I'm out of here."

Kira chuckled with a sweat-drop, placing a glass of juice in front of Athrun while Dearka forced a pokerface.

"So, what's the last trial?" It was weird, because it was Yzak who brushed off the supposed teasing just to bring up a matter that shouldn't even be of any interest to him. "You look like you failed even before you tried."

True enough, Athrun was a mess. Kira tried to shrug it off since Athrun doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk but Yzak couldn't care less as usual. "She wants me to chaperon Cagalli on her date with some other guy." The bluenette grimaced at the thought.

Both Kira and Dearka were stunned, but Yzak couldn't be anymore stoic, he then remembered what Dearka told him yesterday, that Athrun got a ring for Cagalli. "As soon as you get your package, get your ass out of here."

"Yzak!" Dearka and Kira were both puzzled by their friend's sudden cruelty, sure he was grumpy all the time but not like this.

Athrun only stared at him, he doesn't have the energy to argue with the silverhead now.

"Their mother, Via is going to tell them about her agreement with your parents, that you're already engaged to Cagalli since several months ago." With every word that comes out of Yzak's mouth, Athrun's eyes were slowly widening. "My engagement with Shiho was a hoax, they got my mother to plot something with them to test the waters and as soon as the seven sisters find out the truth, my engagement with Shiho will be called off."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dearka couldn't believe anything, just as much as Kira and Athrun.

"It means, they used Shiho and I as an example for Cagalli so that she'd be able to easily accept something that was long planned out for her." Yzak stared intently into Athrun's eyes. "They never called off the arrangement, even when you ripped off those papers."

Athrun felt his jaw drop.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Cagalli couldn't believe what her mother was saying, she was already engaged to Athrun?<p>

Shiho was just as surprised and although she felt relieved about her own engagement, she felt a little guilty for what happened to Cagalli. She was the eldest, she was always supposed to be the one to go first. And to think she was even the one who brought up the topic. She stared at Cagalli, she was in utter shock, who wouldn't be? But the real question is, what should they make out of this? Is this supposed to be good or bad? Only Cagalli could answer that.

Lacus approached Cagalli and placed a hand on her shoulder, she never expected things to turn in this direction but it isn't a complete disappointment, shouldn't they be happy about this or something? She then noticed Flay, the redhead had been very quiet since the start of the discussion, completely resigning herself from everything that had something to do with it. It wasn't hard to figure it out, she knew.

Flay kept her head down, she's known about it long ago, she found out when her mother slipped while talking to her over the phone regarding Athrun's stay with them. She could still remember all of it, those words never left her alone, though she would never be the one to say so.

Athrun Zala? Isn't he the son of Patrick and Lenore? Well, it's all right, they're already engaged anyway... Oops!

She didn't wanna believe it at first, why would their mother let that happen? Then, she found out about Athrun's parents, that they knew about his hidden agendas and all those other stuff. She kept her gaze away from Cagalli and Shiho, they're gonna kill her for that.

Seeing that noone would get over this anytime soon, Meyrin stood. "So, this is a good thing, right?"

Yes? Well, it's supposed to be a good thing, right? Cagalli rested her forehead on her palms and heaved the deepest breath she could muster, what is she supposed to do now? So many questions running around her mind, she doesn't even know where to start. Finally finding her voice after a prolonged silence, she asked the first question that came to mind. "Does Athrun know?"

And yet again, they fell into silence.

"Yes." Her mother confirmed and Cagalli didn't know what to feel about that.

Athrun was lying to her the entire time? That it didn't matter whether he passed all the trials or not, they still be together in the end, because she doesn't have much choice, does she?

But Athrun did gave her a choice, didn't he? He waited for her to accept him, didn't he? He went through everything her sisters could put him through, didn't he?

"His parents weren't very happy when they found out about you." Her mother continued, as if she wasn't done yet. "And the things he does because of you."

"You knew about that too?" Cagalli couldn't believe her mother knew so much, even more than the rest of them.

Via nodded. "Both Lenore and Patrick said Athrun wasn't like that before, that he's not a bad guy and he just really likes you, that's all. They asked me to give him a chance, to let him stay beside you and prove himself to you, without any of us interfering."

"So, why are you telling me this now? You're interfering now aren't you?" Cagalli struggled to keep her tears from falling, she knew it was for her good and for Athrun as well but why did they have to keep it from her? Just to say it now like this? It's as if they were challenging her and him.

And that's when she realized.

"Because this is my test." Via answered her earlier question, it was obvious that she's been seriously worried about letting a guy, let alone a stalker, stay with her seven daughters. Granted they weren't very defenseless but they were still all girls, so this was the catch. No wonder she let Athrun stay with them all this time, because she's got her own plans.

"What do you want to happen now?" Cagalli had already lost all of her strength, her eyes were starting to beg. "You want me to dump Athrun now? And still get married to him someday? You want to just tear down everything we've established so far? You want to ruin us now and still put us together later on?"

How cruel.

"None of the sort, Cagalli." Via looked at her with an apologetic smile. "I just want you to decide for yourself, your future and everything in it. It's all or nothing."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Cagalli finally yelled, shaking her head in great confusion, giving in to tears before turning around to make a run for it. What the hell was going on? How could they do this to her? How could they do this to him? _It's not fair..._

* * *

><p>Athrun tried again, pressing the speed-dial he tried calling Cagalli for God knows how many times already that night. But still her phone was off.<p>

He sighed in great exasperation and anxiety, why wasn't she picking up? This was one of those rare times when he doesn't have her phone because they were separated and it had to be turned off? He gritted his teeth, he can't help feeling that something's wrong. After everything that Yzak told him, Via could've told them everything by now.

But it wasn't his fault, he didn't ask for that and God knows how hard he tried to hide it from his parents. He wanted for everything to be natural, he'd get to know her, court her, be her boyfriend, propose and live happily ever after. That's simple enough, any guy does all of those things, except for the trials and stalking part, of course.

He sighed again as he pulled on his hair while walking to Kira's door. Then, he knocked. "Kira, could you please try calling Lacus and ask her about Cagalli? I'm getting worried."

Kira opened the door to let him in before grabbing his cellphone. "You should've asked sooner."

Athrun only watched as Kira started walking back and forth, was he always like this when calling Lacus?

"Hey, Lacus. Good evening, I'm just calling to ask about Cagalli. Is she all right? Athrun's been calling for hours already but her phone is off..." Kira sounded so casual but Athrun could clearly see a little change in the atmosphere.

"She's fine, Kira. I think her phone's battery just ran out and she's sleeping already. Do you want me to wake her up?" Lacus patiently waited on the other line, she knows this shouldn't be the time to feel all giddy but she can't help it when Kira's the subject of the matter. When she she saw his name on the caller ID, she was instantly delighted, then after a while, she remembered that Athrun would probably be there. Does he know their mother already told them? If so, then how?

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Lacus. Bye." Kira quickly tried to shut the phone but placed it back near his ear when he heard Lacus call out. "What?"

"If, by any chance that Athrun comes here tomorrow, I think it would be better if some of you guys would come with him." Lacus said and all in one breath, then she hurriedly shut the phone closed.

"Eh?" Was all that Kira could mutter after being advised of such a peculiar request. Does she know? Already?

"What did she say Kira?" Athrun asked, interrupting the brunette's thoughts.

"She said Cagalli's already asleep, we should just head out there tomorrow." Kira said as he glanced back at the bluenette.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "You're coming with me?"

Kira nodded unsurely. "Lacus said go with you if you go there."

"She knows?" Athrun's eyes widened.

"Nah, I don't think so." Kira waved him off. "Go get some sleep, Athrun. We head out early tomorrow."

Athrun didn't answer anymore, he instantly got lost in his thoughts, what if Cagalli knows already? What the hell is he supposed to do? He let Kira push him out of his room and walked aimlessly around the hallway until he bumped into Yzak.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" The silverhead snapped at him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Yzak, can you call Shiho for me? Just to check up on Cagalli, please?" Athrun held him by the shoulder, completely ignoring the intended insult. He was frantic.

As if on reflex, Yzak quickly slapped his hands off. "No, I don't wanna talk to that woman and since its about Cagalli, that's your problem." He yelled back at Athrun as he walked fast to get back into his room. Athrun chased after him, pleading for this one small favor but Yzak was as cruel as he can get, he slammed the door closed on Athrun's face.

Athrun banged on his door. "Asshole!" He yelled before completely resigning to his room, its a good thing he wasn't hit by the door or else, he wouldn't have stopped until he tore that door down.

After closing his door, Athrun let himself fall into his bed. He took out his phone again to try for the last time to call Cagalli, he already knew she wouldn't pick up but he just had to try. And yet again, her phone was still turned off. He sighed, that's the only thing he seems to be able to do this past few days.

"Cagalli."

* * *

><p>"Cagalli?" Lacus called out after entering the blonde's room, after the call from Kira she decided to check up on the blonde to see if she was still awake or just to know if she's okay already. But she wasn't there. "Cagalli?"<p>

Unbeknownst to Lacus, Cagalli was just across the hallway inside another sister's room.

"So, are you sure about this?" Flay questioned her one last time, there's no turning back once she makes this call.

Cagalli nodded, determinedly. "Yes, I'm sure."

"You can't back out of this, you got that?" Flay warned before walking out to her balcony for a more private space, then she made the call.

After Cagalli heard her start talking, she exited the room. She was going to do this, she already decided.

She loves Athrun.

That's why she's gonna do this and she's gonna do it all even before he finds out. She loves him and that's enough of a reason. That's right, he's done so much for her and this isn't even half or a quarter of his efforts. She doesn't wanna hurt Athrun, so she decided to get it all done without him. She isn't gonna let him suffer anymore, it's time she makes the move on her own.

She's going on that date.

After seeing Cagalli walk out of Flay's room, Meyrin entered unannounced. She waited for her twin to finish talking to whoever it was on the other line before settling down to sit on the bed. "Cagalli decided to go on that date?" She asked, knowing fully that there's no other reason for the blonde to talk to Flay.

"Yeah, she said she didn't wanna put Athrun through anything more." Flay crawled on the bed and stretched before lying down.

Meyrin merely nodded before voicing out another question. "About your test, you did that because of me, didn't you?"

Flay rolled her eyes and yawned. "Don't flatter yourself, it's simply just an idea I got from you."

"You're punishing Athrun for something that I did? He's had enough and if we put too much strain in their relationship, they might actually break, you know." Meyrin wasn't disappointed in her supposed date, she was honestly quite relieved and at the same time, happy because she didn't know Auel could be as fun to be with as that.

"Wow, you're the one to talk." Flay rolled over to lie on her stomach, grabbing a nearby magazine to distract herself.

"Flay..." Meyrin was about to burst, why can't her twin be nice to her like Cagalli was to Stella? Just like what Athrun said, they're still twins, aren't they?

Flay rolled her eyes and sighed audibly. "Look, Mey. It's not about you but it's true that your trial gave me a good idea for mine and this is completely different from yours in a lot of ways. I want Cagalli to see what she has and not in the scaring way that you came up with, rather, in a way that she'll meet a guy far different from Athrun. I just want her to make a comparison and to do it all on her own."

"You mean, you set up Cagalli with a really disgusting guy?" Meyrin asked awkwardly, trying her best to understand where her twin was going.

Flay laughed. "Nope, even worse."

"A pervert?" Meyrin was starting to run out of guesses.

Flay dramatically shook her head. "Do you remember how Athrun and Cagalli first met?"

Meyrin looked thoughtful. "Yeah, she didn't come home because she was mugged and Athrun was the one who saved her..."

Flay smirked. "Cagalli's going out with that guy who attacked her."

* * *

><p>The next day, Athrun groggily sat up while rubbing scratching the side of his head. He wasn't able to sleep well due to too much thinking, he certainly couldn't put his mind at ease anymore. He swung his feet off the bed and walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower, he had to get out of there fast, the faster he moves, the sooner he gets to see Cagalli.<p>

Putting on casual but appealing clothes, he walked out of his room. He strode in haste, not noticing much until a rag hit him on his way out the door. It came flying from the kitchen so without thinking, he went there. "I don't have time for this, I gotta go." He swiftly threw the rag back on the counter before getting back on his way.

"Wait! Your package just came in!" Kira chased after him, handing him the small red box.

Athrun just stared at it for a while before breaking off into a wide smile. "Thanks, Kira."

"No problem." Kira patted him on the back as the both of them turned to leave.

"You're really coming with me?" Athrun asked, a little bewildered.

Kira laughed slightly with a nod and when he opened the door and Yzak was waiting for them by the car.

"What the fuck took you so long?" The silverhead greeted them as they walked over.

Nicol was also there, already seated behind the wheel. "Shall we, gentlemen?"

"Let's go." Athrun and Kira said in unison as Nicol started the engines for a few hours worth of drive.

* * *

><p>Lacus, Milly, Shiho, Meyrin and Flay were hiding behind a car across the street from a café where Cagalli was waiting for the arrival of her date. Most of her sisters got surprised that Cagalli chose to go on that date and even more when they found that it'd be today. She said she doesn't want Athrun to experience being a chaperon to her date, it'd hurt him so she'd get it all over with now before he even finds out.<p>

Flay already told Meyrin who Cagalli's date was, but she made Pigtails promise to not tell the other sisters, or else. So, Meyrin kept mum the entire time, whenever she would feel guilty she looks at Flay for encouragement or in this case a glaring warning. Suddenly, a thought hit her. _What if Cagalli recognizes him? That's possible, right? In that case, if anything goes wrong, we'll be here._

Lacus stared at Meyrin, she could've sworn she saw Flay give her twin glares ever so often since breakfast. Now, she doesn't have a clue to what is was about but she's sure, it has something to do with Cagalli date. _I just hope Cagalli gets out of there fine. _She turned her attention back at the blonde sitting by herself near the windows, with that look of determination on her face, she'll surely be fine. And of course, since her sisters would only be across the street.

"What the hell's taking him so long?" Shiho hissed, they've been waiting there for twenty minutes now.

"Is he even coming?" Milly looked beside her at Flay.

"He's coming... he has to, or else." Flay answered, not minding if the question was rhetoric or not.

Meanwhile, Cagalli fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, this was of those stupid occasions where she's forced to wear a skirt. Why does she even have to look pretty for a guy she has never met and surely she won't gain any interest in him, right? She sighed, if only she was going out with Athrun instead. Come to think of it, have they ever dated before? She remembered that time when she was supposed to treat him but he ended up treating her instead. Maybe, they should go out one of these days? They're official now anyway.

With that thought in mind, Cagalli ended up not noticing a guy approached her.

"Hello, Miss Cagalli." A rather tall guy with curly purple hair stood next to her.

Cagalli smiled awkwardly when she saw him, he seems nice but for some weird reason, there's that creepy feeling tugging in her gut. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Yes, I'm Yuna Roma Seiran." The guy sat in front of her and started talking.

She pretended to listen and look interested in whatever crap came out of his mouth, nodding every now and then, when she sees his expression becoming sort of excited. But the truth was, he instantly lost her at 'Hello'. She sighed inwardly, if she gets out of this alive, Flay's dead.

"Well, he seems..." Lacus paused to think of a better term, but couldn't find any since Athrun was the one setting standards, her silence was broken by Meyrin.

"He's nothing compared to Athrun." The pig-tailed redhead commented while standing up from where she was crouching a while ago, not caring anymore if Cagalli or her date sees. Her excitement died in no time, this guy wasn't even a fight to consider. She walked away, it was a bit hot and she already lost the interest in watching, if it's that guy then there's nothing to worry about.

"Where are you going, Mey?" Milly shouted at the retreating figure.

"I'm gonna buy something to drink, it's hot and things just turned too boring to bear with." Meyrin said, not turning back, she doesn't care anymore.

"Are you sure? The show hasn't even started yet?" Flay called her back as well.

It was only then when she remembered that no matter how foolishly incapable that man may seem, he was still the one who attacked Cagalli. Well, that was what Flay said. Suddenly, Meyrin heard silent gasps from the rest of her sisters, she immediately turned to look back at the café and that's when she saw it, the show Flay was talking about wasn't just about Cagalli and that man.

* * *

><p>Nearly three hours of drive, Athrun along with trusty friends finally reached the countryside where the Clyne mansion was located. They parked nearby a café to get some lunch first, since they left pretty early in the day. And besides, Athrun needed a break, he's so close to having an anxiety attack, he might not even make two steps into the Clyne household.<p>

Quickly exiting the vehicle, Athrun was lead into a simple café where atmosphere was too good for a change. Kira and Nicol immediately walked over to the counter and Yzak remained standing next to him, both of them looking for a good spot to sit.

There wasn't anything much interesting in there, but it wasn't bad. He turned, heading to the table near the windows and that's when he saw her.

Even from her back, that was definitely her and there's no way he could be mistaken. Cagalli was there, sitting a few tables from them, a man with purple hair—wait, purple hair?

Athrun saw red.

It was him. That man he nearly killed the first time they met because of what he did to Cagalli, he'll never forget that poorly developed face of a baboon, just the sight of him caused Athrun to feel that great thirst to kill and he will too. He took a step closer but instantly found a hand on his shoulder, Yzak was stopping him.

"I won't do anything stupid, not until Cagalli's gone." He said, shrugging off his friend's hand. He's not stupid as to not figure out what's going on, he knew the moment he saw them together. What's bothering him is the question 'why', why would Cagalli even decide to go through something like this on her own and why didn't she even told him about it?

Athrun silently sat behind Cagalli, he'll wait until it's all over before making his move. Also, he was curious as to why she got herself in this situation.

Not far from them, just a street across from the café, Shiho held Flay by the collar while helplessly watching whatever happened inside the shop. Since Athrun walked in there, Meyrin found herself walking back to her earlier position, beside her sisters. Who would've thought Flay was capable of plotting something this evil?

"But I didn't do anything!" Flay defended, trying desperately to pry Shiho's hands off. "Lacus was the one who told Athrun to come here!"

"What?" Shiho, Milly and Meyrin abruptly turned to their pink-haired sister.

Lacus laughed sheepishly. "Actually, I just told Kira that if Athrun would come here, he should go with him."

Shiho raised an eyebrow. "Why would you tell Kira that?"

"No reason." Lacus said quickly as she looked away with a hint of pink staining her cheeks.

"Well, anyway... What do we do now?" Milly looked back inside the cafe, Yzak sat in front of Athrun and both of them seem to be merely waiting for whatever happens.

Kira started walking back to where Athrun and Yzak were at, noticing the figure behind Athrun, he gave Yzak a questioning stare but the silverhead didn't say anything, he just looked out the window. Kira looked at Athrun, sparing a last glance behind them, he sat beside his best friend. A little while later Nicol approached them carrying their orders, he was surprised at first but figured he wouldn't make a fuss about it since they wouldn't want Cagalli to figure out they were there. He sat opposite to Kira and thus, they started eavesdropping.

"I am telling you, it would be better if we blow this sorry joint and head over to my place." Yuna gave her a sinister smile that instantly sent shivers down her spine—and not the good kind. "My pants aren't comfortable but my bed is."

Okay, that does it.

She can take the long hours of torture, breathing the same air as him and she even suppressed herself from retorting to him. But she _will not _let him have the pleasure of even just thinking that a lame pick-up line like that would get her on his bed.

Cagalli stood up and with one swift movement, flipped the tables on him. A loud crash with everything on the table thrown off and she stomped out, not even muttering a word, he wasn't worth it. Nicol ducked his head to make sure Cagalli doesn't notice him when she walks away and luckily she didn't. The entire shop merely stared at the retreating figure and then at the man under the flipped table but no one got near him.

Athrun watched as Cagalli got out of the shop and immediately flagged down a cab which went away just as fast as she walked out. Then he stood and stared at the pitiful creature, crawling from under the table and whining about the blonde being such an amazon, while struggling to wipe off some icing from the cake the blonde didn't even touch.

"She'll pay for this."

Athrun heard him hiss and without second thoughts, the bluenette casually walked over and just like Cagalli, he gave him a swift blow in the gut, the guy didn't even realize what hit him.

"The next time I see you near Cagalli, I'll kill you." Athrun whispered which such venom that none of his three friends dared stopping him. "And I'll do it too, seriously."

With that, he let Yuna stumble and immediately lose his consciousness as soon as his head hit the ground. Athrun turned around to walk away, noone followed after him as he got out, boarded the car and sped off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kira approached the manager, apologized for causing the scene and payed for the damage. Nicol just stared at Yuna, silently contemplating if he should help him since noone seems to have the heart to do so, he looked back at Yzak and that's when he noticed that the silverhead had obviously not been paying much attention to the commotion since it started.

Yzak was still looking out the window, Nicol absentmindedly followed his gaze, eyes wandered around only to land on six girls standing in a parking lot across the street. How long have they been there?

"Let's go, we might as well greet them since Athrun left us already." Kira broke the two out of their thoughts as he lead the way outside.

* * *

><p>Athrun parked the car just outside the Clyne residence, he walked from there and contemplated how he was going to go about his plan with every step he took. For sure, Cagalli wouldn't be the one to open those doors for him when he gets there, it would most probably be her mom. The woman who signed those damn papers, how the hell is he supposed to speak to her?<p>

He brooded over and over the things he could say, slowly shortening the distance between himself and the porch. The villa was big and proud but was also quite humble, it wasn't his first time here, being Cagalli's stalker, he's already been here a few times before. He walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

And just as he expected, it was Via who greeted him upon opening the door. "I've been expecting you." She smiled and surprisingly, he felt her sincerity.

"Likewise." He bowed in respect and smiled trying to imitate what the lady had done.

"Come on in." She stepped aside to give him space and walked to the direction of the living room, expecting the lad to follow shortly. Immediately after taking their seats in front of each other, Via spoke again. "I guess, there's really no need for introductions. But just for kicks, I'm Via Clyne, Cagalli's mother."

"Athrun Zala." He bowed again.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" Via motioned for him to state his business, both of them already knowing well about what's going on.

"I'm just here to see to Cagalli." Athrun answered, he didn't really wish to delve on that engagement thing again, he just wants to see Cagalli to just check up on her and maybe, talk about stuff if she wants to.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but I don't think she'd want to see you right now." Although having said that, Via knows Cagalli wants to see Athrun after that traumatic dating experience, anyone could easily tell upon first glance that Cagalli seriously didn't enjoy the company of whatever horrible creature that was.

Athrun fell into silence, he didn't know how to bring things up to Cagalli's mother, how should he start? He's engaged to Cagalli but he doesn't acknowledge that for fear that Cagalli might not want it, then again, he came here carrying a ring in his pocket, didn't he?

Seeing that he's not gonna speak any time soon, Via called for his attention again. "What are you planning to do now?"

Athrun looked up at her but looked down again, without saying a word he took out a little red box, opened it and stared at it. He doesn't care anymore, he's here already, he might as well do as he planned, right? Gathering all the bravery he could muster, he showed the ring to Via, placing it on the table between them.

Via raised an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, it's my daughter you want and not me, right?"

Athrun chuckled nervously after hearing that. "Yes, but I would just like to ask for your blessing first before facing Cagalli with this in hand."

Via remained passive and waited for him to continue, he was impressive so far but she wants to see more.

"I've been aware of what my parents tried to do and if it's just that, you have nothing to worry about because I have no intention of forcing Cagalli into something she might not like. And honestly, I didn't come here to propose, it'd be too early for Cagalli since she's only known me for roughly a month." While talking, Athrun kept his head down, it's not that he was embarrassed to profess his love for her, heck he was prepared to yell it out to the world. However, talking about this with her mother proved to be most awkward.

"I don't really know what I want to happen myself, I'll probably just go with whatever Cagalli wants." Athrun finished lamely, shaking his head and after taking the a few breaths, he looked up at Via. "Why did you sign those papers?"

Via shrugged. "It was worth a try." Then, she suddenly stood up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Athrun called back to her as she turned to leave.

Via looked back at him. "Well, you said you just wanted to see Cagalli, right? So I'm leaving you two to talk." And with a satisfied smirk on her face, she walked away.

Suddenly, Athrun heard a familiar laugh, that one which he has come to love all this time. She was laughing at him. Jesus Christ, where does he hide his face now?

He didn't want to look back, he seriously didn't wanna face her now. He couldn't—he wouldn't!

But with every passing second, her laughter only seems to grow and bury him in deeper and deeper into shame.

He slowly glanced behind him, she was laughing so hard, one of her hands hugging her stomach and the other aiding her jaw. What was so funny?

Oh, that's right. It was him. He's always the one who's so funny because he's the one in love with her, at least, that's what she always says. He didn't really get it and it kinda hurts to think like it that way. But she was laughing and he has to admit, he loves seeing her like that.

Maybe, it was fine like this.

"Aren't you done yet?" Still, it's a bit irritating.

Cagalli wiped a tear forming at a corner of her eyes before gasping for air, laughing so hard never felt so good. "You're so funny, Athrun." She muttered, shaking her head while approaching him.

She stood in front of him in close proximity and stared at each other for a while before hugging. When they broke apart, he held her hands and again they stared at each other. There was nothing funny but they both feel so giddy, they just have to smile.

Neither of them said a thing, neither of them made a move to let go.

Suddenly, Athrun remembered something, he left the ring on the table. He glanced at it and Cagalli followed his gaze, then they looked back at each other and laughed.

"Well, it's not like I have much dignity left, right?" Athrun chuckled, releasing one of her hands and grabbing the ring on the table. He showed it to her.

Cagalli stared at it, then looked at him. "Don't you dare, Zala."

With that Athrun laughed, but he ignored it and knelt in front of her. Then he placed the ring in her left ring finger. "Will you marry me, Cagalli?"

Cagalli stared at the ring in her finger, then she briskly waved off the hand that was holding her. "Nope, but thanks for the ring!" She laughed at the look on his face before running away and disappearing from sight.

Athrun was left dumbfounded, still kneeling with his mouth hanging open. _What the hell?_

* * *

><p>Cagalli stirred, feeling weight all over her form, there was another breathing just beside her face and all of a sudden something was pressed onto her face. Her eyes shot open, Athrun was kissing her!<p>

He then pulled back, smirking as he towered over her. "Good morning, princess."

"You're in my bed again." She greeted back deadpanned. "And this is my mother's house, if you haven't forgotten."

He smiled lazily at her. "It's fine, we're practically married now anyway."

Cagalli pouted at that, but he ignored it and laid back down on top of her, he pressed his cheeks onto hers. Resistance had always been futile when it was with him, although, he could always say the same with her. She smiled and raised her hand to look at the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Cagalli."

She heard him say and she answered with a giggle.

"I know."

* * *

><p>It's over! It's all over! ...for now, at least...XD<p>

**To all of my reviewers, thank you so much for taking me this far!**

**Seriously, 230+ reviews is awfully a lot nowadays, so again, thank you so much! I love you all!^^**

As for the URPs or Unidentified Reading People: Uhh... thanks for giving me so much imaginary hits...XD

Well, anyway... See yah in the sequel!^^

I'll probably have it out on Cagalli's birthday? perhaps...XD

I'll be focusing on 'Life Is A Fairy Tale' for a while... and mind you guys, that one is action-packed and angsty...XD I can't believe I'm doing something like that...X3

Ja ne!^^

~ Lynx

04242012


End file.
